<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jugement par la nuit by shukimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422317">Jugement par la nuit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo'>shukimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Univers du hockey 🏒 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I-Dolls, I-Dolls (otome), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Break Up, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Tattoos, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian Gärtner, 32 ans, vit pour le hockey. Mais un soir de finale, son rêve déjà écorné éclate en quelques secondes. Commence alors le Jugement par la nuit -- comment réapprendre la lumière quand tout autour de soi est une ombre ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bastian/Shannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Univers du hockey 🏒 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La flèche de saint Sébastien (I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se comprend mieux en ayant lu « Accident sur la glace » dans « Soleil de Minuit », qui se veut une introduction à ce recueil.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le palet saute au bout de sa crosse, qui tourne mécaniquement entre ses mains. C'est un rituel, une façon de s'ancrer dans le présent, d'être ici, pas ailleurs. Des années, il a attendu ce jour où, enfin, les ombres qui l'accompagnent depuis si longtemps s'ouvriraient pour laisser entrer un filament de lumière. Il charrie ses regrets, ses échecs, ses revers, malgré son sourire qui reste là — et qui ne bouge pas, ne change pas, ne porte rien d'autre que ce qu'il est. Juste un sourire.</p><p>Il n'a pas raté sa vie, mais il ne l'a peut-être pas réussie non plus. Il fait ce qu'il a toujours aimé, pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait espéré, mais il le fait, peut le faire, et c'est suffisant. Ce soir, pourtant, le brouillard qui enrobe à la fois son passé et son avenir pourrait se dissiper, avec un dernier coup d'éclat. Éternel second, remplaçant sacrifiable à l'envi, roue de secours, fusible... Il porte toutes ces casquettes à la fois. Mais pas ce soir.</p><p>Ce soir, avec cette crosse qu'il tient désormais sans broncher, n'aura rien à voir avec les autres soirs. Dans quelques heures, il soulèvera le trophée de la coupe d'Allemagne et inscrira son nom au bas d'une liste déjà bien garnie — il n'a pas espoir qu'on se souvienne de lui, ni cette prétention. Par égoïsme, il ne veut cette trace que pour lui.</p><p>Lorsqu'il pénètre sur la glace, il est plus léger que jamais, confiant, impatient, intouchable. Il patine comme il n'a jamais patiné avant, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Le match est serré, mais il y croit, parce que ce soir, c'est son soir, et celui de personne d'autre. </p><p>Quand il récupère le palet, à quelques secondes de la fin, il n'hésite pas et s'élance vers l'autre moitié de terrain, profite d'une ouverture, lève sa crosse. Le palet s'arrache à la glace pour filer vers le but en un bruit strident.</p><p>Mais il ne le voit pas. Il ne le voit pas, et ce n'est qu'un début. Un joueur adversaire lui rentre dedans à toute vitesse et, sous l'impact, d'une brutalité qui résonne dans toute la patinoire, son casque, mal fixé, s'arrache de sa tête comme un ressort. Déséquilibré, il chute en arrière, droit sur l'armature métallique de la cage. Une nouvelle fois, un écho assourdissant. Puis, l'obscurité.</p><p>🏒🏒🏒</p><p>Lorsqu'il reprend conscience, il ne sait pas où il est, ni ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il lui semble qu'il a les yeux toujours fermés, car il ne voit rien.</p><p>Autour de lui, cela s'agite. Il y a des sons, des voix, des bruits qu'il ne reconnaît pas ; il n'est plus à la patinoire, et tout de suite, il s'interroge. Au moins, il n'a pas oublié, et c'est un soulagement. <em>Est-ce qu'on a gagné ? Est-ce que j'ai marqué ?</em></p><p>Bastian n'a pour le moment pas la force de parler. Il entend cependant quelques bribes de mots. <em>Traumatisme... Coma court... quelques heures... réveil... </em>L'Allemand, qui ne saisit pas l'ampleur que ces phrases portent, préfère déconnecter de la réalité.</p><p>Plus tard, sans qu'il ne sache exactement se situer dans le temps, il cherche à comprendre. La nuit l'accompagne toujours. Une voix un peu nasillarde, qui vient de sa périphérie, lui tombe soudain dessus.<br/>— Bonjour ! Je suis le docteur Schwarz. Je suis très content de vous voir réveillé.</p><p>Un docteur.<br/>L'hôpital.<br/>L'accident.<br/>La finale.<br/>Son rêve.<br/>Le noir.</p><p>Il soulève enfin ses paupières, dévoile ses prunelles vertes. Son froncement de sourcils s'intensifie, tandis qu'une barre paraît presque lui couper le front.</p><p>— Pouvez-vous agiter les doigts ?<br/>L'Allemand, qui a la gorge sèche et la langue râpeuse, s'exécute.<br/>— Bien, très bien ! Alors, comment vous sentez-vous, Sebastian ?<br/>La voix de Bastian est faible et éprouvée lorsqu'il répond :<br/>— Tout le monde m'appelle Bastian. Tout est noir.</p><p>Le médecin pousse un soupir contrit — qu'il a sans doute poussé des centaines de fois avant d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.</p><p>— Vous avez été victime d'un choc crânien très violent, suivi d'un coma d'à peine quelques heures, rassurez-vous.</p><p>
  <em>Ça ne me rassure pas...</em>
</p><p>— Votre phase d'éveil a été très rapide, de même que votre reprise de conscience.</p><p>Au ton employé par le docteur Schwarz, Bastian a la vague impression qu'il devrait se réjouir de son état. Il entend le médecin s'approcher de lui. Mais il ne voit plus. Il sent qu'il s'installe près de lui. Mais il ne voit plus. Il a l'impression qu'il le regarde. Mais il ne voit plus.</p><p>Il ne voit plus.</p><p>Puis, d'un coup, comme une évidence, une autre question :<br/>— Est-ce que je pourrai rejouer ?<br/>Le médecin ne dit rien. Bastian comprend.</p><p>Et les ombres, qui s'étaient retirées, pareilles à une mer avant une catastrophe, fondent sur lui comme des flèches qui ne peuvent plus rater leur cible. Dans son lit d'hôpital, seul, parce que le médecin est sorti — ou peut-être pas, mais il est incapable de le dire —, et que personne n'est là pour lui, il pleure, et son éternel sourire, qui a traversé tant d'épreuves, n'y changera rien.</p><p>Aujourd'hui, il n'est même plus éternel second, remplaçant sacrifiable à l'envi, roue de secours, fusible.</p><p>Il n'est plus rien. Il est une ombre.</p><p>Son ordalie par la nuit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La flèche de saint Sébastien (II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il lui semble souvent distinguer un tout petit filet de lumière dans la nuit. Il tend parfois la main pour se saisir d'un objet que son cerveau place devant lui, matérialise devant ses yeux éteints, le convainc qu'il le voit pour ne saisir que le vide ; il veut simplement combler les ténèbres.</p>
<p><em>Vous avez de la chance !  </em>lui a annoncé hier le docteur Schwarz.<em> D'autres patients sont dans le déni le plus total, ce qui rend les choses un peu plus compliquées</em>.</p>
<p>Est-il vraiment chanceux parce qu'il comprend qu'il est aveugle et que sa vie s'est arrêtée un soir d'avril ? Ou est-il juste moins important, car moins touché que d'autres, et donc pas une priorité ?</p>
<p>Il a tenté de se lever tout à l'heure pour aller aux toilettes sans l'aide des infirmiers, mais il n'a plus aucune notion des distances, de l'espace, des dimensions. Il a avancé à tâtons, puis quatre pattes, pour limiter les risques de chute, avant de se hisser sur les toilettes. Est-ce cela, sa vie ? Accepter de se traîner comme un chien contre un peu d'indépendance ?</p>
<p>Coach Morris est venu le voir tout à l'heure et lui a apporté la coupe qu'ils ont remportée grâce à lui afin qu'il puisse la toucher. Bastian n'a pas voulu, même s'il a remercié son vieil entraîneur. Coach Morris le connaît bien ; il s'était déjà occupé de lui à Dresde avant que Bastian ne soit transféré en DEL 2.</p>
<p>Quelle existence, à présent ? Il a envisagé un retour chez lui ; il connaît son appartement par cœur, pourrait très certainement y vivre sur la base de ses souvenirs — sa mémoire rétrograde n'ayant pas été impactée par le choc. Mais que faire, une fois sorti de cette bulle connue ?</p>
<p>— Sebastian !</p>
<p>Après quelques coups, la porte s'ouvre doucement pour laisser entrer le docteur Schwarz. Bastian n'a aucune idée de son apparence, aussi a-t-il décidé qu'il était petit et mince, les cheveux noirs, le visage rond, un nez épaté. Aujourd'hui, le docteur Schwarz de son imagination porte un petit pull vert et un pantalon marron.</p>
<p>Bastian se redresse un peu dans son lit et, machinalement, il tourne la tête vers les pas qui se rapprochent.<br/>— Vous avez de la visite !<br/>Coach Morris est venu ce matin, certains de ses coéquipiers, la veille.<br/>— Bastian...<br/>Il se fige et demande, incrédule :<br/>— Anders ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?<br/>L'Allemand entend très vite qu'Anders n'est pas tout seul, mais cette information se loge dans un coin de sa tête sans vraiment qu'il ne lui accorde de l'importance. Cette fois, Bastian imagine son ami, et son image s'affiche en grand, pleine de détails, dans son cerveau.</p>
<p>Anders, dont la main est agrippée à Sung-ki, observe Bastian, les sourcils relevés. Les yeux verts de son ami bougent comme avant, ses pupilles, réduites par la lumière, fonctionnent parfaitement. Mais Bastian est bien emmuré vivant dans son corps, et Anders serre les dents avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises en plastique installées près du lit.<br/><br/>— Je vais te prendre la main.<br/>Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le Suédois énonce à voix haute son geste, peut-être pour permettre à Bastian de le visualiser et de le rattacher à un fait concret. Anders pose sa main sur celle de son ami et, aussitôt, leurs doigts se mêlent.<br/>— Je suis avec Sung-ki, explique-t-il ensuite en anglais pour que son compagnon puisse les comprendre.<br/>Le danseur se fend aussitôt d'un sourire qui s'entend jusque dans sa voix.<br/>— Bonjour !<br/><br/>Bastian, lui aussi, sourit.<br/>— Bonjour. Désolé que notre première rencontre se fasse dans ces conditions.<br/>Le hockeyeur se redresse un peu dans son lit.<br/>— Mais il ne fallait vraiment pas faire le déplacement, vous savez !<br/>Anders réaffirme sa prise sur la main de Bastian. Le sourire que son ami affiche toujours s'arrête à ses lèvres, et à nouveau il n'est que ce qu'il est : un sourire mécanique.<br/>— Bien sûr qu'il fallait, proteste le Suédois.<br/>— Tu es un ami d'Andy, intervient Sung-ki. C'est bien normal !<br/>— C'est très gentil à vous. Désolé de ne pas être un peu plus présentable !</p>
<p>Bastian a un premier hoquet, qui ne vient pas briser son sourire. Le second, par contre, commence à le fracturer. Au troisième, il s'effondre, sous le poids des larmes. Il plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots.</p>
<p>Le Coréen se mord la lèvre, lâche immédiatement son compagnon et s'assied au bord du lit avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de Bastian. Ce dernier, surpris malgré ses pleurs, résiste un peu, puis finit par abandonner et colle son front à l'épaule de l'autre homme. Les doigts d'Anders ne le quittent pas, tandis qu'il éclate en morceaux entre les bras de Sung-ki. </p>
<p>Bastian pleure longuement, et ses sanglots ne deviennent bientôt plus que des soupirs. Il s'est accroché au pull du danseur, la joue contre son épaule. Ses prunelles sont braquées sur Anders sans le voir, et ses paupières papillonnent pour masquer la douleur lancinante que ses larmes ont laissée. </p>
<p>Le Suédois sourit, par principe, puis demande d'une voix douce :<br/>— Que vas-tu faire, une fois sorti de l'hôpital ?<br/>— Je...<br/>La voix de Bastian s'enroue, et il se racle la gorge, pour ensuite s'écarter lentement de Sung-ki et s'essuyer les joues. Le coin de ses lèvres se soulève de quelques millimètres ; c'est tout ce qu'il peut consentir, et il espère que cela sera suffisant.<br/>— Désolé. Je ne sais pas trop... Le médecin m'a dit qu'il allait falloir que je fasse des exercices, car peut-être que ma vue va revenir...<br/>— Je voulais dire, où est-ce que tu vas vivre ?<br/>— Oh... chez moi, j'imagine ? Mais en même temps, je ne sais pas si je pourrai vivre tout seul.<br/><br/>Bastian lâche ensuite un soupir douloureux.<br/>— Je pourrais peut-être supplier mes parents de me laisser revenir chez eux...<br/>Sung-ki fronce les sourcils.<br/>— Tu ne t'entends pas avec tes parents ?<br/>— On a quelques divergences d'opinion, répond l'autre homme, ironique. Moi, je leur reproche d'être intolérants, eux, ils m'en veulent d'être homo. Du coup... ça clashe un peu.</p>
<p>Il préfère le prendre sur le ton de l'humour et de la désinvolture, car s'arrêter sur le fond, sur le rejet de ses parents, leurs insultes, leur dégoût est bien trop douloureux.</p>
<p>Sung-ki observe Bastian, le regard vibrant, et lui attrape le bras par réflexe. L'Allemand a encore un petit sursaut, surpris, mais ne le repousse toujours pas ; la chaleur du danseur, sa gentillesse alors qu'il ne le connaît pas, lui rappellent que tout le monde n'est pas son père ni sa mère. </p>
<p>En pleine réflexion, le Coréen lève le doigt, comme pris d'une illumination.<br/>— Je sais !<br/>Anders, lui, a déjà compris, mais Bastian se gratte la tempe.<br/>— Quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, tu peux venir chez nous !<br/>L'Allemand manque de s'étouffer et secoue les deux mains.<br/>— Oh, non, je ne voudrais pas vous embêter, vraiment.<br/>— Tu ne nous embêtes pas, le reprend Anders, alors que Sung-ki poursuit :<br/>— Ça serait mieux si tu n'étais pas tout seul, non ? Et puis, Andy et moi, ça ne nous dérange pas du tout !<br/>La voix d'Anders arrive encore en écho :<br/>— Pas du tout, je t'assure.<br/>— Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que de vous encombrer d'un aveugle ?<br/>À nouveau, la voix se veut amusée, mais la détresse, derrière, s'entend sans filtre. Bastian a l'acceptation sur le bout des lèvres, sait que seul, il plongera dans un gouffre aussi noir qu'est devenue sa vie en l'espace de quelques jours.</p>
<p>Sung-ki, qui passe au-dessus de l'ironie, s'exclame en lançant à nouveau ses bras autour du cou de Bastian :<br/>— Non ! Et tu ne nous encombreras pas, de toute façon.<br/>— Je... je suis gêné, quand même. C'est gentil, mais est-ce que ça sera possible... ? Il faudrait demander au médecin... et peut-être que j'aurai encore des choses à régler à Cologne... je ne sais pas.</p>
<p>Bastian n'est ni jaloux, ni amer, et sait se réjouir pour les autres. Il sait que grâce à Sung-ki, Anders a changé, qu'il est heureux, et Bastian est donc heureux, lui aussi. L'idée de vivre avec les deux hommes ne le dérange pas, même s'il a été amoureux de son coéquipier durant de longs mois — et l'est peut-être encore un peu. Ce n'est pas la pensée de subir leur couple qui le rebute, mais de le déranger, alors qu'ils peuvent enfin démarrer une nouvelle vie, loin des tumultes des précédentes.</p>
<p>— On peut demander ! s'exclame Sung-ki, tout excité. Si le médecin est d'accord, tu viendras ?<br/>La question déborde d'espoir, d'impatience, de douceur, et Bastian sourit une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux, éteints malgré la lumière qui s'y reflète, vont de Sung-ki à Anders, dans un mouvement mécanique, puis l'Allemand hoche la tête :<br/>— D'accord.<br/>Sung-ki pousse cri ravi et le serre contre lui.<br/>— Tu verras, on va bien s'occuper de toi !</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La flèche de saint Sébastien (III)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Downtown Los Angeles</em>
</p>
<p>— Alors, ici, ça sera ta chambre !<br/>Sung-ki prend Bastian par la main et l'entraîne dans la pièce pendant qu'Anders les suit, le sac de son ancien coéquipier sur l'épaule. Bastian lui a expliqué avoir choisi de voyager léger, peut-être parce qu'il ne compte pas, dans sa tête, abuser de leur hospitalité. Mais l'Allemand a sous-estimé Sung-ki, et Anders ne doute pas un seul instant qu'ils devront sans doute faire quelques achats pour que le séjour de Bastian se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles.</p>
<p>Loin encore de ces considérations, le danseur poursuit son tour du propriétaire.</p>
<p>— Alors, le lit est là.<br/>Il tapote le matelas, puis entraîne Bastian vers le fond de la chambre.<br/>— Là, il y a un petit bureau, une étagère, là...<br/>Il fait à nouveau quelques pas.<br/>— Il y a une commode pour tes vêtements, et là-bas... la salle de bain ! Tu veux... euh, visiter ?<br/>— Je te suis.<br/>Le visage fatigué par le voyage, mais le sourire aux lèvres, Bastian laisse Sung-ki le mener vers la petite pièce accolée à la chambre.<br/>— Je pose ton sac sur le lit, le prévient Anders, au passage.</p>
<p>Sunshine est assis un peu plus loin et observe la scène sans broncher ; le chien, qui a passé les quelques jours précédents chez Lauren et Cédric, n'a pas grogné, pas tenté de grignoter le mollet de Bastian lorsqu'il est passé près de lui.</p>
<p>La voix de Sung-ki s'élève à nouveau.<br/>— Voilà ! Si tu as besoin de la moindre chose, il ne faut pas hésiter.<br/>— C'est très gentil, Sung-ki. Mais tout est très bien, je t'assure. C'est très gentil de votre part de m'accueillir !<br/>Sung-ki sautille vers lui et lui offre une accolade que Bastian lui rend en souriant.<br/>— On va te laisser te familiariser un peu avec l'endroit, si tu veux, propose Anders. On doit nous aussi aller mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça.<br/>— Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite surtout pas !</p>
<p>Le Coréen s'écarte de Bastian, dépose un petit baiser sur la joue d'Anders en passant près de lui, puis sort de la pièce. Un sourire aux lèvres, le Suédois jette un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de s'approcher de son ancien coéquipier, qui se penche vers le lit pour chercher son sac en tâtonnant sur le matelas.<br/>— Bastian...<br/>— Hmm ?<br/>L'Allemand glisse les doigts sur ses vêtements pour les identifier, les range en petites piles bien propres sur les draps.<br/><br/>— Si je peux faire la moindre chose pour toi, dis-le-moi. La moindre chose, vraiment.<br/>— Tu es gentil, merci. Pour le moment, tout va bien.<br/>Anders s'interroge, tergiverse, puis s'approche encore. Son ami est tourné vers lui ; ses yeux bougent, reflètent la lumière, et Anders doit se rappeler que l'autre homme ne le voit plus.<br/>— Je peux te faire... euh... un câlin ?<br/>Bastian éclate d'un rire tendre.<br/>— Tu peux et tu dois, même.<br/><br/>Anders tend le bras, effleure le revers de la main de Bastian du bout de ses doigts, les lignes de son tatouage sous la pulpe. Il encercle son poignet, tire son ami vers lui, glisse un bras autour de ses épaules. L'Allemand le dépasse de dix centimètres, doit se pencher en avant. Ses mains se posent sur le dos de son benjamin, qui l'entend sourire dans son oreille.<br/>— Merci. Rien ne vous obligeait à faire tout ça.<br/>— Comme dit Sung-ki, tu es notre ami, et ça suffit.</p>
<p>Anders recule, garde la main de Bastian dans la sienne, le dévisage d'un air pensif. Cela ne fait qu'à peine dix jours depuis son accident, mais l'Allemand a les joues creusées, de gros cernes sous les yeux. Il a vieilli, en l'espace d'une longue semaine, et pour la première fois — sans doute parce que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le regarder au-delà de la surface —, le Suédois voit les fils gris dans les cheveux châtain, les ridules au coin des paupières de son camarade.</p>
<p>Après quelques secondes, Bastian reprend ses doigts avec douceur.<br/>— Tu devrais peut-être aller retrouver Sung-ki ? Ne le laisse pas tout ranger tout seul.<br/>— Ranger et Sung-ki dans la même phrase... ah !<br/>L'autre homme aspire sa lèvre entre ses dents pour retenir un sourire.<br/>— Mais oui, je vais y aller. Prends le temps que tu veux pour te familiariser avec la chambre. On sera dans le salon, je pense.<br/>— À tout à l'heure, donc.</p>
<p>Lorsque que la porte se ferme derrière Anders, Bastian pousse le soupir qu'il retient depuis tout à l'heure, puis s'assied au bord du lit lorsque ses jambes ne peuvent plus le soutenir. Il se masse le front, passe et repasse l'index le long de son sourcil ; son esprit n'a aucun instant de répit, tandis qu'à chaque évocation, chaque nouveau lieu, chaque nouvelle personne, il consent à un effort d'imagination qui l'épuise, mais qu'il est incapable de réprimer.</p>
<p>Il a quelques boîtes de médicaments dans sa valise, mais il n'ose pas en prendre un de peur de se tromper. Alors, il s'allonge, plaque sa main sur son visage, cherche un peu de repos en fredonnant du bout des lèvres pour tenter d'oublier que sa tête est prise dans un étau.</p>
<p>Quand il se redresse, il allume son téléphone par réflexe pour consulter l'heure. Certains gestes sont automatiques, et s'il n'est pas dans le déni, il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de faire comme avant, parce que tout s'est écroulé bien trop vite et que l'adaptation refuse encore de se faire.</p>
<p>Il glisse son téléphone dans sa poche, termine d'empiler ses vêtements, puis avance avec prudence jusqu'à la commode que Sung-ki lui a indiquée tout à l'heure. Les sous-vêtements et les chaussettes dans le premier tiroir du haut. Pulls sur la droite, t-shirts au milieu, et chemises sur la gauche dans un second tiroir. Pantalons dans le dernier. Une façon, déjà, de contourner les errements en les inscrivant dans des mécanismes faciles à reproduire.</p>
<p>La main légèrement tendue devant lui, Bastian avance vers ce qu'il pense être la porte. Ses doigts s'agrippent à la poignée, l'abaissent avec lenteur. Il ne fait qu'un seul pas hors de la chambre avant de s'arrêter, pétrifié. Il a déjà oublié ce que lui a dit Sung-ki sur la configuration du salon et n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. La taille de la pièce, l'emplacement des meubles, du tapis, des fenêtres... Le monde qui l'entoure s'alourdit d'hostilité et n'est plus fait pour lui. Ici, pourtant, les conditions sont idéales, car il n'est pas seul et que tout est réuni pour lui faciliter la vie. Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui quand ces réassurances auront disparu ?</p>
<p>La voix de Sung-ki lui arrache un sursaut et, par réflexe, Bastian tourne la tête vers lui.<br/>— Tu veux venir un peu sur la terrasse ? Il fait beau et chaud, donc ça sera agréable !<br/><em>Souris.</em><em><br/></em>— Avec plaisir ! Mais il faudra que tu me montres.<br/>— Bien sûr ! Viens avec moi.<br/>Sung-ki le prend par le poignet, marche à ses côtés, lui rappelle la présence du canapé, de la table basse, du petit guéridon. Bastian entend la porte vitrée coulisser, enjambe le rail en métal sur instruction de Sung-ki, s'assied sur l'un des fauteuils en osier que son ami approche de lui.<br/><em>Souris</em>.</p>
<p>— C'est vrai qu'on est bien, là.<br/>— Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? À manger, on n'a pas grand-chose, mais Andy est allé faire les courses.<br/>— Ça va pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas.<br/><em>Souris.</em><br/>— En tout cas, je m'étonne de Sunshine. Il est incroyablement calme.<br/>— Ah, oui, Andy m'a raconté ! Je l'ai à l'œil, de toute façon, ce petit monstre.</p>
<p>Les doigts de Bastian pianotent sur la poche de son jean, et l'Allemand se redresse légèrement.<br/>— Sung-ki... je peux te demander quelque chose ?<br/>— Tout ce que tu veux !<br/>— Est-ce que tu pourrais regarder si j'ai des messages sur mon téléphone ? Je n'ai pas... enfin, comme je ne peux pas les lire.<br/>— Oh, tout de suite, bien sûr !<br/>Bastian tire l'appareil en se contorsionnant un peu, le déverrouille, puis le tend à l'autre garçon.<br/><br/>— Par contre, commence le danseur, j'espère que c'est en anglais...<br/>— Ah, zut... je n'avais pas pensé à ça... du coup, il faudra attendre Anders, alors... tu peux juste... hum...<br/>— Oui ?<br/>— Juste regarder si j'ai des messages de mes parents. Ils sont enregistrés comme « Papa » et « Mama ».<br/>Bastian ne peut pas voir le regard peiné que lui envoie Sung-ki, mais il peut sentir sa main qui se pose sur la sienne.<br/><em>Souris encore.</em></p>
<p>— Je fais ça ! Alors !<br/>Le silence qui fait suite est la réponse dont il a besoin. Sung-ki tente d'amortir un peu la chute en précisant :<br/>— Mais tu as quand même reçu beaucoup de messages. Plein de gens s'inquiètent pour toi !<br/>— Je demanderai à Anders de lire et d'y répondre, s'il veut bien ! Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de gérer cette histoire de message tout seul, quand même. Être aveugle, c'est bien plus compliqué que ce qu'on croit !<br/>La fausseté de son ton lui vrille les oreilles, et il a presque honte de lui. Mais il sourit malgré tout.</p>
<p>
  <em>Souris. Souris !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Souris parce que tu n'as plus que ça.</em>
</p>
<p>Les pieds du fauteuil de Sung-ki crissent sur le sol en bois de la terrasse. Le Coréen se rapproche de l'autre homme, pose une nouvelle fois sa main avec délicatesse sur la sienne. Son index effleure par réflexe le tatouage en forme de dé à jouer sur l'une des phalanges de Bastian.<br/>— Tu sais... mes parents ne me parlent plus non plus. Depuis tout cette histoire avec Andy, confie Sung-ki d'une voix qui ne tremble pas.<br/>— Oh. Je suis désolé.<br/>— Non, non, ne le sois pas. Ils m'ont donné la possibilité de choisir, et je pense que tu as compris le choix que j'avais fait, haha. <br/>Bastian acquiesce machinalement.<br/>— Tout ça pour dire que si tu veux en parler, on peut.<br/>— C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne sais même plus s'il y a grand-chose à dire. On n'a aucun contact depuis dix ans. Si ça se trouve, ils sont morts, et je ne le sais même pas.<br/>L'Allemand ajoute à sa phrase un petit rire sinistre.<br/><br/>— C'est juste que parfois... Dans des moments comme celui-ci, c'est un peu difficile. Même si je sais bien que leur parler n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Ils m'auraient dit que je n'avais eu que ce que je méritais. Alors peut-être que c'est un mal pour un bien ! Tu reparles à tes parents, toi ?<br/>— Non, répond le danseur en secouant la tête. Je leur envoie un petit mot pour les occasions spéciales, mais ils ne répondent jamais.<br/>— Et tu continues ?<br/>— Je me dis que peut-être...<br/>— Ils ont bien de la chance, même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, d'avoir un fils comme toi.<br/><br/>Bastian ferme les paupières quelques secondes, pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil qui lui tombe en pleine visage.<br/>— Au fait, pour cette histoire de message ! reprend la voix ensoleillée de Sung-ki.<br/>— Hum ?<br/>— Tu devrais demander à tes contacts de t'envoyer des messages vocaux ! Moi, c'est que je fais !<br/>— Ah bon ?<br/>Curieux, Bastian rouvre les yeux.<br/>— Oui. Enfin, seulement pour les messages qui ne sont pas écrits en coréen. Parce que tu vois, j'ai du mal à lire les lettres latines. Du coup, c'est la solution parfaite pour toi aussi !<br/>— C'est vrai que c'est une très bonne idée. Il faudra sans doute juste que je m'habitue à ouvrir les applications en me souvenant de leur emplacement sur mon écran.<br/>— Sinon, utilise la commande vocale ? Comme ça, même pas besoin de se prendre la tête !<br/>— Ça va sans doute demander un petit temps d'adaptation !<br/>Bastian se frotte un œil, comme s'il voulait chasser ce voile qui le gêne.</p>
<p>— Au fait...<br/>Il poursuit avec un froncement de sourcil concerné.<br/>— Tu disais tout à l'heure que tu ne pouvais pas lire les lettres latines. Comment ça se fait ?<br/>— Je suis dyslexique, explique immédiatement Sung-ki. En fait, avant, je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'avais, juste que j'avais vraiment du mal à lire les lettres latines, parce que ça bougeait de partout. En Corée du Sud... on ne parle pas trop de ces choses-là, alors, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais. Mais maintenant, je sais, et j'ai pu apprendre des trucs pour améliorer, donc ça va beaucoup mieux.</p>
<p>Bastian a la vague impression que Sung-ki ne lui raconte pas toute l'histoire, mais il prend ce que son nouvel ami veut bien lui donner sans le questionner. Il ne le connaît pas encore assez pour insister, demander plus. Il fait simplement glisser sa main sur la table, jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts trouve le poignet de Sung-ki.<br/>— Je suis content si ça va mieux et que ça te pose moins de problème.<br/>— Oui ! Même si je m'exprime surtout à l'oral, de toute façon, donc là, pas de souci de lettres qui bougent partout, haha.<br/><br/>Sunshine, qui les a rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt, dresse les oreilles aux pieds de Sung-ki, puis se lève pour foncer vers le salon en direction de la porte d'entrée.<br/>— Je pense qu'Andy est rentré. On y va ?<br/>— On y va.<br/>Bastian se lève avec calme, laisse le danseur passer devant lui, s'accroche au bas de son t-shirt pour savoir où aller. Il ne le lâche qu'une fois à l'intérieur, et son bras retombe mollement le long de son corps. Il pivote sur les talons, prétexte vouloir fermer la porte de la terrasse, cache son visage qui se tend, ses traits qui se ferment, à Sung-ki.</p>
<p>
  <em>Souris... Par pitié... souris.</em>
</p>
<p>Bastian se retourne enfin, le coin des lèvres relevé, des larmes au bord des yeux qui, bien malgré lui, menacent de tomber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Enfance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne, 27 ans plus tôt</em>
</p>
<p>— Dégage, le morpion !<br/>Le « morpion » tombe sur les fesses, s'érafle les paumes sur les graviers de la cour, et de grosses larmes s'amoncèlent au bord de ses yeux. Il avance la lèvre inférieure, mais lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer, avant de se redresser lentement. Il s'époussette les mains, se frotte le dessous du nez, s'essuie la joue en y étalant au passage de la boue sèche.<br/><br/>— Rends-moi Tigrou, Markus ! Je vais aller le dire à maman.<br/>— Basti, le chienchien à sa maman. Dégage, je t'ai dit.<br/>Markus, du haut de ses onze années, toise son petit frère, qui garde les poings serrés collés contre lui. Bastian tremble, de froid, de rage, de frustration, et saute une première fois pour tenter d'attraper la vieille peluche qu'il traîne partout avec lui où il le peut depuis qu'il est venu au monde ; c'est un cadeau de sa mamie. Sa mamie qui lui fait toujours des câlins dès qu'elle le voit, lui donne des gâteaux et du chocolat chaud, même si elle le gronde parfois lorsqu'il se fait mal en jouant dehors.</p>
<p>Adorable petit tigre à la base, la peluche ne ressemble aujourd'hui plus à rien, mais le petit Sebastian, Bastian plus tendrement, a assez d'imagination pour lui redonner l'oreille, un bout de la queue et les deux yeux qui lui manquent.</p>
<p>— Je veux mon doudou ! s'énerve le garçon.<br/>— Viens la chercher, le raton !</p>
<p>Bastian saute le bras tendu, mais Markus est plus rapide et surtout, plus grand que lui. Les deux frères s'entendent mal, et l'aîné reproche au cadet d'être couvé au-delà du raisonnable. Sa jalousie n'est cependant pas si dénuée de vérité, car Bastian est choyé par ses parents, et il en profite souvent, jamais avec malice, simplement parce qu'il en a l'occasion. Ce traitement de faveur nourrit une certaine rancœur chez Markus, qui est même prêt à prendre le risque d'une remontrance à condition qu'il puisse, pour une fois, s'en prendre à Bastian.</p>
<p>— Alors, tu abandonnes ? Tu n'en veux pas, de ta peluche toute moche, finalement ?<br/>— Rends-la-moi !<br/>— Hun, hun, non, je ne crois pas !</p>
<p>Markus s'éloigne, se dirige vers le fond du jardin, Bastian sur les talons. Le petit garçon plaide, supplie, tempête, mais son frère ne cède pas, continue même à se moquer de lui en lui agitant la peluche devant le nez pour la soulever dans les airs ensuite. Lassé, énervé, frustré, Bastian décide alors de passer aux grands moyens et agrippe l'autre bras de Markus pour y planter ses petites dents. Une de ses canines, encore de lait, bouge violemment lorsque son frère tente de reprendre son bras, et Bastian lâche un soupir douloureux quand il sent du sang lui couler dans la bouche. Il crache sa dent dans la paume de sa main et la regarde, les yeux ronds ; c'est la première qu'il perd.<br/>— Espèce de sale rat !</p>
<p>Markus se frotte le bras en grommelant des insultes et profite de l'inattention de son frère pour reporter son regard furieux sur la peluche qu'il tient toujours entre les mains.<br/>— Tiens, la voilà, ta peluche moisie !<br/>Il lui arrache la tête, l'ouvre en deux pour en retirer le rembourrage en ouate et le disperser aux quatre vents.<br/>— Non !<br/>La dent de lait tombe dans l'herbe rase de cette fin d'octobre, mais Bastian s'en fiche. Il se précipite vers le petit tigre, ombre de lui-même, et se met à pleurer bien malgré lui. Il n'entend pas les moqueries de son frère, récupère ce qui reste de son doudou et repart en courant vers la maison, sans prendre avec lui sa dent.</p>
<p>Il cherche sa mère, car c'est toujours ainsi. Amilia est dans la cuisine et prépare un gâteau, mais elle lâche son œuf dans le saladier de farine lorsque Bastian entre en pleurant, le cadavre de Tigrou à la main.<br/>— Maman ! Markus... Tigrou !<br/>Le premier réflexe de sa mère est de s'alarmer du filet de sang qui coule sur son menton. Le second est de le prendre dans ses bras, de s'asseoir avec lui sur une chaise, devant la table de la cuisine et de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. La voix caverneuse de son père s'élève depuis le couloir, alors qu'il se dirige vers le jardin d'un pas lourd et annonciateur de sentence.</p>
<p>— Markus ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton petit frère ?<br/>Bastian, lui, est toujours réfugié contre sa mère, qui lui murmure des mots tendres.<br/>— Ça va, mon petit chéri. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va réparer Tigrou.<br/>— Et si on ne peut pas le réparer ? demande Bastian, en pleurs.<br/>— Alors, on le mettra bien au chaud sur ton bureau, et je t'en achèterai un autre. Le frère de Tigrou ? D'accord ?<br/><br/>Bastian, entre deux reniflements, opine légèrement de la tête, et Amilia sourit. Ses doigts passent dans les cheveux doux de son fils, qui — et elle ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix, même si elle l'a malgré tout accepté — est son petit préféré, son petit trésor.<br/>— Tout va bien. Maman est là. Mais Maman n'aime pas du tout te voir pleurer parce que ça la fait pleurer aussi.<br/>Le petit garçon a un autre hoquet, mais s'essuie la bouche de l'épaule, puis les joues de l'avant-bras.<br/>— Alors fais-moi un petit sourire ?<br/>Bastian sourit, dévoile sa canine manquante, serre plus fort Tigrou entre ses doigts. Amilia pose la paume de sa main contre la joue de son fils, l'enveloppe d'un regard tendre et sourit à son tour.<br/>— Maman t'aime tellement, Basti. Elle sera toujours là pour toi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Adolescence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne, dix ans plus tard</em>
</p>
<p>« Mes parents ne sont pas là ce weekend. »<br/>Le message s'affiche sur l'écran de son téléphone, et Bastian, en tailleur sur son lit, un livre d'histoire sur les genoux, abandonne immédiatement ses révisions. Ses pouces s'activent sur les touches du clavier.<br/>— Ah bon ? Ils font quoi ?<br/>Il n'a pas le temps de reposer l'appareil, qui vibre entre ses doigts.<br/>— On s'en fiche. Tu viendras ? J'ai envie de te voir.<br/>— Il faut que je demande à mes parents avant.<br/>— Tu es déjà venu : ils diront oui.<br/>— Il faut quand même que je demande !</p>
<p>Ce qui a commencé comme quelques discussions dans un coin de vestiaire s'est lentement transformé au fil des mois ; d'une amitié un peu distante, leur relation a pris en profondeur, a vogué au gré de leurs échanges. Ils sont d'abord allés ensemble à leurs entraînements de hockey. Ils se sont vus après les cours, sont allés au cinéma, ont fait du skateboard jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Ils ont ri, se sont même parfois disputés, se sont réconciliés, ont tout recommencé.</p>
<p>Puis, un soir de janvier, Jonas l'a embrassé. Un simple baiser sur les lèvres, maladroit, qui n'a duré qu'une seconde. Bastian ne l'a pas repoussé, n'a pas hurlé, n'a pas été choqué. Il sait qu'il préfère les garçons, mais il sait aussi qu'il ne faut pas en parler parce que son père n'est pas d'accord, alors il n'a jamais rien dit.</p>
<p>Jonas s'est excusé, mais Bastian a souri. Dans la chambre de son ami, il s'est senti protégé, aimé, libéré, et il a voulu goûter encore aux lèvres de l'autre adolescent. Au fil des jours, des semaines, les baisers ont pris en assurance, les caresses en témérité. Toujours bien cachés dans la chambre de Jonas, car le secret est précieux autant qu'il est dangereux.</p>
<p>Son premier amour a un parfum d'anathème. Pourra-t-il être pardonné, lui qui pèche en toute conscience ?<br/>— Moi aussi, j'ai envie de te voir.<br/>Bastian n'est qu'un adolescent de seize ans qui ignore tout de la volatilité des mots. À ses yeux, son monde est aussi grand qu'il est infini, et les confessions sont des promesses futures qu'il pense être capable de tenir.<br/>— J'ai envie de t'embrasser et de te toucher.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme rougit au souvenir des mains de Jonas sur sa peau. Ils en sont restés à des caresses pudiques et craintives, mais le désir est présent, et Bastian en rêve souvent, alors, il l'exprime sans complexe. C'est ainsi, et pas autrement.</p>
<p>— Basti, à table !<br/>Bastian sursaute, étire le cou vers la porte de sa chambre et s'écrie :<br/>— J'arrive, maman !</p>
<p>Il referme le livre, bondit de son lit et cavale dans les escaliers pour retrouver sa mère et sa petite sœur, déjà installée à table. Nina lui sourit, tend le bras vers lui, et Bastian lui tape dans la main, amusé.<br/>— C'était bien l'école, aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il à l'enfant.<br/>— Oui ! On a commencé à préparer le spectacle, et je fais un lapin.<br/>— Oh, trop cool ! Markus n'est pas là ?<br/>— Je l'ai appelé, mais apparemment, il prend son temps, soupire Amilia. Pareil pour ton père.</p>
<p>Markus, qui vit chez eux une semaine sur deux alors que ses parents lui louent un petit appartement dans le centre de Cologne, est la plupart du temps un coup de vent qui s'évapore dans des soirées qui n'en finissent pas et des retours titubants au petit matin. Il ignore Bastian, sauf quand il n'a pas la choix, et son frère le lui rend bien, limitant leurs interactions au strict minimum. Avec Nina, les choses sont différentes ; l'enfant l'adore, l'admire, porte son maillot, bien trop grand pour elle, à chaque match qu'elle vient voir. Bastian choie lui aussi sa sœur et n'a jamais vu sa naissance comme une menace. Il accepte son statut d'enfant du milieu sans aucune rancœur.</p>
<p>— Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent, tous les deux ? À table !<br/>Devant le four, Amilia s'agace.<br/>— Je vais aller voir, maman !</p>
<p>Bastian quitte sa chaise, grimpe les escaliers d'un pas alerte et traverse le couloir en direction de la chambre de Markus.</p>
<p>— Sebastian !</p>
<p>La voix, qui déborde d'une colère à peine contenue, jaillit de sa propre chambre. Son père, accompagné de son frère, tient son téléphone portable, les doigts blanchis autour de l'appareil. Markus rayonne, jubile, derrière son masque d'indifférence.</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? À qui est-ce que tu parles comme ça ?<br/>— Tu as fouillé dans mon téléphone !<br/>L'adolescent sait qu'il vient de précipiter sa chute en préférant attaquer son père que de se défendre. Mais qu'a-t-il à défendre, de toute façon ? Tobias sait, parce que les messages sont là, qu'il les a lus, et qu'il ne rajoutera pas le mensonge à la liste de ses fautes.</p>
<p>La gifle claque sèchement, et le coin des lèvres de Markus se relève avec délectation. Déboulonné de son socle, en haut de sa belle tour d'ivoire, Bastian a basculé dans un abysse dont il n'a pas encore vu le fond. Pour Markus, c'est un nouveau départ où la lumière l'attend, pour Bastian, c'est un chemin de croix.</p>
<p>— Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce tu as fait ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?<br/>De rage, Tobias lance l'appareil au sol et attrape son fils par les épaules pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il lui agite un doigt menaçant sous le nez :<br/>— Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui se passe en détail, mais je veux que ça s'arrête tout de suite.<br/>— Papa...<br/>— Non ! Je ne laisserai pas... quelque chose comme ça se produire chez moi ! Tu as pensé à ta petite sœur ? Tu crois que je veux la laisser à proximité de...<br/>Le dégoût dégouline de chaque mot, et Tobias ne parvient même pas à finir sa phrase.<br/>— Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Et tu ne le seras jamais. On fait tous des erreurs. Ça s'arrête maintenant !</p>
<p>Que dire ? Que faire, à part retenir ses larmes, serrer les dents, hocher la tête ? Doit-il supplier pour être pardonné d'avoir dévié ? Bastian veut soudain juste voir sa mère.</p>
<p>— Je t'interdis de revoir ce garçon. Terminé, le hockey !<br/>— Non ! Je te promets, papa !<br/>La bouche de Tobias s'arque en une moue disgracieuse, et Bastian comprend déjà que le regard de son père sur lui a changé. Il s'éloigne de lui, l'abandonne à son frère, bourreau sans remords ni regrets.<br/>— C'est toi qui lui as montré... souffle Bastian.<br/>— Pauvre petit Basti... Si seulement tu avais pu te retenir d'être si répugnant... et maintenant, c'est trop tard. C'est tellement dommage.</p>
<p>Markus sourit, se penche pour ramasser le téléphone et le lance à son frère, l'atteignant à la tempe. Bastian ne cherche pas à se protéger et tourne la tête avant de récupérer l'appareil et de le serrer dans sa main. Markus s'en va, le laisse enfin à son malheur, et le jeune homme ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour les enserrer de ses bras.</p>
<p>Après quelques minutes d'un silence qui se referme sur lui, le bruit d'une personne qui approche se fait entendre. Bastian reconnaît immédiatement la démarche d'Amilia ; la silhouette de sa mère se profile enfin dans l'embrasure de la porte, et le jeune homme sourit un peu, à travers ses larmes, le regard à la fois suppliant et plein d'espoir.<br/>— Maman.<br/>Amilia scrute son fils, entend ses pleurs, voit son regard triste. La porte ne fait que claquer. Bastian écoute ses pas qui s'éloignent dans le couloir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Adieu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne, trois ans plus tard</em>
</p><p>Arrivé devant la porte, il ne bouge plus. Il a pourtant remonté l'allée jusqu'au perron d'un pas confiant, mais face aux adieux qui l'attendent derrière ce grand panneau de bois d'un doux rouge pâle, Bastian a la tête qui tourne. Il manque d'idées claires, sauf une.</p><p>En se réveillant ce matin près de Shannon, il a décidé d'écrire la dernière ligne d'un vieux livre écorné et sali dont il connaît la fin depuis longtemps, mais qu'il a toujours eu peur de terminer.</p><p>Alors, il a jeté quelques affaires dans un sac, au cas où — le dénouement sera peut-être plus heureux qu'il ne l'a espéré — et a pris le volant de sa voiture. Il a quitté Dresde aux premières lueurs de l'aube, a roulé six heures et demie sans la moindre pause ; il aurait été capable de faire demi-tour.</p><p>Enfin, il frappe à la porte et le regrette aussitôt. Lorsque sa mère apparaît devant lui, Bastian n'essaie même pas de prétendre un sourire et lance, simplement :<br/>
— Bonjour, maman. Désolé, j'arrive à l'improviste.<br/>
— Basti ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as un souci à Dresde ?<br/>
Il n'a pas vu Amilia depuis sept mois, ne lui a même pas parlé au téléphone. C'est un éloignement naturel, mais le cordon entre eux est toujours là, et Bastian doit le couper, avant qu'il ne se tende complètement et le ramène en arrière.</p><p>— Non, non, rassure-toi, j'avais juste besoin de parler. Papa est là ?<br/>
— Oui, oui, mais entre, je t'en prie.<br/>
Amilia s'écarte, a un geste de la main comme si elle accueillait un invité de passage dont on ne sait pas vraiment s'occuper, mais qu'il faut bien prendre en charge. Comme une vieille connaissance que les années ont rendue méconnaissable. Mais après tout, il y a sans doute un peu de cela. </p><p>Bastian entre, retire ses chaussures, les cale dans un coin, comme avant — cette habitude n'est pas perdue. Il suit sa mère dans le salon, s'assied sur le canapé, refuse son verre d'eau, ses gâteaux.<br/>
— Et Markus, il est là ?<br/>
— Non, il est en France pour quelques jours, et...<br/>
— Basti !<br/>
Le cœur du jeune homme se brise lorsque sa sœur se précipite vers lui et lui grimpe sur les genoux.<br/>
— Attention, Nina ! Ne t'appuie pas trop sur mon bras !<br/>
— Oh, pourquoi, tu es blessé ?<br/>
La petite fille jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Bastian, qui sourit.<br/>
— Non, mais je me suis fait tatouer, et il ne faut pas trop toucher.<br/>
— Un tatouage ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Bastian ?<br/>
Il soupire.<br/>
— Ce n'est qu'un tatouage, maman.<br/>
— Tu t'abimes le corps, et tu veux que je ne dise rien ? Bastian, je...<br/>
— Nina, je viens te voir tout à l'heure avant de repartir. Tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre ?<br/>
<br/>
Nina semble comprendre que l'obscurité n'est pas très loin et embrasse son frère sur la joue, bondit à terre et repart vers l'escalier pour monter dans sa chambre. Bastian a menti ; il ne pourra certainement pas lui dire au revoir, mais il ne veut pas l'inquiéter maintenant, il ne veut pas la faire pleurer avant. Il préfère que sa mère salisse ses souvenirs au point de le rendre impossible à aimer plutôt que de faire de la peine à sa petite sœur. Qu'elle se rappelle de lui avec colère, mais pas avec tristesse.</p><p>Amilia observe la petite fille qui s'enfuit et se tourne à nouveau vers Bastian. Depuis que le regard de sa mère a changé, il y a trois ans, le jeune homme ne parvient plus à le soutenir, et il détourne les yeux pour fixer une plante dans un pot près de la télévision.</p><p>— Je n'aime pas que tu sois loin de la maison comme ça. Ça te met des idées dans la tête. Ou alors ce sont tes amis du hockey ? Tu vas toujours à l'université ?<br/>
— Rien ni personne ne me met des idées dans la tête, et je vais toujours à l'université, rassure-toi.<br/>
Bastian consent un sourire.<br/>
— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici.<br/>
— J'attends que papa arrive.<br/>
Les traits d'Amilia sont crispés, et sans doute pressent-elle une catastrophe. Ils n'ont plus discuté ainsi en face à face depuis des années, depuis que son père, un jour de mai, a décidé qu'il fallait enterrer une partie de lui-même ou mourir. Tous ont accepté, même Bastian, qui a fait parler son instinct de survie avant le reste, mais depuis, il a rencontré Shannon. Il l'aime et il est fatigué d'être une ellipse dans la vie de ses parents ; il veut exister, mais s'il le fait mal.</p><p>Tobias arrive enfin, et Bastian se lève à son entrée dans le salon. Son père étrécit les yeux, pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme, puis s'exclame en s'asseyant :<br/>
— Eh bien, Bastian, on ne t'attendait pas aujourd'hui.<br/>
— Désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir, mais c'était un peu impulsif.<br/>
À cet aveu, son père se tend à son tour.<br/>
— J'avais besoin de vous parler de quelque chose.<br/>
— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?<br/>
— Rien du tout, lui assure le jeune homme.<br/>
— Il s'est fait tatouer, pour commencer ! s'insurge de son côté Amilia.<br/>
Tobias serre les mâchoires et arbore une moue désapprobatrice.<br/>
— Qu'est-ce que c'est cette lubie encore ? Tu veux finir comme tous ces bons à rien tatoués et drogués ? Et puis, que c'est laid, en plus. Quand est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu ne peux plus l'enlever, j'imagine ?<br/>
— C'est récent, et non, je ne peux pas l'enlever, rétorque Bastian, sans s'attarder sur le reste. Et moi, ça me plaît. Mais... je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça de toute façon.</p><p>Son père souffle par le nez : un signe qui ne trompe pas et qui annonce une discussion compliquée où Tobias refusera d'entendre les arguments contraires aux siens. Dans le cas présent, Bastian ne compte de toute façon pas tenter de le convaincre, mais simplement l'informer, même s'il a bien conscience que l'autre homme se lancera dans une diatribe interminable — s'il n'en vient pas aux mains...</p><p>— À Dresde, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.<br/>
— Oh ?<br/>
Espoir, terreur ? Il n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ce que contient cette toute petite exclamation, mais il sait déjà ce que sa réponse va déclencher.</p><p>— Il s'appelle Shannon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rencontre avec Anders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne</em>
</p>
<p>— Bonjour !<br/>Bastian rentre avec joie dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de Cologne pour la première fois de sa carrière. Il est arrivé deux jours plus tôt, a rencontré l'entraîneur, le staff, l'équipe médicale, a reçu son maillot. Il a hésité à revenir dans cette ville qui l'a vu grandir et vu tomber, mais sa grand-mère y habite encore, et Bastian préfère penser aux bons souvenirs qu'aux mauvais. Il a échoué au Canada, il réussira peut-être en Allemagne, et cette perspective lui suffit à avoir envie de chausser ses patins. Le hockey est toute sa vie, ou presque, et sa passion vaut bien quelques entorses à ses rêves.</p>
<p>Ses yeux se posent sur chacun de ses nouveaux coéquipiers, et le coach, près de lui, se charge des présentations, bien souvent inutiles ; il les connaît déjà pour certains, au moins de nom. Bastian salue Mikhail, le gardien. Jonathan, Cyril, les défenseurs. Joris, Anders, Peter, les trois attaquants. Puis tous les remplaçants ; parmi eux se trouve celui qu'il renverra peut-être pour de bon sur le banc, bien malgré lui. Certains affirment, avec raison, que le sport de haut niveau ressemble à une jungle où prime la loi du plus fort et du meilleur, mais cela n'empêche pas les scrupules pour Bastian, qui a pourtant lui aussi été remplacé à plusieurs reprises par meilleur que lui.</p>
<p>Il s'installe sur le banc, dans la petite cabine qui lui a été attribuée et qui porte son nom. Bastian passe ensuite son équipement et discute déjà avec son voisin de droite — Mikhail — qui se lance sans attendre dans une discussion emportée sur leur prochain adversaire. Bastian sort du vestiaire après le jeune homme timide qui n'a pas osé le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il s'est présenté. Il ne se souvient pas encore de son nom, mais il lui a malgré tout souri et l'a laissé passer devant lui.</p>
<p>En entrant sur la glace, Bastian est soulagé ; il a l'impression d'être revenu chez lui.</p>
<p>🏒🏒🏒</p>
<p>Bastian a très vite retrouvé une certaine routine, que les années à être déplacé d'un bout à l'autre de l'Europe et du Canada n'ont pas changée. Heureux d'être en Allemagne, il a trouvé un joli appartement, abordable, à Ehrenfeld. Le quartier, vivant et animé, lui plaît énormément, et il espère un jour avoir assez d'argent pour y devenir propriétaire.</p>
<p>À Cologne, tout est parfait pour Bastian. Il y a bien son passé, mais il n'y peut rien, alors il l'accepte et cherche sa joie ailleurs. La ville est grande, ses parents sont loin, son frère et sa sœur aussi. Cologne est à lui, et Bastian s'en réjouit.</p>
<p>Ce midi, il déjeune avec Anders, dans un restaurant du centre-ville. Son jeune coéquipier, un peu gauche, qui parle peu, bas, qui semble changer de personnalité une fois sur la glace, est devenu la personne qu'il cherche lorsqu'il entre dans les vestiaires, qu'il attend après chaque entraînement. </p>
<p>Anders n'est pas très bien intégré dans son équipe — il paye son nom et ce qu'il implique, et sa personnalité effacée l'entraîne vers le fond. Bastian veut réparer cette injustice, et tente, lentement mais sûrement, sans jamais le forcer, de faire participer Anders et de ne plus le considérer comme un objet décoratif et muet posé dans un coin. L'autre jeune homme fait des efforts visibles, et Bastian ne demande rien d'autre. Il lui parle, le fait rire, lui envoie régulièrement des messages, passe du temps avec lui, et c'est déjà merveilleux.</p>
<p>— Anders !<br/>Son ami l'attend cette fois au pied de son immeuble, et lui sourit quand il l'aperçoit.<br/>— Bonjour, Bastian.<br/>— Salut !<br/>— Désolé, je t'aurais bien fait monter, mais...<br/>— Ne t'en fais pas, je commence à connaître la petite terreur. Bon ! On ferait bien de se dépêcher un peu, car je n'ai pas pris de ticket de parcmètre.<br/>— Encore ! Mais tu cherches, aussi.</p>
<p>Bastian lui lance un regard faussement innocent avant de sourire. Anders s'éclaire lui aussi, lui parle distraitement de son chien, de ses jeux vidéo, de ses parents ou de sa sœur — mais jamais de hockey, et Bastian le respecte. Son jeune coéquipier est bien plus vivant dans ses passions que dans l'obligation. L'Allemand aime le voir rire et sourire, voir ses yeux pétiller, entendre sa voix prendre des inflexions plus amples et moins monocordes. </p>
<p>Anders est un autre de ses nouveaux bons souvenirs qui se forment à Cologne pour chasser les anciens. D'autres sont profonds, prendront plus de temps, mais Bastian est un homme d'espérance ; il sait que le moment viendra.</p>
<p>— Bastian ! Tu montes ?<br/>Bastian plisse les yeux et revient à la réalité, pour ensuite s'excuser d'un sourire et grimper derrière le volant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. L'agonie d'Antigone -- L'emmurement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne, quelques mois après l'accident</em>
</p>
<p>Le silence. Un silence qui oppresse, qui violente, qui s'infiltre dans tous les pores de sa peau. Depuis qu'il est revenu des États-Unis, Bastian est prisonnier d'une prison vide, où le seul écho qui lui répond est celui de sa respiration et de ses larmes. Des objets qu'il fait tomber. Des meubles dans lesquels il se cogne.</p>
<p>Le monde parle par l'image, et Bastian est désormais aussi aveugle que sourd. À la cécité s'ajoute un mutisme visuel qui lui renvoie en plein visage une évidence qui ne l'avait jamais effleuré, parce qu'il n'avait nullement eu le besoin de se questionner. Parce qu'il voyait, et que le monde continuait à lui parler.</p>
<p>Anders et Sung-ki l'ont à nouveau accompagné jusqu'en Allemagne, se sont assurés de lui faire quelques courses et de remplir ses placards. Mais les deux jeunes hommes ne peuvent pas mettre leur vie entre parenthèses pour lui et ont dû repartir pour Los Angeles, non sans lui avoir promis de prendre régulièrement des nouvelles.</p>
<p>L'Allemand a tenté une fois de sortir et a fait appel à un taxi. Au moment de le ramener, le chauffeur, plein de bonne volonté, a tenu à l'aider et le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, dans son immeuble. Il a refusé son pourboire, parce qu'après tout, il n'a fait qu'une bonne action en aidant un handicapé. Aux yeux valides de ceux qui entendent encore le monde, Bastian n'est plus que ça.</p>
<p>Alors, il reste chez lui. De toute façon, que ferait-il, une fois dehors, dans cet univers silencieux malgré son brouhaha continuel ? Sung-ki a configuré son téléphone afin qu'il puisse s'en servir sans avoir à utiliser l'écran et le clavier. Les messages que ses deux amis lui envoient le raccrochent un peu à la réalité, alors il leur répond, toujours, mais Bastian sait bien aussi que bientôt, il n'aura plus la volonté de forcer des sourires dans ses mots, que sa voix parvient encore à prononcer.</p>
<p>Il mange à peine, saute des repas, n'est même pas retourné faire les courses — comment, de toute façon ? — et survit avec les provisions que ses amis ont faites pour lui. Il ne cuisine plus. Un autre plaisir concédé à la nuit. Le hockey, la lecture, se promener au petit matin ou au crépuscule, courir, danser, marcher, parler, sourire, rire, aimer... Sacrifiés contre sa volonté.</p>
<p>Allongé sur son lit, Bastian se tourne sur le côté. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Pis, il ne sait pas comment faire, et c'est là tout son drame. Il vit seul, ne souhaite pas quémander de l'aide, ne veut surtout pas devenir un poids dont il faut s'occuper et qu'il faut plaindre. Il préfère être oublié que pris en pitié.</p>
<p>Bastian sait que son raisonnement est aussi ridicule que dangereux, et qu'en se négligeant de la sorte, il plonge encore un peu plus dans l'abysse qui l'avale, millimètre par millimètre. Le docteur Schwarz, avant de le laisser partir pour les États-Unis, a tenu à lui réexpliquer — d'une manière si condescendante que Bastian serait parti sans un mot de plus s'il l'avait pu — que sa cécité devrait évoluer avec le temps. L'obscurité laissera place au gris, au rougeâtre et au flou, pour, peut-être, se dissiper complètement. C'est ce « peut-être », associé au « quand ? », qui le grignote de l'intérieur, car l'incertitude est pire encore que l'impossibilité. Elle permet à l'espoir de s'engouffrer, et donc à la déception, à la souffrance, à l'impuissance de s'infiltrer, elles aussi.</p>
<p>Le docteur Schwarz veut monitorer son cerveau et garder un œil sur l'évolution des lésions, avant de mettre en place d'éventuels exercices supposés le lancer sur la voie de la guérison. Mais à nouveau, le médecin se borne à des réponses vagues qui disent tout et son contraire. Les exercices fonctionneront-ils ? Peut-être. Souffrira-t-il lors des phases de récupération ? Cela dépend. Retrouvera-t-il sa vision intacte ? Nul ne le sait. Dans combien de temps ? Seul l'avenir le dira. Bastian a envie de hurler lorsqu'il y pense.</p>
<p>L'Allemand, soudain frustré, s'assied en tailleur sur son lit et passe la main sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux. Ses journées se ressemblent toutes depuis son retour. C'est l'enfer du silence, encore et encore.</p>
<p>Il descend enfin de son lit, se dirige vers le salon en prenant garde de ne pas encore une fois heurter le coin du canapé et s'avachit sur un fauteuil avant de poser ses pieds sur la table basse.<br/>— Quelle heure est-t-il ?<br/>La voix mécanique de son smartphone lui répond. 19h37.</p>
<p><em>Et je ne suis même pas fatigué, pas moyen de tuer le temps en dormant</em>. Il en est là, à présent.</p>
<p>A-t-il eu tort de refuser l'offre du docteur Schwarz, qui lui proposait de le garder dans un centre spécialisé ? Le médecin lui a répété qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre seul, mais pour Bastian, le saut était trop dur à faire.</p>
<p>Il tourne en rond. Physiquement et mentalement, il tourne en rond, il se noie dans ses idées, se perd dans ses questions. Il se sent pathétique autant qu'inutile, parce qu'il est devenu un bon à rien qui n'a même plus les moyens d'exercer son métier. Il est ce déchet que ses parents ont jeté à l'aube de ses vingt ans.</p>
<p>Bastian se pince l'arête du nez et plisse le front. Il pleure assez souvent comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter, ce qui n'arrange en rien les terribles migraines qui lui cisaillent le crâne de temps à autre.</p>
<p>Son téléphone sonne près de lui, et la voix monotone de son assistant vocal lui épelle, avec un accent à couper au couteau, l'identité de l'appelant. Bastian, aussitôt, lui demande de prendre l'appel.<br/>— Salut, Sung-ki !<br/>— Bonjour, Bastian !<br/>Près de Sung-ki, Anders s'exclame lui aussi :<br/>— Salut ! Tout va bien ?<br/><em>Non.</em><br/>— Oui, du moins, j'essaie ! Vous êtes levés bien tôt ! On est dimanche, pourtant.<br/>Il change de sujet ; parler des autres est plus simple que de parler de lui qui n'a plus rien à dire.</p>
<p>— On a voulu aller promener les chiens à la plage ce matin ! répond aussitôt Sung-ki. Et puis, tout à l'heure, on va aller au <em>Farmer's Market</em> pour faire quelques courses.<br/>— Ah, c'est chouette ! Quand j'y suis allé avec vous, j'avais trouvé l'endroit était très sympa, c'est vrai.<br/><em>Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'en savais quelque chose, au fond</em>.<br/>Le Coréen poursuit :<br/>— Et toi, tu as fait quoi ?<br/><em>Rien. Rien, voilà.<br/></em>— Hum... je me suis reposé !<br/>La réponse ne trompe très certainement personne.<br/>— Et comment vont les chiens ? Je parie que je ne manque pas à Sunshine ?<br/>Sung-ki rit.<br/>— Tu veux la vérité ?<br/>— Oh, je la connais déjà !<br/>— Dis, Bastian... puisqu'on parle du <em>Farmer's Market...</em> tu as testé la méthode qu'on a mise au point ensemble pour faire tes courses ? Avec l'utilisation de l'assistant vocal ?<br/>— Non, pas encore !<br/><em>Parce que c'est un aveu d'impuissance</em>.<br/>— Mais je vais essayer bientôt. Ça devrait fonctionner, de toute façon, car Cologne est une grande ville, et j'imagine qu'Amazon me livrera tout ce dont j'ai besoin.<br/>Il dépend à nouveau de la technologie, mais il s'enferme aussi un peu plus dans son appartement-cellule.</p>
<p>— S'il y a un souci, de toute façon, tu pourras toujours demander à un de tes amis de t'aider ! lui assure Sung-ki.<br/>Anders approuve et poursuit :<br/>— Tu es aussi le bienvenu chez nous, bien sûr. Je suis certain que tu pourrais te faire suivre ici aussi.<br/>— Ah, c'est gentil, mais ça va ! Je m'en sors.<br/><em>Pas du tout</em>.<br/>— Et puis, il faut que j'apprenne à me débrouiller !<br/><em>Grande réussite jusqu'à présent. Tu passes tes journées dans ton lit en sous-vêtements, parce que tu ne sais rien faire d'autre</em>.<br/>— Au fait, alors, votre petite sortie avec vos amis, Cédric et Lauren, c'est ça ? C'était comment ?<br/>Il préfère une nouvelle fois déplacer le curseur de la conversation loin de lui, autant par pudeur que fatigue. Lorsqu'il repose son téléphone près de lui une heure plus tard, sa voix est éreintée d'avoir trop menti.</p>
<p>Bastian se redresse, fait craquer ses genoux, se traîne jusqu'à la cuisine. Il s'empare de la casserole qu'il laisse désormais sur la plaque pour plus de facilité, la remplit d'eau. Quand l'eau bout, il verse le contenu du sac de pâtes qui traînait lui aussi sur le comptoir et s'installe sur un tabouret. Il plie les bras devant lui et enfouit sa tête en le creux sombre.</p>
<p>Ce soir, il laissera finalement ses pâtes refroidir et ira dormir sans manger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. L'agonie d'Antigone -- La solitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne</em>
</p>
<p>L'unique avantage à être aveugle, se dit Bastian, c'est qu'il n'a pas besoin d'affronter son reflet dans son miroir. Ainsi, il ne voit pas ses cernes, ses joues creusées, son teint blafard, ses cheveux ternes... Il ne voit pas la laideur qui l'accompagne, et c'est une consolation.</p>
<p>Au début de la semaine, il est parvenu à commander de quoi manger et a rempli ses placards pour plusieurs jours : les mêmes choses s'empilent dans les étagères. Monotonie. Une autre punition.</p>
<p>Il n'est toujours pas sorti de chez lui ; de toute façon, il en est incapable. Coach Morris l'a appelé. Mikhail, Sandra, Isaak... Plusieurs de ses amis l'ont contacté, et s'il a bien voulu leur parler, Bastian a refusé de les voir. Il a toujours un prétexte tout trouvé, que personne n'ose contester ; qui voudrait contrarier un infirme ?</p>
<p>Alors Bastian reste seul, et c'est beaucoup mieux. De toute façon, que faire avec lui, que faire de lui ? Il n'a rien à raconter, rien à dire.</p>
<p><em>La situation ne s'améliore pas.<br/></em><em>Je suis malheureux.<br/></em><em>Je veux remonter sur mes patins.<br/></em><em>Je suis triste.<br/></em><em>Je veux vivre à nouveau.<br/></em><em>Je suis un fantôme</em>.</p>
<p>Personne n'a de temps à perdre pour ces confessions brisées, et de toute façon, personne ne peut rien y faire. Lui dire que tout ira mieux bientôt est un mensonge, au mieux ; une consolation cruelle, au pire. Lui dire qu'il est en vie et qu'il devrait déjà être content est une insulte. Lui demander d'accepter est une blessure.</p>
<p>Bastian cherche bien des moyens d'oublier, mais on n'oublie pas le noir quand il est toujours là. La frustration est constante, car la situation inévitable, et les cris que l'Allemand retient lui alourdissent la poitrine.</p>
<p>Son accident a eu lieu il y a plus de deux mois, mais il peine encore à évaluer l'espace autour de lui, même lorsque son propre corps est en jeu. Il lui arrive de mal enjamber le petit rebord de la douche, parce que son cerveau le place trop haut, trop bas, trop à gauche ou trop à droite. Il a cassé plusieurs verres, parce que sa main a manqué l'étagère. Il est un poids mort sans gravité et sans consistance, aussi léger qu'une bulle et tout aussi fragile.</p>
<p>Il se sent seulement en sécurité sur son lit. Il y passe d'ailleurs le plus clair de son temps. Et maintenant encore, il se traîne hors du salon, pousse la porte de sa chambre et s'effondre sur les draps.</p>
<p>🏒🏒🏒</p>
<p>Bastian patiente dans la salle d'attente du cabinet du docteur Schwarz, à l'hôpital. Le médecin a affrété le matin même un véhicule pour venir le chercher chez lui, et Bastian, qui ne peut plus conduire, n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition. Désormais sur le petit siège en plastique inconfortable, il est agité et tendu, au bord de la rupture.</p>
<p>Il entend des pas dans le couloir, puis le médecin, sur le seuil de la porte, qui appelle son nom. Il sent la main du docteur s'agripper à son bras, et il doit retenir son geste d'impatience, lorsque Schwarz s'exclame d'un ton paternaliste :<br/>— Par ici, Sebastian.<br/>— Bastian. Et vous n'avez pas besoin de me tenir, je peux vous suivre.<br/>L'Allemand se lève, mais se rend aussi compte qu'il est incapable de se déplacer sans risquer de se heurter à d'autres patients, de marcher dans le petit couloir qui les sépare tous deux du bureau. Alors, les dents serrées, le regard plein de dépit, il se laisse conduire par son médecin. Il se laisse asseoir sur un des fauteuils et referme ses doigts sur son jean pour retrouver son calme.<br/>— Alors, comment se passe tout ça depuis votre retour ?<br/>— Pareil qu'avant. Je ne vois rien.<br/>— Toujours des hallucinations ?<br/>— Ça m'arrive.<br/>— Comme vous le savez, je pense qu'une hospitalisation en centre sera plus que prudente.<br/>— Je ne veux pas vivre à l'hôpital, rétorque Bastian d'une voix cassante.<br/>— J'entends bien, j'entends bien, mais vous devez vous même constater que votre état est compliqué.</p>
<p>Bastian perçoit le reproche sous-jacent et le jugement dans la voix du médecin. Il a fait un certain effort de présentation pour venir ici, mais en deux semaines, il a perdu un peu de poids, et cela se remarque sans doute.<br/>— Je vous assure que je m'en sors très bien.<br/>L'Allemand entend la pointe d'un stylo heurter le bureau en rythme. Il poursuit :<br/>— Quand est-ce qu'il y aura du progrès ?<br/>— Je ne sais pas, Sebastian. Ça dépend de beaucoup de choses. Déjà, comme vous le savez, votre IRM de contrôle approche. On verra ce qu'il en est des lésions. Votre vue dépendra avant tout de celles-ci.<br/>— Vous me l'avez déjà expliqué. Je veux juste savoir quand.<br/>— Et je vous avais déjà répondu que malheureusement... c'est imprévisible.<br/>— Il y a une chance que je reste toujours aveugle, n'est-ce pas ?<br/>Cette question qui le taraude, il n'avait encore jamais osé la poser. Le docteur soupire.<br/>— Oui. Les risques sont cependant minces.<br/>— Mais ils existent. À partir de quand est-ce que je dois commencer à m'inquiéter ?<br/>— C'est difficile à dire, car la récupération varie d'un individu à l'autre, tant dans la nature de cette récupération que dans la durée. Certaines personnes vont retrouver la vue complètement, chez d'autres, ça ne sera que partiel.<br/>Vivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Il en sera incapable.<br/>— Pour l'évolution, c'est...<br/>Bastian l'interrompt d'un ton sec, qui lui est totalement étranger en temps normal.<br/>— Je sais. Le flou, les couleurs rougeâtres, le gris. Pour le moment, il n'y a que du noir.<br/>— L'IRM nous renseignera déjà un peu plus, ne nous en faites pas.<br/><br/>Le discours est rodé, convenu, et Bastian ne le supporte pas. Le docteur Schwarz fait son travail, avec platitude et distance, mais il le fait, et l'Allemand n'a pas la prétention d'être traité autrement que ses autres patients. Seulement, les réponses un peu vides du médecin nourrissent sa lassitude, cachée sous une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Bastian ne se reconnaît plus vraiment ; il est pétri d'aigreur et se fait peur. Qu'est-il en train de devenir ?<br/>— Quel jour, pour l'IRM ?<br/>— La semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure qu'aujourd'hui, répond le médecin en pianotant sur son ordinateur.<br/>— Oui, oui, très bien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire.<br/>— Parfait, alors.</p>
<p>Le docteur Schwarz est peut-être habitué à essuyer les agressions passives de ses patients, et le ton franchement désagréable de Bastian le laisse de marbre.<br/>— Voyez avec ma secrétaire. Je vais demander à une infirmière de vous raccompagner. À ce sujet, Sebastian... si vous tenez vraiment à vivre seul, vous devriez songer à prendre des mesures. D'abord, d'assistance matérielle, et ensuite, l'aide de notre central spécialisé en réadaptation visuelle.</p>
<p>Bastian encaisse le coup. Tout cela le renvoie à son nouveau statut de handicapé, à cette petite voix qui lui souffle que le médecin a raison. Ses jambes sont pleines de bleus, ses doigts, couverts de brûlures. Il s'entête, car il est ainsi, et s'imaginer avec une canne blanche lui demande une trop grosse concession. Une canne blanche comme une ligne de marquage, nette et précise. Une frontière, ou plutôt, une coupure.</p>
<p>— Je vais y penser, répond-il simplement pour ne pas s'attirer les leçons de morale.<br/>— Oui, faites ça.<br/>Bastian entend le docteur Schwarz sourire et comprend que le rendez-vous est terminé. Il se lève, suit l'homme hors du bureau, passe par le secrétariat, se laisse prendre le bras par une infirmière très gentille, qui lui fait même des compliments sur ses tatouages, sans doute pour le dérider un peu. Bastian sourit, malgré tout. Elle le raccompagne jusqu'au véhicule qui l'attend à nouveau devant l'hôpital, lui souhaite une bonne journée, et ferme la portière derrière lui.</p>
<p>Le trajet se fait dans le silence le plus complet ; le chauffeur ne touche pas à sa radio, ne tente pas de lui parler, reste à bonne distance, et Bastian est rassuré. Il lui demande, par acquit de conscience, s'il a besoin d'aide lorsqu'il le dépose devant chez lui, mais l'Allemand refuse – évidemment, il refuse.</p>
<p>Il compte les trois marches de son perron, glisse son doigt le long de la porte, jusqu'à la serrure et y conduit la clé, qu'il tient entre son index et son pouce. Dans l'ascenseur, il passe la main pour identifier chaque bouton et trouver le sien. Dans le petit couloir qui sépare son appartement de celui de son voisin, il se colle au mur jusqu'à l'entrée de chez lui. Il ramasse la poussière, le fin voile blanc de peinture sèche qui n'est jamais parti, puis, enfin, retrouve la sécurité traîtresse de son appartement. Cette sécurité qui, finalement, est la seule à lui avouer la vérité. Parce qu'ici, il est tout ce que les autres pensent sans le dire.</p>
<p>Il est triste, il est faible, il est cassé, il est un échec, il est un chemin égaré, il est un renoncement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. L'agonie d'Antigone -- La folie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Avertissements :  alcoolisme et dépression</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne</em>
</p><p>La troisième IRM n'a rien donné de plus que les autres, et les médecins se bornent aux mêmes affirmations sans se mouiller. Ils expliquent, pointent sur des radiographies que Bastian ne voit de toute façon pas, l'informent que les lésions sur son cerveau, situées au niveau du lobe occipital, se résorbent. Mais l'Allemand n'est pas stupide et ne constate aucune amélioration de son côté.</p><p>Les hallucinations visuelles se font moins présentes, mais il ignore s'il doit s'en réjouir ou non. Est-ce qu'il s'habitue et qu'inconsciemment, une part de lui accepte son état, et donc sa défaite ? Ou est-ce réellement une bonne chose, qu'il doit célébrer ? Les lignes de la vérité et de la réalité se troublent, le faux se mêle au vrai, le mal pollue le bien, et au milieu de tout ce marasme, Bastian perd pied.</p><p>Ce soir encore, la bouteille de cognac est bien en évidence sur la table basse du salon. C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé dans ses armoires. Bastian boit rarement de l'alcool, et ce dernier lui servait avant tout à faire la cuisine, mais à présent, quelle importance ? Autant qu'il soit utile à quelque chose. </p><p>Qu'il est ridicule, à nouveau. Même pas capable de noyer son foie dans de la vodka, comme n'importe quel alcoolique ; il en est réduit à utiliser un alcool de cuisine sans goût dont le seul but est de le mettre hors d'état de nuire par tous les moyens.</p><p>Il en a vidé six verres avant de s'étendre sur le canapé, un bras sur le front. Son pied droit s'agite machinalement, frotte contre son mollet, puis contre sa cheville. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bastian se redresse, attrape la bouteille qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de reboucher et se sert un verre plein. Il l'avale. Encore un. Encore un. Encore un. Jusqu'à ce que sa gorge lui fasse mal et qu'il ait la nausée. Jusqu'à ce que la bouteille vide claque sur la table, et que le liquide qu'il a renversé, parce que sa main tremblait trop pour viser juste, coule sur le tapis.</p><p>Il n'est pas encore K.O., car il arrive toujours à penser à lui-même. Il s'assied sur le sol, dos contre le canapé, puis se laisse doucement tomber sur le côté, jusqu'à être allongé sur le parquet, joue contre les froides lattes de bois. Son regard vert contemple le vide, les yeux fermés ou non, mais au moins dans cette position, il est bien ancré dans le monde qui l'entoure et le touche au plus près.</p><p>Des coups sur la porte lui font légèrement relever la tête, mais Bastian ne bouge pas, comme toujours. Les visites à l'improviste l'ennuient, alors il les ignore. Lorsque certains de ses visiteurs éconduits lui envoient un message plus ou moins inquiet, il répond sans trembler qu'il était absent. Tout le monde sait que c'est un mensonge, car il n'a nulle part où aller, mais c'est aussi un mensonge parfaitement accepté. Personne ne le contredit, et le cercle continue.</p><p>Au bout d'une heure, Bastian se hisse sur les bras. Il tremble, le corps imbibé d'alcool, les idées plus très claires, mais pas assez encore. Il s'agrippe au dossier du canapé, les jambes mal assurées, puis se dirige vers sa chambre. Il laisse la porte constamment ouverte pour ne pas prendre le risque de la heurter, et fait quelques pas de plus pour s'effondrer sur son lit. Son estomac lui fait mal, et Bastian grogne en se tournant sur le côté. Son téléphone, qu'il a laissé dans le salon, sonne, mais l'Allemand ne répond pas ; Sung-ki rappellera, comme il le fait toujours. </p><p>Jusqu'au jour où, peut-être, il abandonnera, fatigué et blessé de se heurter au silence. L'idée brise le cœur de Bastian, mais le soulage aussi. Car Sung-ki et Anders n'ont pas mérité de devoir le ramasser à la petit cuillère, de subir ses humeurs, son mutisme. Ils ont le droit d'avoir un autre ami que lui, un ami qui fonctionne correctement et qui n'est pas ingrat non plus.</p><p>Le visage de Bastian se crispe tandis que son ventre lui fait de plus en plus mal, et sa main agrippe son oreiller. Il espère qu'il n'ira pas vomir au beau milieu de la nuit.</p><p>🏒🏒🏒</p><p><em>Au moins, j'ai conscience du problème.<br/></em><em>Je le fais en toute connaissance de cause.<br/></em><em>J'ai le droit d'oublier.<br/></em><em>Ce n'est pas si grave.<br/></em><em>Ça ne fait de mal à personne</em>.</p><p>Deux semaines, c'est à la fois si court et à la fois si long. Quatorze jours pour s'effondrer, pour toucher le fond. Il faut peu de temps, finalement, pour perdre son humanité. Sa déchéance brille de tout son éclat sur les différentes bouteilles, vides, qui s'alignent désormais sur le comptoir de la cuisine.</p><p>Il boit tous les soirs, vide des verres au goût de tristesse et d'impuissance. L'alcool lui brûle la gorge et l'estomac, mais a au moins le mérite d'assourdir ses tourments en les masquant pendant quelques heures. Bastian boit, tout simplement parce que cela lui fait du bien et qu'il n'a plus grand-chose à perdre.</p><p>L'Allemand écarte la bouteille de whisky dont il ne reste plus qu'un léger fond d'un geste inconscient, et tente de se lever pour aller en chercher une autre. C'est étrange d'avoir la tête qui tourne et le vertige alors qu'il ne voit rien autour de lui. </p><p>Bastian tangue vers la cuisine, les bras légèrement relevés pour garder l'équilibre. Il bute sur un coin de la desserte, tombe en avant et se retient de justesse au bord du comptoir, pour ensuite lâcher prise et s'agenouiller sur le carrelage. Il s'agrippe au pied chromé du tabouret, le métal froid contre sa joue, et respire difficilement. Son cœur bat vite. Sa nausée se fait plus violente, et Bastian pose ses deux mains au sol avant d'avoir un premier haut-le-cœur. Il n'a pas mangé depuis hier et il n'a rien à rendre, à part une bile gluante qui coule sur son menton, dans sa barbe mal taillée qui lui donne un air négligé ; au moins, cela va bien avec le reste.</p><p>Bientôt, il n'a plus rien à vomir. Ses doigts passent sans s'en rendre compte dans le liquide nauséabond, y pataugent, l'étalent. Bastian veut se relever, mais il n'y arrive pas, alors, il s'appuie contre l'îlot de la cuisine, la tête basculée contre le bois, pour aspirer de grandes goulées d'air. Il attend que son vertige se calme pour pouvoir récupérer cette bouteille qu'il est venu chercher.</p><p>Il répond de moins en moins au téléphone, a déprogrammé un rendez-vous avec le docteur Schwarz. Il prie moins, et lorsqu'il le fait, il n'a que des questions et parfois des reproches.</p><p>Est-ce qu'en deux semaines, on peut vraiment perdre tout espoir, ou est-il trop bête ? Il se sent stupide et faible, presque comme une insulte à tous ceux qui vivent la même situation que lui sans se plaindre.</p><p>Tout arrête peu à peu de tourner dans sa tête, et les jambes encore tremblantes, Bastian se redresse. Sa main droite se dirige aussitôt vers cette fichue bouteille. Il n'hésite pas à la déboucher, il n'hésite pas non plus à porter le goulot à ses lèvres. Il ne tombera pas plus bas, alors, s'il peut déjà rendre son petit coin d'abîme un peu plus confortable...</p><p>Une heure plus tard, il est affalé sur le plancher près de son lit. Il utilise un vieux t-shirt qui traîne au sol comme oreiller, au milieu d'un désordre complet qui l'indiffère.</p><p>Cette nuit, plus que toutes les autres, il se traîne trois fois jusque dans la salle de bain. La dernière fois, il n'a même pas le temps d'atteindre la porte. Mais à nouveau, Bastian s'en fiche, car il n'est plus vraiment en vie, et le reste n'a plus d'importance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si toi aussi, tu es aux prises avec l'alcool et que tu ne sais pas comment en sortir, tu n'es pas seul(e) : Alcool Info Service France : 0980 980 930 -- Jeunes et Alcool Belgique : 010 472 828</p><p>Si toi aussi tu as l'impression de chuter sans avoir rien auquel te rattraper, tu n'es pas seul(e) :<br/>Suicide Écoute France : 01 45 39 40 00 -- Centre de prévention du suicide Belgique : 0800 32 123</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. L'agonie d'Antigone -- La mort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Avertissements : alcoolisme, dépression et pensées suicidaires</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne</em>
</p>
<p>Fin septembre.</p>
<p>Enfin, il n'en est pas totalement certain non plus, car le temps a perdu de sa valeur au fil des jours. L'alcool, lui aussi. Bastian passe ses journées sur son canapé, dans un état proche du coma, mais conscient malgré tout, juste assez pour qu'il ait la possibilité de percevoir l'épave qu'il est devenu. Une torture d'une grande finesse, qui ne dit pas son nom, et qu'il s'inflige volontairement.</p>
<p>Les dégâts sont subtils, mais présents. Il a perdu du poids, car il s'alimente mal, tourne à un seul repas par jour. Ses muscles fondent chaque jour un peu plus. Il est affaibli, fonctionne au ralenti, perd le reste de ses réflexes. Il a mal à la tête, au point de parfois devoir s'allonger. La dépendance s'installe doucement, sans qu'il ne fasse aucun effort pour éviter d'y plonger.</p>
<p>Il ne va plus voir le médecin, ne communique plus avec qui que ce soit, hormis Sung-ki et Anders, auxquels il continue d'envoyer des messages. Il le fait vers midi, quand il se lève, qu'il a eu un peu le temps de décuver durant la nuit et qu'il n'a pas encore entamé l'une des bouteilles qu'il garde au pied de son lit. Il a parfois quelques soucis d'élocution, bute sur des mots, mais réussit malgré tout à donner à ses phrases une mélodie plutôt joyeuse capable très certainement d'endormir la réalité — tant que la conversation ne s'éternise pas.</p>
<p>Puis, quand il repose son téléphone, le monde se referme à nouveau autour de lui. Les murs de son appartement fondent sur lui, chaque jour un peu plus, et lui se tue à petit feu, à coup de whisky, de bourbon et de vodka.</p>
<p>Le deuil de sa vie d'avant est trop dur à faire, et l'Allemand voudrait tant arrêter de penser à ce qui a été et ne sera jamais plus. Il avait discuté, quelques jours avant la finale de la coupe d'Allemagne, avec Coach Morris de la suite de sa carrière. Sans vraiment de raison, juste parce que son entraîneur lui faisait remarquer qu'une fois sa crosse raccrochée, il ferait une bonne addition à l'équipe d'encadrants de Cologne.</p>
<p>Tout ceci n'est plus qu'un mirage qu'il n'a eu que le temps d'entrevoir. Et maintenant, que lui reste-t-il, aveugle, sans talent, et sans vraiment l'envie de se battre ? Plus souvent, de sombres pensées lui traversent l'esprit. Veut-il vivre ainsi pour le restant de ses jours ? Et peu à peu, la réponse est évidente autant qu'elle est terrible.</p>
<p>Il s'est relevé quand ses parents l'ont effacé de leur existence. Quand le garçon pour qui il a accepté de faire une croix sur sa famille lui a finalement signifié qu'il ne valait pas tous les sacrifices. Il a rebondi quand sa carrière s'est fracassée au Canada. Il a continué d'avancer même lorsqu'il a compris que son amour pour Anders ne serait que source de tristesse et de déception. Tout ceci ne l'a pas arrêté, ne l'a pas brisé non plus, mais cette épreuve pèse trop lourd. Il est démuni, vidé d'espoir ; les perspectives sont si minimes et les chemins introuvables.</p>
<p>Il a honte de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il ne se voit pas, mais il peut sentir ses cheveux emmêlés, rêches par endroit, gras dans d'autres, et qui lui tombent sur les épaules, devant le visage. Sa barbe, mal taillée, pousse sans soin. Des boutons, qu'il perçoit sous ses doigts, lui marquent le visage, le cou et les épaules, tandis que sa peau est huileuse. Bastian n'est pas vaniteux, n'a pas un intérêt particulier pour son apparence, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas sa beauté – ou son manque de beauté – qui l'enfonce dans le mal-être. C'est la honte qu'il ressent à être devenu cette ruine, même s'il est pleinement responsable de son naufrage. Il a honte, alors il veut être seul. Il est seul, alors il veut boire son désœuvrement. Il boit son désœuvrement, alors il s'oublie. Il s'oublie, alors il se désagrège. Il se désagrège, alors il a honte... Il est pris dans un tourbillon duquel il ne peut plus sortir.</p>
<p>Bastian abandonne, raccroche son envie d'être là. Lâchement, peut-être, mais il y a de ces rêves qu'il est impossible de jeter et qui réduisent l'avenir à un amas de poussière lorsqu'ils se déchirent. Le suicide n'est plus si inenvisageable, au point que le mot, parfois, lui traverse l'esprit sans déclencher la moindre protestation.</p>
<p>Il se dit, après y avoir beaucoup réfléchi, que dans ce monde, il est facile en réalité de s'ôter la vie. Se jeter sous une voiture ou un train. Sauter du haut d'un immeuble ou d'un pont. Se pendre à un poteau électrique ou à un arbre. Avaler des médicaments ou des produits toxiques. Se trancher les veines ou se tirer une balle dans la tête. Le tout est de ne pas se rater, et c'est sans doute cela, dans un suicide, qui est le plus difficile.</p>
<p>Il fait des classements, de ce qui serait le plus efficace, le plus rapide, le moins douloureux. Son esprit oscille parfois entre deux propositions, dans de rares instants où il peut encore réfléchir et où l'alcool ne l'a pas anesthésié.</p>
<p>Il est si fatigué. De son manque de sommeil, de ce corps qu'il doit porter, de ce qu'il ne sera plus jamais. De tout. De vivre, principalement.</p>
<p>L'Allemand, agenouillé par terre devant les toilettes de la salle de bain, s'essuie la bouche en grognant. Il a vomi le reste de whisky qu'il a avalé tout à l'heure, avec le quignon de pain qu'il a péniblement grignoté pour se caler l'estomac. Son appartement a plus ou moins sombré dans le chaos et est à son image : dévasté, sale, répugnant.</p>
<p>Bastian se hisse sur ses jambes, s'agrippe au lavabo pour garder l'équilibre, puis s'asperge le visage d'un peu d'eau. Il retourne ensuite dans sa chambre, se fraye un chemin parmi les vêtements sales et les livres qui traînent dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Son lit est lui aussi recouvert de t-shirts, de pantalons, de sous-vêtements plus ou moins propres. Bastian les pousse sur le parquet pour faire un peu de place et s'allonge, à nouveau ; à force, il finira sans doute par oublier aussi comment marcher.</p>
<p>🏒🏒🏒</p>
<p>Ce matin, l'ombre est plus lourde encore à porter que la veille. Un peu comme à chaque réveil, où la question du pourquoi revient, toujours plus violente. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il se saoule toujours un peu plus et qu'ouvrir les yeux devient une épreuve. C'est un mélange aux contours mobiles, où chaque élément se dispute la responsabilité de sa déchéance.</p>
<p>Mais ce matin, c'est encore différent, et Bastian le sent tout au fond de lui. Parce que ce qu'il perçoit, pour la première fois, est un abandon et une abdication. Il n'a pas envie de quitter son lit, il n'a pas envie de bouger, il n'a même pas envie de respirer. Il se pelotonne dans sa couette, se recroqueville sur lui-même, et pleure en silence, plus longuement que d'habitude.</p>
<p>🏒🏒🏒</p>
<p>Ses pleurs s'allongent, encore, encore, encore au fil des jours. Il est toujours plongé dans le noir, et il ne s'imagine plus continuer ainsi. La perspective de rester à jamais aveugle le glace, et l'idée a depuis longtemps fait son chemin dans sa tête. Il préférera mourir. D'ailleurs, cette envie de la mort est de moins en moins tabou, et c'est terrifiant. Il a bien conscience que c'est le désespoir qui parle, que sa foi en l'avenir l'a quitté depuis le moment où il est revenu dans cet appartement, mais c'est une poussée inéluctable vers l'avant qu'il ne pourra pas endiguer seul – car il n'en a pas vraiment envie et il n'en est pas vraiment capable. Livré à lui-même, il capitulera. Et il est arrivé au point de non-retour ; il a une décision à prendre, et il la prendra aujourd'hui.</p>
<p>D'un geste sec, Bastian repousse sa couette et s'assied au bord de son lit. Encore aujourd'hui, il a l'estomac en vrac, enflammé, gonflé, et un mal de crâne persistant qui ne le quitte que lorsqu'il dort ou qu'il est trop abruti par l'alcool pour s'en apercevoir. Il se lève, bute dans plusieurs bouteilles vides qui tintent les unes contre les autres, fonce droit vers sa salle de bain, puis ressort quelques instants plus tard pour se rendre dans le salon.</p>
<p>Il ouvre la fenêtre, laisse entrer un peu d'air frais et se laisse tomber sur un des tabourets de la cuisine. Il ne bouge plus, les mains à plat contre la surface froide, et respire calmement. Il prend son téléphone, dont il peut désormais se servir sans problème grâce aux commandes vocales, et ouvre son dictaphone. Par égard pour les autres, il ne partira pas sans rien dire, alors, il se lance, mais efface son premier message, puis le deuxième, et le troisième... Rien ne sonne juste, rien ne sonne assez. Il garde l'appareil dans la main, le serre un peu plus fort entre ses doigts, puis le fait sortir de sa veille. Il prend une inspiration, longue et résolue.</p>
<p>S'il n'a pas de réponse, alors, il choisira l'autre solution. Il est tard en Amérique, et ses amis sont peut-être déjà couchés ou occupés ailleurs. Ils n'ont sûrement pas de temps pour lui. Mais lorsque la voix endormie de Sung-ki résonne dans son oreille, le souffle de Bastian se bloque dans sa gorge. Il ne trouve pas les mots, à nouveau, pendant quelques secondes, puis enfin, il avoue, sans ambage, car c'est la simple vérité :<br/>— Sung-ki... Je crois que tout est devenu trop pour moi.<br/>Il se tait, avant de reprendre :<br/>— Vous voulez bien m'aider ? Parce que je n'ai plus envie de vivre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si toi aussi, tu es aux prises avec l'alcool et que tu ne sais pas comment en sortir, tu n'es pas seul(e) : Alcool Info Service France : 0980 980 930 -- Jeunes et Alcool Belgique : 010 472 828</p>
<p>Si toi aussi tu as l'impression de chuter sans avoir rien auquel te rattraper, tu n'es pas seul(e) :<br/>Suicide Écoute France : 01 45 39 40 00 -- Centre de prévention du suicide Belgique : 0800 32 123</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. L'agonie d'Antigone -- La réponse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Manhattan Beach</em>
</p>
<p>La phrase que Sung-ki vient d'entendre chasse sur-le-champ très loin toutes les bribes du sommeil dans son cerveau. Alarmé, il se redresse dans le lit et s'exclame dans l'obscurité de la nuit :<br/>— Bastian, ne fais rien !! Rien du tout !! Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider !! On arrive !! Attends-nous avant de faire quelque chose !!</p>
<p>Son téléphone toujours contre l'oreille, le danseur se penche sur le côté pour réveiller Anders, mais se ravise alors qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit et qu'il ajoute :<br/>— En chemin, je vais t'envoyer un message toutes les heures, et si tu ne me réponds pas dans les cinq minutes, je fais venir les ambulances et la police et l'armée, s'il faut, pour démolir toutes les portes ! Alors garde ton téléphone à portée et attends-nous !</p>
<p>De l'autre côté du globe, l'Allemand promet et, au vu des circonstances qui se dessinent, Sung-ki comprend que c'est déjà quelque chose.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'il raccroche, il ne perd pas de temps. Les questions, les théories viendront plus tard, quand l'action sera devenue moins urgente. Sung-ki laisse presque tomber son portable. Il se jette sur son compagnon, qui dort toujours en lui tournant le dos.<br/>— Andyyyyy ! On va à Cologne tout de suite, vite !</p>
<p>Le temps que les paupières du Suédois papillonnent, le danseur a déjà sauté hors du lit. Il ramasse des vêtements sur le sol et les enfile sans prendre le temps de se demander s'ils sont bien à lui.<br/>— Hmm, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Anders en bâillant.<br/>D'un ton tragique, Sung-ki s'écrie :<br/>— Bastian est en train de se suicider ! Viens vite ! On doit prendre le premier avion !<br/>— Quoi ?<br/>C'est comme si on avait renversé un saut d'eau glacée sur l'ancien hockeyeur, qui se redresse immédiatement, les yeux grand ouverts.<br/><br/>— J'appelle un taxi, déclare le Coréen en passant un sweatshirt, puis Kyung-hwan pour lui demander de venir garder les chiens !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. L'agonie d'Antigone -- L'exhumation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne</em>
</p>
<p>La voix de Sung-ki qui résonne dans son oreille le surprend ; Bastian ne s'y attendait pas, encore moins à sa réaction immédiate, presque autoritaire, qui le fait acquiescer du bout des lèvres. Il promet de répondre à son téléphone, il promet de les attendre, il promet, sans le dire, de continuer à vivre, au moins pour quelque temps.</p>
<p>Il promet à cette personne qu'il connaît peu, qu'il a appelée justement pour cette raison. Si Sung-ki, qui n'a fait qu'effleurer sa vie pendant quelques semaines, se soucie de lui en pleine nuit, à l'autre bout du monde ou presque, peut-être Bastian vaut-il mieux qu'un cadavre au fond d'une tombe que personne ne viendrait fleurir. Si Sung-ki, qui aurait pu ne jamais décrocher, se dire qu'il le rappellerait plus tard, parce que Bastian est un « plus tard » éternel aux yeux de tous, a répondu, peut-être que l'Allemand mérite d'exister comme il est, cassé, broyé, inutile. </p>
<p>Bastian cherchait une validation auprès de l'homme qui, sur le papier, était celui qui avait le moins de chance de la lui accorder. Espérait-il le silence plutôt que le sauvetage ? Voulait-il être sûr qu'il faisait le bon choix en s'assurant qu'il était dispensable et oubliable ? Désirait-il l'autorisation de mourir plutôt que la possibilité de vivre ?</p>
<p>Lorsqu'il raccroche son téléphone, Bastian se sent soudain ridicule d'en être arrivé où il est, d'être tombé si bas. L'Allemand croise les mains derrière la tête, serre les coudes et les dents. Il souffle par le nez, essaie de se calmer, de prendre la mesure de ce qu'il vient de faire et de ce qui lui a traversé l'esprit, ce matin au réveil.</p>
<p>Si Sung-ki n'avait pas décroché, Bastian aurait quitté pour la première fois depuis longtemps son appartement dans l'espoir de ne plus y revenir. Il avait fait son choix ; la cathédrale de Cologne, une chute de 160 mètres, au plus près de Dieu, sans doute.</p>
<p>Cette condition a sans doute un côté injuste, en rejetant indirectement le poids de sa décision sur un facteur extérieur qui n'a pas conscience des enjeux. Mais Sung-ki a décroché. Il lui a tendu la main dans la nuit, il l'a sorti de son tombeau ; en fait, il l'a arraché à la mort. Cela aussi, c'est une responsabilité qui pèse, et Bastian, rétrospectivement, s'en veut pour avoir été égoïste à ce point.</p>
<p>L'Allemand sort enfin de sa prostration, et ses membres craquent lors qu'il les détend. Son pragmatisme revient, et il se rappelle son appartement ravagé, sale et répugnant. Les assiettes s'empilent depuis des jours — des semaines ? — dans l'évier de la cuisine. Les bouteilles, jamais complètement vides, roulent dans tous les coins des pièces, et ses vêtements forment des monticules dans sa chambre. Il règne une odeur rance, de nourriture en décomposition, d'humidité, d'alcool séché.</p>
<p>Bastian a face à lui une impossibilité et il le sait. Il ne pourra pas cacher sa chute ni ses conséquences aux yeux de ses amis, et puis, il porte de toute façon les stigmates sur son corps et son visage. S'il lui ne se voit pas, les autres, eux, auront tout le loisir de décortiquer chaque trace d'impiété, chaque étape de sa chute. Il ne fait pas que le porter en lui : il le donne en spectacle.</p>
<p>Bastian quitte son tabouret, son téléphone à la main — comme le lui a demandé Sung-ki — et tente d'abord de laver les assiettes et les couverts. Il a un haut-le-cœur dégoûté lorsque ses doigts passent sur un reste de pâtes recouvert d'une mousse spongieuse. Bêtement, il songe qu'il n'aurait pas dû repousser l'achat d'un lave-vaisselle durant si longtemps. Il laisse sécher des assiettes encore tachées ici et là sur l'égouttoir, passe ensuite la main sur le comptoir, envoie les miettes et tout ce qu'il peut trouver sur le carrelage. Il n'est pas certain qu'il n'a pas fait voler quelques cadavres d'insectes avec le reste.</p>
<p>Dans le salon, il se met à quatre pattes, à la recherche des bouteilles, des verres, des barquettes ou des boîtes de pizza à moitié vides, des objets qu'il a fait tomber mais qu'il n'a jamais pris la peine de ramasser. Il sait que normalement, il devrait trouver son courrier qui s'empile et qu'il n'a jamais ouvert.</p>
<p>Son téléphone sonne, et il répond sans attendre.<br/>— Sung-ki...<br/>— On est à l'aéroport ; on a un avion bientôt. Désolé, il n'y en avait pas plus tôt !<br/>— Non... non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est très bien.<br/>C'est étrange de parler à Sung-ki après l'appel qu'il lui a passé, du fin fond du désespoir. Cela semble maintenant une éternité, alors qu'une heure — comme son ami le lui a promis — s'est écoulée.<br/>— On sera là demain matin pour toi. Ça va aller ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on demande à quelqu'un de rester avec toi ?<br/>— Non !<br/>Bastian se mord la langue.<br/>— Je veux dire... je te promets, je vais vous attendre.<br/>— Juré ?<br/>— Juré.<br/>— Sur la tête d'Anders ?<br/>Bastian ne peut retenir son petit rire.<br/>— Aussi sur la tête d'Anders.<br/>— D'accord ! Je te rappelle dans une heure ! À tout à l'heure !</p>
<p>L'Allemand repose son téléphone, puis reprend sa quête un peu perdue d'avance de camoufler sa disgrâce. Il ramasse de nombreuses bouteilles, qu'il n'ose même pas compter, et les entasse dans un grand sac plastique qui ne peut pas toutes les contenir. Alors, il les enfourne dans son grand sac de hockey, dont il n'a jamais sorti son équipement depuis qu'il est rentré. C'est même la première fois qu'il touche ses patins, son maillot, ses protections depuis son accident. La sensation est nostalgique, avec tout ce qu'il y a de douleur pour un vieux souvenir perdu que l'on regrette et dont on se languit. Il y entasse malgré tout les bouteilles, car gâché pour gâché, quelle importance ?</p>
<p>Bastian traîne ensuite son sac dans un coin du salon, puis reprend son rangement. Il n'enlèvera pas les taches sur le canapé, sur le parquet, mais au moins, il préservera un tout petit peu du reste. Sa chambre est le plus gros morceau, avec la salle de bain. Après tout, il y passait le plus clair de son temps.</p>
<p>Il fait des tas de vêtements, essaie d'identifier ceux qui sont propres, ceux qui le sont un peu moins, ceux qui ont besoin d'être lavés au plus vite. Il n'aura pas le temps de tout faire, alors il choisit ses batailles. Cela lui occupe la tête, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.</p>
<p>Son téléphone sonne à nouveau. Il répond, promet encore, puis continue. Mais bientôt, sa main attrape une bouteille encore presque pleine, et Bastian exhale. Son pouce fait bouger le bouchon autour du goulot, avant de l'envoyer sur le côté d'un geste précis. Il se déteste, mais pas assez, ou alors trop, pour empêcher son bras de se lever pour porter la bouteille à sa bouche. <em>Juste un peu... juste un peu...</em> Juste un peu se transforme en la moitié de la bouteille. Il la lâche, soudain conscient de ce qu'il vient de faire, et la désolation s'abat sur lui. Bastian se laisse tomber en arrière sur le plancher, les bras pliés sur le visage. Il attend ainsi durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone résonne encore et qu'il réponde, parce qu'il a juré.<br/><br/>— On va prendre l'avion !<br/>L'Allemand peine à articuler sans buter sur ses mots.<br/>— D'accord... Sung-ki, j'ai envie de dormir. Tu veux bien me laisser dormir ?<br/>— Te laisser dormir ? Comment ça ??<br/>— Non... Non, juste dormir... je t'assure... juste dormir. J'ai promis. Mais je suis fatigué...<br/>Il se tourne sur le côté.<br/>— J'ai juré, je n'oublie pas. Et je vous attends. Mais juste quelques heures...<br/>Sung-ki souffle de l'autre côté du téléphone.<br/>— Si tu es fatigué, alors il faut te reposer !<br/>— Je t'envoie un message dès que je me réveille. Promis. Ça ne durera pas longtemps.<br/>— D'accord. Et moi aussi, je t'envoie régulièrement des messages pour te dire où ça en est ! On va embarquer ! Repose-toi bien, et on arrive vite !<br/>— Merci...</p>
<p>Bastian lâche son téléphone et ferme les yeux, devenus si lourds. Il oublie le rangement de son appartement. Il ne pense plus à dissimuler ce qu'il est, tandis que son haleine alcoolisée lui monte jusqu'au nez. L'Allemand ferme les yeux. Son épaule, collée au parquet, lui fait un peu mal, mais ne l'empêche pas de tomber dans un certain état de somnolence, dont il ne sort que trois heures plus tard, la bouche pâteuse, l'estomac en feu et le crâne coupé en deux.</p>
<p>Comme promis, Sung-ki lui a laissé des messages une fois dans l'avion, puis après le décollage. Bastian sait que son ami est terrifié à l'idée de voler, et il se sent coupable de l'avoir obligé à affronter sa peur pour lui. Mais face à son téléphone, un peu plus tôt ce matin, le nom du Coréen lui est apparu comme une bouée en plein milieu d'une tempête, et il n'a pas réfléchi.</p>
<p>Bastian lui répond, puis se redresse sur les bras et se met à genoux. Il se frotte un œil, en grognant, avant de se hisser sur ses jambes et de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se retient de justesse au lavabo et attend quelques secondes que sa tête arrête de lui tourner. Ses pieds nus se heurtent à des vêtements rendus humides et rances, à des bouteilles vides de shampoing ou de gel douche. Il n'aura pas assez d'une journée pour enlever à son appartement cette fonction de dépotoir. L'alcool l'a un peu anesthésié, et Bastian manque d'énergie, alors, il décide d'au moins prendre une douche — et laver ses cheveux sales. Il retire son t-shirt, qu'il porte depuis au moins trois jours, retire son pantalon de jogging, puis entre dans la cabine et appuie sur le bouton-pression. Bientôt, une eau tiédasse coule sur sa peau, chasse la poussière. Bastian passe sa main dans ses cheveux, tente de défaire les nœuds, peste et marmonne entre ses dents. Vingt minutes plus tard, il sort de la douche, se rend nu dans sa chambre à la recherche de vêtements présentables, puis se laisse tomber au bord de son lit.</p>
<p>Ses doigts s'agrippent aux draps, les compressent, les triturent. Il se sent écrasé par tout ce qu'il a à faire pour retrouver un semblant d'humanité, et cet appartement en ruines lui paraît impossible à surmonter, comme un aveu d'échec ou l'admission qu'il est tombé trop bas. C'est un symbole, le symbole de ce qu'il est, et s'il n'arrive même pas à lui rendre une forme présentable, qu'en sera-t-il de lui ?</p>
<p>Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû appeler Sung-ki, peut-être qu'il aurait juste dû prendre le bus, direction la cathédrale. Mais il a promis, et les promesses sont importantes pour lui. Il s'abandonne à Sung-ki et Anders, accepte de les dégoûter, si c'est le prix à payer pour ne plus avoir envie de mourir.</p>
<p>Bastian fronce le nez, serre les poings une dernière fois, et s'obstine à nouveau. Il range un peu, cache la misère plus qu'autre chose en vérité. Les heures passent, les messages de Sung-ki s'enchaînent, et Bastian attend.</p>
<p>Il a vidé le reste de toutes les bouteilles qu'il a pu trouver encore pleines dans le lavabo de la salle de bain, et une odeur d'alcool, très forte, embaume désormais la pièce, mais au moins, la tentation a disparu. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se dit qu'il va arrêter de boire, mais c'est la première fois qu'il agit en conséquence.</p>
<p>Vers vingt heures, il s'arrête enfin, épuisé, la tête dans un étau, pris de nausées. La sensation d'humiliation a été un peu tempérée ; si son appartement porte clairement les blessures et les marques de son infamie, elles ne lui semblent plus aussi agressives qu'avant.</p>
<p>Sung-ki, fidèle à lui-même, a continué à lui téléphoner, et même Anders lui a laissé des messages. À 21 heures, son téléphone se manifeste, et Bastian, accoudé à la fenêtre du salon pour prendre un peu l'air, décroche :<br/>— Le voyage se passe toujours bien ? Tu devrais peut-être dormir un peu...<br/>— Non ! Enfin, oui, le voyage se passe bien, mais je ne vais pas encore dormir.<br/>— Moi, je ne vais pas tarder...<br/>— Hum, d'accord ! Je t'enverrai des messages encore pour quand tu te réveilleras, alors.<br/>— C'est gentil. Je suis désolé, j'aimerais pouvoir tenir encore un peu...<br/>— Non, non, va dormir, et nous, on sera là demain matin. Repose-toi bien !<br/><br/>Bastian trouve l'énergie — ou la politesse — de sourire, puis se traîne jusqu'à sa chambre, sans fermer la fenêtre du salon derrière lui. Il s'étale sur le lit – il a mis des draps propres, et cela lui est presque étrange. Depuis combien de temps ne les avait-il plus changés ?</p>
<p>Il se couche d'abord sur le dos, encore tout habillé, puis se tourne sur la droite, la gauche, avant de finir par s'étendre sur le ventre. Il sombre, sans vraiment essayer de se forcer, épuisé par sa nuit passée et l'énergie qu'il a dépensée, un peu pour rien, en mettant de l'ordre dans son appartement.</p>
<p>Bastian se réveille à 8 heures. Il a la nausée, se précipite pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes et vomir une bile âcre. L'Allemand décide ensuite de tailler sa barbe, qu'il a laissée pousser sans soin, et qui lui donne très certainement un aspect aussi hirsute que négligé. Les coups de ciseaux sont hasardeux et inégaux. Par endroit, Bastian s'approche même d'un peu trop près de la peau et fait des trous un peu étranges parmi les poils. L'Allemand s'en moque. Il ne cherche pas la perfection, il cherche à feindre une apparence digne. Il repose la paire de ciseaux, ouvre le robinet pour chasser les poils sur la porcelaine et retourne dans sa chambre.</p>
<p>Il sort les vêtements restés dans le lave-linge depuis la veille et en fait un tas sur son lit. Il met les dernières touches à l'espoir de ne pas dégoûter ses amis pour de bon, puis retourne enfin dans le salon, où il s'assied sur le canapé. Les messages de Sung-ki et Anders l'attendent, comme prévu, et Bastian trouve un peu de réconfort en les écoutant. Il leur répond qu'il les attend, qu'il est désolé, et qu'il leur sera redevable toute sa vie. Quand il repose son appareil sur la table, il est à nouveau vidé de toute son énergie, et Bastian se couche sur le côté, un coussin coincé sous la joue.</p>
<p>Il est tiré de sa catatonie deux heures plus tard, quand la sonnette retentit à travers tout l'appartement. Bastian ouvre les paupières, et une panique sourde commence à monter en lui. <em>Ils vont me voir comme ça. </em>Mais à cet instant, il est déjà trop tard. Il les a fait venir de si loin, les a dérangés dans leur existence bien tranquille.</p>
<p>L'Allemand se redresse, s'assied sur le bord du divan, puis se lève. Il marche vers la porte, tourne la clé dans la serrure et pose la main sur la poignée. Lentement, il l'abaisse.</p>
<p>Sung-ki lui saute au cou sans faire attention à son apparence, et les bras d'Anders, bientôt, se serrent eux aussi autour de ses épaules, en une étreinte étrange, le Coréen coincé entre eux.<br/>— Bastian ! Tu n'as rien ? s'écrie le danseur, après avoir lâché l'Allemand.<br/>— Non... non, je n'ai rien... c'est juste que...<br/><br/>Il s'arrête, car il n'a plus rien à dire, ou parce qu'il ne peut plus rien dire. Bastian s'agrippe aux bras d'Anders et se penche en avant, jusqu'à ce que son front soit pressé contre le torse de son ancien coéquipier. Et alors, il pleure. Bruyamment, sans grâce, sans s'en empêcher. Il pleure des sanglots qui lui arrachent des sursauts et des larmes qui lui brûlent les joues.</p>
<p>Il pleure, parce qu'il est en vie, mais il ignore s'il a fait le bon choix.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Visite à sa grand-mère</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne, novembre (deux mois plus tard)</em>
</p>
<p>— Par ici, Bastian ! Madame Schulz vous attend !<br/>L'aide-soignant qui s'occupe de distribuer les repas aux pensionnaires de la maison de retraite le salue de ce sourire qui l'accueille à chaque fois qu'il passe les portes de la salle de loisirs, cœur névralgique, ou presque, du bâtiment — sourire si grand que Bastian l'entend dans sa voix.<br/>— Merci !<br/>— Vous avez besoin d'aide ?<br/>— Non, non, ne vous embêtez pas, c'est très gentil. Je vais y arriver tout seul.<br/><br/>Bastian lève la main, puis avance prudemment entre les tables et les chaises. Il garde sa canne blanche contre son corps, tandis qu'il distingue les formes qui l'entourent, plus ou moins vaguement. Il salue plusieurs personnes, sans trop savoir à qui il s'adresse, puis s'arrête enfin devant une table basse, où trônent deux tasses vides pour le moment. </p>
<p>Une vieille dame est installée confortablement sur le fauteuil, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Lorsque l'Allemand s'approche, elle relève la tête, et son regard se met à luire :<br/>— Ah, Bastian, mon petit !<br/>— Bonjour, mamie ! Comment tu vas ?<br/>Il se penche vers elle, l'embrasse, puis dépose sa canne contre le bras du fauteuil en face avant de s'installer.<br/>— Oh, moi, tu sais, ça va bien ! C'est plutôt toi qui m'inquiètes !</p>
<p>Elle tend le bras et pose sa main sur le genou qu'elle secoue un peu. Bastian retire ses lunettes noires — qu'il a si longtemps hésité à porter. Mais ses yeux fatiguent plus vite à la lumière à laquelle ils doivent se réadapter, et l'Allemand veut mettre toutes les chances de son côté. C'est un travail qu'il a dû faire sur lui-même, sur les autres, aussi, en acceptant que cette canne, ces lunettes, n'avaient rien d'un fardeau honteux à porter, rien d'une ligne de démarcation entre lui, et le reste du monde — le monde de ceux qui voient. Cette canne, ces lunettes, sont des outils à sa disposition, qu'il aurait été stupide de dédaigner sous prétexte qu'ils le renvoyaient, dans sa tête, à une condition qu'il a exécrée pendant des mois et des mois.</p>
<p>— Ça va très bien aussi, je t'assure !<br/>— Tu te nourris bien ? Tu m'as l'air tout mince. Et tu fais bien tes exercices, comme le médecin t'a dit ?<br/>Hilda Schulz le scrute sous toutes les coutures, et Bastian, comme toujours, se fait l'impression d'être revenu en enfance, lorsqu'il revenait les genoux éraflés, le visage plein de boue d'avoir trop joué dehors. Si sa grand-mère le sermonnait, pour le principe, elle lui préparait aussi toujours un chocolat chaud, quelques biscuits, et tamponnait ses petits bobos d'éosine. Le temps a passé, le chocolat, les gâteaux, l'éosine également, mais l'affection de Hilda pour son petit-fils, elle, n'a jamais bougé.</p>
<p>— Mais oui ! C'est juste que comme je fais moins de sport, j'ai un peu minci.<br/>— Et tes exercices pour tes yeux ?<br/>— Promis, je les fais aussi. Et je progresse ! Les médecins ont dit que ma vue s'était améliorée en quelques semaines.<br/>— Bien, bien, bien.<br/>Elle lui tapote la main.<br/>— Alors, tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui, mamie ?<br/>— Rien de bien différent de d'habitude. Un petit peu de sport, mais j'ai surtout lu. Un livre sur Caprivi. Je suis certaine que ça te plairait.<br/>— J'ai déjà des livres en cours !<br/><br/>La reprise de la lecture, laborieuse au départ, a constitué un énorme soulagement pour Bastian, privé jusqu'à présent d'un de ses plus grands plaisirs. Les livres audio, gentiment offerts par Sung-ki, ont été d'excellents palliatifs, mais qui, sur la fin, ne parvenaient plus à colmater la frustration grandissante qui le gagnait chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur la couverture d'un ouvrage. Aujourd'hui, il s'appuie encore sur son ouïe, surtout le soir lorsqu'il est fatigué, mais en journée, il saisit la moindre occasion, le moindre prétexte, pour déchiffrer au moins quelques pages à l'aide d'une loupe et de beaucoup de persévérance.<br/>— Et tu n'as besoin de rien ? Tu sais que...<br/>Bastian lève aussitôt la main.<br/>— Garde ton argent, je t'assure que tout va bien. J'ai des économies, et puis, le club a été sympa avec moi et a accepté de payer les frais de rééducation.<br/>— C'est quand même la moindre des choses, s'insurge Hilda, son petit corps frêle se redressant d'un coup.<br/>— Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas de soucis financiers.<br/>— Tu sais où me trouver, sinon. Même si, têtu comme tu es...<br/>Elle lève les deux mains au ciel.<br/>— Petit déjà... La tête dure comme la pierre. Pour te faire changer d'avis, c'était toute une histoire.<br/>Elle l'enveloppe ensuite d'un regard infiniment tendre.<br/>— Tu n'as pas changé, mon Basti.</p>
<p>Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai ; il n'est plus cet enfant terrifié par ses parents ou son grand frère, plus ce petit garçon à la recherche une approbation qui ne viendra de toute façon jamais. Il en a payé le prix, mais il est sans regret, et à ses yeux, cela compte plus que le reste.<br/>— Au fait, dis-moi. Tu pars toujours aux États-Unis pour le Nouvel An ?<br/>— Normalement ! Sauf si tu préfères que je reste ici avec toi.<br/>— Oh, non, ne t'en fais pas, mon petit. Amilia a dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher pour que je vienne passer les fêtes avec eux, à Munich.<br/>— Oh, ils retournent en Bavière, cette année ?<br/>— Hm, hm. Voir les cousins, paraît-il.<br/><br/>Hilda sait qu'il ne viendra pas, qu'il n'a de toute façon pas été invité. Elle ne pose pas de question ; Bastian ne lui donne pas d'explication.<br/>— En d'autres termes, tu es bien mieux à profiter de tes amis.<br/>— Tu veux que je t'emmène ? sourit Bastian.<br/>Sa grand-mère rit à son tour.<br/>— Ah, je suis trop vieille malheureusement. Avec quelques années de moins, peut-être ! Mais tu me promets de faire bien attention là-bas.<br/>— Je ne pense pas que je risque grand-chose chez Sung-ki et Anders, mais promis ! Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.<br/><br/>Hilda referme son livre, le pose sur la table, près des tasses toujours vides et se hisse debout à la force de ses bras.<br/>— Tu es d'accord pour aller te promener avec moi dans le parc ?<br/>— Bien sûr. Mais couvre-toi, car il ne fait pas chaud.<br/>— Mais oui, mais oui.<br/>Sa grand-mère a beau dire, elle est aussi têtue que lui, et Bastian insiste lourdement pour qu'elle accepte de prendre avec elle son manteau gris en serge.</p>
<p>Dehors, Hilda s'accroche au bras de son petit-fils, dont la canne reste coincée le long de son corps ; la vieille dame, pour cette fin de journée, remplacera ses yeux fatigués. Ils se promènent une heure, s'asseyent sur un des bancs en face du grand bassin du parc où s'ébattent des carpes japonaises, discutent d'un ton léger, tandis que Hilda le met au fait des derniers potins de la maison de retraite. </p>
<p>Bastian est apaisé, heureux d'être avec sa grand-mère, heureux de l'écouter, heureux de sentir sa main sur son bras et son épaule contre la sienne. Il vient la voir deux fois par semaine — et il se jure qu'une fois ses yeux en parfait état de marche, il lui rendra visite encore plus souvent. Son emploi du temps de hockeyeur ne lui octroyait que peu de temps à consacrer à sa vie personnelle, et c'est peut-être là le seul avantage de cette débâcle.</p>
<p>Bastian et sa grand-mère rentrent avec la nuit qui tombe. L'Allemand embrasse Hilda tendrement, lui promet une nouvelle fois de bien se nourrir, d'écouter les médecins, de se coucher tôt, puis quitte la maison de retraite.</p>
<p>Cette fois, il tend sa canne devant lui, remet ses lunettes noires — dont il n'a pas fondamentalement besoin, mais c'est un code compris par les autres, qui l'aide à éviter les réflexions parfois sceptiques.</p>
<p>Bastian connaît bien le chemin qui le conduit jusqu'à chez lui, pour l'avoir pris des centaines de fois. Il connaît le nombre de pas à effectuer jusqu'au premier passage piéton, la durée du feu rouge de signalisation, le temps qu'il lui faudra, à la seconde près, pour trouver l'arrêt de bus, même si aujourd'hui, il n'a plus besoin d'effectuer ce trajet dans le noir le plus complet.</p>
<p>Il s'assied sur le petit banc en plastique, sa canne entre les genoux. Son bus doit arriver dans cinq minutes, et il laisse passer le premier véhicule qui s'arrête devant lui. Dans l'autocar, il reste debout, les yeux fermés pour les reposer.</p>
<p>Dans la rue qui le mène à son immeuble, il presse le pas, car il a faim et froid, et qu'il aimerait bien prendre une douche et dîner tranquillement installé sur son canapé. Une fois dans son appartement, Bastian abandonne sa canne et ses lunettes dans l'entrée ; ces deux objets ne franchissent jamais le petit hall qui précède le salon. Il les a acceptés dans sa vie à l'extérieur, mais ils n'ont pas à se rappeler à lui. Ils cessent d'exister dès lors qu'il n'en a plus besoin.</p>
<p>Bastian fonce vers la salle de bain, attrape un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt, et s'enferme dans la douche. En ressortant de la cabine, il s'arrête devant le miroir, dans lequel il distingue vaguement son reflet sous la lumière nue des lampes au plafond. Il ne s'est pas rasé depuis deux jours, et ses joues sont rugueuses sous ses doigts. Ce soir, il n'a toujours pas le courage et préfère retourner dans la cuisine pour réchauffer les restes de son repas de midi.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'il se laisse tomber dans le canapé, un plateau posé sur la table devant lui, Bastian est éreinté. Il s'empare de son téléphone et constate, toujours avec amusement, que Sung-ki — principalement — et Anders – par petites touches — lui ont laissé plusieurs messages vocaux, comme chaque jour. Bastian leur répond toujours, ce qui déclenche, en général, une réaction en chaîne jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher quelques heures plus tard.<br/>— Hé ! Ça va bien aujourd'hui. Je suis allé voir ma grand-mère, alors c'était chouette. Mais je suis crevé ! Et vous, votre journée ?<br/><br/>Il repose son téléphone près de lui, dîne lentement, au son de la radio — activité qu'il a redécouverte par la force des choses et qui l'accompagne très souvent au cours de sa journée. La réponse de Sung-ki arrive sans tarder ; son ami évoque les cours de danse, Anders bien évidemment, leurs chiens. Il lui reparle également de la soirée du Nouvel an, lui demande des précisions sur son jour d'arrivée, celui de son départ. Sung-ki semble vouloir bien ancrer la venue de Bastian dans le futur ; peut-être craint-il de le voir renoncer au dernier moment, mais le Coréen n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Bastian a déjà pris ses billets d'avion pour Los Angeles et attend avec impatience la fin du mois de décembre.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'il va se coucher, vers 22h30, il y va le cœur apaisé, chaque jour un peu plus impatient de vivre le lendemain. Il reste encore quelques ombres, qui se dissiperont, il l'espère, aussi sûrement que ses yeux, eux aussi, seront capables de percer la nuit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Aveu à Sung-ki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Manhattan Beach, février (quelques mois plus tard)</em>
</p>
<p>— Tu veux qu'on fasse un détour par la plage ?<br/>— On peut emmener les chiens ?<br/>Bastian baisse les yeux vers Sunshine, qui trottine au bout de la laisse tenue par Sung-ki. Vinci, lui, marche tranquillement aux pieds de l'Allemand.<br/>— Oui, la plage de Segundo, pas loin de chez nous, autorise les chiens tenus en laisse !<br/>— Ah, chouette ! Il faut aller par où, d'ici ?<br/>— On tourne à gauche là-bas, et ensuite tout droit jusqu'au front de mer. Depuis qu'on a emménagé ici, on y va très souvent avec Andy, alors tu penses que je connais bien le chemin.</p>
<p>Après cinq minutes de marche à bon pas, les deux hommes s'avancent enfin sur le sable un peu frais de la plage d'El Segundo. D'autres promeneurs ont eu la même idée qu'eux, et certains, plus téméraires, ont lâché leurs compagnons malgré l'interdiction.<br/><br/>Amusé, Bastian regarde deux gros chiens aboyer après les vagues et l'écume.<br/>— Sunshine et Vinci sont déjà allés se baigner dans la mer ?<br/>— Pour Sunny, Andy ne veut pas. Il a peur qu'il se noie, même avec son petit gilet de sauvetage. Vinci, il se trempe le bout des pattes, mais il ne va pas plus loin. Andy aurait peur aussi de le laisser se baigner, je pense.<br/>Le regard de l'Allemand tombe à nouveau sur Vinci, qui furète à droite à gauche, la truffe presque collée au sable.<br/><br/>— Demain, tu viendras me voir à l'école de danse ? Ça pourrait être sympa !<br/>— À la condition que tu ne m'obliges pas à danser devant tout le monde ! Ou du moins, pas la première fois !<br/>— Décidément, tous les hockeyeurs ont un souci avec la danse, rit Sung-ki. Andy non plus ne sait pas danser.<br/>— Oh, je n'ai pas dit que je ne savais pas danser, mais tu vois, devant d'autres personnes, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Tu as réussi à faire danser Anders, au final ?<br/>— Oui, mais seulement quand il n'y a personne pour regarder, un peu comme toi.<br/>— Hm, hm.</p>
<p>Bastian se perd une poignée de secondes dans la contemplation tranquille de l'océan, le soleil déclinant à l'horizon, les amateurs de footing courant sur le sable mouillé.<br/>— Sung-ki, je crois qu'il faut que je te dise quelque chose.<br/>— Ah oui ?<br/>— Je veux juste préfacer en disant que je comprendrais parfaitement que ça te mette mal à l'aise, et c'est justement pour ça que je préfère que tu le saches.<br/>L'ancien hockeyeur ne laisse pas le temps à son ami de répliquer. Il se déleste de ce poids d'une seule traite, parce que s'arrêter veut dire réfléchir.<br/>— J'ai longtemps été amoureux d'Anders. Peut-être même encore un peu aujourd'hui. Et je pense qu'il faut que tu connaisses ce secret, car tu m'as ouvert les portes de ta maison sans même te poser de questions.</p>
<p>Bastian arrête de parler, patiente pour l'arrivée de l'éventuelle sentence ; il ne s'attend pas à sentir la main de Sung-ki se glisser dans la sienne. Il cesse brusquement de marcher, manquant d'être emporté en avant lorsque Vinci continue d'avancer, bien décidé à aller renifler le tas de galets un peu plus loin.<br/>— Si tu penses que je vais t'en vouloir, pas du tout ! Tu as le droit d'être amoureux d'Andy, même maintenant. Les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas !<br/>— Je sais bien que j'aurais dû tourner la page depuis très longtemps, surtout quand il a commencé à me parler de toi. Mais... ça n'a pas été aussi simple que prévu, avoue Bastian avec un pauvre sourire.<br/>— Tu en as déjà parlé à Andy ?<br/>— Non. Même si je pense qu'il le savait déjà plus ou moins. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé, ou forcé, ou je ne sais pas. J'étais déjà content qu'il soit mon ami !<br/>— Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, Bastian.<br/>— Du moins, j'essaie. Et malgré tout ce que je viens de te dire, ne doute jamais de ça : je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous deux. Tu es parfait pour Anders, et je pense que l'inverse est vrai aussi.<br/>Sung-ki acquiesce vigoureusement avec un grand sourire.<br/>— Je trouve ça merveilleux que vous vous soyez trouvés, et qui serait assez petit pour ne pas se réjouir de ce que vous avez construit ? Non, moi, je pense que c'est quelque chose de magnifique.</p>
<p>Cette fois, c'est Sung-ki qui s'arrête ; il glisse ses bras autour de la taille de Bastian, puis se blottit contre son torse. À nouveau surpris, l'autre homme lève un moment les mains, les garde en l'air quelques secondes, puis les pose sur les épaules du Coréen.<br/>— Merci, souffe-t-il enfin.<br/>— Pour ?<br/>— Ne pas me rayer de votre vie, même si tu en avais le droit.<br/>Le danseur relève la tête et hausse les sourcils, le regard horrifié.<br/>— Jamais je n'aurais fait quelque chose comme ça ! Tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant !<br/>— Ah, je suis un peu comme un troisième chien que vous auriez adopté, en fait, c'est ça ?<br/>Bastian sourit pour cacher son émotion.<br/>— Presque ça !<br/>— Je me disais bien aussi...<br/><br/>Sung-ki s'éloigne de son ami et secoue la main pour faire repartir la circulation, coupée par la laisse qui s'était entortillée autour de son poignet.<br/>— On va jusqu'à la jetée, puis on rentre ?<br/>— Ça me va très bien. Surtout qu'Anders ne devrait pas tarder.<br/>— En effet.<br/>Le danseur jette un petit regard espiègle à Bastian.<br/>— Le dernier arrivé a un gage !<br/>— Quoi ?<br/>Sung-ki attrape Sunshine dans ses bras d'un geste rapide et se met à courir, laissant Bastian abasourdi.<br/>— Sung-ki ! C'est de la triche ! Je ne peux pas porter Vinci, moi ! Tu as vu sa taille !<br/><br/>Mais Sung-ki ne l'écoute pas et se retourne vers lui en riant. Le visage de Bastian rayonne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Shannon - Chapitre 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dresde, octobre, 14 ans plus tôt</em>
</p>
<p>Son grand sac de sport sur l'épaule et sa crosse dans une main, Bastian pousse la porte du petit café où il a l'habitude de venir prendre un thé juste après son entraînement et avant de se rendre à l'université pour ses cours. Son emploi du temps a été adapté à sa carrière de sportif professionnel, mais jongler entre le hockey et ses études de philosophie n'a rien d'évident. L'université de Dresde ne possède pas, comme en Amérique du Nord, une équipe universitaire, foyer de jeunes talents en attente d'être appelés dans les plus grandes franchises et pour lesquels les facultés se plient en quatre. Bastian a eu de la chance : il a été accepté dans l'université de la ville qui lui a signé son premier contrat professionnel, en Oberliga, mais le coup de pouce s'arrête là. Les fréquents déplacements de son équipe, en bus, malmènent son sommeil et minent la préparation de ses cours et de ses examens. Aussi le jeune homme saute-t-il sur la moindre occasion, sur la plus petite parcelle de temps libre, pour ouvrir ses livres et ses cahiers.</p>
<p>Bastian vit à Dresde depuis quatre mois. Avoir quitté Cologne a été à la fois une libération et une source de crainte profonde. Loin de ses parents, du cadre cadenassé de sa famille, Bastian est plus libre, mais cette liberté s'accompagne de la possibilité de choisir une autre voie que celle tracée par son père. Loin des yeux, loin de la morale, et Bastian se surprend parfois à vouloir toucher l'interdit. Mais il craint que son père le remarque, la prochaine fois qu'il retourne à Cologne – sans doute pour Noël, et même à des centaines de kilomètres de lui, Tobias garde sur son fils une emprise titanesque. Bastian est majeur, étudie et possède même un travail – certes, plus que précaire et qui ne le met à l'abri de rien, mais travail quand même ; il n'échappe pourtant pas à cette peur qui sourd lorsqu'il songe à ses parents.</p>
<p>Bastian s'installe à sa table habituelle, près de la grande fenêtre qui donne sur la rue, cale son sac et sa crosse contre le mur, puis pose son gobelet de thé sur la table. Il sort ensuite son casque audio, qu'il place sur ses oreilles après l'avoir branché à son baladeur, et ouvre son cahier. Élève studieux et appliqué, Bastian prend très au sérieux ses études de philosophie, qui constituent sa roue de secours s'il devait abandonner le hockey. Mais le jeune homme aime trop son sport pour lâcher sa crosse à moins qu'il y soit contraint et forcé par la fatalité et préférera manger des pâtes tous les soirs et jouer pour une bouchée de pain plutôt que de se contenter d'un second choix, effectué par dépit et qui ne le rendra pas heureux. Il ose parfois seulement espérer un peu mieux que l'Oberliga, mais s'en contentera s'il le faut.</p>
<p>Un stylo rouge entre les doigts, Bastian souligne proprement le titre qu'il a noté en majuscule sur l'une des pages de son cahier quand il aperçoit une main se poser sur la table. Il relève la tête, surpris, et croise le regard d'un jeune homme à l'expression avenante et engageante. Le sourire qui décore ses lèvres a un petit je-ne-sais-quoi de nonchalance, juste assez pour le rendre charmant, à la frontière parfaitement dosée avec l'insolence sans pour autant franchir la ligne.<br/>— Bonjour !<br/>Bastian le regarde, décontenancé, mais sa politesse l'oblige à lui répondre :<br/>— Bonjour...<br/>— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais...<br/>Il parle allemand avec un accent que Bastian n'arrive pas à identifier.<br/>— C'est une crosse de hockey ? Tu joues ?<br/>Le jeune homme tourne la tête pour observer l'objet et acquiesce :<br/>— Oui...<br/>— Et tu joues où ?<br/>— Ici. À Dresde, je veux dire.<br/>— En pro ?<br/>— Oui.<br/>— Waouh !<br/>Bastian ne sait pas très bien comment interpréter l'exclamation du nouvel arrivant ; l'équipe de Dresde est loin d'avoir un grand palmarès et le niveau de l'Oberliga n'est pas très élevé. La ligue est soit une passerelle, soit une voie de garage, mais jamais une fin en soi, et Bastian hausse les sourcils face à cet enthousiasme apparent.</p>
<p>L'autre semble s'en apercevoir, car il reprend, toujours avec le sourire :<br/>— C'est assez rare que je rencontre des gens qui aiment le hockey. Alors un joueur pro...<br/>Cette fois, le sourire se Bastian se veut plus franc.<br/>— Le hockey est plutôt populaire en Allemagne... même si je dois bien avouer que ça ne déchaîne pas les foules non plus. Rien ne détrônera le foot, apparemment...<br/>— Pas très fan du ballon rond, on dirait bien !<br/>— Pas du tout. J'ai grandi à Munich... J'ai assez souffert.<br/>— On m'a déjà traîné à un match de Bundesliga. Ça ne vaudra jamais une bonne patinoire et un palet.</p>
<p>Bastian repose son stylo près de son cahier et s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise, plus détendu que tout à l'heure. Il observe en détail le jeune homme assis en face de lui. Bastian serait bien incapable de situer son âge avec exactitude, mais il l'estime plus âgé que lui de quelques années, pas plus. Son regard d'un brun un peu passe-partout est pourtant pétillant et éclaire un visage mince, en angle, au nez et aux lèvres fines. Ses cheveux sont coupés courts sur le côté, alors qu'une mèche se redresse sur son front avant d'être plaquée en arrière. Bastian n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que son nouveau compagnon de table est d'une beauté renversante, mais il reste agréable à regarder, avec son air aimable et sa bouche souriante.</p>
<p>L'Allemand écarte la mèche qui lui tombe devant les yeux et sourit :<br/>— Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire d'Allemagne.<br/>— Oh, si tu veux bien me tutoyer ! Et non, en effet. Je viens de Saint-Louis, dans le Missouri.<br/><em>C'est donc ça, son accent... Il est américain</em>.<br/>— Fan des Blues, alors ?<br/>— Et comment ! Même si je fais parfois quelques infidélités avec les Canucks. Ma mère vient de Vancouver.<br/>— Ah, carrément ! Tu es américano-canadien. Pas étonnant que tu aimes le hockey avec cet héritage.<br/>— Je n'aurais pas pu y échapper, même si j'avais essayé. Au fait...<br/>Le jeune homme tend la main à Bastian, avec un grand sourire.<br/>— Je m'appelle Shannon !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Shannon - Chapitre 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bastian, l'esprit accaparé par ses révisions, ne voit pas la serveuse du café arriver vers lui, une petite assiette ornée d'une tarte aux pommes à la main. Ce n'est que lorsque le plat finit sur la table avec un tintement de porcelaine que le jeune homme relève les yeux, surpris. Il envoie un regard décontenancé à la serveuse et balbutie :<br/>— Il doit y avoir une erreur... je n'ai pas commandé ça...<br/>— Toi, non ! Mais le mec là-bas m'a demandé de te l'apporter !</p>
<p>Bastian suit des yeux l'index de la jeune femme, pointée vers un coin du café, et aperçoit Shannon, installé à une table un peu plus loin avec une amie. Le tatoueur lève le bras vers lui, avec un grand sourire, et Bastian lui adresse un timide mouvement de la main, pour ensuite observer la tarte aux pommes qui l'attend toujours dans l'assiette. La vue du gâteau lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures ; il a sauté le déjeuner au profit de ses révisions et il meurt de faim. D'ordinaire, Bastian mange à heure fixe en suivant un régime bien précis, mais il ne résiste pas et taille un mince morceau de tarte qu'il avale ensuite sans tarder. Il repose la cuillère quelques instants après, puis observe de nouveau Shannon. L'amie de celui-ci vient de se lever et se dirige vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, elle lui décoche un petit regard amusé et un sourire. À travers la fenêtre du café, Bastian la regarde s'éloigner, puis traverser la rue. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête, Shannon s'avance vers lui, se faufilant entre les tables et les clients pressés. Arrivé à hauteur de Bastian, il pose sa main sur le dossier de la chaise et s'exclame, d'un ton joyeux :<br/>— Je peux m'installer ?<br/>— Oui, oui, bien sûr.</p>
<p>Shannon s'assied en face de Bastian et croise les bras sur la table avant de se pencher un peu en avant. Il porte un t-shirt à manches courtes, et Bastian a tout le loisir de contempler ses bras tatoués : les motifs partent du poignet pour remonter vers l'épaule et disparaissent sous le tissu du vêtement. Les yeux de Bastian dévient vers les clavicules de Shannon, elles aussi visibles, et découvrent avec étonnement qu'elles sont elles aussi marquées d'encre. Le jeune homme remonte vers le visage de Shannon, toujours éclairé d'un sourire, et s'agite sur sa chaise.<br/>— Merci beaucoup pour la tarte aux pommes.<br/>— De rien ! Mais tu n'as pas tout mangé. Elle n'était pas bonne ? D'habitude, moi, je les dévore presque d'une bouchée.<br/>— Oh, non, pas du tout. J'en gardais simplement un peu pour plus tard. J'aime bien faire durer le plaisir.<br/>— Oh, vraiment ?</p>
<p>Les lèvres de Shannon s'étirent en un sourire aux allures friponnes, et Bastian se sent rougir.<br/>— Mais... pourquoi me l'avoir offerte ?<br/>— Comme ça ? Il n'y a pas besoin de raison.<br/>— C'est très gentil... Et je crois que j'en avais bien besoin pour me remonter le moral.<br/>— Ça ne va pas ?<br/>— Les cours ne sont pas évidents. Et ma saison ne commence pas comme je l'avais espéré.<br/>— Oui, j'ai cru voir que Dresde était dans une mauvaise passe.</p>
<p>Bastian hausse les sourcils, étonné. Shannon lève la main en souriant :<br/>— Après notre rencontre, j'ai commencé à suivre de plus près l'équipe de Dresde. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir venir à un match, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion. Trop de boulot.<br/>— Tu fais quoi ?<br/>— Je suis tatoueur.<br/>Shannon agite les doigts.<br/>— Ce qui explique tout ça !<br/>— Ils sont beaux.<br/>— Merci. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tatoués.<br/>— Tu as ton magasin à Dresde, en fait ?<br/>— J'étais venu faire mon apprentissage auprès d'un tatoueur renommé ici, puis j'ai beaucoup aimé la ville, et je m'y suis installé.<br/>— Tu parles bien allemand en tout cas !<br/>— En trois ans, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire.<br/>Bastian a un tout petit sourire avant de baisser les yeux vers sa tarte aux pommes entamée.<br/>— Tu veux qu'on partage le reste ? propose-t-il ensuite.<br/>— Non, ça ira pour moi. Je te l'ai offerte, ce n'est pas pour venir lâchement te la tirer ensuite.<br/>Shannon lui offre un autre de ses grands sourires, si lumineux qu'ils éclipsent tout ce qui se trouve autour d'eux. Ils sont à la fois soleil et trou noir, et Bastian, fasciné, observe les lèvres de son nouvel ami, ses dents parfaitement blanches, à l'alignement un peu dévié. Ce petit détail n'enlève rien à son charme et sa beauté ; Bastian s'étonne surtout de l'avoir remarqué.</p>
<p>Les yeux bruns de Shannon tombent vers la montre qu'il a au poignet, et ses sourcils remontent sur son front.<br/>— Oula... je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai un rendez-vous au shop à 14 heures, et il est déjà 13 heures 45.<br/>— Tu risques d'être en retard...<br/>— Non, ça ira ! Mon shop se trouve dans l'Altstadt, juste au bord de l'Elbe ! J'aurais bien aimé continuer à discuter avec toi, mais je vais y aller !<br/>— D'accord. Merci encore pour la tarte.<br/>— Pas de quoi !<br/>Un autre sourire. Une autre lumière qui crée autant d'ombres qu'elle en chasse. Shannon quitte sa chaise et remet sa veste qu'il boutonne à la hâte. Il s'apprête à tourner les talons lorsque Bastian, poussé par une hardiesse qu'il n'a pas d'habitude d'avoir, lui lance d'une voix pressée :<br/>— Un jour... un jour, tu pourras venir me voir jouer si tu veux ? Ça ne sera clairement pas la NHL ou l'AHL...<br/>Le visage de Shannon rayonne encore plus.<br/>— Ça serait avec un grand plaisir. À bientôt, Bastian ! Bonne journée !<br/>— Bonne journée à toi aussi.</p>
<p>Shannon se presse vers la porte du café. Bastian le voit se diriger vers un scooter attaché à un poteau électrique, puis ouvrir le compartiment où il range le casque qu'il pose ensuite sur sa tête. Shannon démarre le moteur, puis file enfin vers le feu rouge. Il disparaît quelques instants plus tard devant des voitures. Bastian pousse un léger soupir et observe le gâteau, sans savoir s'il aura le courage de le finir. En attendant, le jeune homme remet ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et reprend ses révisions, malgré un esprit rêveur et à désormais distrait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Shannon - Chapitre 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En rentrant chez lui, Bastian fonce droit vers sa chambre où il s'enferme à double tour. Il vit dans un appartement aux confins de Dresde, qu'il partage avec deux autres jeunes hommes, hockeyeurs également. Son maigre salaire ne lui permet pas de faire des folies, et Bastian serre la ceinture en espérant des jours meilleurs. Ses parents participent un peu à ses dépenses quotidiennes, mais Bastian ne parvient pas à effacer le soupçon de culpabilité qui lui étrille la conscience. Tombé en disgrâce quelques années plus tôt, il construit prudemment son avenir en prenant soin de ne pas creuser la dette qu'il a envers ses parents. Trop réclamer, trop accepter, serait s'enchaîner, devoir rendre des comptes, devoir s'écraser, devoir s'effacer, et Bastian en a conscience, même s'il manque encore de courage et qu'il choisit de se taire. Parlera-t-il un jour pour mettre des mots sur ce qui a été tu ce soir de mars ? Pour le moment, le système fonctionne, parce que les trois écrous qui le font tourner acceptent les conditions tacites qui ont été posées. Son père et sa mère ferment les yeux sur ce morceau de lui qui leur fait honte. Bastian remplit sa part du contrat en le masquant pour le rendre invisible à défaut de le rendre inexistante.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme dépose son sac dans un coin de sa chambre et en sort son maillot, ses protections, ses jambières, puis les apporte jusque dans la salle de bain pour les mettre à laver avec celles de ses deux coéquipiers. Il règne dans la pièce une odeur âcre, qui mêle tissu chargé de sueur et humidité, mais Bastian a l'habitude et n'y fait plus attention depuis des années ; son nez s'est forgé une immunité contre les émanations corporelles de toute sorte, et vivre avec deux autres garçons à l'hygiène souvent fluctuante a terminé de lui forger un odorat à toute épreuve.</p>
<p>Une fois ses affaires dans le lave-linge, Bastian s'installe devant l'ordinateur qui trône sur un bureau dans un coin du salon. Il partage la machine avec ses colocataires et doit faire attention à ne pas siphonner la bande-passante pour ensuite faire gonfler la facture. Mais aujourd'hui, Bastian n'a besoin que de faire une simple recherche pour étancher sa curiosité depuis que Shannon l'a laissé tout seul dans le café. Le jeune homme tape le prénom de son nouvel ami, le nom de la ville de Dresde et le mot « tatouage » dans son moteur de recherche. « Shannon » n'est pas un prénom très commun, encore moins en Allemagne, et la recherche de Bastian lui accorde les résultats espérés. Le deuxième renvoie à un salon de tatouage installé dans l'Altstadt, tout près de l'Elbe, comme le lui a dit Shannon. <br/><br/>Bastian effleure son poignet d'un geste machinal. Ses doigts remontent sur son avant-bras et repoussent en arrière les fins poils bruns sur sa peau. Dans son équipe, plusieurs de ses coéquipiers arborent de grands tatouages imposants, que Bastian admire du coin de l'œil. Plus jeune, l'idée de marquer sa peau d'une encre indélébile ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit, parce que son esprit était avant tout celui de ses parents – mis à part un écart qui lui a coûté beaucoup. Peut-être inscrira-t-il d'abord son début de rébellion dans sa chair. Dans un endroit qu'il pourra cacher, car la rébellion peut aussi rester silencieuse si le courage le quitte au moment de lever les étendards.</p>
<p>Bastian clique sur le site sommaire du shop de tatouage, puis consulte le profil de Shannon. La photographie qui suit son nom confirme l'identité de son ami. Sur le cliché, Shannon ne sourit pas, et Bastian peine à raccrocher ce visage si sérieux à celui avenant et rayonnant que l'Américain affiche lorsqu'il est avec lui.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme reste à observer l'écran de son ordinateur, les yeux rêveurs, quand la porte de l'appartement claque d'un seul coup.<br/>— Salut, Bastian !<br/>Karl, l'un de ses colocataires, entre comme une tornade dans le salon et se précipite vers le réfrigérateur pour s'emparer d'une canette de soda. Il prend une gorgée avant d'avoir une exhalation de satisfaction bruyante, s'essuie la bouche, puis appuie ses avant-bras sur les épaules de Bastian, dans son dos.<br/>— Tu vas te faire tatouer ? Trop cool !<br/>— Euh, non... Enfin, pas encore. D'abord, je n'ai pas le temps. Et ensuite, je n'ai pas l'argent.<br/>Karl boit encore un peu de Coca.<br/>— Ouais, ça, je peux comprendre. On est à peine au milieu du mois, et je suis presque à sec sur mon compte en banque.<br/>— C'est parce que tu dépenses tout en bière !<br/>— Tant qu'il me reste de l'argent pour payer le loyer ! Bon.</p>
<p>Karl tape une fois sur les épaules de Bastian et se redresse.<br/>— Je vais aller faire un footing.<br/>— Quelle motivation.<br/>— Ça, ça veut dire que tu ne viens pas avec moi ?<br/>Bastian lâche un soupir douloureux.<br/>— Oh, non... J'ai encore du boulot à la fac.<br/>— Là, c'est à moi de te dire « quelle motivation » ! Bref, je te laisse bosser, alors. Stefan ne devrait plus tarder.<br/>— On ira peut-être faire des courses. Le frigo est presque vide.<br/>— Cool ! File-moi la note en rentrant que je paye ma part ! lance Karl à la cantonade, en se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'il partage avec leur ami.</p>
<p>Sur le papier, leur appartement ne comporte qu'une grande chambre, un salon avec la cuisine, une salle de bain, et un petit bureau. C'est sur celui-ci que Bastian a jeté son dévolu après avoir eu le choix entre une pièce spacieuse, mais partagée, et un endroit minuscule avec seulement la place d'un mettre un lit et un bureau, mais qui offre le luxe du silence et de la tranquillité. Ses deux colocataires, peu désireux de se retrouver dans ce clapier à lapin, ont accueilli sa décision avec beaucoup de joie, mais Bastian ne l'a jamais regrettée. Il se plaît bien dans cette chambre de poupée, qu'il a aménagée selon ses goûts. Il y a un petit quelque chose de sa chambre à Cologne, juste un peu, pour ne pas transposer sa vie d'avant dans le monde de cette nouvelle existence où il tente de prendre ses marques et ses distances. Cela rend le saut dans l'inconnu moins difficile.</p>
<p>Bastian éteint l'ordinateur, récupère la canette que Karl a laissée traîner sur la table basse, la pose sur le comptoir de la cuisine et retourne dans sa chambre pour travailler. Il attrape son lecteur MP3 rangé dans un tiroir de son bureau et s'allonge sur le lit, dos contre l'oreiller collé au mur, les jambes repliées devant lui. Malgré son livre ouvert et le crayon qui tourne en cadence entre ses doigts, la concentration continue de le fuir. Bastian pense encore à Shannon, à son sourire, à la petite tarte qu'il lui a offerte. Demain, il part pour Hanovre en fin de matinée pour le prochain match de championnat, puis enchaîne le lendemain avec une rencontre à domicile, et le surlendemain avec un autre déplacement. Bastian ignore quand il pourra retourner dans le petit café, et cette idée le contrarie plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Il soupire, monte un peu le son de son casque lorsqu'il entend Stefan et sa petite amie entrer dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, et se plonge enfin dans ses révisions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Shannon - Chapitre 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deux longues semaines se sont envolées avant que Bastian ne pousse de nouveau la porte du café. Aujourd'hui, sans doute parce que le temps s'est rafraîchi et que les badauds ont déserté les parcs, l'établissement est plein, et Bastian trouve une petite place à l'opposé de son coin habituel, serrée entre un groupe de jeunes filles et un couple de personnes âgées. Il s'excuse lorsque sa crosse manque de tomber sur une des adolescentes et la cale du mieux qu'il peut contre sa chaise. Le regard de l'Allemand fait le tour la salle ; il veut se convaincre que le geste est machinal, mais quand il ne voit pas Shannon, Bastian est déçu.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme revient presque tous les jours, durant un peu moins de trois semaines, mais Shannon reste introuvable, et Bastian a même envisagé de se rendre jusqu'au salon de tatouage sans jamais mettre à exécution son projet. Shannon et lui se connaissent à peine et n'ont échangé en tout et pour tout que quelques mots sans importance. Alors Bastian attend et nourrit un espoir vague, dont il a du mal à définir les contours ; ce serait trop s'approcher de la vérité, et il n'y est pas encore prêt.</p>
<p>Ce vendredi, juste après ses cours, Bastian commande un thé et tente ensuite de faire abstraction du brouhaha ambiant qui règne autour de lui. Les conversations et les rires, la petite cloche qui sonne dès que la porte s'ouvre, les chaises qui crissent sur le carrelage, les tasses qui tintent contre les assiettes... La mécanique bien roulée du café finit même par bercer le jeune homme, porté par la tranquille routine de l'endroit. </p>
<p>Soudain, Bastian se fige, sa main, avec son éternel stylo rouge, immobile dans les airs à quelques centimètres de son cahier. Shannon s'installe à une table, dos à la sienne. Il n'est pas seul. En face de lui s'assied un autre homme, que Bastian ne peut s'empêcher de dévisager. Il semble un peu plus âgé que Shannon, même si Bastian n'en est pas certain. Une agitation manifeste voile son regard gris, tandis que sa main joue avec nervosité avec la serviette en papier posée près du panier en osier où trône le pain. Shannon se lève, revient avec deux tasses de café. Il ne l'a toujours pas vu, et Bastian se fait l'effet d'un voyeur honteux ; sa curiosité prend le dessus, et il ne quitte pas des yeux les deux hommes. Il ne les entend pas, ne sait pas lire sur les lèvres non plus. Il comprend juste que la discussion est rude, car l'ami de Shannon agite parfois les doigts avec agacement. Ses sourcils se froncent au fur et à mesure, avant que sa bouche ne s'arque en une moue disgracieuse. D'un coup, il se lève, plaque sa main bien à plat sur la table. Les tasses frémissent. Quelques têtes se tournent. Bastian, lui, pique du nez et souligne plusieurs fois le mot « empirique », qui accapare désormais toute son attention. Ses mèches de cheveux, qui tombent d'habitude sur son front, forment un écran devant ses yeux, et lui donnent l'impression d'être caché. L'inconnu quitte sa place et se dirige vers la sortie du café d'un pas lourd et appuyé, sans égard pour les autres clients qu'il bouscule sans s'excuser. Il claque même la porte, et Bastian, le rouge aux joues, se sent terriblement gêné pour Shannon. Il relève d'ailleurs la tête et croise soudain le regard de son ami, qui s'est tourné sur sa chaise pour contempler le départ théâtral de son compagnon de table quelques instants plus tôt.</p>
<p>Shannon arque un sourcil, puis s'essuie la joue avant de sourire. Pleure-t-il ? Les questions qui se bousculent dans la tête de Bastian se brouillent quand Shannon se lève pour s'avancer vers lui. L'autre homme pose la main sur le dossier de la chaise et lance un petit regard humide à Bastian, malgré le sourire qu'il affiche coûte que coûte.<br/>— Salut ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !<br/>— Bonjour.<br/>Bastian frotte ses dents les unes contre les autres pendant quelques secondes. Osera-t-il évoquer ce qu'il vient de voir, au risque de se trahir et d'avouer qu'il a reconnu Shannon dès qu'il est entré dans le café ? Son ami, lui, lutte contre des larmes qu'il retient à peine et qui bordent ses yeux malgré tous ses efforts pour les cacher. Le contraste entre son sourire qu'il ne quitte pas et sa tristesse frappe Bastian. Celui-ci décide d'emprunter des chemins détournés.<br/>— Ça faisait longtemps.</p>
<p>Shannon passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, puis lève les yeux pour observer une mèche qu'il a prise entre ses doigts.<br/>— Oui, j'avais pas mal de boulot. Je suis retourné aux États-Unis pour une convention, et j'ai fait un tour dans mon ancien shop.<br/>— C'était bien ?<br/>Le sourire de Shannon se fait un peu plus franc.<br/>— Oui. Ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir pas mal de mes amis.<br/>— Et tu es allé voir ta famille aussi ?<br/>— Non. Mes parents... comment dire ça... Ils ne sont pas trop d'accord avec ce que je suis.<br/>— Tatoueur ?<br/>Cette fois, Shannon rit.<br/>— Oui, aussi parce que je suis tatoueur. Ce n'était pas vraiment la carrière qu'ils imaginaient pour moi !<br/>— Et ils te voyaient comment ?<br/>— Dentiste. J'ai même commencé des études de dentisterie, pour reprendre le cabinet de mon père. Mais au bout de deux ans, j'ai lâché. Ce n'était plus possible pour moi !<br/>— Dentiste... wow. Je ne t'imagine pas du tout dentiste...<br/>— Parce que tu me vois maintenant ! Avant, j'étais un peu plus fils de bonne famille.</p>
<p>Désormais accoudé sur la table, légèrement penché en avant, Shannon dévisage Bastian. Ses yeux se sont asséchés et les traits de son visage détendus.<br/>— Mais, et toi... tes parents n'ont pas protesté quand tu as dit que tu voulais être hockeyeur ?<br/>— Non, pas trop... Je fais des études en parallèle, explique Bastian, en soulevant son cahier pour le montrer à Shannon. Alors j'imagine que ça les rassure... j'ai une porte de sortie comme ça.<br/>— Et peut-être que tu feras une grande carrière en NHL ! Qui sait ? Il faudra que tu me signes quelque chose, au cas où.</p>
<p>Bastian rit. La NHL demeure un rêve lointain qu'il ne pourra sans doute jamais atteindre ; le jeune homme aime le hockey, mais l'amour d'un sport ne suffit jamais à tracer des carrières. Dans la masse, Bastian dénote assez peu et n'a pas l'étincelle de talent supplémentaire pour lui permettre de s'élever au-dessus des autres. La NHL ne discrimine pas sur l'âge et choisit très tôt ses meilleurs espoirs. Les sélections s'organisent chaque année, lors du repêchage d'entrée, et en tant que joueur professionnel venu d'Europe, Bastian aurait pu s'y inscrire dès dix-huit ans. Mais il est lucide sur ses capacités, et face à des jeunes prodiges canadiens et américains, ses chances sont bien minces. Bastian est entré par la petite porte dans le monde du hockey, via une ligue moyenne, dans un club sans éclat au niveau médiocre. Il compense par le travail acharné et par sa passion immodérée pour le sport, mais les heures et les jours et les mois d'entraînement ne comblent pas non plus le fossé qui le sépare des très bons, et le gouffre qui l'éloigne des meilleurs. Dans quelques années, si le destin lui sourit et qu'il continue de travailler, Bastian pourra peut-être espérer quitter l'Allemagne pour aller en lingue finlandaise ou suédoise. Il préfère ne pas rêver à l'American Hockey League ou à la Kontinental Hockey League, car si les rêves peuvent être réconfortants, ils se minent aussi de souffrance quand on les sait impossibles sans arriver à les abandonner.</p>
<p>Seul un sourire poli répond à la remarque de Shannon, avant que Bastian n'ajoute :<br/>— Si tu veux.<br/>— Je veux ! Hmm...<br/>Shannon tapote ses lèvres de ses doigts, et Bastian remarque le tatouage qu'il arbore désormais au niveau de l'index, sur ses deux premières phalanges.<br/>— C'est quand ton prochain match à Dresde ?<br/>— Dans quatre jours. Demain, je pars pour deux matchs à l'extérieur, puis j'ai un jour de libre, et puis, de nouveau un match.<br/>— Je vois que vos emplois du temps sont aussi impitoyables qu'ailleurs ! Dis.<br/>Shannon repose ses mains bien à plat sur la table et se penche vers Bastian.<br/>— Je peux venir te voir ? Tu joues où ?<br/>— À la Freiberger Arena...<br/>— Et on peut acheter des billets où ?<br/>— Oh, pas besoin... je peux te donner ceux que j'ai normalement pour mes amis. Je ne m'en sers jamais parce que tous mes amis ou presque sont hockeyeurs aussi.<br/>L'Américain sourit, et la tristesse qui hantait ses yeux a laissé sa place à de la profonde curiosité.<br/>— Alors dans ce cas ! J'accepte ton billet d'ami !<br/>Les lèvres de Bastian s'étirent à leur tour.<br/>— Il faut que je demande à mon coach, par contre. Et je ne pourrai sans doute pas te les donner avant trois jours, car je suis en déplacement...<br/>— Je vais te donner mon numéro de téléphone. Comme ça, tu m'appelles quand tu es dispo. Je peux venir chez toi en scooter, ou on peut se retrouver ici. Tu peux même passer au shop si tu veux. Je vais aussi te donner l'adresse. Je peux t'emprunter ton stylo ?<br/>— Oh, oui, bien sûr...</p>
<p>Shannon gribouille une série de chiffres et un nom de rue sur un vieux ticket de bus qu'il a récupéré dans sa poche et qu'il tend ensuite à Bastian.</p>
<p>— Voilà ! Tiens-moi au courant !<br/>— Pas de souci.<br/>— Sur ce, moi, j'y vais ! J'ai déjà assez traîné comme ça, et après ces deux petites semaines de vadrouille, je sens qu'on va me faire cravacher.<br/>Shannon se lève et boutonne quelques boutons de sa veste.<br/>— Si jamais ce n'est pas possible pour les billets, dis-le-moi ! Je les achèterai !<br/>— Je ne vois pas pourquoi on me refuserait ça. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si les spectateurs se bousculaient au portillon.<br/>— Dans ce cas, je t'encouragerai à fond ! Je serai ta groupie... ton groupie ? Enfin, les questions syntaxiques seront pour plus tard. À bientôt, Bastian. J'étais content de te revoir !<br/>Bastian sourit ; même s'il avait voulu se retenir, il en aurait été incapable, et il lève la main avec empressement.<br/>— Moi aussi. À bientôt, Shannon.</p>
<p>De nouveau seul dans le café, son thé à présent froid face à lui, Bastian se dit qu'il a appris à la fois beaucoup et trop peu sur son nouvel ami. Ses relations familiales fracturées, parcellaires, font écho aux siennes, lui font même entrevoir l'avenir qui sera le sien. Mais étrangement, Shannon semble heureux – du moins, il n'a pas l'air malheureux –, et Bastian, longtemps couvé par sa mère et son père, protégé de tout en pensant leur amour inconditionnel et indéfectible, se laisse adoucir par une éventualité qui lui a toujours fait craindre le pire : être heureux en étant différent, être libre en étant soi, et être soi en étant libre et heureux.</p>
<p>Bastian soupire et reprend une gorgée de thé, mais ne termine pas le gobelet et se lève pour commander un cookie. D'ordinaire, il accorde peu d'entorses à son régime qu'il suit à la lettre, car il n'a pas la latitude qu'ont les joueurs bien meilleurs que lui pour compenser les écarts par le reste. Cette discipline, forgée par l'habitude et la ténacité, ne quitte jamais l'esprit de Bastian dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. On le moque parfois pour son sérieux proverbial, mais le jeune homme n'est rien d'autre qu'un produit de sa propre expérience. Il sait qu'il doit être irréprochable pour avoir le droit d'exister dans son sport, et cela passe par de petits sacrifices autant que par des grands.</p>
<p>Bastian revient à sa table, pose le cookie près de ses stylos et reprend ses révisions, pressé de rentrer chez lui et de pouvoir dormir un peu avant le long voyage en bus qui l'attend demain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Shannon - Chapitre 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bastian quitte le banc avec un de ses coéquipiers pour remplacer la ligne de défense qui vient de revenir. C'est le moment qu'il préfère. L'instant où il revient enfin sur la glace, où il fait ce qu'il aime, ce pour quoi il vit, même si le lustre et la gloire ne sont pas au rendez-vous. Placé à droite sur la ligne, avec un rebut de la DEL, Bastian se démène dans son poste de défenseur. Il charge un joueur adverse qu'il plaque contre les barrières, juste derrière son but et dégage le palet. Il craint un instant un <em>icing*</em>, mais l'arbitre laisse jouer, et Karl, l'un de leurs attaquants « star » récupère la rondelle. Il laisse sur place le défenseur adverse avant de passer le palet au deuxième attaquant, qui arrive sur le côté. Pekka Raikonen se fend d'un joli <em>deke</em>** qui laisse son opposant sur place avant d'armer sa frappe et d'envoyer le palet dans le but d'un impitoyable tir au poignet. 2 – 1 pour l'équipe de Dresde juste avant la fin du deuxième tiers-temps.</p>
<p>Les deux équipes reviennent dans les vestiaires pour l'intermission, et Bastian retire son casque avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Il boit de l'eau, tout en écoutant attentivement Coach Morris leur demander d'être plus sérieux en attaque et plus concentrés en défense. Il leur rappelle qu'ils ont perdu trop de palets en zone neutre, et qu'ils ont gâché deux <em>powerplay</em>*** qui auraient dû leur permettre de creuser l'écart. Bastian retient un soupir alors qu'il repose sa gourde en plastique près de lui. Lors des premiers entraînements à Dresde, le jeune homme a un peu craint son entraîneur, qui a tendance à aboyer les ordres plus qu'à les énoncer et à pointer les failles plutôt que d'encenser les belles choses. Coach Morris les exhorte au meilleur d'eux-mêmes et réserve les compliments pour les grandes occasions ; cela les rend encore plus percutants, car ses joueurs savent qu'ils les ont arrachés de haute lutte, et surtout, qu'ils les ont mérités. Lors du camp d'entraînement qu'il a fréquenté cet été avant son transfert définitif à Dresde, Bastian a aussi été confronté à cette dureté formatrice qu'adoptent certains coachs, pour qui l'apprentissage doit se faire dans la sortie de soi-même. Dans le milieu se murmurent les noms de certains entraîneurs aux méthodes beaucoup plus musclées et qui n'hésitent pas à en venir aux mains ou aux insultes pour endurcir leurs joueurs. Sur le terrain aussi, les injures ne sont pas rares, et Bastian tente de ne pas prendre contre lui ce qui pourrait pourtant le blesser au plus profond de son être : cela touche à son identité la plus intime, mais encore secrète, et il n'est pas prêt à l'affirmer. Il n'est même pas certain que cela ferait cesser les insultes. Pire, elles pourraient devenir plus violentes, plus fréquentes, plus personnelles, parce que destiner à faire mal et non plus lancées par automatisme et défaites de leur sens premier.</p>
<p>Bastian remet son casque ; il mâchonne son protège-dent, en partie sortie de sa bouche et qui lui râpe la joue. Il le remet, le fait ressortir à nouveau, jusqu'à finalement le garder à sa place. Les dernières instructions de leur entraîneur gravées dans les oreilles, les joueurs de Dresde reprennent le chemin de la patinoire. Une poignée de fans inconditionnels garnissent les gradins, mélangés aux proches des joueurs et à des spectateurs plus occasionnels. Très loin de déchaîner les foules, Bastian et ses coéquipiers font souvent face à des matchs qui ont des allures de huis clos, où les encouragements restent minces et l'enthousiasme silencieux.</p>
<p>Au départ du troisième et dernier tiers-temps, Bastian est de nouveau sur la glace. L'entente avec son partenaire de ligne est bonne, et le jeune homme marque des points depuis son arrivée. Son coach inscrit à chaque rencontre son nom sur la feuille de match, et s'il n'a pas l'assurance pour autant de rentrer sur la glace, Bastian est au moins présent sur le banc. Sa place dans l'équipe est concrète, actée, là où elle demeurait potentiellement temporaire lors de son arrivée au mois de juin.</p>
<p>Bastian récupère une passe de Matvei Kalinsky, son capitaine, et envoie le palet devant lui, à destination de Pekka. Un joueur de Leipzig coupe la trajectoire de la rondelle, mais s'engage à la lutte avec Karl et Stefan. Le palet repart vers le but adverse, et Matvei tente sa chance pour ne trouver que le gant du gardien. L'arbitre désigne le point de face-à-face. Bastian et son partenaire de ligne repartent vers le banc pour faire tourner l'effectif, et le jeune homme coince sa crosse entre ses genoux serrés devant lui. La patinoire est à moitié vide. Les encouragements sont muets. La gloire est absente et le sport ingrat. Et pourtant, Bastian n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'à présent.</p>
<p>À la fin de la rencontre, Bastian, son sac sur le dos, se dirige vers le bus en compagnie de ses coéquipiers. Dresde a finalement gagné 4 buts à 2 et se retrouve en tête de sa division, après un début de saison moyen ; Coach Morris, d'ailleurs, n'a pas caché sa satisfaction et les a même bénis de ses félicitations. Ils ont tous revêtus leur costume obligatoire ; malgré la faiblesse relative de l'Oberliga et son évident manque de prestige, la ligue insiste pour que les joueurs portent le costume-cravate réglementaire des ligues plus renommées. Bastian se trouve plutôt ridicule dans son pantalon, sa veste et sa chemise trop larges, mais reconnaît également volontiers que cela lui donne aussi l'impression de faire un peu partie des plus grands.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme attend que la plupart de ses coéquipiers soient montés dans le bus pour grimper lui aussi et s'installe près de son coach, une place honnie par tous et qui échoit en règle générale au dernier arrivé dans l'équipe ou au novice le plus jeune ; Bastian, lui, s'en accommode sans broncher.<br/>— Bon match, aujourd'hui, Gärtner.<br/>— Merci, Coach !<br/>— Mais il faut travailler ta vitesse. Tu t'es fait plusieurs fois dépasser sur ton côté droit.<br/>— Oui, Coach.<br/>— Mikko te fera bosser ça à l'entraînement dès la reprise.<br/>Les lèvres de Bastian se soulèvent un peu, mais son sourire n'a rien d'impatient ou d'heureux. Mikko Järvinen fait partie de ces entraîneurs qui préfèrent la coercition à la pédagogie, et Bastian ne l'aime pas beaucoup, d'autant qu'il le soupçonne d'éponger la frustration de sa carrière ratée sur des joueurs coincés dans leur rôle, condamnés à subir en silence ses éclats de rage pour conserver leur place, ne pas mettre en péril leur carrière, ne pas risquer leur position dans l'équipe. Järvinen n'est pas un cas isolé, même dans les ligues supérieures, et les noms de certains entraîneurs aux méthodes que l'on qualifie poliment de vieille école pour dissimuler leur violence et mieux faire passer la pilule, circulent sous le manteau. L'omerta pèse lourd sur les langues. Les joueurs les plus jeunes se taisent pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Les joueurs plus âgés gardent pour eux ce qu'ils ont vécu pour ne pas fendiller leur image, et les entraîneurs poursuivent leur carrière en toute impunité, encensés pour leurs exploits, vantés pour leur aura. Bastian lui aussi se tait lorsqu'il subit les foudres de Mikko Järvinen, attend que la tempête passe et espère éviter la prochaine. Coach Morris, lui, n'est jamais injuste avec ses joueurs ; il leur assène la vérité sans prendre de gants, mais ne la rend pas non plus cruelle qu'en réalité dans le seul but de les diminuer. Bastian l'apprécie et ose penser que son entraîneur partage le sentiment.</p>
<p>Après un moment de silence, alors que le bus qui les ramène vers Dresde roule depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, Bastian reprend la parole :<br/>— Dites, Coach, j'aimerais vous demander... Est-ce que ça serait possible d'avoir des billets pour le prochain match à la maison ?<br/>Coach Morris jette un regard en coin à Bastian et répond :<br/>— Bien sûr, oui. Tu y as droit, tu sais ?<br/>— Oui, c'est pour ça que je vous le demande, en fait.<br/>— Tu en voudrais combien ? Ta famille vient te voir ?<br/>— Non. C'est pour euh... des amis. A priori, deux ? Il voudra peut-être venir avec un autre pote à lui... Alors je préfère prévoir.<br/>— Pas de problème, Gärtner. Tu peux aussi lui filer ton propre pass ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'as rien à faire dans les gradins.<br/>Bastian sourit un peu et remercie son coach du bout des lèvres. Coach Morris, lui, se plonge dans les notes qu'il a gribouillées sur son carnet au cours du match, et Bastian y aperçoit son nom et son numéro, mais combat sa curiosité pour tenter de rattraper les quelques heures de sommeil qui lui manquent. Les yeux fermés, Bastian songe à Shannon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Icing : lorsqu'un joueur, derrière sa ligne de but, dégage le palet jusqu'à la ligne de but adverse, à l'autre bout du terrain.</p>
<p>**Deke : Feinte visant à déstabiliser l'adversaire.</p>
<p>***Powerplay : Lorsque l'équipe en attaque se retrouve en supériorité numérique, suite au placement d'un jouer adverse dans le box de pénalité après une faute.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Shannon - Chapitre 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La petite enveloppe contenant les tickets dans les mains, Bastian attend nerveusement devant l'entrée de son université. Il aurait aimé pouvoir donner rendez-vous à Shannon au café ou se rendre jusqu'à son salon de tatouage pour lui éviter le déplacement, mais ses horaires serrés et son emploi du temps digne d'un ministre ont douché ses projets. Bastian a obligé Shannon à amputer sa pause-déjeuner et il a même proposé à son ami de lui envoyer ses billets d'entrée par la poste, mais l'autre homme a insisté pour les recevoir en main propre. Un œil toujours rivé à sa montre, Bastian tend le cou et pousse un soupir presque soulagé lorsqu'il aperçoit le scooter de Shannon s'engager dans la rue qui mène à l'université. L'Américain coupe le moteur, retire son casque, puis s'avance vers Bastian en souriant, comme toujours.<br/>— Salut ! Alors, voilà le précieux !</p>
<p>Il darde son regard sur l'enveloppe toujours entre les mains gantées de Bastian.<br/>— Bonjour. Je t'ai pris un pass spécial. Tu peux inviter qui tu veux avec ça !<br/>— Hmm, honnêtement, j'étais parti pour y aller seul.<br/>— C'est comme tu veux... Je me suis dit que ça serait peut-être plus amusant pour toi si tu étais accompagné.<br/>— Mais je ne viens pas pour m'amuser, je viens pour te voir jouer ! Enfin, je demanderai autour de moi ! Peut-être qu'un de mes potes se découvrira une passion inconnue pour le hockey entre temps. C'est demain, c'est ça ?<br/>— Oui, à 17 heures. Ça ira pour l'horaire ?<br/>— Impecc' ! Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous prévu au shop, donc ça tombe très bien.</p>
<p>Shannon, son casque toujours sous le bras, range les billets dans la poche de sa grosse veste fourrée.<br/>— Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Merci encore pour les tickets ! On se voit demain, du coup ! J'imagine que vous arrivez plus tôt ?<br/>— Oui, environ deux heures avant.<br/>— Cool, je viendrai à ce moment-là alors ! Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai aussi assister à un entraînement ?</p>
<p>Bastian, décontenancé par la question, tarde à répondre, et Shannon reprend en souriant :<br/>— On en reparlera plus tard, du coup. Bonne journée, Bastian. Et à demain !<br/>Il remet son casque sur sa tête et retrouve de deux petits pas légers son scooter. Dos à Bastian, il lève malgré tout la main pour le saluer après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur et repart comme il est venu. L'Allemand tourne les talons et remonte l'allée qui mène à la bibliothèque avec le sourire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Shannon - Chapitre 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bastian ne se voile pas la face : il attend ce match contre le TEV Miesbach avec plus d'impatience que les autres. Bien loin de l'enjeu, plutôt minime, de ce match de milieu de saison, il ne cesse de penser à Shannon, à l'idée qu'il vient le voir jouer, qu'il se déplace pour lui, qu'il a envie d'être là au point de le lui proposer. Bastian se l'avoue même volontiers, dans le creux secret de son esprit. Il attend plus encore l'arrivée de Shannon que celle des joueurs adverses, et depuis qu'il est entré sur la glace pour s'échauffer, il cherche l'autre homme dans les tribunes, auxquelles il jette de discrets regards.<br/>— Tu attends quelqu'un, Gärtner ?<br/>Bastian sursaute et tourne la tête vers Karl, dont le sourire ourle le coin gauche de ses lèvres.<br/>— Euh... plus ou moins ?<br/>— Oh ! Une copine cachée ? Une groupie ? Bordel, il ne manquerait plus que tu en aies une avant moi !<br/>Cette pensée semble proprement révolter Karl, qui, appuyé contre sa crosse, lève le poing. Bastian plisse le nez, amusé.<br/>— Non, non, rassure-toi, tu as encore le temps de te créer ton harem. Non, c'est juste un pote à moi. J'espère qu'il a trouvé l'adresse. Il n'est pas d'ici.<br/>— Ah, O.K. ! En attendant, arrête de glander et bouge-toi ! Tu gênes sur la glace !</p>
<p>Bastian roule des yeux, sangle son casque mal attaché, puis repart en direction de ses coéquipiers. Il fait abstraction du reste, oublie l'absence de Shannon et s'échauffe avec sérieux pour éviter une blessure idiote qui l'entraverait dans sa progression. La patinoire se remplit peu à peu ; les meilleurs jours, quelques 3000 spectateurs s'amassent sur les gradins, mais en général, la moyenne se situe autour des 1200. Les 4000 places de la patinoire sont rarement pleines, mais Bastian se réjouit malgré tout de voir les foules se déplacer. Lorsqu'il jouait encore en club de jeunes, il s'estimait heureux lorsqu'une centaine de personnes faisaient l'effort de venir les voir jouer, même s'il fallait surtout compter sur les familles et les amis des joueurs. Aujourd'hui, Bastian ne cherche qu'une seule personne parmi les spectateurs, et il désespère presque quand il l'aperçoit enfin, sur un siège placé juste derrière le plexiglas qui sépare les tribunes de la glace. Shannon lui fait un grand signe de la main, qui lui tire un sourire, et Karl, revenu à ses côtés, lui envoie son coude dans les côtes :<br/>— Arrange-toi pour proposer ton meilleur hockey ! Histoire de ne pas décevoir ton pote et de lui donner envie de revenir. On a bien besoin de pub !<br/>— Je joue toujours mon meilleur hockey, je te signale.<br/>— Qu'est-ce que ça doit être que le mauvais, alors.</p>
<p>Bastian met un discret coup de crosse dans le patin de son ami, malgré son petit sourire. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux équipes se retrouvent face-à-face pour le lancement du match et le lâcher de palet. En Allemagne, pas de grande cérémonie grandiloquente aux sons des hymnes nationaux. Le palet tombe sur la glace, et Stefan le récupère avant de le dégager vers l'avant. L'équipe de Dresde s'élance en direction du but adverse, et Bastian donne encore plus de sa personne que d'habitude, car les mots innocents de Karl ne quittent pas sa tête. Il n'a que ses compétences pour donner envie à Shannon de revenir, et il fera de son mieux, en espérant que cela suffise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Shannon - Chapitre 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Garty ! Il faut que tu dises à ton copain de revenir ! On n'a jamais fait un aussi bon match depuis le début !<br/>
— Tu veux transformer Shannon en porte-bonheur ?<br/>
Karl, planté au milieu des vestiaires en sous-vêtement, brandit sa serviette vers Bastian.<br/>
— Oui ! Jusqu'à ce que son efficacité disparaisse, et ensuite on changera.<br/>
— Ce n'est pas de la chance si on a roulé sur le TEV ! s'indigne Ruben Spencer, un Canadien arrivé tout droit d'ECHL l'année dernière. C'est juste parce qu'on était meilleurs !<br/>
— Ruby, tu fais honte à toute la profession ! La superstition, c'est sacré !</p><p>Plusieurs de ses coéquipiers éclatent de rire et même Pekka, réputé pour son calme et sa discrétion proverbiaux, se laisse aller à la bonne humeur. Le vestiaire de Dresde représente une grande famille, un mélange de personnalités si différentes qu'elles s'emboîtent entre elles comme des rouages bien ficelés pour faire fonctionner la machine. Certains joueurs sont plus solitaires que d'autres, plus secrets, plus silencieux, et chacun gère sa carrière à sa manière, les compromis qu'il a dû faire et les espoirs qu'il nourrit, mais à Dresde, pas de place malgré tout pour l'amertume. Le collectif avance, s'arrête, tombe et se relève ensemble, même si parfois un joueur s'en va, un autre arrive, et ainsi de suite.</p><p>Bastian s'essuie le visage et garde le sourire. Cette soirée a commencé sous les meilleurs auspices, et ce sont dans des instants comme celui-ci que le jeune homme se rappelle pourquoi il a commencé cette aventure.<br/>
— Bastian, sérieusement, c'est quoi, ce nœud de cravate ?<br/>
— Je fais ce que je peux !<br/>
— Il va falloir que tu apprennes à faire mieux, rookie ! Viens par-là !<br/>
Matvei attrape son coéquipier par le bout de sa cravate pour le ramener vers lui et refait le nœud d'une main experte, un petit bout de langue au coin des lèvres.<br/>
— Comme ça ! Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui !<br/>
— Laisse-lui le temps d'apprendre. Tu vois bien que si on lui pince le nez, il en sort encore du lait.<br/>
Pekka tapote l'épaule de Bastian avec le sourire et s'amuse du regard outré que lui lance le garçon.<br/>
— Entraîne-toi chez toi. Garty. Si un jour tu vas nous représenter du côté de l'Amérique, que tu le fasses dignement au moins !<br/>
— Tu crois vraiment que je... enfin, que je pourrais aller jouer aux États-Unis ou au Canada ?<br/>
Pekka hausse les épaules.<br/>
— Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es jeune.<br/>
— Pas si j'arrive en NHL avant toi, Bastian ! s'exclame Karl derrière eux, l'air déterminé, mais toujours en sous-vêtement.<br/>
— En attendant, habille-toi ! Ce n'est pas cul nul que tu nous feras honneur ! le rabroue Matvei, en haussant les yeux au ciel.</p><p>Un claquement de mains attire l'attention des joueurs, qui se tournent presque tous en même temps vers la porte du vestiaire. Coach Morris se tient sur le seuil, les bras croisés sur le torse, son air placide plaqué sur le visage.<br/>
— Stornberg, je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore en sous-vêtement alors que tous tes petits camarades sont prêts ?<br/>
Karl rougit de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses épaules et son torse et se jette vers la petite cabine qui porte son nom contre un mur des vestiaires. Bastian le regarde enfiler ses vêtements à la va-vite, lui aussi s'y reprenant plusieurs fois pour faire sa cravate. Mais cette fois, Matvei ne vient pas à son secours et le laisse créer une sorte de boule fort disgracieuse qui froisse le col de sa chemise. Toujours rouge d'embarras, Karl rejoint enfin la vingtaine de joueurs qui l'attendent désormais devant le vestiaire, dans un mélange de rires, de discussions et de moqueries. Le jeune homme se glisse près de Bastian, qui lui attrape le poignet pour le rassurer.</p><p>L'équipe de Dresde se dirige ensuite vers la sortie de la patinoire pour son rituel d'après-match : une brève sortie dans un bar du centre de la ville. La plupart des joueurs, éreintés, rêvent surtout au repos, mais la cohésion passe avant tout, et la très grande majorité d'entre eux se plie volontiers à cette obligation. Bastian, qui aurait bien aimé retrouver Shannon, s'approche de Matvei.<br/>
— Hum... Est-ce que pour aujourd'hui, je peux passer mon tour ?<br/>
— Non.<br/>
Les sourcils de Bastian se froncent de déception, mais son capitaine lui tapote l'épaule. Il accompagne son geste de son habituel rire tonitruant :<br/>
— Mais tu peux lui demander de venir avec nous ! Plus on est de gens à rire, plus y a de fous. C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?</p><p>Pendant que Matvei débat de la justesse sémantique du proverbe qu'il vient de massacrer, Bastian, lui, réfléchit. Il aurait préféré passer du temps seul avec Shannon, mais la tradition garde son importance et il doit encore faire son trou dans son équipe. Après leur petite visite au bar, les deux jeunes hommes pourront de toute façon se retrouver seul-à-seul s'ils le désirent, et Bastian décide de saisir sa chance. Il fouille dans la poche de sa veste de costume à la recherche de son téléphone et active ses pouces avec rapidité sur les touches de l'appareil.<br/>
— L'équipe et moi, on va dans un bar pour fêter la victoire. Tu veux venir ?<br/>
— Oui !<br/>
Bastian est presque surpris par la réaction immédiate de Shannon, mais très vite, son étonnement laisse place à l'impatience.<br/>
— Génial ! Tu nous rejoins à la sortie de la patinoire ?<br/>
— J'y suis déjà ! Je voulais te croiser, quand même ! Après ton super match !<br/>
Bastian ne peut réprimer son énième sourire, qui lui attire un autre vive tape dans le dos de la part de Matvei.<br/>
— Wow, des bonnes nouvelles, on dirait ? Tu es sûr que tu parles à ton pote et pas à ta copine ?<br/>
— Tsss !<br/>
Bastian roule des épaules pour échapper aux doigts de son capitaine et souffle par le nez, alors qu'il se sent rougir.<br/>
— Bon, vous avancez un peu, oui !<br/>
La voix impatiente de Karl claque contre les murs et remonte jusqu'au plafond.<br/>
— Il y en a qui ont envie de leur bière avant de pouvoir rentrer chez eux dormir !<br/>
— Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, on t'a dit !<br/>
Bastian profite de la distraction offerte par son coéquipier et regarde Matvei pivoter sur les talons, puis avancer à reculons afin de continuer à argumenter avec Karl.</p><p>L'équipe quitte enfin la patinoire ; les équipementiers de Dresde ont récupéré les sacs et les équipements pour les laver et les faire sécher. Les joueurs les retrouveront le lendemain à l'entraînement, mais pour l'heure, c'est plus léger qu'ils retrouvent Shannon. Celui-ci a un grand sourire en apercevant Bastian et les rejoint de quelques pas élégants. Plusieurs joueurs décident de rentrer chez eux, prétextant la fatigue, leurs enfants, l'envie de retrouver leur famille, et leur départ s'accompagne de quelques huées bon enfant et de moqueries sans méchanceté.<br/>
— Bon ! Puisqu'on a évacué les petites natures, déclare Matvei, d'un air décidé. Allons-y ! Peut-être que ce soir, Karl arrivera enfin à repartir avec une fille !<br/>
— Hé ! Je n'ai pas de problème pour serrer !<br/>
— Classe... souffle Bastian entre ses dents.<br/>
Près de lui, Shannon rit.</p><p>Les deux hommes marchent un peu en retrait du groupe, alors que devant eux, les discussions vont bon train.<br/>
— Tu as bien joué. C'était impressionnant !<br/>
— Tu trouves ? Tu as sans doute déjà vu mieux... Tu es déjà à un match des Blues ou des Canucks, j'imagine ?<br/>
— Tu ne peux pas comparer l'Oberliga avec la NHL. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que tu joues bien, Bastian. Je pense que tu mérites vraiment mieux que Dresde. Sans vouloir offenser tes amis.<br/>
Shannon passe la main dans ses cheveux et lève les yeux pour observer une petite mèche qu'il triture entre le bout de ses doigts.<br/>
— Mais tu es encore jeune ! Et tu as tout l'avenir devant toi !<br/>
— On dirait que tu as quatre-vingts ans ! Toi aussi, tu as encore tout l'avenir devant toi.<br/>
Et Shannon rit, encore, avec toujours le même éclat dans la voix et la bonne humeur dans le regard.<br/>
— C'est vrai. Et je compte bien progresser, encore et encore. J'ai plein de choses à apprendre.</p><p>L'équipe, composée à présent d'une dizaine de joueurs plus Shannon, entre dans le bar qui leur sert de quartier général après un match à domicile. C'est la tradition ; le Cafe Forte accueille les Dresden Polar Bears depuis des années, et personne n'oserait suggérer un déménagement. Le bar, plutôt étriqué, est entièrement consacré au hockey : des casques et des crosses sont accrochés au mur, en même temps que des palets dédicacés sont placés dans des cadres sous verre. L'un d'entre eux trône même fièrement derrière le bar, en plein milieu, et Shannon manque de buter dans un tabouret quand il reconnaît au premier coup d'œil la signature qui orne le caoutchouc sulfurisé.<br/>
— Il y a une relique de Mario Lemieux ici. À Dresde. Face à moi. À portée de main.</p><p>Matvei offre une grande tape dans le dos de Shannon pour l'inviter à avancer.<br/>
— Oui, mais si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de tenter ma chance ! Hans serait capable de te couper la main avant même que tu n'aies pu tendre le bras.<br/>
— Il veille sur son trésor religieusement, confirme Bastian. Il le rapporte tous les soirs pour le remettre chaque matin à sa place. Il ne le quitte jamais des yeux.<br/>
— Je peux comprendre... Je ne suis pas fan des Pingouins, loin de là... mais Lemieux...<br/>
— On a déjà essayé de négocier avec lui pour le récupérer et en faire le porte-bonheur officiel du club, mais il a la tête dure !<br/>
— À sa place, je ne vous le donnerais pas non plus ! rétorque Shannon, en glissant sur la banquette pour se retrouver entre Bastian et Matvei.</p><p>Shannon se fond merveilleusement bien avec l'équipe. Il est vif, plein d'esprit, et à l'évidence passionné de hockey. Ses connaissances paraissent infinies, ses capacités à débattre inépuisables. L'Américain n'hésite pas non plus à défendre ses positions, quand même bien il est en minorité, et Bastian l'observe avec admiration, sans rien dire depuis plusieurs minutes. Il l'écoute juste rire, argumenter avec Pekka et plaisanter avec Matvei. Et soudain, le jeune homme s'interroge. Shannon est-il ami avec lui parce qu'il est le lien manquant entre cette passion qu'il ne peut pas assouvir autant qu'il le souhaiterait en Europe ? Après tout, Shannon est venu lui parler parce que Bastian revenait d'un entraînement et qu'il avait sa crosse de hockey avec lui. Sans elle, Shannon aurait-il fait le premier pas ? Pourquoi, en réalité ? Bastian n'a rien d'exceptionnel.</p><p>— Oh oh ? Gärtner ? On t'a perdu ou quoi ?<br/>
Le jeune homme cligne des yeux bêtement et bascule la tête vers Matvei, qui le dévisage partagé entre inquiétude et agacement.<br/>
— Euh ? Tu disais ?<br/>
Son capitaine pousse un long soupir.<br/>
— Shannon pense que les Hurricanes vont gagner cette année. Moi, je dis que les Sabres l'ont dans la poche !<br/>
— Les Hurricanes ? s'étonne Bastian. Je ne sais pas si je parierais sur eux...<br/>
— Après le lock-out de la saison dernière, je pense que tout est possible, réplique Shannon, en souriant. Et puis, j'ai toujours aimé les outsiders.<br/>
— Tu ne vois pas les Canucks ou les Blues aller au bout ?<br/>
— Non ! Je suis un fan incontesté, mais pas aveuglé non plus ! Les Blues ont un début de saison merdique, il faut bien le dire. Les Canucks font un peu mieux...<br/>
Matvei écrase le plat de sa main contre le dos de Shannon dans un geste énergique.<br/>
— On peut faire le pari, si tu veux !<br/>
Bastian fronce les sourcils.<br/>
— Pas de jeu d'argent pour moi ! réplique Shannon. Le sport doit rester du sport. Dès qu'on y mêle autre chose, je trouve que ça perd toute sa saveur.<br/>
— C'est philosophique, tout ça, s'amuse le capitaine de Dresde, en piquant du nez vers son verre de vodka. Tu vas bien t'entendre avec notre Kant sur patins.<br/>
Cette fois, Bastian roule des yeux, mais sourit.<br/>
— Avoue que tu m'appelles Kant juste parce que c'est le seul philosophe allemand que tu connais.<br/>
— Oh, mais j'avoue sans problème. Je suis hockeyeur, moi. Mon cerveau est limité !</p><p>Le jeune homme se retient de contredire Matvei ; le grand Russe ironise souvent sur son manque d'intelligence, avec un humour qui se révèle très vite défensif et conscient de ce qu'il cherche à masquer. Toute son enfance et son adolescence, Matvei Kalisnky a souffert de la comparaison avec sa sœur et son frère aînés, petits génies des sciences et des mathématiques. Lui n'était doué qu'avec une crosse de hockey entre les mains, et ses parents l'ont laissé se perdre dans le sport après avoir décidé qu'il n'était bon qu'à cela. Ils se sont débarrassés de Matvei de crainte de ne trouver aucune autre échappatoire, mais le jeune adolescent qu'il était encore en a profité comme il a pu. Grâce au hockey, il a quitté sa Russie natale pour repousser les frontières de son monde et vivre de sa passion, vivre dans la liberté aussi, sans aucune attente sur les épaules. Mais contrairement à ce que Matvei semble désormais croire, il ne manque ni d'intelligence ni de verve, et Bastian tente parfois, avec timidité, de redresser la barre, sans grand succès jusqu'à présent.</p><p>— Pas si limité que ça, réplique Shannon. Tu as une lecture du jeu incroyable. Ça ne tombe pas du ciel non plus et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.<br/>
Bastian aurait juré voir les joues de Matvei se colorer d'un très léger rouge.<br/>
— Bah ! En tout cas, je fais ce que je peux ! Et ça suffit pour notre niveau.<br/>
Matvei esquive le compliment, puis se tourne vers le serveur pour réclamer un autre verre et couper court à cette conversation qui prend des allures qui ne lui plaisent pas. Shannon en profite pour se pencher vers Bastian et lui donner un petit coup d'épaule, en souriant.<br/>
— Merci pour l'invitation. Je trouve ça trop cool de partager ce moment avec vous.<br/>
— Ils ne te font pas trop peur ?<br/>
— Oh, non ! Ils sont tous très sympa !<br/>
— Tant mieux, alors.<br/>
Bastian laisse le soulagement détendre ses muscles. Un sourire désormais fermement installé sur ses lèvres, le jeune homme profite à son tour de l'instant. Le bar se vide un peu avant vingt heures, et Bastian propose à Shannon de marcher avec lui, alors que ses autres coéquipiers rentrent eux aussi chez eux. Seul Karl a décidé de faire des heures supplémentaires avec la jeune femme qui l'entraîne vers un taxi.</p><p>— Tu es venu en scooter ?<br/>
— Oui ! C'est mon moyen de locomotion de prédilection. Plus rapide que le vélo et plus pratique que la voiture. Tu as le permis, toi ?<br/>
— Pas encore. Je compte le passer l'année prochaine.<br/>
— Tu vas rentrer comment, alors ? En bus ? Si tu veux, je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi ?<br/>
— Je ne veux pas te déranger.<br/>
Shannon lève les yeux au ciel et rétorque, en souriant :<br/>
— C'est une manie, dans ton équipe, de toujours refuser les compliments et les services ? Je te l'ai proposé sans que tu ne me mettes le couteau sous la gorge, alors si ça t'arrange, dis-oui !<br/>
Comme Matvei tout à l'heure, Bastian rougit.<br/>
— Eh bien... oui, alors...<br/>
— Un conseil, Bastian. Dans la vie, on dit souvent qu'il faut apprendre à dire non, et c'est vrai. Mais parfois, dire oui n'est pas aussi simple qu'on le croit. Je pense que c'est aussi une compétence fondamentale à avoir ! Accepter quelque chose ne veut pas dire qu'on va profiter des gens !<br/>
— J'essaierai de m'en souvenir.<br/>
— Parfait ! Viens ! Il faut qu'on retourne vers la patinoire. J'ai accroché mon scooter là-bas.</p><p>Les deux hommes reprennent la direction de la Freiberger Arena dans la nuit qui est tombée depuis longtemps sur Dresde. Shannon remonte la fermeture de sa veste et fouille dans sa poche à la recherche de ses gants.<br/>
— Tu habites où, au fait ? demande soudain Bastian.<br/>
— Au-dessus du shop. Plus pratique pour moi. Tout le bâtiment est au proprio, et du coup, il me fait un prix. Lui habite dans une maison elle aussi dans la vieille ville.<br/>
Un silence s'installe entre eux, avant que la curiosité de Bastian ne reprenne le dessus :<br/>
— Tu travailles beaucoup au shop ?<br/>
— Ça dépend des jours. Parfois, je bosse tard sur le projet d'un client. Parfois, je peux arrêter un peu plus tôt. Mais de manière générale, j'ai pas mal de rendez-vous, à la fois pour discuter des envies des clients ou pour démarrer ou poursuivre un projet. Dans ce métier, il faut faire son trou et sa réputation. Et malheureusement, ça ne se fait pas en se tournant les pouces !<br/>
— Et tu as fait ta réputation, toi ?<br/>
— Je ne tatoue pas depuis si longtemps, mais je pense que oui ! Du moins, j'ai commencé, et je suis en bonne voie. Ça fait peut-être présomptueux de dire ça, mais je suis un putain de bon tatoueur.<br/>
— Je n'ai jamais vu tes tatouages. Je veux dire... ce que tu tatoues, pas tes tatouages à toi.<br/>
— Eh bien, viens au shop ! Je te montrerai tout ce que tu veux !<br/>
— Quand ça ?<br/>
— Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?<br/>
Bastian ouvre de grands yeux et ralentit sur le passage pour piéton, avant que Shannon le prenne par le bras pour le faire avancer.<br/>
— Si tu es trop crevé, ce n'est pas obligé non plus.<br/>
— Non, non ! Mais j'habite assez loin du centre, et je ne vais pas te demander de me raccompagner ensuite...<br/>
— Pas besoin de demander. Vu que je te le proposerai quoi qu'il arrive.<br/>
Bastian en a envie. Ce soir, il rêvait de passer du temps avec Shannon, mais ses coéquipiers s'en sont mêlés, et ses plans, chamboulés, ont pris du plomb dans l'aile.<br/>
— Si tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas...<br/>
— Sûr ! Et puis, tu sais, ne t'attends pas à une visite de musée ! On aura vite fait le tour ! Ah, voilà mon scooter.</p><p>Shannon fait quelques pas bondissants vers le véhicule et ouvre le compartiment de rangement à l'arrière pour en tirer un casque.<br/>
— Tiens !<br/>
Bastian s'en saisit, y jette un œil, puis relève la tête pour observer Shannon.<br/>
— Et toi ?<br/>
— Je n'ai qu'un seul casque. Mais on n'est pas loin du tout de chez moi. Juste dix petites minutes.<br/>
Bastian, en bon boy-scout, sent une sueur froide lui glisser dans le dos. Shannon semble percevoir son malaise, car il lui lance un regard empli d'excuses.<br/>
— J'ai rarement un passager avec moi, donc je dois bien t'avouer que je ne prévois jamais un second casque. Ce n'est vraiment pas loin, et ça sera rapide.<br/>
— Il suffit d'une seule fois.<br/>
— Je sais ! On croirait entendre ma mère, s'amuse un peu Shannon. Si tu préfères, on peut remettre la visite du shop à une autre fois.<br/>
Tiraillé entre son strict respect des règles et son envie de rester encore un peu avec Shannon, Bastian triture le casque qu'il a entre les mains.<br/>
— Non. Non, ça ira.<br/>
— Pour rentrer, je te paierai le voyage en taxi.<br/>
— Oh, non, il ne faut pas ! Je peux prendre le bus. Il n'est pas tard du tout, et on ne va pas rester trop longtemps là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?<br/>
— Qui sait ? Tu auras peut-être plein de questions à me poser ! En attendant... on reparlera du taxi tout à l'heure. Tu mets ton casque ?</p><p>Bastian obéit et ajuste la sangle pour qu'elle arrête de lui rentrer dans la mâchoire. Shannon vérifie que l'objet est bien fixé et lève les mains. Son visage, sérieux et concentré, n'est qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de celui de Bastian, et les yeux de ce dernier vont de droite à gauche sans oser se fixer sur ceux de Shannon.<br/>
— Et voilà. Vérifie qu'il tient bien toi aussi ?<br/>
Bastian incline un peu la tête et fait bouger le casque sur son crâne.<br/>
— Ça m'a l'air bon ! Bon, eh bien...<br/>
Shannon enjambe son scooter et retire la béquille, puis jette un regard à Bastian, par-dessus son épaule.<br/>
— Grimpe ! Je te promets que je suis un conducteur sérieux et appliqué malgré tout !<br/>
— Laisse-moi juger sur pièce, si tu veux bien.</p><p>Bastian s'assied derrière Shannon, pose d'abord les mains derrière lui, mais s'agrippe très vite à son ami lorsque celui-ci démarre le moteur et engage l'appareil vers la rue. Que dirait ses parents s'ils le voyaient ainsi ? Shannon n'aurait que des défauts et aucune qualité à leurs yeux, et quelques années plus tôt, il aurait connu le même sort que Jonas, gommé de sa vie en réponse à un chantage qui ne pouvait qu'aller contre lui. Aujourd'hui, la menace a changé de nature, car le hockey est devenu intouchable. Bastian se demande souvent ce que ses parents lui agiteront sous le nez pour le faire revenir dans le droit chemin. Promesse d'être déshérité ? Bannissement de la maison familiale ? Effacement de l'arbre généalogique et <em>damnatio memoriae</em> ? De cela, Bastian peut s'accommoder. Mais il sait aussi que son père détient une arme bien plus efficace que toutes celles dont il a pu faire usage par le passé : sa petite sœur. Bastian adore Nina, et c'est bien là sa faiblesse ; Tobias n'hésitera pas à en profiter pour le faire rentrer dans le rang.</p><p>Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme remarque à peine que le scooter de Shannon vient de s'arrêter sur un trottoir, devant la vitrine d'un magasin plongé dans le noir.<br/>
— Finalement, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir eu tant peur que ça.<br/>
Le ton de Shannon est amusé, mais pas moqueur.<br/>
— Hum... Non...<br/>
— Tu peux me lâcher aussi, si jamais tu veux qu'on descende.<br/>
— Oh, pardon !<br/>
Comme piqué par un insecte, Bastian relâche brusquement Shannon en écartant les bras et manque de basculer en arrière. L'Américain sourit encore et enjambe son scooter pour fouiller dans sa poche à la recherche de son trousseau de clés.<br/>
— Et tu peux aussi retirer le casque... Sauf si vraiment tu tiens à le garder, mais bon... ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique.</p><p>Les joues en feu et le geste tremblant, Bastian lutte avec la sangle du casque, écrasant quelques injures agacées entre ses dents. Il tend enfin l'objet du délit à Shannon, le jetant presque entre ses mains pour s'en débarrasser plus vite, et passe les doigts dans ses cheveux. Toujours de bonne humeur, l'autre homme range le casque à sa place, place le gros antivol à la roue du scooter, puis fait quelques pas vers la grille qui protège la porte d'entrée. Il s'accroupit, puis fait remonter la grille avant d'enfin ouvrir le magasin et d'allumer la lumière. Il attend que Bastian soit rentré pour faire redescendre le volet de protection.</p><p>— Question de sécurité, explique-t-il ensuite. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te retenir pour te torturer.<br/>
— En plus, je n'ai pas dit à personne où j'allais. Aucun de mes coéquipiers ne saurait où me chercher.<br/>
— C'est le crime parfait ! Tu veux un thé ? Un café ?<br/>
— Pour un serial killer, tu as le sens de l'hospitalité.<br/>
— Toujours. Alors ?<br/>
— Juste un thé, oui.<br/>
— Ça marche. Viens.</p><p>Shannon traverse le shop vers une porte au fond, cachée derrière un escalier. Bastian, lui, balaye la grande pièce du regard, curieux et intrigué. Cinq fauteuils de tatouage sont alignés les uns à côté des autres. Trois tables, similaires à des tables de massage, colonisent l'espace dans un autre coin de la pièce. À chaque station se trouve aussi un fauteuil ou un tabouret, plus standards, et quelques lampes de précision. Bastian aperçoit aussi les postes de travail où sont soigneusement rangées les encres. Quand il passe la porte du fond avec Shannon, Bastian entre dans un grand bureau lui aussi soigné et ordonné, avec un canapé, une table, quelques sièges, un réfrigérateur et une machine à café.<br/>
— Ce n'est pas là que tu dors, si ?<br/>
Shannon éclate de rire.<br/>
— Quand même, non ! Mon appart est à l'étage. C'est juste notre salle de repos, quand on a besoin de décompresser un peu.<br/>
Il attrape ensuite la théière pour faire chauffer de l'eau, puis prépare deux tasses. Il en offre une à Bastian, et reprend :<br/>
— Maintenant que j'ai mon thé, je peux te faire visiter en bonne et due forme.<br/>
— Accro au thé ?<br/>
— Oui. Comme un petit vieux, j'ai besoin de mon thé avant d'aller me coucher. Ça casse mon image, hein ?<br/>
— Pas vraiment !<br/>
— C'est gentil de me rassurer. Mais allez, viens.</p><p>Ils retournent ensemble dans la pièce principale et Shannon s'approche d'un des postes de travail. Il se laisse tomber sur le tabouret à roulettes, près du fauteuil, et propose à Bastian de s'installer dans celui-ci. Le jeune homme s'exécute, un peu impressionné.<br/>
— Si tu me proposes de me tatouer, je vais être obligé de décliner.<br/>
— Rassure-toi, on n'en est pas là. Je me suis juste dit que c'était plus confortable que de rester debout.<br/>
— C'est vrai que c'est plutôt confortable, là.<br/>
— C'est parce que tu n'es pas dessus depuis des heures à te faire percer la peau. Crois-moi que certains clients ont juste envie de le brûler à la fin.<br/>
— Ça fait si mal que ça ?<br/>
Shannon hausse les épaules.<br/>
— Ça dépend ! C'est toujours la question qu'on me pose en premier. Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Et ma réponse est toujours la même. On n'est pas égaux face à la souffrance.<br/>
— Tu as eu mal, toi ?<br/>
— Pour certains de mes tatouages, atrocement. Et pas dans des endroits auxquels on aurait pu s'attendre. Genre les côtes...<br/>
Shannon passe machinalement la main le long de son flanc, par-dessus sa chemise à carreaux noirs et blancs.<br/>
— On dit toujours que tu douilles comme jamais, mais je n'ai pratiquement rien senti, et pourtant, ça a duré six heures. Par contre...<br/>
Cette fois, il tend la jambe et se tapote la cuisse.<br/>
— Ici, ça a été l'enfer. J'en ai chialé. J'ai même cru un moment que je ne le finirais pas. Alors qu'on dit, en général, que ça reste un endroit abordable.<br/>
— Ça n'est pas du tout rassurant...<br/>
— Ça en valait la peine. Sur le moment, on se déteste pour faire subir ça à son corps, mais ensuite, on est content de pouvoir admirer le résultat ! Et on finit même par recommencer ensuite !<br/>
— Tu as beaucoup de tatouages... Les mains, les doigts, les bras, les côtes, la cuisse...<br/>
— Les jambes, une partie du dos, une partie de mon crâne, mais on ne le voit pas à cause de mes cheveux !<br/>
Shannon glisse la main dans ses mèches brunes pour les secouer un peu, avec le sourire.<br/>
— Ah, le torse, aussi, le ventre...<br/>
Bastian ouvre de grands yeux.<br/>
— Le ventre aussi ? Je peux voir ?<br/>
— Jamais au premier rendez-vous !<br/>
Shannon éclate de rire, mais Bastian pâlit aussitôt. L'autre homme remarque très vite le changement d'attitude de son ami et recouvre son sérieux sans attendre.<br/>
— Je plaisantais. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, Bastian, rassure-toi.<br/>
— Pardon...<br/>
— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise à un moment, il faut me le dire.<br/>
— Non, pas du tout !<br/>
— O.K., tant mieux.</p><p>Shannon fait tourner son thé dans son gobelet en plastique d'un geste machinal et reprend :<br/>
— Tu me le dirais s'il y avait un souci, pas vrai ?<br/>
— Quel genre de souci ?<br/>
Bastian préfère jouer l'ingénu, et Shannon roule des yeux, un peu agacé, mais compréhensif malgré tout.<br/>
— Je suis gay.<br/>
— Je sais.<br/>
Shannon, qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi directe, avale de travers sa gorgée de thé au citron, pour ensuite se tapoter le torse, d'un air décontenancé. Bastian a un très léger sourire et consent à donner à son ami l'explication qu'il semble attendre, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.<br/>
— Enfin, pour être parfaitement honnête, disons que je m'en doutais un peu. Je t'ai vu te disputer avec ton copain au café... Tu te souviens ? J'étais là depuis longtemps quand tu es arrivé avec lui.<br/>
— Et tu savais que c'était mon mec ? Enfin, mon futur ex...<br/>
— Hm... Je l'ai compris, oui. Tu avais clairement la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire larguer.<br/>
— Eh bien... Si je m'attendais à ça.<br/>
Shannon incline un peu le dos en arrière pour observer Bastian, encore surpris.</p><p>Bastian attend une question qui ne vient pourtant pas. Il pensait que Shannon allait l'interroger, lui arracher un aveu qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à faire à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, mais son ami reprend simplement :<br/>
— Cool si ça ne te pose pas de souci !<br/>
Manque d'intérêt notoire ou respect d'un secret tacite qui doit encore être tu ? Bastian préfère croire à la gentillesse naturelle de Shannon et sourit pour toute réponse. Il reprend :<br/>
— Les gens viennent souvent te poser des questions sur tes tatouages ?<br/>
— Assez rarement, car je crois que ça leur fait peur. Les enfants sont très curieux, mais les parents paniquent dès qu'ils ne font ne serait-ce que jeter un regard dans ma direction !<br/>
— Ça te dérange ?<br/>
— Non. Je connaissais les règles du jeu avant dans de commencer.<br/>
— On te demande quoi d'autre en règle générale ?<br/>
— À part la douleur, les questions basiques : est-ce que ça coûte cher ? ça prend du temps ? tu feras quoi quand tu seras vieux et que ta peau pendra, etc.<br/>
— Il y a vraiment des gens qui te demandent ça ?<br/>
— Oui ! Et pas qu'un peu !<br/>
— Et tu leur réponds quoi ?<br/>
— Que ma peau pendra comme la leur, mais que la mienne, au moins, elle sera joliment décorée pour atténuer le tout.</p><p>Bastian manque de recracher son thé par le nez et rit de bon cœur.<br/>
— Tu aurais envie de te faire tatouer, Bastian ?<br/>
Le jeune homme retrouve un peu de son sérieux.<br/>
— Je n'y ai jamais pensé avant. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'idée. Je n'ai pas une grande histoire à raconter, ni de truc symbolique.<br/>
— Tu n'as pas besoin. C'est aussi une fausse idée, tu sais ! Les gens se disent qu'il faut trouver LA bonne raison pour faire un tatouage. Que ça doit être profond, plein de sens. Mais tout ça n'a besoin d'être sérieux ou... comment dire...<br/>
Shannon fait claquer son index et son pouce à la recherche de la bonne expression :<br/>
— Que ça doive faire du sens, tu vois ? Certains de mes tatouages, je les ai faits parce que j'en avais envie, et rien de plus. Parce que l'idée me plaisait et que je les trouvais beaux. Et c'est tout. C'est leur seule raison d'exister.<br/>
— Tu ne regrettes aucun de tes tatouages ?<br/>
— Il y en a que j'aurais fait faire différemment, ailleurs, dans un autre style, mais je ne les regrette pas au sens du terme : « j'aimerais les enlever ». Et ceux que je préfère aussi ne sont pas ceux qu'on pourrait considérer comme les plus beaux. Je n'en ai même jamais fait recouvrir. Même le nom de ma fraternité quand j'étais en dentisterie !<br/>
— Tu n'as jamais eu envie ?<br/>
— Non. J'estime que s'ils sont là, c'est qu'ils ont une raison d'y être. Ils font partie de mon histoire. Certaines personnes prennent des photos et les mettent dans un album. Elles ne sont pas toujours réussies, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Eh bien, mes tatouages, c'est un peu pareil ? Oui, les plus anciens sont loin d'être parfaits. Mais tant pis ! C'est comme ça ! J'en ai plein d'autres qui sont presque des œuvres d'art.<br/>
— Et tu as tatoué beaucoup de gens, toi ?<br/>
— Oula, oui, pas mal !<br/>
— Je me suis toujours demandé... comment tu fais pour t'entraîner ? Des gens qui se portent volontaires ? Tu n'as pas eu peur quand tu as fait ton premier tatouage sur quelqu'un ?<br/>
— Avant de tatouer quelqu'un pour de bon, on s'entraîne sur de la peau de cochon.<br/>
Bastian ouvre de grands yeux.<br/>
— Attends, sérieux ?<br/>
Shannon éclate de rire et pose son gobelet vide sur le poste de travail près de lui.<br/>
— Oui ! Parce que ça ressemble beaucoup à de la peau humaine. Du coup, tu peux faire tes armes dessus sans endommager la peau de quelqu'un. Mais oui, ensuite, il faut bien finir par tatouer une vraie personne, et la première fois... je n'en menais pas large. Je m'étais déjà tatoué moi-même, sur le mollet, par exemple. Mais ce n'est pas pareil quand même...<br/>
— Et tu as réussi ? C'était qui ?<br/>
— Un tatoueur de mon shop où je faisais mon apprentissage. Et oui, c'était quand même pas trop mal réussi ! Mais plus tu pratiques, plus tu t'améliores. Attends...</p><p>Shannon quitte sa place et se dirige vers la réception, derrière laquelle il s'accroupit et disparaît. Il se redresse quelques instants plus tard en brandissant un classeur des deux mains.<br/>
— Je vais te montrer mon book ! Comme ça, tu pourras voir par toi-même. Des images valent mieux qu'un long discours.<br/>
Shannon revient près de Bastian et lui tend l'objet. L'autre jeune homme s'en saisit, plein de curiosité, et se met à feuilleter les pages où s'étalent de nombreuses photos de tatouages, mais également des croquis, des dessins plus élaborés.<br/>
— Mon style, c'est plus le newschool, le biomécanique et le steampunk, comme tu peux le voir. J'aime aussi beaucoup la couleur !<br/>
— C'est super beau... il y en a des gigantesques. Ça a dû prendre des heures à faire.<br/>
— Plusieurs séances, oui.<br/>
Bastian passe les doigts sur le léger film plastique qui recouvre les pages.<br/>
— Ça donne envie...<br/>
— Tu sais où me trouver ! Mais bon, même si je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas nécessairement une raison profonde pour se faire tatouer, il faut quand même réfléchir. En général, je propose toujours à mes clients de cogiter pendant au moins deux semaines après le premier rendez-vous. Si au bout de deux semaines, ils sont toujours partants, alors je les tatoue.<br/>
— De toute façon, là, je n'ai pas d'envie particulière.<br/>
— Ça viendra peut-être !<br/>
— Je peux voir l'appareil pour faire les tatouages ?<br/>
— Bien sûr ! Tu te sens soudain pousser une vocation ?<br/>
— Non ! J'ai déjà trouvé la mienne !<br/>
Shannon se penche vers la petite table roulante et enfile deux gants noirs de protection. Il attrape ensuite la machine à tatouer.<br/>
— Alors... Ça, je l'utilise pour faire les lignes.<br/>
Il pointe du doigt le bout de la machine.<br/>
— Ici, on place on place l'aiguille... Sur d'autres machines, on peut placer plusieurs aiguilles, mais pour les lignes, il faut de la précision avant tout. Donc, on met l'aiguille, qui se retrouve ensuite dans un tube...</p><p>Shannon attrape un petit sachet où se trouve une aiguille stérile, puis la fixe dans un tube de métal, au bout de la machine. Il place ensuite ses doigts sur le tube et actionne une pédale sur le sol. Le dermographe se met alors en marche, et Bastian observe les va-et-vient de l'aiguille.<br/>
— Et comment tu mets l'encre ensuite ?<br/>
Shannon arrête la machine et s'empare de deux petits pots d'encre qu'il ouvre pour ensuite les poser sur le poste de travail.<br/>
— En gros, c'est un peu comme un pinceau. Tu trempes ton aiguille dans l'encre, et tu l'appliques ensuite sur la peau. L'encre va entrer sous l'épiderme pour ensuite y rester. Il faut faire attention à ne pas aller trop profondément, ou trop en surface.<br/>
— À voir de près comme ça, ça fait un peu peur !<br/>
— Et dis-toi que c'est plus impressionnant encore quand ça te pique !</p><p>Shannon redémonte le demographe pour retirer l'aiguille, qu'il jette ensuite à la poubelle. Machinalement, il passe un peu de désinfectant sur la machine, même s'il ne l'a pas utilisée, puis la range à sa place, avec les encres.<br/>
— Voilà pour le petit cours du soir !<br/>
— Merci beaucoup. Si tu veux... hmm...<br/>
Bastian s'arrête un instant, puis reprend :<br/>
— On pourra jouer tous les deux au hockey un de ces jours ? Même si je me doute que tu as déjà dû essayer avant.<br/>
— Eh bien, figure-toi que non ! Je n'ai jamais été un grand sportif. Donc ça me plairait beaucoup !<br/>
Le visage de Bastian s'illumine.<br/>
— Tu veux dîner avec moi ? On n'a rien avalé depuis qu'on est sortis du bar.<br/>
— J'aimerais bien... Mais j'ai des cours tôt demain matin, et je dois encore bosser un peu avant d'aller dormir.<br/>
— Dommage. La prochaine fois ?<br/>
— Avec plaisir.<br/>
Shannon tire son téléphone de sa poche pour jeter un œil à l'heure.<br/>
— Je vais t'appeler un taxi, donc.<br/>
— Mais...<br/>
— Je ne pense pas que tu as très envie de réitérer l'expérience sur le scooter ! Et tu viens de me dire que tu étais pressé de rentrer. Jusqu'à chez toi... tu en as pour dix minutes en voiture, je pense.<br/>
— C'est vrai, mais...<br/>
— Donc c'est plus pratique que le bus, poursuit Shannon sans tenir compte de ses protestations.<br/>
— Tu ne me laisseras pas en paix avant que j'aie dit oui, hein ?<br/>
— Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit ! Il faut savoir dire oui aussi parfois !<br/>
— Bon, eh bien. O.K., alors.</p><p>Shannon lève le pouce avec le sourire, puis appelle la compagnie de taxi.<br/>
— Il ne devrait pas tarder !<br/>
Il pose ses deux mains sur le bord du tabouret, puis se penche un peu en avant.<br/>
— Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée. J'étais très content de te voir jouer. Et la petite soirée après au bar était très sympa.<br/>
— J'espère que tu reviendras.<br/>
— Avec plaisir.<br/>
Shannon sourit encore, ses yeux bruns pétillants, et se lève pour raccompagner Bastian jusque dans la rue lorsque son téléphone sonne pour lui signifier l'arrivée du taxi. Il tend un billet à son ami, avant de lui placer d'office dans le creux de la main et de refermer ses doigts autour.<br/>
— Tu me rembourseras plus tard si tu en as envie. Rentre bien, Bastian.<br/>
Le jeune homme fixe un instant son poing fermé, puis sourit à son tour. Il relève les yeux pour les fixer sur Shannon, qui a croisé les bras sur son torse, grelottant dans le froid de la nuit.<br/>
— Bonne nuit. Merci encore.</p><p>Le tatoueur a un léger mouvement d'épaule pour le saluer, et Bastian entre enfin dans le véhicule. Alors qu'il boucle sa ceinture, il jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçoit Shannon faire descendre la grille de protection. Une petite minute plus tard, la lumière dans le shop s'éteint pour s'allumer à l'étage du dessus. Le taxi démarre enfin et quitte l'Altstadt et les bords de l'Elbe pour regagner les confins de Dresde.</p><p>Quand Bastian entre dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas déranger Stefan ou Karl, un immense sourire lui dévore le visage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Shannon - Chapitre 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bastian sent les yeux de Matvei dans son dos, alors qu'il patine sur la glace sous les ordres de Mikko Järvinen ; celui-ci ne lésine pas sous les injures pour mieux le motiver. Mais aujourd'hui, le jeune homme tente de se moquer des états d'âme amers de son entraîneur pour ne pas ternir le reste de sa journée. Après trois semaines à jongler entre les matchs, les entraînements, les déplacements, l'université, Bastian profitera d'une soirée tranquille, sans lever aux aurores le lendemain pour réviser, prendre le bus ou se rendre à la patinoire.</p>
<p>— Gärtner, bordel ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun cerveau ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que je t'explique ?<br/>— Désolé, Coach. Je...</p>
<p>La bouteille d'eau, à moitié pleine, l'atteint en plein visage. Heureusement, la visière de son casque amortit le choc, mais la honte est de toute façon bien plus difficile à ravaler que le reste. Certains de ses coéquipiers préfèrent faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu et continuent leurs exercices de leurs côtés. D'autres l'observent d'un air inquiet, mais gardent le silence. Bastian ne leur en veut pas et s'avoue sans honte qu'il ferait comme eux : ils ont trop à perdre.<br/>— Sérieusement, tu appelles ça jouer au hockey ? Un gamin de trois ans ferait mieux ! Si tu es trop stupide pour comprendre une petite consigne, change de métier ! De toute façon, ça ne sera pas une grande perte !<br/>Bastian serre les dents et parvient à lancer :<br/>— Oui, Coach.<br/>— Au lieu de rester planté là stupidement, bouge-toi un peu, abruti. Tu n'es pas irremplaçable et je n'aurai aucun mal à trouver un autre type bien meilleur que toi. Ce n'est pas ça qui manque, pas vrai ?<br/>— Oui, Coach.</p>
<p>À l'évidence, Järvinen prend un certain plaisir à voir ses joueurs opiner du chef à chaque insulte lancée à leur encontre. Le hockey est un sport qui force à ravaler son ego et ses blessures. Se taire et supporter les mots blessants, les coups et les humiliations doit forger les caractères. C'est l'épreuve du feu, celle qui adoube les joueurs et leur donne leurs lettres de noblesse. Il faut endurer. Se plaindre est une faiblesse. Pleurer en est une autre. Le culte de la virilité passe par la capacité à subir sans jamais élever la voix, et n'est pas encore venu le premier qui viendra mettre à mal cette institution toxique qui broie les individualités et toutes les différences.</p>
<p>Bastian se baisse pour récupérer la bouteille d'eau, toujours sur la glace, et la rend à Mikko Järvinen. Il reprend le circuit que son coach a mis en place pour lui, en espérant que les larmes qui lui sont montées aux yeux ont été confondues avec la sueur qui dégouline sur son front. Lorsqu'il fait demi-tour pour patiner toujours plus vite entre les cônes, placés stratégiquement pour l'obliger à travailler son changement de pivot, Bastian aperçoit Matvei en pleine discussion avec Järvinen. Les deux hommes parlent à voix basse, et le corps massif de son capitaine lui bloque la vue sur le visage de son coach défensif. Matvei parle avec les mains, comme à son habitude, en des gestes empressés. Quelques instants après, il fait volte-face et s'apprête à reprendre lui aussi son entraînement. Il croise le regard de Bastian et lui sourit, avant de passer près de lui. Mikko Järvinen l'observe s'éloigner, une colère noire au fond de ses yeux bleus. Bastian déglutit et redouble d'effort.</p>
<p>Après leur entraînement, Bastian se hâte dans les vestiaires, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Mais alors qu'il passe les portes de la patinoire, une voix derrière lui le retient.<br/>— Bastian ! Attends deux secondes !<br/>Le jeune homme s'arrête et se tourne pour voir Matvei le rejoindre à grands pas.<br/>— Je te ramène chez toi.<br/>Pas de question, et Bastian sait que cela ne sert à rien d'argumenter. Il sait aussi que Matvei veut parler avec lui, et Bastian a soudain besoin de vider son sac.<br/>— Pas trop crevé ? Tu vas profiter comment de ce jour béni de repos demain ? demande son capitaine en fouillant dans sa poche.<br/>— En ne faisant rien. Pas de hockey, pas de révision, pas de sport, rien.<br/>— Tu as bien raison !<br/>Matvei déverrouille sa voiture pendant que Bastian en fait le tour pour s'installer du côté passager.<br/>— Tu passes ton permis quand ? demande soudain le grand Russe, en insérant la clé dans la serrure.<br/>— Euh, l'année prochaine, j'espère.<br/>— Si tu as besoin d'un accompagnateur, tu sais à qui demander.<br/>— C'est gentil.<br/>Bastian sourit. Dans l'espace confiné de la voiture, aux côtés de Matvei, il se sent bien moins oppressé.<br/>— Et tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? reprend le capitaine de l'équipe de Dresde.<br/>— Je vois un ami. Shannon, si tu te souviens ?<br/>— L'Américain ? Évidemment ! Surtout que j'ai fait un pari avec lui.<br/>— Et toi, tu fais quoi, ce soir ?<br/>— C'est la traditionnelle soirée Star Wars de l'année avec mon coloc. Donc on va s'enchaîner les films avec une bonne pizza et du popcorn.<br/>— Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus vu Zaccharia aux matchs.<br/>Les lèvres de Matvei se soulèvent légèrement.<br/>— Il a pas mal de boulot en ce moment. Mais il a dit qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il pourra. Mais bon, en attendant, c'est quand même soirée Star Wars pour lui. À la règle on ne déroge pas.<br/>— Si tu le dis !<br/>— Ma référence t'est passée complètement au-dessus, pas vrai ?<br/>— Quelle référence ?<br/>Matvei tapote le genou de Bastian en secouant la tête alors qu'il ralentit à un feu rouge.<br/>— Rien.<br/>Il laisse passer un instant.<br/>— Tu te doutes bien que je ne t'ai pas raccompagné juste pour te parler de nos soirées passionnantes, à mon coloc et à moi.<br/>— Non. Je sais de quoi tu veux qu'on discute.<br/>— Tant mieux. Ça m'évitera de tourner autour du pot. Il faut que tu parles de Järvinen à Coach Morris.<br/>— À quoi ça servirait ? Et puis, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, toi ?<br/>— Je l'ai déjà fait. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait parlé avec lui. Mais Mikko s'arrange à présent pour faire tout ça derrière son dos.<br/>— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? C'est comme ça...<br/>— Ça ne devrait pas, pourtant ! s'emporte Matvei, en frappant son volant de sa main gauche. D'ailleurs, j'en ai touché deux mots directement à ce petit Kapo de merde.<br/>— Il t'a dit quoi ?<br/>— Que si je n'étais pas content, je pouvais aller trouver le manager général.<br/>Bastian renifle avec résignation.<br/>— En gros, il t'a poliment dit d'aller te faire foutre.<br/>— C'est ça. Le GM s'en fout. L'équipe lui rapporte assez d'argent pour qu'il la juge profitable et ce qui s'y passe ne le regarde pas. Et il sait que les joueurs ne feront pas de scandale.<br/>— Parce que si on fait ça, on est grillés pour de bon, complète Bastian, en affaissant les épaules.<br/>— Perdant quoi qu'il arrive. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi on fait ce métier et ce sport.<br/>— Parce qu'on aime ça.<br/>— Hmm...<br/>— Tu peux t'imaginer sans hockey ?<br/>Matvei s'accorde un instant de réflexion.<br/>— Nope. J'ai essayé, et ça me file juste un frisson d'horreur. Pourtant... j'aurais eu beaucoup de choses à gagner en arrêtant.<br/>Bastian tourne la tête vers son capitaine, qui garde les yeux sur la route.<br/>— Ah bon ? Quoi ?<br/>— Un meilleur salaire, déjà ! rétorque Matvei en riant, avant de poursuivre, plus sérieux :<br/>— Moins de désillusions aussi, sans doute. Mais quand tu es jeune, tu es naïf. Tu as plus envie de te battre, aussi.<br/>— Tu n'as plus l'envie, toi ?<br/>— Hm... À mon âge, ma carrière ne déviera pas. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, c'est que j'économise mes forces. J'ai quand même encore envie de jouer. Même si c'est en Oberliga, même si ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais quand j'ai commencé. Je veux pouvoir continuer encore aussi longtemps que possible.<br/>— Moi aussi.<br/>— Tu es jeune, toi ! Tu as encore toute ta carrière devant toi.<br/>— Je ne suis pas à l'abri de désillusions.<br/>— Oh, non, je te garantis que tu en auras, Bastian. Mais je sais que toi aussi, tu rebondiras, parce que tu as le hockey dans le sang.<br/>Bastian a un petit sourire en coin.<br/>— Il faut juste faire des compromis avec soi-même, continue Mavei.<br/>— À quel niveau ?<br/>— Tous ? Plus ou moins. En ce qui concerne tes coéquipiers, tes entraîneurs, tes capacités, ta vie privée aussi.<br/>Bastian retient son souffle pendant un court instant, puis demande, du bout des lèvres :<br/>— Comment ça ?<br/>— On nous demande beaucoup de sacrifices. Les déplacements, le salaire qui ne fait pas rêver, les blessures potentielles, les déménagements en cas d'échange... ce n'est pas évident à supporter. Un mec sur deux dans l'équipe est divorcé...<br/>— Tu n'es pas marié, toi, Matvei.<br/>Cette fois, c'est autour du capitaine de sourire un peu.<br/>— Non.<br/>— C'est parce que tu penses que c'est impossible, fait ?<br/>Matvei ne répond pas à la question et en profite pour rétorquer :<br/>— Toi aussi, tu es célibataire !<br/>— J'ai dix-huit ans ! Tu ne l'oublies pas, d'habitude !<br/>— Oui, tu es encore un petit bébé !<br/>Matvei lâche le volant de la main droite pour planter son index dans le flanc de Bastian, à travers sa veste. Il arrête finalement la voiture quelques instants plus tard devant l'immeuble du jeune homme.<br/>— Profite de ce jour de repos. Pour Järvinen, je pense qu'il va faire un peu profil bas ces temps-ci, mais reste quand même sur tes gardes. Et si vraiment, il y a un gros souci, viens me voir.<br/>Bastian sait déjà qu'il ne le fera pas.<br/>— Merci, Kals. Pour ça et pour m'avoir ramené.<br/>— Au plaisir. À plus tard !<br/>Bastian s'extirpe du véhicule, lève la main pour saluer Matvei et grimpe les quelques marches du perron en fouillant sans sa poche à la recherche de ses clés.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Shannon - Chapitre 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un petit sachet de chocolats sous le bras, Bastian cogne contre la vitre du salon de tatouage, désormais fermé. Il peut cependant apercevoir Shannon qui l'attend derrière le comptoir, le nez sur un pochoir. Quand il entend les petits coups contre la fenêtre, le tatoueur relève aussitôt la tête et bondit de son siège avant d'arriver à la porte en quelques enjambées impatientes.<br/>— Tu es en avance ! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton joyeux.<br/>— Euh, oui... J'avais justement peur d'être en retard. Désolé. Je peux attendre dans un coin le temps que tu termines ?<br/>— Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Au contraire, tant mieux si tu es là plus tôt ! Bon... Je t'en prie.<br/>Shannon invite Bastian à entrer dans le shop d'un geste du bras, puis referme la porte derrière lui.<br/>— Cette fois-ci, tu vas découvrir l'antre de la bête. Pas trop peur ?<br/>— La bête ? Tu caches un fauve chez toi ?<br/>— Presque !</p>
<p>Bastian hausse les sourcils, et Shannon se contente de rire avec un signe de la tête vers le petit escalier caché derrière un rideau. L'Américain ouvre le pas et grimpe la vingtaine de marches qui les séparent d'une porte en bois peinte en bleu et jaune, décorée d'un joli dessin rappelant vaguement une estampe.<br/>— C'est beau, ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Bastian, alors que Shannon pousse la porte d'entrée.<br/>— Merci ! C'est moi qui l'ai dessiné. Si tu veux bien retirer tes chaussures. J'ai passé quelques mois au Japon, et c'est une habitude que je n'ai pas perdue depuis.<br/>— Tu as beaucoup voyagé... remarque l'Allemand en se baissant pour délacer ses bottines en cuir.<br/>— J'aime bien découvrir de nouvelles techniques de tatouage. Au Japon, ils ont une méthode traditionnelle appelée <em>irezumi</em>, où l'encrage se fait à la main. Sans machine, en gros. Tu tapes sur l'aiguille avec un petit marteau en bois.<br/>— Outch. Ça doit faire horriblement mal.<br/>— Je n'ai pas moi-même essayé. C'est un peu compliqué de se faire tatouer au Japon, car c'est très mal vu. Surtout pour ce type de technique. Et encore plus quand tu es étranger. Mais oui, c'est douloureux, et très, très, long ! Mais bref, mon but, c'est de faire un peu un tour du monde du tatouage !<br/>Tout en parlant, Shannon emmène Bastian jusque dans le salon, où le jeune homme se retrouve soudain nez à nez avec un petit félin au pelage roux.<br/>— C'est lui, la bête, alors !<br/>— Eh oui ! Je te présente Phil, ou Phiphi, comme tu veux ! Son vrai nom, c'est Philibert, mais c'est trop long à dire.</p>
<p>Bastian plie un peu les genoux et tend la main pour appeler le chat, qui se détourne de lui d'une pirouette presque royale. L'Allemand éclate de rire.<br/>— Gros succès.<br/>— Phiphi est dur en affaires, mais c'est aussi un cœur d'artichaut. Tu verras que d'ici quelques jours, tu ne pourras plus te décoller de lui. D'ailleurs, rassure-moi... Tu n'es pas allergique aux poils de chat ? J'ai totalement oublié de te demander, je suis désolé !<br/>— Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Ça va de ce côté-là.<br/>— Tu as des animaux, toi ?<br/>— Non. Mes parents ne voulaient pas, et pour être honnête, je ne crois pas que j'aurais le temps de m'en occuper avec le boulot.<br/>— Ah, ça... je comprends. J'ai l'avantage de pouvoir m'occuper de Phiphi quand je veux.<br/>— Il a le droit de venir dans le salon de tatouage ?<br/>— Surtout pas ! Ça ne serait pas hygiénique.</p>
<p>Shannon prend Bastian par le poignet et l'entraîne un peu plus dans le salon. L'appartement n'est pas très grand, mais chaleureux et chatoyant, décoré de bibelots en tout genre, de toute taille, de toute culture. Shannon n'a pas l'air de s'embarrasser de l'ordre et des convenances et n'hésite pas à associer une belle théière en porcelaine de Chine à un petit soldat en plomb et un vieux pistolet de cavalerie dans une étagère où tout s'empile sans ordre et sans soin.</p>
<p>L'Américain invite son ami à s'asseoir en tailleur autour de la table basse, sur des coussins, puis disparaît dans la cuisine pour revenir avec un plateau où se trouvent plusieurs amuse-bouches.<br/>— Il y en a à la viande, au fromage ou aux légumes. Là encore, je ne savais pas si tu étais végétarien, alors j'ai fait un peu de tout ! Je suis vraiment un hôte nul. Au lieu de demander avant...<br/>Shannon sourit en s'installant en face de Bastian.<br/>— Oh, non, c'est parfait. Je ne suis pas végétarien, mais j'aime bien quand même les légumes, alors.<br/>— Cool ! Moi, je ne mange pas de viande, simplement du poisson, et parfois des œufs.<br/>— Ah ?<br/>— Oui. C'est un choix qui surprend souvent les gens qui me demandent pourquoi je ne renonce juste pas à tout, mais... enfin, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça ! J'espère que ça te plaira !<br/>Bastian sourit encore et se rappelle soudain qu'il tient toujours le sachet de chocolats contre lui.<br/>— Je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose.<br/>Il tend le paquet avec embarras, mais Shannon s'en saisit avec un sourire sincèrement ravi.<br/>— Merci ! J'adore le chocolat. Tu as tapé juste. Même si tu ne devrais pas m'encourager à ne pas faire attention à ce que je mange.<br/>— Je ne crois pas que tu aies vraiment besoin. Je veux dire, euh... tu es très bien comme tu es...<br/>Bastian rougit, mais l'Américain le prend en pitié et ne fait pas de remarque, affichant un simple sourire amusé et presque attendri. Il retrouve sa place, en tailleur, en face de son ami, et picore les apéritifs d'une main gourmande. Bastian, après un instant d'hésitation, se sent lui aussi plus à l'aise et grignote en prenant garde de ne pas non plus trop se gaver.</p>
<p>— Tu disais que tu voulais faire un tour du monde du tatouage ? Tu n'as été qu'au Japon pour le moment ?<br/>— Pas du tout ! Hmm... On n'a pas encore mangé, et ça m'embêterait de cramer mon magnifique gratin, plaisante-t-il, mais si tu veux, après, je te montrerai quelque chose. Un album de mes voyages.</p>
<p>La curiosité s'allume immédiatement au fond des yeux de Bastian, qui oublie bien vite le gratin, les amuse-gueules et Philibert qui l'observe toujours dans un coin. Il regarde surtout Shannon. Il l'écoute aussi lui parler de ses projets de tatouage, de ses clients exigeants et parfois impolis. Mais l'Américain ne fait pas que s'étendre sur sa vie et questionne aussi Bastian sur la sienne.<br/>— Tiens, au fait, pourquoi la philosophie ?<br/>Bastian pique une courgette farcie du bout de sa fourchette, la mâchonne un instant et répond, en souriant :<br/>— Eh bien... presque par hasard, je crois. Au début, je voulais faire de la théologie.<br/>Shannon ouvre de grands yeux, et le sourire de l'Allemand s'agrandit :<br/>— Ça peut surprendre, je sais ! Mais au bout du compte, j'ai quand même préféré me concentrer sur la philo, que je trouvais plus générale. Et pourquoi... je me pose beaucoup de questions sur les gens, sur les choses, sur le monde. Sur l'existence. Tout m'interpelle, et je ne voulais pas d'une réponse purement scientifique. La science pure n'explique pas l'humain au-delà de sa définition physique ou physiologique. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la pensée, pas vraiment ce qui l'enrobe.</p>
<p>Shannon laisse échapper un sifflement admiratif.<br/>— Je comprends mieux la remarque de Kalinsky. On oublierait que tu n'as à peine que 18 ans.<br/>— Rassure-toi, mes coéquipiers se chargent de me le rappeler dès qu'ils peuvent.<br/>— Et la philo, ça te sert pour jouer ? Je veux dire... j'essaie de voir un champ d'application, mais je sèche.<br/>— Non ! C'est deux choses très différentes qui n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre. C'est un peu comme si je vivais deux existences.<br/>— Il y en a une que tu préfères ?<br/>— Si je pouvais, je choisirais le hockey, sans hésiter. Mais je sais aussi que je ne dois pas mettre tous mes œufs dans le même panier. D'autres le peuvent. Pas moi.<br/>— On peut toujours se réinventer.<br/>— C'est vrai, mais moi, je me suis déjà trouvé. Pour le hockey, je veux dire. La philo, c'est la roue de secours, mais j'espère ne jamais devoir sortir le cric.<br/>C'est au tour de Shannon de sourire un peu. Bastian attrape son verre d'eau, boit quelques gorgées, puis dévie la conversation avec peu de subtilité :<br/>— Je peux voir ton album sur tes voyages ?<br/>— Bien sûr.</p>
<p>Les assiettes sont vides. Philibert a commencé à opérer un rapprochement stratégique et se tient désormais à une vingtaine de centimètres de Bastian, assis droit comme la justice. Il ressemble presque à une de ces petites statuettes égyptiennes de chat ; seule sa queue, qui bouge en rythme derrière lui, le trahit.</p>
<p>Shannon vient s'installer près de son ami, puis ouvre l'album sur ses cuisses.</p>
<p>— Au début, je ne suis pas allé loin ! J'ai fait un petit road-trip en Amérique, pour rencontrer des tatoueurs traditionnels, old school. Tu sais, ce genre de tatouage de pin-up, d'ancre, d'aigle, si on veut vraiment faire dans le cliché.<br/>Shannon tapote une photographie de lui aux côtés d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, à la longue barbe et aux cheveux grisonnants.<br/>— Lui, c'est Dexter Brenton. L'un des plus grands tatoueurs de tatouages américains traditionnels. Et elle...<br/>Son index passe à une autre image :<br/>— Melody Sky. Elle a des doigts de fée pour faire des portraits en noir et blanc.<br/>L'Américain continue d'emmener Bastian avec lui au fil de ses souvenirs. Ils passent par les Philippines, les Samoa, Bornéo, le Japon, la France... Shannon lui montre aussi des copies de vieux dessins tracés par les colonisateurs face aux tatouages de tribus inconnues, les reproductions de premières photographies de personnes tatouées pour certaines pratiquement de la tête aux pieds.<br/>— Attends... Les femmes aussi ? s'interroge Bastian, curieux, face au portrait de Maud Stevens Wagner et de ses bras et de son torse couverts d'encre.<br/>— Et pourquoi pas les femmes ?<br/>— Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais je me disais, à l'époque...<br/>— Elle était un peu en marge. C'était une artiste de cirque. J'imagine que ça lui donnait un passe-droit ? C'est un peu comme aujourd'hui, je trouve ? Le tatouage est mieux accepté, bien sûr. Mais dès qu'il devient très voyant, il faut que tu aies une bonne raison pour l'assumer. En général, soit que tu sois très riche, très dangereux, ou les deux à la fois ! Ou que ça soit ton métier, bien évidemment !<br/>— Ça ne doit pas être simple de se faire juger tout le temps...</p>
<p>Shannon referme l'album et tend la main pour gratter la tête de Philibert.<br/>— Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Je fais ce que j'aime ! Je suis comme je suis. C'est plutôt libérateur, en fait.<br/>— Ah. Oui. Oui, ça doit être bien.<br/>L'autre homme sourit et pivote légèrement pour faire face à Bastian.<br/>— Ça prend parfois du temps. Il faut aller à son rythme.<br/>Bastian hoche la tête, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.<br/>— Tiens, au fait ! Devine quoi ? J'ai pris un abonnement à la patinoire ! Pour venir te voir jouer, hein. Pas pour aller faire du patin.<br/>Les sourcils de Bastian disparaissent sous la mèche qui barre son front.<br/>— Mais j'aurais pu te l'offrir !<br/>— Ta ta ta, je soutiens à ma manière. En fait, je n'ai pas encore pu venir, parce que j'ai un boulot de fou en ce moment. Mais normalement, pour ton prochain match à domicile, je serai dans les gradins.<br/>La perspective n'enchante pas seulement Bastian : elle le remplit d'impatience, de joie, d'un peu d'espoir, d'envie aussi.<br/>— Les mecs seront contents de te revoir.<br/>— Et toi ?<br/>— Moi aussi. Beaucoup.<br/>Shannon sourit encore, et Bastian se rend compte qu'à cette courte distance, il peut observer à loisir son visage. Il a une jolie peau, picorée de très légères taches de rousseur sur le nez, qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarquées. La couleur de ses yeux lui semble aussi plus complexe qu'il ne l'a d'abord cru, dans des nuances de marron chaudes et douces.<br/>— Tant mieux ! Je vais parfaire mes chants d'encouragement.<br/>— Mon Dieu...<br/>— Ah, tu ne sais clairement pas pour quoi tu as signé, mon petit Bastian.<br/>L'Allemand rit, incroyablement détendu dans ce petit appartement, aux côtés de cet homme à la liberté tentante et envoûtante.</p>
<p>— Ça te dit qu'on ouvre ta boîte de chocolats ? À ma grande honte, je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer le dessert !<br/>— Bien sûr.<br/>Shannon quitte sa place, et l'enchantement retombe pour un temps. Philibert, lui, a décidé d'aller dormir sur son coussin et ne se préoccupe plus de Bastian. L'Américain revient avec la boîte ouverte, et Bastian prend la première friandise de la rangée.<br/>— Dis... reprend-il, après avoir rassemblé son courage. Je sais que tu as dit que ce n'était pas pour faire du patin, mais... mais est-ce que ça te dit de venir un jour avec moi... à la patinoire, je veux dire ? Je suis sûr que les mecs seraient d'accord pour jouer un peu avec toi et te montrer deux-trois trucs.<br/>— Ou alors, on peut juste y aller tous les deux, et tu me montres deux-trois trucs ? propose Shannon, la voix joyeuse.<br/>— Euh... Euh... oui... oui, aussi...<br/>— Après un entraînement ?<br/>— Je peux te donner les heures, mais je dois aussi faire attention à mes cours, reconnaît Bastian, déjà déçu.<br/>— Et le dimanche ? Ou le soir ?<br/>— Ça dépend aussi de mes matchs. Je suis désolé. Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, mais c'est déjà si compliqué...<br/>— Hé ! Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas si insurmontable que ça, tu sais. Tu me dis un jour, je te dis si c'est possible ou non, et voilà ? Un peu comme ce soir !<br/>Bastian acquiesce et reprend même un chocolat. Dans le sourire et le beau regard de Shannon, il discerne un chemin et un avenir qu'il a de moins en moins peur d'emprunter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Shannon - Chapitre 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Le dimanche suivant</em>.</p><p>L’entraînement se passe sans encombre. Järviven se tient tranquille au point de donner l’impression d’ignorer Bastian. Le jeune homme prend peur, car l’indifférence est sans doute pire que les insultes et les cris. Mikko, malgré ses innombrables défauts, reste le garant de ses progrès et de sa place dans l’équipe. Il peut suggérer à Coach Morris de réarranger les lignes pour que Bastian en vienne à ne plus quitter le banc, ou pire, qu’il ne soit même plus sur la feuille de match. À ce petit jeu des volontés, Järvinen sort gagnant quoi qu’il arrive.<br/><br/>Alors, à la fin de la session, Bastian ravale son ego, met sa fierté de côté et accepte de ramper aux pieds du tyran pour quémander clémence et pardon, même si, dans les gradins, Shannon le regarde. Le jeune homme relève la visière de son casque et s’avance vers Mikko en quelques coups de patin. Son entraîneur lui jette un regard à mi-chemin entre le mépris et la satisfaction, puis relève le menton ; il attend les excuses qui lui sont dues.<br/>— Hum, Mikko… je voulais te dire… par rapport à la dernière fois avec Matvei…<br/>— J’apprécierais que si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu le fasses toi-même, Gärtner.<br/>Bastian acquiesce en se mordillant la lèvre, et Järvinen poursuit :<br/>— Si tu as un problème avec mes méthodes… eh bien, tant pis pour toi. Trouve un moyen de les supporter. Je n’ai pas besoin d’une petite pleurnicheuse dans mon équipe.<br/>— Je n’ai pas de problème, je t’assure. Je voulais juste te dire que j’allais bosser encore plus.<br/>— En espérant que ça suffise. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser, j’ai un rendez-vous avec Morris et le GM pour discuter d’éventuels changements dans l’équipe.<br/>Järvinen lance un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Bastian, à qui la subtilité de la menace n’échappe pas. La dictature larvée de Mikko ne tombera pas demain et elle a encore de beaux jours devant elles tant que le silence sera la règle. Bastian a un peu honte de se transformer en paillasson devant Shannon et Matvei, qui a pris la peine de confronter leur entraîneur sur ses méthodes déplacées, mais ici plus qu’ailleurs, la fin justifie les moyens, et les ambitions, même minimes, doivent primer sur les principes.<br/><br/>Quand Järvnin s’éloigne, Bastian croise le regard de son capitaine, qui, d’un geste de la tête, lui demande de s’approcher. Le jeune homme, comme un petit garçon pris en faute, rejoint Kalisnky, qui lui attrape la sangle défaite de son casque, sans méchanceté.<br/>— Je ne t’en veux pas.<br/>La voix de Matvei est douce.<br/>— Je…<br/>— Je peux très bien imaginer ce que tu lui as dit. À ton âge, j’aurais fait la même chose.<br/>— Tu as essayé de lui parler, et moi, je…<br/>— J’ai essayé, oui. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Je te redis ce que je t’ai dit. Tu peux aller voir Coach en cas de souci. Même si toi et moi savons très bien que tu t’abstiendras.<br/>— Je ne veux pas qu’il me mette sur la touche.<br/>Matvei lâche la sangle et retire son propre casque, qu’il garde sous le bras avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Ses yeux, d’un gris-bleu assez clair, reviennent sur Bastian.<br/>— Ça n’arrivera pas. Tu es le meilleur de nos défenseurs.<br/>— Hmm…<br/>Matvei pose à présent son casque contre le torse de Bastian.<br/>— Pas de hmm qui tienne, Gärtner. Continue à bosser comme tu le fais, et c’est toi qui auras le dernier mot. Järvinen, lui, n’aura que ses yeux pour pleurer. Alors…<br/>Il relève son casque jusqu’au menton de Bastian et l’oblige à redresser la tête.<br/>— Regarde bien devant toi. Tu comprendras vite qu’on voit bien mieux comme ça qu’en gardant le nez piqué au sol.<br/>Bastian sourit enfin.<br/>— Tu restes ici avec Shannon, si j’ai bien compris ?<br/>— Oui. Je voulais lui montrer un peu comment on joue. Pas longtemps. Je ne veux pas le dégoûter non plus.<br/>Matvei secoue la tête avec un air amusé.<br/>— Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? Tu aurais pu lui montrer toi aussi, propose Bastian.<br/>— Non. Zacch dit que je dois l’accompagner faire les courses car il en a marre de tout se coltiner tout seul.<br/>Le Russe faite volte-face pour se tourner vers les gradins et lève le bras pour saluer son colocataire, arrivé un petit quart d’heure plus tôt. Zaccharia est d’ailleurs en pleine discussion avec Shannon, parmi les femmes et les enfants d’autres joueurs, venus eux aussi assister à une partie de l’entraîner. Certains sont même en train de patiner avec leur progéniture sur la glace, d’où s’élèvent à présent de petits éclats de rire.<br/><br/>— Allez, viens par là. Tu ne vas quand même pas le faire attendre plus longtemps !<br/>D’un geste ferme, Matvei attrape le bras de Bastian et le traîne derrière lui. Du haut de ses presque deux mètres et de ses 102 kilos, peu de choses lui résistent, et même Bastian, qui n’est pourtant pas un poids-plume, n’a d’autre choix que de se laisser porter par l’autorité naturelle de Matvei. Celui-ci pousse le portillon et se laisse tomber sur le banc tout à côté pour passer ses protège-lames. Bastian, lui, reste sur la glace, juste devant l’entrée.<br/>— Salut, Zacch.<br/>— Hé, Bastian ! Ça faisait longtemps !<br/>Zaccharia lui adresse un large sourire, puis lui tend la main, que Bastian saisit immédiatement. Presque aussi grand que lui sur ses patins, le colocataire de Matvei est un homme élancé et sec, plutôt bâti pour l’endurance que pour la force. Sa peau noire tranche avec le large sweat floqué du numéro de Matvei, aux couleurs du club, et ses yeux sombres scintillent d’impatience, alors que ses doigts tapotent machinalement le bord de la rambarde en bois. Bastian croit se souvenir qu’il occupe un poste dans la Luftwaffe, mais sa mémoire s’arrête là.<br/>— C’est quand tu veux, Matvei…<br/>— Ah, mais ! Tu permets, oui. Je ne veux pas abîmer les lames, je te le rappelle. C’est…<br/>— Oui, oui, c’est la fondation de tout ton être, je sais. En attendant, on ne peut pas s’en servir pour faire la cuisine, et si tu veux manger ce soir, tu as intérêt à rappliquer immédiatement.<br/>— On pourrait essayer de s’en servir comme couteau à viande. Je suis sûr que ça pourrait fonctionner.<br/>Bastian voit l’effort que fait Zaccharia pour se retenir de sourire et garder son sérieux. Shannon, près de lui, n’a pas cette volonté et éclate de rire en posant sur main sur l’épaule de l’autre homme, avec qui il semble avoir déjà sympathisé. Zaccharia passe ses doigts sur ses courts cheveux noirs, puis tend la jambe vers Matvei pour lui tapoter le patin gauche du bout de sa basket blanche.<br/>— Dépêche-toi quand même. Je te signale qu’on est dimanche et que c’est le seul magasin ouvert à la ronde.<br/>— Oui, oui. Bon…<br/>Matvei se redresse enfin et attrape sa crosse.<br/>— Je te rejoins sur le parking dans cinq minutes.<br/>Il lève la main pour saluer Bastian et Shannon et disparaît enfin dans le couloir qui mène vers les vestiaires. Zaccharia enfonce ses mains dans la poche avant de son sweatshirt et pousse un soupir soulagé.<br/>— Je vous jure… Bon, je vais vous laisser moi aussi. C’était cool de parler avec toi, Shannon !<br/>— Au plaisir !<br/>— On se recroisera sans doute. Je file, parce que si c’est moi qui suis en retard maintenant, je vais en entendre parler pendant des jours.<br/>Avec un dernier sourire Zaccharia presse le pas vers la sortie de la patinoire, et Bastian reporte son attention sur Shannon, qui s’écrie :<br/>— Enfin seuls, du coup ! Enfin, il y a encore des gens sur la glace, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.<br/><br/>Le tatoueur paraît tout excité à l’idée de chausser des patins.<br/>— Toujours partant, donc, sourit Bastian.<br/>— J’imagine que tu ne vas pas t’amuser à me charger et me plaquer au sol pour une première fois.<br/>— Je n’ai pas envie de tuer, donc non.<br/>— Ah, carrément ! Rassurant !<br/>Shannon rit encore en rejetant la tête en arrière.<br/>— Je n’ai pas de patins, au fait ! Enfin, tu t’en doutes.<br/>— Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai tout prévu.<br/>Bastian quitte la patinoire à son tour pour mettre à son tour ses protège-lames, puis indique à Shannon de le suivre d’un geste de la tête. Le plastique sur le rasoir fait un bruit étouffé contre le sol dur, comme un petit couinement plaintif qui semble beaucoup amuser Shannon.<br/><br/>L’Allemand s’arrête enfin dans une porte, qu’il pousse de l’épaule, tout en expliquant :<br/>— La patinoire est parfois ouverte au public aussi. Du coup, ils louent toutes sortes de patins !<br/>Shannon entre à son tour dans la pièce et fronce le nez ; Bastian l’observe avec un regard rieur.<br/>— Oui, désolé pour l’odeur. Tu t’imagines bien qu’à force de voir passer des pieds pas toujours propres, ça laisse des traces.<br/>— Eurgh.<br/>Shannon serre les poings devant son torse avec une expression dégoûtée, les lèvres plissées et le nez froncé.<br/>— Et encore, tu n’es jamais rentré dans un vestiaire après un match !<br/>— Comment casser le fantasme du sportif en quelques mots…<br/>Bastian rougit malgré lui et dévie immédiatement la conversation :<br/>— Mais en attendant, rassure-toi. Il y a un petit nombre de paires qui restent bien au chaud sans que personne ou presque ne s’en serve.<br/>— Pitié, dis-moi que je peux en avoir une. Je suis presque prêt à te supplier de me prêter tes patins.<br/>Le jeune homme baisse les yeux vers les pieds de Shannon et sourit.<br/>— Désolé, mais je pense que tu nagerais dedans, et je n’ai pas envie que tu te casses la cheville. Mais oui, tu peux avoir une de ces saintes paires.<br/>Le tatoueur agite les sourcils et fait quelques pas bondissants pour rejoindre Bastian derrière le grand comptoir en bois où d’habitude, un jeune étudiant loue les patins aux visiteurs de passage.<br/>— Tiens-moi ça, si tu veux bien ?<br/>Il tend sa crosse à Shannon, qui s’en saisit comme s’il s’agissait de la férule pontificale. Bastian se baisse pour ouvrir un petit placard et demande, tout en fouillant :<br/>— Tu fais du combien ?<br/>— Du 41.<br/>— Du 41… Alors… Non… non… ah ! Voilà !<br/>Bastian se redresse, triomphal.<br/>— Ce sont des patins pour le patinage artistique, mais bon, dans ton cas, ça ne posera pas de souci.<br/>— C’est quoi, la différence ? Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, en fait.<br/>— La lame. En patinage artistique, elle est dentelée au bout. C’est plus facile pour les figures. Le jeune homme lève ensuite la jambe.<br/>— Et tu vois, là, la lame est plus courte, et en plus, elle est directement attachée au patin. Ça permet d’aller plus vite et mieux prendre les virages, en gros.<br/>— Oh, je vois ! Et toi, tu sais faire du patin artistique ?<br/>— Non ! Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te placer un triple axel. Ceci dit, certains de mes coéquipiers ont fait un peu de patinage artistique. C’est bon pour travailler l’équilibre.<br/>— Et tu ne l’as pas fait ?<br/>— Hum… Non…<br/>Bastian n’osera pas dire qu’il a préféré faire l’impasse sur ce petit coup de pouce par crainte que son père trouve suspect son intérêt pour un sport trop « féminin » pour être honnête.<br/><br/>— Bon !<br/>Shannon se laisse tomber sur le banc en face du comptoir et retire ses petites bottines en cuir avant d’enfiler les patins, puis de se redresser prudemment, en faisant des ronds de bras pour garder l’équilibre.<br/>— Maintenant, le casque. Au cas où tu ferais une mauvaise chute.<br/>Bastian installe l’objet sur la tête de Shannon.<br/>— Je mets un protège-dent aussi ? Je n’ai pas besoin de coquille ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe si je me prends le palet au mauvais endroit ?<br/>— Comme je t’ai dit, mon but n’est pas de te tuer, ni de t’émasculer d’ailleurs, donc… ne t’en fais pas !<br/>— Je peux avoir une crosse quand même ? J’aimerais savoir ce que ça fait !<br/>— Tu es sûr que tu vas réussir à tenir debout avec ça ?<br/>— Mais oui ! Ça pourra me servir d’appui, au pire.<br/>Sceptique, Bastian attrape quand même une crosse légère, plus courte que la sienne, réservée aux adolescents. Shannon s’en rend compte, mais ne dit rien et se contente de sourire. Il la brandit en l’air comme une épée :<br/>— Allons-y !<br/>— Si tu as un souci, ou quoi, tu me le dis, O.K. ? Je m’en voudrais terriblement si tu tombais et que tu te cassais un bras…<br/>— Ça marche !<br/>Shannon, lui, affiche un calme et une impatience qui rassurent Bastian ; celui-ci ouvre la marche et quitte la pièce en s’assurant que son ami le suive sans encombre. Shannon vacille un peu sur les patins, avec lesquels il n’a sûrement pas l’habitude de marcher, mais ne perd pas pour autant sa bonne humeur. Bastian entre le premier, fait un tour sur lui-même pour faire face au tatoueur, qui enjambe à son tour la petite marche.<br/><br/>— Wow, ça fait bizarre ! En général, on n’a pas toute la patinoire comme ça pour nous !<br/>Certains des coéquipiers de Bastian ne sont pas encore partis, mais la glace est pour ainsi dire presque déserte. Elle porte encore des traces du passage des lames, des raclements des crosses et des trajectoires des palets, et des monticules blanchâtres se forment par endroit. Dans un coin de sa tête, Bastian pense à les éviter pour épargner à Shannon une chute douloureuse.<br/>— Gärtner !<br/>Karl, toujours l’un des derniers à partir, fonce vers Bastian et s’arrête près de lui en l’arrosant copieusement de morceaux de glace, dans un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé.<br/>— Salut, Shannon ! Content de te revoir.<br/>— Moi aussi !<br/>— Tu viens t’entraîner un peu avec nous ?<br/>— Oula, non. Là, je tiens déjà sur mes deux jambes et c’est un miracle ! Bastian s’est juste proposé de me montrer un peu comment ça marche. Et j’ai sauté sur l’occasion. Une leçon de hockey par un pro, ça ne se refuse pas.<br/>Karl jette un regard à son coéquipier et sourit ; il a perdu une dent au match précédent, la canine de gauche, mais n’a pas l’air de s’en soucier.<br/>— Cool ! Tu as bien raison d’en profiter ! Gärtner, on se voit ce soir à l’appart ! Tu pourras passer à l’épicerie du bout de la rue et ramener de la bière en rentrant ?<br/>— Tu ne peux pas y aller toi-même ? Tu rentres avant moi, je te signale !<br/>— Je suis crevé ! J’ai juste envie d’aller dormir, là. Aie pitié d’un pote dans le besoin.<br/>— O.K., O.K.<br/>Bastian préfère céder pour se débarrasser plus vite de Karl, qui a bien saisi la balle au bond. Le jeune homme se fend quand même d’un regard de chien battu pour son colocataire, souhaite une bonne fin d’après-midi à Shannon, puis file vers les vestiaires.<br/><br/>Shannon redresse son casque sur sa tête et lance avec détermination :<br/>— À nous deux, maintenant ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.<br/>— Essayer d’avancer sans tomber, déjà.<br/>— Je suis déjà monté sur des patins. Deux fois. Ou une. Mais quand même !<br/>— Ah, ça change tout alors.<br/>La voix de Bastian est ironique, sans être méchante, et Shannon rit.<br/>— Je sens que tu seras un prof impitoyable.<br/>— Oh, non, je n’ai pas l’autorité pour ça… Je ne serai pas crédible du tout. Mais en attendant…<br/>Bastian se met à avancer à reculons, tout doucement, et tend le bras vers Shannon, qui lui attrape la main pour se laisser entraîner vers l’avant.<br/><br/>— Wow ! O.K., ça doit remonter à longtemps, cette dernière fois, parce que je le sens moyen.<br/>— Tu veux qu’on arrête ?<br/>Le ton du jeune homme trahit sa déception, mais il ne forcera pas Shannon s’il n’a pas envie.<br/>— Non, non ! À cœur vaillant rien d’impossible. Mais disons que ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que je vais remonter le terrain pour aller mettre un but.<br/>— Mais c’était vraiment dans tes projets ?<br/>— Je vois toujours grand.<br/>— C’est bien, mais en attendant, pour avancer, il faut que tu appuies sur les lames, comme pour te propulser. Un pied après l’autre, vers l’extérieur.<br/>— Comme ça ?<br/>Shannon, concentré, suit les instructions de Bastian à la lettre, et avance plus vite, sans pour autant lâcher la main de son ami.<br/>— Tu fais ça bien !<br/>— J’essaie, j’essaie. Et… wow !<br/>Le bout du patin gauche de Shannon se prend dans la glace ; le tatoueur perd l’équilibre et lâche la crosse qu’il tenait toujours à la main. Il part en avant, le bras tendu devant lui, mais Bastian, ses doigts agrippés aux siens, le rattrape de justesse et l’accompagne dans sa chute pour éviter la catastrophe. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux allongés sur le sol de la patinoire.<br/>— Merci…<br/>Shannon s’assied sur les fesses et replie les genoux, sur lesquels il pose ses avant-bras.<br/>— J’ai trop pris la confiance, je crois.<br/>— Ne tombe pas les bras en avant. C’est le meilleur moyen pour te casser quelque chose. Je sais que c’est un réflexe, mais… c’est vraiment dangereux.<br/>— Heureusement que tu étais là, du coup !<br/>Le sourire de Shannon dissipe la peur de Bastian ; il éclaire aussi son visage sous la visière.<br/>— Bon… On y retourne ? Pas question de rester sur un échec.<br/>— Si tu permets, je vais garder la crosse. Ça nuit à ton équilibre, à mon avis.<br/>— Bien, chef. C’est toi, le pro, après tout !<br/><br/>L’Américain se hisse d’abord sur les genoux, puis se redresse sur ses patins avec l’aide de Bastian. Plus sage qu’au départ, Shannon va plus lentement et ne cherche pas à brûler les étapes. Après une petite dizaine de minutes, il peut même patiner sans le soutien de son ami, qui garde quand même une main prête à le rattraper en cas de chute.<br/>— Tu crois qu’il me faudra combien de temps pour faire des dérapages trop classe comme Karl ?<br/>— Ça dépend ! Quelques mois, si tu reviens patiner régulièrement ?<br/>— Mais il faudra que tu sois avec moi, alors ! Car tout seul, je ne pense pas que j’y arriverai. Je n’aurai pas la motivation. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer.<br/>— Ça serait chouette, oui ! J’adore patiner, jouer, donc il ne faut pas trop insister.<br/>— J’espère aussi que tu aimes passer du temps avec moi !<br/>Bastian rougit, encore, malgré tous ses efforts. Shannon, qui a baissé la tête pour chasser la glace sur ses genoux, ne le remarque pas.<br/><br/>— Tu veux essayer avec la crosse, maintenant ? Mais va doucement, parce que tu n’as plus tes bras pour t’aider.<br/>— Promis, pas de folie.<br/>— Je te montre comment la tenir et comment avancer avec. Et ensuite, tu pourras essayer avec le palet.<br/>Shannon hoche la tête avec intérêt et imite les gestes de Bastian aussi bien qu’il le peut. Depuis quelques minutes, ils ne sont plus que tous les deux sur la glace, et leurs deux rires mêlés résonnent jusqu’en haut du plafond en métal.<br/>— J’ai l’impression que je m’améliore déjà un peu !<br/>— Oui, oui ! Je te dis, de la pratique, et encore de la pratique.<br/>— Je peux essayer de mettre un but. Montre-moi comment on tire !<br/>Bastian sait qu’il devrait déjà être rentré chez lui pour réviser ses cours, mais le temps qu’il passe ici est infiniment plus précieux et utile à ses yeux. Il récupère un palet et le place au niveau de la zone neutre, sur le petit rond central. Il s’applique, en rajoute peut-être un peu au niveau de sa technique de glisse et du maintien de sa crosse. Arrivé à quelques mètres du but vide, il tire, d’un élégant tir du poignet, et le palet décolle de la glace pour atterrir en pleine lucarne. Même si tout est sans enjeu, même si personne ne se trouvait entre les poteaux pour faire barrière, Shannon, derrière lui, applaudit.<br/>— Bravo ! Je peux essayer ?<br/>— Bien sûr.<br/>Bastian revient près de son ami et remet le palet bien à plat, devant sa crosse. Shannon garde les yeux fixés sur le rond de caoutchouc sulfurisé, qu’il pousse centimètre par centimètre pour éviter qu’il ne s’éloigne trop vite de lui. À l’approche du but, Shannon s’arrête, et, un petit coin de langue au coin des lèvres, lève les bras dans un geste encore mal assuré et tremblant. Il lutte pour garder son équilibre, mais parvient quand même à heurter le palet du bout recourbé de la crosse. Malheureusement, la rondelle bascule sur le côté et roule sur la tranche vers le mur derrière le but, passant à un bon mètre du poteau droit.<br/>— Oh, merde, je suis trop nul ! Tu te rends compte ! Pas un gardien, pas un joueur devant moi, et je rate ! Il faut le faire.<br/><br/>Bastian revient à hauteur de l’Américain et lui tapote l’épaule.<br/>— Je vais te montrer. J’aurais dû le faire avant.<br/>En quelques coups de patin, le jeune homme récupère le palet et le ramène devant Shannon.<br/>— Tu veux tenter le tir frappé ?<br/>— Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que c’est, mais le nom me tente.<br/>— En fait, c’est le tir boulet de canon, si tu veux une image un peu terre-à-terre. C’est lui où tu mets toute ta puissance. Tu tires avec le haut du corps, et pas avec le poignet.<br/>Bastian se place de l’autre côté du palet et lève les deux bras, sa main gauche contre sa hanche, autour du manche, l’autre serrée plus loin sur la crosse hissée derrière lui.<br/>— Ce n’est pas le tir le plus évident, parce qu’il faut le faire en mouvement normalement, donc ça demande pas mal de réflexe. Mais donc, le principe est simple. Tu lèves la crosse derrière toi, comme ça, puis tu la ramènes vers l’avant, avec un mouvement du haut de ton corps.<br/>Ce disant, Bastian mime le geste, au ralenti. Sa crosse heurte le palet, sans force, et le bout de caoutchouc bouge à peine de quelques centimètres.<br/>— C’est ce genre de tir très impressionnant, qui part vite et fort, mais bon, c’est aussi celui qu’on arrête le plus facilement.<br/>— Parce qu’on le voit arriver de loin, c’est ça ?<br/>— Tout à fait ! Comme tu es obligé d’armer ta frappe, forcément, ça se voit un peu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais ça fait toujours du bien d’envoyer la sauce… Euh, si je peux me permettre, ajoute Bastian, les joues à nouveau rouges.<br/>— Je veux essayer moi aussi ! Envoyer la sauce, comme tu dis, rajoute-t-il ensuite avec un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur.<br/>Bastian étouffe un toussotement gêné, passe la main sur son front, sous sa visière, puis regarde Shannon se mettre en place. L’Allemand, mu par un réflexe, se glisse derrière lui pour corriger sa position et lui faire relever la crosse pour qu’elle soit dans le bon alignement.<br/>— Voilà, et maintenant, tu peux y aller.<br/><br/>Concentré, le tatoueur fait plusieurs touts petits mouvements, comme pour bien le visualiser, avant de faire pivoter le haut de son corps en abaissant la crosse. Malheureusement, malgré toute la puissance qu’il a mis dans le geste, le bout du bâton passe bien au-dessus du palet, et Shannon fait un tour sur lui-même avec un cri surpris. Seul le bras de Bastian lui épargne de se retrouver le visage contre la glace.<br/>— Mon Dieu… La honte ! C’est de pire en pire !<br/>Il rit, puis redresse les épaules avec un regard décidé.<br/>— Mais je ne pars pas d’ici avant d’avoir mis un but.<br/>— Tu sais quand même que la patinoire ferme ? En plus, le mec de la surfaceuse attend. Si on met trop de temps, il ne va pas se gêner pour nous passer dessus avec son engin…<br/>— Et si on rapproche le palet du but ? À un moment, ça va bien finir par rentrer ?<br/>— Ça marche.<br/><br/>Les deux jeunes hommes s’avancent vers les cages et s’arrêtent à deux petits mètres de la ligne de but.<br/>— Si de là, je n’y arrive pas… c’est que je suis un cas désespéré.<br/>— Ne réfléchis pas trop. Si tu cogites à fond, tu vas encore passer à côté.<br/>— O.K., ne pas trop réfléchir. Ça devrait être dans mes cordes !<br/>Shannon souffle par le nez, reprend position et exagère moins le geste. Lorsqu’il rabat la crosse vers l’avant, cette fois, il parvient à toucher le palet, qui part telle une flèche tout droit devant eux. La rondelle heurte le filet en un bruit sec, et Shannon lève les deux bras comme s’il venait d’inscrire le but victorieux en finale de la coupe Stanley.<br/>— Yes ! Wow, c’est grave satisfaisant ! Ça doit être fou de marquer des buts en plein match. Moi, rien que maintenant, je suis euphorique, alors pour toi, je n’imagine pas.<br/>— Je suis défenseur, donc je ne marque pas souvent, mais quand je le fais, c’est une sensation indescriptible. Je parie que pour certains, ça doit devenir blasant, mais pour moi… je ne m’en lasserai jamais.<br/>— J’espère que tu marqueras plein de buts dans ta carrière, alors.<br/>Shannon pivote prudemment sur ses patins pour faire face à Bastian. Il sourit, encore, toujours, puis dirige soudain sa crosse vers l’autre jeune homme, qui la fixe sans comprendre.<br/>— Tire-moi.<br/>— Pardon.<br/>— Tire-moi pour me ramener jusqu’à la sortie ! J’ai envie d’aller un peu plus vite que mon rythme de grand-mère.<br/>— Ah, d’accord, je ne suis plus qu’une simple remorque.<br/>Shannon tapote la manche de Bastian de sa crosse.<br/>— Non, promis ! C’est juste que je trouve ça juste classe de savoir patiner en arrière.<br/>— Flatte mon ego. Mais d’accord. Ne te plains pas si ça va trop vite non plus.<br/><br/>Le regard noisette de Shannon scintille, et le tatoueur attrape le manche de la crosse à deux mains, pendant que Bastian en saisit le bout. Il commence à patiner en arrière, puis accélère le rythme, s’attirant au passage une exclamation ravie de la part de son ami. À vrai dire, ils ne vont pas si vite que cela, car tracter Shannon le ralentit, d’autant que la marche arrière, sur patins, n’a pas le même élan que la marche avant. Mais Bastian ne quitte pas des yeux le sourire de Shannon, le bout de son nez et ses joues rougis par le froid, ses lèvres qui ont séché et qui se craquèlent désormais un petit peu. Bastian freine avec élégance en approchant de la bordure de la patinoire et lâche la crosse de Shannon, qui, de son côté, parvient à s’arrêter en faisant le chasse-neige.<br/><br/>— Alors, cette première leçon ?<br/>— J’attends la deuxième !<br/>Bastian laisse échapper un petit rire et quitte la glace en premier pour aider Shannon à revenir en terrain moins glissant.<br/>— Tu peux enlever les patins ici, si tu veux. Et pendant que tu les rapportes, je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer, parce que je ne sens pas la rose…<br/>Bastian s’inquiète soudain d’avoir indisposé son ami par son odeur, mais Shannon ne fait aucune remarque et se contente de s’asseoir sur le gradin tout proche pour retirer ses patins. En chaussettes, il se redresse et lève les yeux vers Bastian, le sourcil gauche relevé et une expression amusée peinte sur le visage.<br/>— J’ai l’impression d’être un nain, du coup, soudain.<br/>— C’est sûr que sans les patins…<br/>— Hé ! Ma croissance s’est arrêtée tôt. Ce n’est pas ma faute !<br/>Bastian, craignant de l’avoir vexé, s’apprête à s’excuser, mais Shannon reprend, sur un ton léger :<br/>— Je me trouve très bien comme je suis, ceci dit. Je ne cracherais pas nécessairement sur dix centimètres de plus, mais on fait avec ce qu’on a !<br/>Maintenant qu’il y pense, Bastian s’aperçoit qu’il dépasse facilement l’autre homme d’au moins une quinzaine de centimètres, lui qui plafonne pour le moment à 1m85 – il espère secrètement atteindre la prochainedizaine et prie pour que sa croissance ne soit pas terminée, histoire de grapiller les cinq petits centimètres qui manquent encore à l’appel. Shannon, lui, ne grandira certainement plus, mais Bastian le trouve adorable comme il est.<br/>— Tu vas te changer ? Je t’attends là !<br/>La voix de son ami le sort de sa rêverie, et l’Allemand s’empourpre, puis se racle la gorge.<br/>— Euh, oui, oui. Je me dépêche.<br/><br/>Bastian récupère ses gants, remonte le couloir d’un pas pressé et entre dans le vestiaire désormais vide ; seul son sac trône encore à sa place sur le banc. Le jeune homme retire ses patins, se débarrasse de son casque, puis son maillot et toutes ses protections. Enfin nu, il attrape une serviette, sa bouteille de savon liquide et entre dans les douches collectives, encore un peu humides du passage de ses coéquipiers. Pour une fois, la propreté des lieux a été plus ou moins respectée, et l’Allemand appuie sur le bouton-pression pour faire jaillir de l’eau tiédasse depuis le pommeau fixé au mur. Bastian se savonne à la hâte, se lave aussi sommairement les cheveux – il fera un vrai shampoing une fois chez lui –, puis repart en direction des vestiaires tout en se frictionnant avec sa serviette.<br/><br/>Bastian se rhabille en enfilant ses vêtements sur sa peau toujours humide et enfonce son bonnet sur sa tête pour ne pas risquer d’attraper froid en sortant avec ses cheveux encore mouillés. Il songe de plus en plus à les couper, mais n’a pas encore trouvé le temps ou l’envie nécessaire pour le faire. Le jeune homme, de nouveau présentable, saisit son sac et quitte les vestiaires à la hâte pour retrouver Shannon. Celui-ci l’attend toujours sur les gradins et observe, curieux, le conducteur de la surfaceuse passer et repasser sur la glace.<br/>— Re ! Tu as été rapide !<br/>— Oui, je ne voulais pas que tu t’embêtes.<br/>— Oh, tu sais, c’est rare que je m’ennuie. J’ai demandé au mec si je pouvais monter avec lui sur l’engin, mais il m’a regardé comme si je venais de lui proposer de manger son chien. Du coup, j’ai dessiné un peu !<br/>Il lève les deux mains ; Bastian n’avait pas remarqué le petit carnet qu’il tient entre ses doigts.<br/>— Tu as dessiné quoi ?<br/>— Ce que j’avais sous les yeux, du coup…Le type sur la surfaceuse ! Enfin, une version new school, pour être exact ! Ça m’inspirait. Tu veux voir ?<br/>— Oui !<br/>Shannon, le regard brillant, tend son carnet à Bastian, qui ne cherche pas à retenir son exclamation admirative.<br/>— C’est beau ! Ça veut dire quoi, new school, au fait ?<br/>— C’est un style un peu déformé et exagéré, en gros. Normalement, c’est très coloré, mais je n’ai qu’un crayon à papier sur moi. Mais une fois au studio, j’en ferai peut-être un flash. S’il te plaît, je peux te le mettre de côté !<br/>— Oh, euh… C’est gentil, mais si je fais un tatouage, je ne crois pas que le premier sera une Zamboni…<br/>Shannon éclate de rire.<br/>— Non, ça, je peux comprendre. Bon ! Du coup, on y va ?<br/>— On y va.<br/><br/>Bastian indique à son ami de le suivre d’un geste de la tête. Ils quittent la patinoire pour débarquer sur le parking, où Shannon rejoint son scooter.<br/>— Je te ramène ?<br/>Bastian jette un œil par-dessus son épaule pour observer son gros sac de sport.<br/>— Hm… Je ne sais pas si ça sera possible avec ça.<br/>— Ah, zut, dommage. Alors que j’avais pris mes précautions pour cette fois !<br/>— Tes précautions ?<br/>Shannon ouvre le compartiment arrière de son deux-roues, en sort un casque – le sien –, puis un second, décoré de petits autocollants.<br/>— J’en ai acheté un autre, au cas où. C’est vrai que c’est quand même plus sûr si je dois transporter un passager. Mais avant de te rencontrer, c’était plutôt rare.<br/>— Tu… ne l’as pas acheté juste pour moi, quand même ?<br/>Bastian, gêné, se tortille d’un pied sur l’autre.<br/>— Techniquement, comme je te dis, ça peut servir à tout le monde. Ne t’en fais pas, c’est un achat utile.<br/>Shannon pose le casque flambant neuf sur la selle de son scooter avant de mettre le premier.<br/>— Mais donc, ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que tu vas l’étrenner.<br/>— Vraiment désolé…<br/>— Hé, ne t’excuse pas. Tu as raison. Ça ne serait pas top de t’embarquer avec ton sac. Et je n’ai pas fait preuve de prudence, pour une fois, pour m’asseoir sur un autre problème de sécurité.<br/>Shannon lève l’index, le majeur et l’annulaire de sa main droite.<br/>— Parole de scout.<br/>— Tu as été scout ?<br/>— Oui, mais ça n’a pas duré !<br/>— Moi aussi, j’ai été scout.<br/>— Sérieux ? Ah, ah, c’est drôle, ça ! Longtemps ?<br/>— Presque sept ans.<br/>— Ah ouais, quand même ! Moi, à peine deux. Ce n’était pas… trop mon truc, on va dire.<br/><br/>Shannon passe l’index sous la sangle de son casque pour vérifier qu’elle est bien fixée.<br/>— Encore merci, Bastian. C’était vraiment chouette. Et j’espère qu’on pourra le refaire. Sincèrement.<br/>— J’espère aussi, reconnaît Bastian, la bouche cachée derrière son écharpe.<br/>— Cool ! J’essaierai de venir à ton prochain match à domicile. Je ne te promets rien, malheureusement, car là, j’ai un gros projet qui m’est tombé dessus.<br/>— Ce n’est pas grave. Je comprends aussi que tu es très occupé.<br/>— Je regarderai à la télé. Mais sache que ce n’est pas l’envie qui m’en manque, en tout cas.<br/>Shannon lui fait un petit clin d’œil et grimpe sur son scooter, dont il retire la béquille d’un coup de talon, avant de s’écrier :<br/>— Rentre bien !<br/>— Pareil.<br/><br/>Bastian a envie de lui dire beaucoup d’autres choses, mais la peur le retient. De nouveau seul, sur le parking de la patinoire, le jeune homme fouille dans sa poche à la recherche de son portefeuille et vérifie qu’il a encore un peu d’argent pour faire un saut à la petite épicerie. La fin du mois approche, et avec elle, son lot de difficultés financières. Bastian a toujours eu un rapport plutôt distant avec l’argent ; petit, il n’en a jamais manqué, mais n’a jamais non plus chercher à en avoir plus. Il n’a même jamais rêvé de gagner des mille et des cents, là où certains de ses petits camarades lorgnent sur les millions qu’amassent certains joueurs aux États-Unis et au Canada. Là-bas, même les contrats attribués aux joueurs novices, dont la place n’est jamais garantie et qui courent le risque d’être renvoyés en AHL ou en ECHL en cas de contreperformance, éclipsent les maigres salaires que les joueurs parviennent à grappiller dans les meilleures ligues européennes. Pour Bastian, cela ne se chiffre qu’en quelques centaines d’euros.<br/><br/>Le jeune homme quitte le petit banc en plastique de l’arrêt de bus et grimpe dans le véhicule après avoir récupéré sa carte d’abonnement dans sa poche. Alors qu’il s’appuie contre une de barres en métal pour laisser l’unique siège libre à une vieille dame, son téléphone tinte dans sa poche. Bastian le récupère à la va-vite, mais ne masque pas son regard déçu lorsque le nom de Karl apparaît sur le petit écran de l’appareil.<br/>« N’oublie pas l’épicerie ! »<br/>Les lèvres pincées, Bastian répond à son ami et s’apprête à presser le bouton d’envoi quand la petite LED de notification se met à clignoter en rouge. L’Allemand oublie très vite son colocataire et ses bières pour ouvrir le message de Shannon ; il contient presque plus de smileys que de mots, et Bastian sourit.<br/>« La prochaine fois, apprends-moi à patiner en arrière ! »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Shannon - Chapitre 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Je mets ta bière dans le frigo.<br/>— Merci !<br/>Bastian fait un détour par la cuisine, puis se dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain, avant de repartir vers sa chambre. Il se change pour passer un pantalon de jogging un peu large et un t-shirt, et retrouve Karl dans le salon. Son colocataire est affalé sur le canapé, une manette à la main et les yeux rivés sur l’écran de la télévision.<br/>— Une partie de Mario Kart ?<br/>— Hmmm, il faudrait…<br/>— Que j’aille réviser, complète Karl, en riant. Oui, je la connais, la rengaine. Détends-toi, Bastian, sérieux. Tu aurais bien le temps de te faire chier avec ça ensuite.<br/>— J’essaie de penser à tout, c’est tout.<br/>— Mais entre nous…<br/>Karl se lève pour éteindre sa GameCube, retirer le disque et y placer celui de <em>Mario Kart  Double Dash!!</em>. Il branche la seconde manette, la tend à Bastian et se relaisse tomber près de lui. Karl raccroche le fil de ses pensées :<br/>— Je disais, entre nous, tu vas vraiment utiliser la philo un jour ? Sois honnête. Tu n’en as pas grand-chose à faire, si ?<br/>— Eh bien… ce n’est pas que je n’en ai rien à faire. Ça m’intéresse quand même un peu.<br/>— Mais ce n’était pas ma question principale, en fait. D’ailleurs, on fait quoi avec de la philo ?<br/>— Euh, prof ?<br/>— Et tu te vois prof de philo ? Ferme les  yeux et imagine-toi deux secondes.<br/>La petite musique du menu de sélection des personnages accompagne Bastian dans sa réflexion, et comme par réflexe, le jeune homme baisse les paupières. Une vie sans hockey… sans les blessures, sans les difficultés, sans les déceptions, sans la souffrance physique et mentale. Sans la joie, sans l’euphorie, sans la sensation de sortir de soi, d’être libre, d’exister, d'être heureux. Bastian ne parvient pas à matérialiser une image de lui autre que celle qu’il nourrit depuis des années, une crosse dans les mains et ses patins aux pieds. Sur le papier, et parce que cette réflexion s’en tient à la théorie pure, il ne rechigne pas à dire qu’il n’aurait aucun problème pour être autre chose, mais lorsqu’on lui demande de sortir de l’hypothèse pour affronter la réalité, les bonnes résolutions s’écroulent aussi vite que son rêve se dresse à l’horizon. Dans son esprit, le jeune homme sera hockeyeur ou ne sera pas.<br/><br/>Il répète à l’envi que ses études de philosophie sont une manière pour lui d’assurer ses arrières. Mais ce filet de sécurité ne lui a jamais été directement destiné ; il s’adresse d'abord à ses parents, aux sceptiques jamais avides de conseils non désirés, et peut-être, aussi, à une partie de sa conscience encore timorée. Bastian essaye peut-être de se convaincre lui-même, sans que l’opération ne soit pour le moment une franche réussite.<br/><br/>Le jeune homme rouvre les yeux et sélectionne la princesse Peach, pendant que Karl jette son dévolu sur Bowser Jr. <br/>— Honnêtement… non ?<br/>— Ah ! Tu vois, qu’est-ce que je te disais ?<br/>— Mais bon, je n’ai pas trop le choix quand même.<br/>— Ce que je veux dire, c’est que ce n’est pas grave si tu n’as pas les meilleures notes possibles. Lâche du lest.<br/>— Je ne sais pas si je pourrai…<br/>Toujours excellent élève, assidu et sérieux, Bastian n’a, de toute scolarité, jamais présenté un mauvais bulletin à ses parents, et cette habitude a laissé des traces sur lui. Karl soupire.<br/>— Tu finiras pas ne plus pouvoir tenir. Je te dis ça pour que tu ne craques pas. En plus, tu risques de te foutre la pression et d’en faire trop, et je te signale que ça pourrait avoir des conséquences sur ton jeu. Hé !<br/>Bastian, un sourire en coin, a nonchalamment envoyé une carapace de tortue en direction du véhicule de son colocataire.<br/>— Donc moi, je te donne des conseils, et toi, ta seule réponse, c’est de m’envoyer chier dans le bas-côté.<br/>— Je prends les conseils ET je gagne.<br/>— Tu sais que ça va se payer plus tard, ça ? Ah, d’ailleurs, en parlant de payer, n’oublie pas de me dire combien je te dois pour les bières.<br/>— C'était aux alentours de cinq euros, je crois. J'ai mis un post-it sur le frigo.<br/>— Cool ! Revanche ?<br/>Bastian vient de franchir la ligne d’arrivée en tête, alors que Karl ne monte que sur la troisième marche, derrière Waluigi.<br/>— Ne viens pas pleurer si tu perds encore.<br/>— Ha, encore faut-il que je perdre, mon cher petit Bastian.<br/>— Tu es trop confiant, Karl. Matvei te le dit tout le temps.<br/>Karl sourit, dévoilant sans gêne le trou au niveau de sa dentition.<br/>— Il faut bien que quelqu’un ait confiance en moi.<br/>Le jeune homme ne retirera pas à son ami son optimisme, sa détermination et son envie de réussir. Cette fois, Bastian choisit Toad, pendant que Karl sélectionne un classique qui a fait ses preuves en la personne de Mario.<br/>— C’est cool que Shannon soit revenu, s'exclame soudain Karl.<br/>— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?<br/>— Parce que tu t’es enfin fait un pote ! À la fac, c’est le calme plat. Vu que tu passes le nez dans tes livres.<br/>— Je ne suis pas un ours, je parle aux gens. Et ça m’arrive de déjeuner avec certains de mes potes à la fac. Car oui, j’en ai.<br/>— Wow, tu déjeunes avec eux. Je retire ce que j’ai dit, c’est la grande amitié.<br/>Bastian lâche une peau de banane sur la route, mais Karl l’évite habilement.<br/>— Bien essayé, mais non. En tout cas, j’espère qu’on le reverra !<br/>— Il a dit qu’il reviendrait peut-être pour le prochain match à l’Arena.<br/>— Il pourra aller prendre un autre verre avec nous.<br/>— Au fait, Stefan n’est pas là ?<br/>— Il est dans sa chambre.<br/>— Mais… il va bien ?<br/>Karl hausse les épaules.<br/>— Bah, j’imagine que oui ? Il m’aurait appelé, sinon ? Il y est depuis qu’on est rentrés. Il est peut-être fatigué. Ou il a un souci avec sa meuf.</p>
<p>Bastian fronce un peu les sourcils et serre les doigts autour de sa manette. Depuis quelque temps, il perçoit un subtil changement chez leur colocataire, plus sombre et distant, perdu dans ses pensées dès qu’il se retrouve seul. Sur la glace également, Stefan affiche une personnalité bien différente de celle qu’il brandissait au début de la saison. Il lui arrive de dégoupiller sans raison, de manquer aussi des gestes qu’il avait pourtant l’habitude de réussir sans problème et d’opposer un air morose à ses coéquipiers dont il ne paraît plus partager l’enthousiasme.<br/>— Tu crois qu’il pourrait être blessé ?<br/>Karl fait la moue.<br/>— J’y ai pensé, ouais, mais je l’ai bien observé, et je n’ai rien remarqué de particulier. Après, je ne suis pas toubib, mais j’imagine que les physios du club l’auraient vu. On n’a peut-être pas les meilleurs du marché, mais ils ne sont pas incompétents non plus.<br/>Karl souffle une petite insulte entre ses dents quand Bastian termine une nouvelle fois devant lui et jette l’éponge en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.<br/>— Eh merde, tiens.<br/>— Je peux aussi t’éclater à Smash Bros si tu y tiens.<br/> — Va bien te faire mettre, Gärtner. Quand je pense que ce sont les deux seuls jeux où tu sais jouer.<br/>— Trois. N’oublie pas Tekken. Je te prends quand je veux avec Ling Xiaoyu.<br/>— Tsss, et il me provoque en plus.<br/><br/>Karl lâche la manette, se lève et éteint la console, puis attrape son sac à dos négligemment posé près de la télévision. Il fouille à l’intérieur à la recherche de son portefeuille, et tend un billet à Bastian.<br/>— Et voilà pour la bière. Et pas la peine de me rendre la monnaie.<br/>— Mais tu es sûr ?<br/>— Ouais, ouais. Je t’ai assez saoulé comme ça pour aller me chercher mon truc. On va dire que c’est pour le dérangement.<br/>— Merci…<br/>Karl sourit encore ; un petit bout de langue se faufile dans le trou laissé par sa dent manquante.<br/>— Ça ne te fait pas mal ?<br/>— Nope. Enfin, hier, si, mais aujourd’hui, ça va. C’est ma première dent pétée, au fait !<br/>— Et tu as l’air content en plus !<br/>— Bah, écoute, est-ce que tu es vraiment un joueur de hockey si tu ne perds pas une dent en plein match ?<br/>Bastian secoue la tête en souriant.<br/>— Mais allez, j’arrête de t’embêter. Et je vais aller voir si Stef respire encore.<br/>— Karl…<br/>— Pardon, pardon. En plus, s’il est bel et bien mort, ça la foutrait vraiment mal, pas vrai ?<br/>— Mais arrête un peu, oui !<br/>L’Allemand rit malgré tout et met un coup de coude à son ami en passant près de lui.<br/>— Moi, je vais aller appeler mes parents.<br/>— Ah, oui, c’est vrai qu’on est dimanche. On se revoit pour bouffer tout à l’heure !<br/>Karl, sans demander son reste, se dirige tout droit vers sa chambre, contre la porte de laquelle il a quand même la décence de frapper avant d’entrer. Bastian jette un œil machinal autour de lui, puis récupère son téléphone laissé sur la table basse, près de sa manette.<br/><br/>Le jeune homme marche à son tour vers sa chambre, où il s’étend sur son lit. Allongé sur les draps, il tend le bras devant lui, prend une profonde inspiration, et laisse tomber son pouce sur le petit téléphone vert du clavier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Shannon - Chapitre 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Début décembre</em>
</p><p>— Et là, je te jure, le mec me fonce encore dedans, en mode « tout va bien ». Du coup, moi, ça commence à vraiment me chauffer. Et pourtant, je suis du genre calme sur la glace, mais là...<br/>
Bastian lève la main pour faire un geste circulaire, tout en mâchonnant son maki au saumon ; les baguettes, qu'il tient plutôt maladroitement entre son pouce et son index, manquent de tomber.<br/>
— Et du coup, tu as fait quoi ?<br/>
— Ce n'est hyper glorieux, mais j'ai attendu qu'un des arbitres ait le dos tourné pour bien le plaquer contre l'un des murs et lui mettre un petit coup de crosse derrière le genou, là où ça fait mal.<br/>
— Tu as de la chance de ne pas t'être fait griller ! s'exclame Shannon, en riant. Ça, c'est au moins deux minutes de pénalité.<br/>
— Et un énorme savon par coach Morris. Limite, j'ai plus peur de lui que des arbitres.<br/>
— Et le mec s'est calmé ensuite ?<br/>
— Ouais. Je déteste ce genre de joueur fourbe, du genre à te mettre des petits taquets tout le long du match et à se barrer dès que tu commences à t'énerver un peu.<br/>
Le jeune homme gobe cette fois un gyoza à la crevette.<br/>
— Tu te bats souvent ?<br/>
— Normalement, c'est mieux d'éviter, parce qu'en Europe, les combats sur la glace ne sont pas acceptés, et c'est l'expulsion directe, plus des suspensions ensuite. Et l'équipe prend une pénalité de cinq minutes. Donc non, pour répondre à ta question. Je tiens trop à ma place pour ça.<br/>
— Oh, tiens, je ne savais pas ça !<br/>
— Matvei me disait que parfois, des joueurs qui venaient des États-Unis ou du Canada se faisaient avoir avec cette règle-là. Maintenant, les clubs les préviennent à l'avance pour s'épargner des soucis.<br/>
— Sans vouloir faire l'apologie de la violence, je trouve que les combats sur la glace, ça fait un peu partie du folklore. Je crois qu'un match de NHL sans baston, ce n'est pas un match de NHL.<br/>
— Tu n'es pas le premier à le dire ! C'est vrai, en soi, et pas mal de gens viennent aussi pour ça. Mais si ça se trouve, un jour, ça sera suspendu ? C'est un peu comme le port obligatoire du casque. Personne ne le faisait, avant que la ligue dise « ça suffit », et maintenant, tous les joueurs l'acceptent.<br/>
— Ça se tient !<br/>
— Même si je ne pense pas que la ligue va se pencher sur les combats de sitôt. Pour le casque, j'imagine qu'il y avait une vraie question de sécurité. <br/>
— Oui, je pense qu'il y a quand même moins de chance qu'un joueur en tue un autre à mains nues sur la glace. Tu sais qu'en tant que fan des Blues, j'ai assisté aux derniers matchs de Craig MacTavish ? C'était bizarre de le voir jouer sans casque alors que tous les autres le faisaient !<br/>
— Ça devait être quelque chose, oui ! Ça ne te manque jamais, d'aller à des matchs de la NHL ?<br/>
— Pas vraiment, non. Et puis, si un jour l'envie m'en prend et que je suis aux États-Unis à ce moment-là, je peux toujours m'arranger pour y aller.<br/>
Shannon termine le petit bol de riz qui accompagne ses sushis, puis récupère les quelques grains qui sont tombés sur la table basse pour les picorer. Les deux jeunes hommes se sont retrouvés chez Shannon, comme ils le font désormais au moins une fois par semaine. Cette habitude s'est installée sans qu'ils ne la cherchent vraiment, mais Bastian attend désormais avec impatience ces quelques heures grappillées hors du monde et du temps dans l'appartement de Shannon. Philibert se repose, étendu contre la cuisse de Bastian qui n'ose plus bouger de peur de déranger l'animal. Ce soir, son ami lui a proposé un repas japonais, et Bastian a dû reconnaître, un peu honteux, qu'il n'avait jamais de sa vie mangé de plats en provenance du pays du Soleil Levant. Shannon a alors mis un point d'honneur à commander toutes ses spécialités préférées pour les lui faire goûter.<br/>
<br/>
— Enfin, désolé, je vais arrêter de parler de moi. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec tout ça.<br/>
— J'ai l'air de m'embêter, là ? Au contraire ! J'adore quand tu me parles de ce que tu fais.<br/>
Bastian se maudit ; il rougit, mais il n'y peut rien.<br/>
— Ah, euh... tant mieux, souffle-t-il. Et merci pour le dîner, aussi...<br/>
— Ça t'a plu ?<br/>
— Oui, merci ! Alors que le poisson cru, ce n'était quand même pas gagné d'avance.<br/>
— Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, pas vrai ?<br/>
Shannon se lève pour débarrasser la table et indique à Bastian de rester assis.<br/>
— Je m'en occupe. Et tu ne voudrais pas quand même déranger ce pauvre Phiphi ?<br/>
Les doigts de Bastian passent dans la fourrure douce du félin, qui s'étire et ronronne. Le tatoueur abandonne la vaisselle dans l'évier de la cuisine, puis attrape la bouilloire électrique et deux tasses vides.<br/>
— Un thé ?<br/>
— Pourquoi pas ?<br/>
— Tu veux quoi ? J'en ai de toutes sortes.<br/>
— Euh... Je ne sais pas trop. Un thé normal ?<br/>
— Ah, tous les thés sont normaux, tu sais. Bon, je te prends mon préféré aussi, alors. C'est du thé noir coréen. Ça s'appelle le gowon-cha.<br/>
— Sorti de l'Earl Grey en sachet, le thé...<br/>
— Mon Dieu, toute une éducation à refaire. Considère que c'est la première leçon. En compensation de tes cours sur le hockey !<br/>
Philibert se tourne sur le dos pour présenter son ventre dodu à Bastian ; celui-ci gratte le félin avec amusement, ravi de l'entendre ronronner tel un moteur d'avion.<br/>
— Quel succès. Tu es définitivement adopté, Bastian. Félicitations !<br/>
— Tant mieux !<br/>
Shannon dépose sur la table un joli plateau coloré orné de deux tasses, d'une théière remplie d'eau chaude et de quelques gâteaux secs.<br/>
— Comment tu fais avec Phiphi quand tu pars en voyage ?<br/>
— Il reste ici. Ce sont les autres tatoueurs du shop qui s'en occupent.<br/>
— Le pauvre. Il doit s'ennuyer.<br/>
— Il me fait la tête une journée quand je rentre, en général.<br/>
— Tu sais... Hmm...<br/>
Bastian s'interrompt et se pince les lèvres, pas certain de se lancer et d'oser, avant de finalement sauter le pas.<br/>
— Si tu veux, je pourrais passer lui rendre visite, la prochaine fois que tu t'en vas ? Pour jouer un peu avec lui, le caresser...<br/>
Le visage de Shannon s'éclaire comme un phare dans la nuit ; il a le même effet sur Bastian que sur un marin égaré en mer. <br/>
— Ça serait super ! Et tu peux même venir ici le temps que je suis parti ! C'est calme, c'est parfait du coup pour bosser tes cours. Le soir venu, il n'y a plus personne en bas, et le bâtiment n'a qu'un seul étage. Enfin...<br/>
Shannon attrape un gâteau et le grignote d'abord par les bords.<br/>
— Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Je ne compte pas partir en voyage prochainement.<br/>
— Tu ne rentres pas en Amérique pour les fêtes ?<br/>
— Non !<br/>
— Et... euh...<br/>
— Oui ?<br/>
— C'est-à-dire que je ne veux pas te blesser.<br/>
— Ne t'en fais pas, il y a peu de chance. Tu veux savoir si mes parents ne manquent pas pour la fin d'année ?<br/>
Le tatoueur hausse un sourcil alors que Bastian acquiesce, d'un geste timide.<br/>
— Eh bien, de manière tout à fait globale, non, je dirais. Attention, je les aime quand même, mais depuis que j'ai fait mon coming out, disons que nos relations se sont dégradées.<br/>
Entendre ce mot fait un petit quelque chose à Bastian, sans qu'il ne sache où situer cette émotion, à la frontière entre la peur, l'envie et la curiosité. Shannon, de son côté, poursuit :<br/>
— Je leur téléphone parfois. Justement, lors des fêtes de fin d'année. Pour les anniversaires. Mais c'est toujours bref et superficiel.<br/>
— Tu crois qu'ils n'accepteront jamais ?<br/>
— Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus. Ma mère ne me parle plus de me guérir, déjà. Elle ne fait plus non plus comme si ça n'existait pas en me demandant quand je vais leur présenter mon hypothétique copine. Donc c'est un progrès.<br/>
— Ça ne doit pas être facile.<br/>
— Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je sais que j'en parle d'un ton un peu détaché, mais crois-moi, ça m'a fait très mal quand c'est arrivé. Parce que soudain, je n'étais plus rien pour mes parents. Enfin, si, j'étais un problème. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement proche d'eux, de base, mais ça m'a quand même fait un choc quand mon père m'a dit soit tu changes, soit tu t'en vas.<br/>
— Et tu as décidé de partir...<br/>
— Oui. Ça a été un peu une impulsion, mais je ne me voyais pas faire autrement. Je n'avais pas envie de me mentir, alors que j'avais accepté qui j'étais. Entre nous, je pense que mon père ne s'y attendait pas. Il se disait sans doute que j'allais rentrer dans le rang.<br/>
— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?<br/>
— Rentrer dans le rang ? Parce que je n'aurais pas pu supporter de revenir en arrière. J'avais parcouru trop de chemin pour ça. Si mes parents ne m'aiment pas comme je suis, c'est qu'ils ne m'ont jamais aimé.<br/>
L'affirmation claque comme une gifle en plein visage, mais Shannon, déjà, reprend :<br/>
— Ils aimaient l'idée qu'ils avaient de moi. Je ne sais pas s'ils arriveront complètement à gommer ce moi idéal qu'ils ont construit dans leur tête. Et je ne pense pas que notre relation sera comme avant, mais peut-être qu'avec le temps...<br/>
Le biscuit que Shannon a laissé tremper trop longtemps dans son thé s'est délité au fond de sa tasse, et le tatoueur marmonne entre ses dents, avant d'abandonner l'idée d'aller récupérer les miettes avec sa cuillère. Il porte la tasse à ses lèvres, mais ne franchit pas les derniers centimètres et plante son regard noisette dans celui de Bastian.<br/>
— Et toi ?<br/>
— Hein ? Moi ?<br/>
<br/>
Shannon avale un peu de thé, repose sa tasse devant lui et en dessine le contour du bout de l'index.<br/>
— Tes parents sont au courant ?<br/>
— Je, euh...<br/>
— Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est O.K. aussi. Mais si tu m'as posé la question... c'est que, peut-être, tu avais envie d'entendre la réponse ?<br/>
Bastian déglutit et se pince le haut du nez en fronçant les sourcils.<br/>
— Je... ne sais pas trop.<br/>
— Elle te fait peur aussi ?<br/>
Le jeune homme se mâchonne l'ongle de l'index et arrête de caresser Philibert, qui fait savoir son mécontentement par un grognement.<br/>
— Je suis désolé, souffle Bastian. Je ne sais pas non plus. Avec mes parents, les choses sont difficiles...<br/>
C'est un premier pas, quelques mots qui constituent presque la traversée d'un désert tout entier, et Shannon, qui semble le comprendre, laisse Bastian venir à lui.<br/>
— Quand j'étais au lycée, mon père a trouvé une conversation que j'avais avec... avec... ce n'était pas mon copain, mais ce n'était pas seulement mon ami.<br/>
— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?<br/>
Cette fois, le jeune homme redresse la tête pour chercher les yeux de son ami, un point d'ancrage, le soutien qu'il n'a jamais eu.<br/>
— Il m'a dit que je ne pourrais plus jouer au hockey si je n'arrêtais pas.<br/>
— Oh...Et aujourd'hui... tu es joueur pro.<br/>
Bastian a un minuscule mouvement du menton.<br/>
— J'aime le hockey plus que tout au monde. J'avais tellement peur de ne plus pouvoir en faire et de devoir abandonner mon rêve. Alors j'ai dit que je ne le ferais plus...<br/>
— Que tu ne ferais plus quoi ? Tomber amoureux d'un garçon ?<br/>
<br/>
L'Allemand fait la moue, puis se frotte le front de ses doigts tremblants. Il n'a pas encore touché à sa tasse de thé, qui reste à refroidir sur le rebord de la table.<br/>
— Je ne sais pas si... j'étais amoureux de lui.<br/>
— Attiré par lui ?<br/>
— Hm... Oui... ça... Ça, je crois, oui. C'est différent, n'est-ce pas ?<br/>
La question sonne comme un espoir fébrile, et Shannon adresse un sourire triste à Bastian.<br/>
— Oui, un peu... Mais pas forcément dans le bon sens pour toi.<br/>
— Comment ça ?<br/>
— Les filles te plaisent, Bastian ?<br/>
Le jeune homme joue désormais nerveusement avec l'une de ses baguettes restée sur le plateau.<br/>
— Pour le moment, je ne pense pas.<br/>
— Et tu es déjà tombé amoureux d'une fille ?<br/>
— Non, mais d'un garçon non plus. Je me sens si bête...<br/>
— Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir bête. Tu as le temps d'avoir une idée plus claire.<br/>
— Oui, mais mes parents...<br/>
— Tes parents ne peuvent plus t'empêcher de jouer au hockey.<br/>
— Non, mais ils peuvent me prendre ma petite sœur... Elle n'a que huit ans. Et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.<br/>
<br/>
Les yeux de Shannon s'attendrissent, et le tatoueur fait glisser sa main sur la table, jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts frôle ceux de Bastian.<br/>
— Personne ne peut t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Ni moi, ni tes parents. Mais... je peux te demander un truc ?<br/>
— Oui ?<br/>
— Pourquoi est-ce que ton père t'a fait ce chantage ? Je veux dire... d'où ça vient, cette conviction ?<br/>
— Ah, eh bien... Mes parents sont catholiques...<br/>
— Et toi ?<br/>
Bastian rougit un peu, désarçonné par cette interrogation inattendue sur sa foi. La religion l'accompagne encore aujourd'hui au quotidien, et y renoncer ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit, pas même lorsque son père a brandi les saintes écritures pour abjurer son être et le pousser à l'ombre de la croix. Bastian croit en Dieu, non plus parce qu'on lui a demandé de le faire, mais parce qu'à son échelle, il y voit des réponses à ce qui le questionne. C'est une foi sincère et réconfortante qui s'arrache parfois au livre pour prendre des atours plus métaphysiques. D'aucuns auraient pu le qualifier d'agnostique, mais Bastian s'ancre toujours dans le rapport à Dieu au sein de l'Église et des dogmes. <br/>
— Moi aussi...<br/>
— J'imagine que ton père t'a dit que c'était un péché et que c'était mal ?<br/>
— Oui.<br/>
— Et tu le penses aussi ?<br/>
Bastian marque une pause avant de répondre, mais elle est avant tout cosmétique, car la voix est sans hésitation :<br/>
— Non. C'est bizarre ?<br/>
— Disons qu'en général, quand tu grandis dans une famille très religieuse et que tu l'es toi aussi, tu as plus tendance à être dans l'autoflagellation quand tu sors du droit chemin.<br/>
— C'était comme ça pour toi ?<br/>
— Oui. C'est pour ça que quand j'ai réussi à accepter, je me voyais mal renier tout mon parcours. Je n'avais pas fait tout ça pour rien, conclut Shannon, en souriant. Mais comme je te disais aussi... je pense que mes parents s'y feront, qu'ils accepteront, même si ça prend du temps.<br/>
— Tu as de la chance.<br/>
Les doigts de Shannon passent un peu par-dessus ceux de Bastian, qui baisse les yeux vers la table. L'encre sur la peau de son ami ne lui a jamais paru aussi vibrante que ce soir.<br/>
<br/>
— Tu n'as aucune obligation, Bastian. Ni envers eux, ni envers les autres, et ni envers toi non plus. Ce n'est pas une course, tu n'as pas un cahier des charges à remplir.<br/>
— Je... j'ai si peur...<br/>
La voix de Bastian est un murmure, aussi basse que l'aveu qu'il vient de faire est grand. C'est une chose d'accepter son identité dans un petit coin de son esprit, où il peut l'abandonner sans s'en préoccuper, en ne lui accordant qu'une pensée de temps à autre. Mais c'est autre chose de mettre des mots sur cette terreur réelle qui le secoue lorsqu'il caresse l'idée de ne plus se taire. Bastian ne craint pas d'être homosexuel : il craint que cette homosexualité lui ferme toutes les portes, qu'elle lui vole sa famille et ses amis, qu'elle lui prenne son sport. Le jeune homme sait que dans le monde des sportifs professionnels, l'omerta est la règle, et aujourd'hui, aucun joueur de hockey n'a annoncé publiquement qu'il aimait les hommes ; ce silence n'a rien d'un hasard.<br/>
<br/>
Shannon lance un regard attendri à Bastian et quitte sa place pour s'agenouiller près de lui et passer un bras par-dessus ses épaules.<br/>
— Tu as aussi le droit d'avoir peur. Tu as tous les droits, tu sais, et aucun devoir. C'est ton histoire, pas la mienne, pas celle de tes parents. Tu l'écris comme tu veux, et personne ne doit tenir le stylo pour toi.<br/>
— Quand je te vois... quand je t'entends, j'ai l'impression que... enfin, que ce n'est pas impossible.<br/>
— Oh, ça, non, c'est sûr. Mais on est différents, tu sais. Pas en mal ou en bien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en exemple. Je ne veux pas que tu te dises, « je vais faire comme Shannon, car c'est la chose à faire ».<br/>
Bastian fronce les nez et fait son possible pour retenir un léger reniflement. Il laisse Shannon continuer, car sa voix le trahira quoi qu'il dise.<br/>
— Si tu veux parler, on peut le faire. Je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu me poseras. Je te donnerai des conseils aussi si tu veux, mais je ne te dirai jamais ce que tu dois faire, comment tu dois le faire.<br/>
— Merci...<br/>
Shannon referme plusieurs fois ses doigts sur l'épaule de son ami pour le réconforter.<br/>
— C'est normal. <br/>
— Avant Jonas... je n'avais jamais rencontré d'autres... euh... d'autres personnes gays.<br/>
— Ou alors, c'est juste que tu ne le savais pas ! Tu en as certainement déjà croisé, rien que dans le hockey. C'est statistique !<br/>
Shannon lâche Bastian, mais reste assis près de lui.<br/>
— Je sais qu'on a parfois l'impression d'être seul au monde, mais je te promets, ce n'est pas le cas. Regarde, je suis là maintenant !<br/>
Le jeune homme hoche doucement la tête, mais a retrouvé un peu de couleur.<br/>
— Et vraiment, j'insiste, si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite jamais à me demander. En scooter, chez toi, ce n'est pas très loin.<br/>
Bastian se sent envahi de gratitude et d'admiration pour Shannon, qui devient pendant l'espace d'une seconde tout ce qu'il aspire à être. L'Américain porte sa confiance en étendard, aussi visible que les tatouages incrustés dans son être et dans sa chair.<br/>
<br/>
— D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne maintenant ? Avec toutes ces émotions, tu as peut-être besoin de te reposer.<br/>
— Non, non, merci, c'est gentil, mais ça va. J'ai encore envie de passer un peu de temps ici. Et puis, il est à peine 21 heures, sourit Bastian malgré ses yeux luisants.<br/>
— Tu te couches à quelle heure, d'habitude ?<br/>
— Vers 22h30, je dirais ? Parfois un peu plus tôt. Mais jamais trop tard non plus.<br/>
— Quelle discipline, franchement... Moi, il m'arrive d'aller au lit à quatre ou cinq heures du matin. Soit parce que je reviens de soirée, soit parce que j'ai passé ma nuit à bosser sur un dessin.<br/>
— Quatre ou cinq heures ? Mais... tu dois être crevé, non ?<br/>
La conversation retrouve un cours plus banal et terre-à-terre, mais Bastian voit dans les yeux de Shannon que ce dernier n'oublie pas pour autant le secret qu'il lui a confié. L'Américain accepte juste de permettre à Bastian de s'éloigner d'un sujet encore trop douloureux pour être discuté durant de longues minutes.<br/>
— Oh, ça... Surtout qu'en général, je bosse le lendemain. Du coup, il m'arrive de faire des siestes à midi. Ça ne fait pas très sérieux, pas vrai ?<br/>
— Non, sourit Bastian. Tu ne pourrais pas être joueur de hockey, c'est sûr.<br/>
— Oh, non.<br/>
Shannon plaque ses deux mains sur son visage avec un effet dramatique et exagéré.<br/>
— Tu me brises le cœur, là. Moi qui rêvais de jouer pour les Maple Leaf, c'est foutu.<br/>
— Peut-être en tant que mascotte ?<br/>
— Ah, d'accord, frappe un homme à terre, tant que tu y es.<br/>
Shannon donne un petit coup de coude à son ami.<br/>
— Mais au fait, tu n'as pas touché à ton thé. Ça ne va pas du tout. Tu ne partiras pas de là avant d'avoir goûté au gowon-cha.<br/>
— Tu forces souvent les gens à boire du thé comme ça ?<br/>
— Toujours. Je suis un évangéliste du thé. Un thévangéliste !<br/>
Bastian, cette fois, éclate de rire, la tête basculée en arrière et le coin des yeux désormais sec.<br/>
— Je vais te refaire une tasse. Ça me permettra de m'en refaire une à moi aussi !<br/>
Shannon bondit sur ses jambes et se dirige vers la cuisine. Bastian se redresse lui aussi et rejoint l'autre homme, occupé à mettre de l'eau à chauffer.<br/>
— Tiens, au fait, reprend le tatoueur. Tu rentres à Cologne, toi ?<br/>
— Oui. Le 22 décembre. La veille, on a un match à l'extérieur. Je prends le train à 7 heures le lendemain.<br/>
— Et tu reviens quand ?<br/>
— Le 26. On a un match le 27.<br/>
— Eh bah, ce n'est pas très long, tout ça...<br/>
— Non, mais bon, comme ça, je verrai ma famille. Plus qu'à trouver les derniers cadeaux pour mes parents !<br/>
— Vous invitez beaucoup de monde ?<br/>
— Il y a mes cousins, mon oncle et mes tantes. Mes grands-parents...<br/>
— Ça fait de la foule quand même.<br/>
La théière se met à siffler, et Shannon la récupère pour verser l'eau chaude dans les deux nouvelles tasses qu'il a installées sur la table.<br/>
— Oui, mais c'est toujours sympa de les revoir. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion. Certains habitent en Bavière. Pour le premier de l'an, en général, on y allait, justement, mais là, mes parents iront sans moi.<br/>
— Ça n'a pas l'air de te traumatiser.<br/>
— J'avoue que bon... c'est un long voyage pour une journée un peu chiante.<br/>
— Comme je te comprends. Ma mère faisait toujours toute une histoire de Noël, de la soirée du 31 décembre. Tu sais qu'elle faisait même des compétitions de décoration de Noël avec les voisins ?<br/>
— Non, sérieux ? Je croyais que ce n'était que dans les films, ça !<br/>
— Oh, je crois que ma mère se rêvait dans un film de Noël, genre, film de Hallmark. Si ça n'allait pas comme elle voulait, elle faisait de terribles crises de nerfs.<br/>
— Ça ne devait pas toujours être facile...<br/>
— Hm, non... Mais j'avais appris avec le temps à lui laisser de l'espace aussi. Elle a le droit d'avoir des choses qui lui tiennent à cœur, même si je ne comprends pas et que je trouve ça hyper étrange.<br/>
Shannon jette un regard à la tasse que Bastian tient toujours entre ses doigts et tend la sienne vers le jeune homme.<br/>
— Bois. Avant que ça refroidisse ! Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir goûté.<br/>
— Wow, O.K., le thévangéliste est plutôt directif, à ce que je vois.<br/>
— Il faut bien que les bienfaits de la feuille de thé sacrée se diffusent dans le monde entier.<br/>
<br/>
Bastian a un sourire en coin et porte la tasse à ses lèvres, avec une lenteur délibérée et un regard amusé pour Shannon, qui le fixe, les sourcils relevés. L'Allemand n'a jamais été un grand amateur de thé, mais parvient malgré tout à discerner l'indéniable qualité du breuvage, au goût plutôt prononcé. <br/>
— C'est vrai que c'est bon.<br/>
Même si le thé n'avait pas été à la hauteur, Bastian n'aurait pas eu le cœur de doucher les espoirs de Shannon.<br/>
— Ah ! Je te l'avais dit. Le thé, c'est la base. Il y en a tellement, je trouve ça génial. On ne peut que trouver un thé qu'on aime. J'adore acheter du thé, d'ailleurs, et en découvrir de nouveaux. Et tiens, tant que j'y pense...<br/>
<br/>
Shannon repose sa tasse vide sur la table et se tourne pour tendre la main vers un placard, juste au-dessus de l'évier. Il en tire une boîte en métal, très colorée, et l'offre à Bastian en souriant.<br/>
— Pour que ta conversion soit complète. C'est un thé que j'ai rapporté du Japon. Un thé vert, un de ceux que je préfère.<br/>
— Je ne peux pas accepter.<br/>
— Tu ne peux parce que tu n'en veux pas ou parce que ça te gêne ? Parce que si c'est la première solution, pas de souci !<br/>
— C'est quelque chose que tu as ramené d'un de tes voyages... <br/>
— Et ? Le Japon ne va pas disparaître dans la nuit. Dis-toi que c'est un cadeau de Noël anticipé. Tu sais quoi ? Attends...<br/>
<br/>
Le tatoueur abandonne la boîte dans les mains de Bastian et s'avance cette fois vers une petite étagère murale où sont alignées les boîtes de thé. Il en attrape une, la secoue pour s'assurer qu'elle est vide, puis transfère quelques cuillères de feuilles de thé vert.<br/>
— Voilà, on coupe la poire en deux, si ça te va ? Excuse-moi, je sais que je peux être parfois chiant à insister. Il ne faut pas hésiter à me dire si je vais trop loin.<br/>
— Non, non, je t'assure. <br/>
— Pas pour cette fois-là, mais pour les autres. Enfin, voilà ton mini-cadeau, du coup ! C'est ton initiation pour rejoindre la confrérie du thé. Réussis, et tu pourras nous rejoindre.<br/>
Cette fois, Bastian ne rechigne pas à prendre la boîte et remercie Shannon d'un sourire.<br/>
— Je te dirai ce que j'en ai pensé. Si j'ai définitivement basculé du côté du thé, ou si je résisterai encore et toujours.<br/>
<br/>
Philibert vient soudain se frotter à la jambe du jeune homme, en ronronnant, et Shannon rit avant de se pencher pour prendre son chat dans ses bras et déposer plusieurs baisers sur sa tête.<br/>
— Arrête de vouloir voler l'attention de Bastian.<br/>
— Pas de souci ! Je la lui donne sans problème.<br/>
— Doublé par un chat... on aura tout vu.<br/>
Le regard de Bastian accroche soudain la pendule clouée au mur, et son visage se ferme un peu.<br/>
— Il se passe quoi ? s'inquiète Shannon.<br/>
— Rien, juste que je crois que je vais devoir rentrer bientôt. Le temps de prendre le bus, je serai chez moi à 22 heures passées.<br/>
— Oh, oui, en effet. Je peux te raccompagner, sinon ? Comme ça, tu peux rester un peu plus longtemps !<br/>
Bastian est tenté d'accepter, mais il sait aussi qu'il risque de rentrer bien plus tard que prévu s'il se laisse attendrir par la perspective de passer plus de temps avec Shannon. Alors il se pare de son plus beau sourire pour masquer sa déception et répond :<br/>
— C'est très gentil, mais pour le coup, je vais refuser. Et pas pour ne pas t'embêter, mais juste parce que je sais très bien que si je te dis oui, je vais encore et toujours décaler, et c'est vraiment important que j'aille me coucher tôt.<br/>
— Tu as sans doute raison, soupire Shannon. Puis, tu pourras toujours revenir. J'ai plein d'autres cuisines à te faire découvrir. Et il faudra que tu me fasses découvrir de la cuisine allemande aussi !<br/>
— Avec plaisir. Je te rapporterai des spécialités de Cologne. Et un thé de là-bas. Histoire de parfaire ta collection.<br/>
— Oh, oui, excellente idée !<br/>
Shannon lève la main pour taper dans celle de Bastian, en souriant, puis le suit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Bastian récupère sa veste, son écharpe et son bonnet, et remet ses chaussures.<br/>
Le tatoueur ouvre la porte, laisse passer son ami devant lui, et descend à sa suite dans l'escalier, pieds nus. Ses pas sont légers et aériens sur le bois, puis sur le carrelage du studio de tatouage. <br/>
— Rentre bien, Bastian. J'espère qu'on pourra vite se refaire une soirée comme ça.<br/>
— Moi aussi.<br/>
Sur le pas de la porte, le jeune homme se tourne une dernière fois vers Shannon.<br/>
— Bonne nuit. Et n'oublie pas... Je suis là, si tu as besoin de parler.<br/>
— Merci beaucoup. Ça m'a... fait du bien de discuter avec toi ce soir.<br/>
— Cool ! Je suis là pour ça aussi.<br/>
Bastian veut lui dire qu'il n'est pas qu'un confident à but utilitaire, mais il se contente de serrer ses doigts qui refroidissent déjà autour de la boîte en métal qu'il tient entre les mains.<br/>
— Dépêche-toi, sinon, tu vas rater ton bus.<br/>
— Ah, oui. Oui, tu as raison. Bonne nuit, Shannon.<br/>
Celui-ci secoue la main pour le saluer et le regarde partir à travers la vitrine de son shop. Une fois Bastian disparu au coin de la rue, le tatoueur éteint la lumière, puis remonte vers son appartement pour remettre un peu d'ordre.<br/>
<br/>
Bastian est parvenu à avoir son bus de justesse, au prix d'un petit sprint sur une cinquantaine de mètres. Il est de retour chez lui à 22 heures et quelques minutes, et entre sans bruit dans le salon ; Stefan, comme lui, a l'habitude se coucher tôt, et son ami, dont l'humeur ne cesse de se dégrader avec le temps, n'a sans doute pas besoin d'en plus perdre un sommeil que Bastian sait mauvais. Les immenses cernes sous ses yeux parlent lui.<br/>
<br/>
Le jeune homme trouve en revanche Karl installé sur le canapé, devant un film dont il entend à peine le son. En le voyant arriver, Karl lève la main en souriant et lui lance, à voix basse :<br/>
— Hé ! Je croyais que tu allais rentrer plus tard.<br/>
— Non, non. J'ai failli, mais bon...<br/>
— Tu as rapporté un truc ?<br/>
— Oh, euh, oui.<br/>
Bastian agite la boîte de thé devant lui, et les feuilles, à l'intérieur, effleure le métal en un son doux et léger.<br/>
— Shannon m'a donné du thé pour que j'essaie.<br/>
— Sympa de sa part. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?<br/>
— C'était cool, oui. <br/>
— Tant mieux.<br/>
Le regard de Karl reste sur le visage de Bastian un court instant, puis il reporte son attention sur la télévision.<br/>
— Du coup, je te laisse aller dormir. Je ferai attention à ne pas faire de bruit en allant me coucher. À demain !<br/>
— À demain. N'éteins pas trop tard quand même.<br/>
— Pffuuit.<br/>
Karl a un petit rire alors que Bastian lève les yeux au ciel, malgré tout amusé. Il range la boîte de thé dans un placard, bien au fond pour que ses colocataires ne soient pas tentés, puis repart vers sa chambre, le cœur un peu plus léger. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Shannon - Chapitre 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne, 24 décembre</em>
</p><p><br/>Bastian est réveillé par une boule d’énergie lancée à pleine vitesse sur lui. Le jeune homme étouffe un gémissement douloureux dans son oreiller et tente de se redresser sur les bras, mais Nina, désormais étendue sur le dos, attrape ses cheveux à pleine main. La petite fille rit, sans tirer sur les mèches brunes, et Bastia sourit à son tour. Il se tourne d’un seul coup et attrape l’enfant avant de la soulever pour l’allonger sur le dos et de la chatouiller impitoyablement. Nina rit encore, cette fois aux éclats, en se tortillant sur la couette pour échapper aux doigts vengeurs de Bastian.<br/>— Basti ! Stop ! Basti !<br/>— Ça t’apprendre à venir me réveiller au petit matin comme ça ! Ce n’est même pas le jour des cadeaux !<br/>— Oui, mais…<br/>La petite fille annone entre deux gloussements, et Bastian, plein de merci, la libère enfin du terrible joug de la chatouille impitoyable. Il s’assied pour de bon dans son lit et observe Nina, qui s’installe elle aussi en tailleur.<br/>— Ça fait longtemps que tu n’étais pas rentré ! Et je n’avais pas envie d’attendre que tu te réveilles !<br/>— Et donc tu as décidé de venir faire du trampoline sur mon dos.<br/>— Ça a marché ! Tu es réveillé !<br/>Bastian ouvre la bouche, la referme et lève les mains en riant.<br/>— Que veux-tu dire à ça ? C’est d’une logique implacable. Bon, si tu veux bien, je vais juste aller me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, et on se retrouve en bas.<br/>— Oui ! Tu m’emmèneras à la patinoire ? Maman a dit que tu le ferais !<br/>Bastian acquiesce :<br/>— Si maman a dit, alors. Mais pour ça, il faut que je me douche et que je prenne mon petit dèj. <br/>— Et ensuite on va à la patinoire ?<br/>— On verra si tu as fait tes devoirs.<br/>— Mais c’est le 24 décembre !<br/>— Ça n’empêche pas ! Et comme ça, tu seras débarrassée.<br/>Nina fait la moue, mais la perspective de passer la journée avec son grand frère lui redonne la vigueur qui venait tout juste de la déserter.<br/>— D’accord !<br/><br/>La petite fille bondit du lit, fait un signe de la main à Bastian, puis fonce droit vers la porte. Le jeune homme l’entend dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse malgré les mises en garde de sa mère. Bastian ferme un instant les yeux, passe la main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de mater une dernière fois les épis qui les parsèment et abandonne pour écarter la couette et sortir du lit. Bastian étire ses muscles encore un peu engourdis après le long voyage en train, pioche des vêtements dans le placard – il a laissé quelques pulls, t-shirts, jeans et sous-vêtements chez ses parents, puis prend la direction de la grande salle de bain de la maison.<br/><br/>Cela ne le change pas vraiment de Dresde, où il doit aussi composer avec ses deux colocataires, le manque d’eau chaude et les tapis bains imbibés et désagréables sous les pieds. En entrant dans la salle de bain, Bastian se jette machinalement un regard dans le miroir ; il n’a pas changé. Physiquement, il est tel qu’il est parti quelques mois plus tôt, et rien ne laisse à penser qu’il s’approche un peu plus d’une zone dangereuse où l’équilibre de sa vie pourrait s’effondrer comme un frêle château de cartes. <br/><br/>Bastian prend une douche rapide, se lave les cheveux pour ne pas devoir le refaire avant le réveillon, et rejoint sa sœur dans le salon. Nina, un crayon à papier à la main, note avec application quelques mots dans son cahier ; Bastian sourit.<br/>— Ah, c’est bien, tu fais ce que je te dis.<br/>— Oui, parce que je veux aller plus vite à la patinoire.<br/>Le jeune homme poursuit sa route jusqu’à la cuisine où il retrouve sa mère, déjà occupée aux préparations du repas de Noël. Il s’approche d’elle, lui embrasse la joue, et s’installe ensuite sur un petit coin de table, son bol de céréales devant lui. Markus ne rentrera que demain matin, et Bastian, non sans honte, admet que la nouvelle l’a réjoui. Cela raccourcira le nombre de jours qu’il devra passer avec son frère aîné, et son voyage, déjà si court, n’a pas besoin d’être gâché de bout en bout par la présence de l’autre garçon. Bastian se demande si Markus pense la même chose de lui et arrive très vite à une conclusion similaire. Depuis l’incident avec Tobias, Bastian n’adresse que très peu la parole à son aîné, à moins d’y être obligé, et les deux frères s’ignorent lorsqu’ils se voient.<br/>— Tu emmènes ta sœur à la patinoire, donc ?<br/>— Oui. Enfin, c’est ce qu’elle m’a dit ? Tu étais d’accord, n’est-ce pas ? Il paraît que la proposition venait de toi.<br/>— Oui, oui, mais pas longtemps.<br/>— Juste ce matin. Tu auras besoin d’aide tout à l’heure ?<br/>— Non, ne t’embête pas avec ça, Bastian. Tu sais bien que je n’aime pas avoir quelqu’un dans les pattes quand je cuisine !<br/>Amalia brandit une cuillère en bois en souriant et retourne à la préparation de sa sauce. <br/><br/>— Papa n’est pas là ?<br/>— Il est allé chercher le journal. Mais tu le connais. Il est sans doute ensuite parti faire un petit tour pour se dégourdir les jambes.<br/>— On le croisera peut-être avec Nina en partant.<br/>— Basti ! Dépêche-toi de finir ton bol !<br/>La voix de sa petite sœur, qui jaillit du salon comme un reproche, tire un petit rire à Bastian et à sa mère.<br/>— J’ai fini mes devoirs comme tu m’as dit !<br/>— Bon, alors, j’arrive !<br/>Le jeune homme se lève et nettoie son bol dans l’évier malgré la petite tape d’Amalia qui lui demande de lui faire de la place.<br/>— Laisse ça, je m’en occuperai tout à l’heure !<br/>— Voilà, de toute façon, c’est fait. Et maintenant, direction la patinoire.<br/>— Tu es sûr que ça ne t’embête pas ?<br/>— Non. Ça lui fait plaisir, et ça me fait plaisir aussi. À tout à l’heure, maman ! J’ai mon téléphone portable avec moi en cas de souci.<br/><br/>Amalia, qui a de nouveau tourné le dos à son fils, se contente d’un hochement de tête un peu distrait. Bastian retourne dans le salon et croise le regard impatient et plein de supplique de Nina.<br/>— Mais oui, mais oui. Tu es prête, au moins ? Tu es encore en pyjama !<br/>— Je vais m’habiller !<br/>La petite fille bondit sur ses jambes.<br/>— Prends des vêtements chauds, des gants, une écharpe, un bonnet et n’oublie pas tes patins.<br/>— Mais oui ! s’écrie Nina, exaspérée, en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.<br/>Bastian lève les yeux au ciel et se dirige vers la buanderie, sous l’escalier, où sont rangés les chaussures, manteaux et écharpes. Il termine de lacer ses DrMarteens, assis par terre, quand sa sœur lui saute à nouveau sur le dos.<br/>— Mais c’est une manie chez toi !<br/>Le petite fille rit dans son oreille, et Bastian décide de se lever d’un seul coup, entraînant Nina avec lui. Elle a un cri surpris et noue ses bras autour de la gorge de son frère, qui l’attrape ensuite par les cuisses pour l’empêcher de tomber.<br/>— Ah ah, et maintenant, tu fais quoi ?<br/>— Basti ! Repose-moi par terre !<br/>— Et si je n’ai pas envie ?<br/>— Je le dis à maman.<br/>— Oulala, ça fait peur. Je te repose par terre si je suis sûr que tu es prête, que tu as mis ton bonnet, ton écharpe, ton manteau et que tu as pris tes patins.<br/>— J’ai tout mis, et mes patins, ils sont dans mon sac, juste devant la porte d’entrée, je te signale !<br/>— Oh, pardon ! Je ne dis plus rien ! répond Bastian en riant, avant de déposer sa sœur sur le parquet.<br/><br/>Nina détale vers la porte d’entrée, attrape son sac à dos, qu’elle jette sur son épaule, puis trépigne d’impatience. Son frère termine de boutonner sa veste et s’approche d’elle pour décrocher son écharpe et son bonnet, accrochés au portemanteau. Bastian se baisse ensuite pour récupérer son sac de sport, où il a placé la paire de patins à glace qu’il conserve chez ses parents, et fouille dans le pot placé sur la desserte à la recherche de son trousseau de clés.<br/>— Basti ! Vite !<br/>— Attends, attends. Ah, voilà ! <br/>Bastian lève le bras triomphalement, puis déverrouille la porte de l’entrée pour sortir le premier. Il tend une main couverte d’une mitaine en laine noire à Nina, qui s’en saisit sans tarder, puis s’avance avec elle dans la rue. Sa sœur trottine près de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.<br/>— Maman m’a emmenée parfois à la patinoire avant que tu viennes. Tu verras, j’ai fait des progrès !<br/>— Bravo ! Tu comptes te lancer dans une carrière de patineuse ? De hockeyeuse ?<br/>La petite fille secoue la tête.<br/>— Non… mais si je sais patiner, on peut aller tous les deux aussi à la patinoire, quand tu reviens nous voir.<br/><br/>Le cœur de Bastian se serre, et le jeune homme pose ses doigts sur le bonnet de sa sœur.<br/>— On peut passer du temps ensemble quand je reviens sans aller à la patinoire.<br/>— Oui, mais…<br/>Nina fronce le nez et les sourcils.<br/>— Comme ça… tu auras peut-être plus envie encore de revenir plus souvent.<br/>Cette fois, c’est la culpabilité qui prend le pas sur le reste, et Bastian s’arrête de marcher pour s’agenouiller devant Nina.<br/>— Ce n’est pas que je ne peux pas rentrer plus souvent. C’est que je ne peux pas, tu sais ? J’ai beaucoup de matchs, et ce n’est pas évident. Si je pouvais, je reviendrais plusieurs fois par mois…<br/>Comment dire à sa sœur qu’elle n’est pas responsable, qu’elle est assez comme elle est, et qu’elle n’a pas besoin d’être plus encore ? Bastian se demande si cette idée lui est venue de rien, ou si on la lui a soufflée, à l’aune de conversations qu’elle n’aurait peut-être pas dû entendre. Ses parents lui reprochent-ils ses absences, malgré une apparente acceptation de ses choix professionnels et universitaires ? La petite voix de Nina, étouffée par son écharpe, tire le jeune homme de ses pensées :<br/>— C’est vrai ?<br/>— Bien sûr que c’est vrai, Nina.<br/>Bastian sourit.<br/>— J’appellerai aussi plus souvent, promis. Ça ne sera pas exactement pareil que si je venais, mais j’espère que ça te fera plaisir.<br/>— Oui !<br/>— Tant mieux, alors !<br/>L’Allemand se redresse et reprend la main de sa sœur, avant de hausser les sourcils en jetant un regard vers le bout de la rue.<br/>— Oh, zut ! Le bus arrive ! Prête à courir ?<br/>— Mais… mon sac ?<br/>— Donne. <br/>Nina s’exécute, s’agrippe fermement aux doigts de son frère et éclate d’un rire amusé lorsqu’ils se mettent tous les deux à courir aussi vite que possible vers l’arrêt de bus un peu plus loin.<br/><br/>— Regarde ce que je sais faire !<br/>À l’évidence fière d’elle, Nina effectue un arrêt chassé un peu bancal, mais qui a au moins le mérite d’être efficace. La petite fille stoppe sa course à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son aîné, qui l’applaudit en riant. Bastian et Nina restent dans un coin de la patinoire, bien remplie malgré le jour de fête qui se prépare. Beaucoup d’adolescents sont venus s’amuser en attendant le réveillon, et la plupart des patineurs ne sont pas franchement à l’aise sur leurs patins, se contentant de faire des tours bras dessus bras dessous. Certains, un peu plus téméraires ou désireux de briller, s’essaient à des figures au centre de la patinoire.<br/>— Et tu as appris toute seule ?<br/>— Oui ! Je me suis beaucoup entraînée. Maman m’a acheté des rollers, alors j’ai aussi fait du patin devant la maison.<br/>Bastian, touché par l’obstination enfantine de Nina, sourit.<br/>— Eh bien, tu as du mérite ! Tu n’es pas trop tombée, j’espère.<br/>— Non, ça va. Même si maman avait peur. On y retourne ?<br/>Nina tend la main à son frère. Ils s’insèrent tous les deux dans le flot de patineurs du dimanche, même si l’aisance de Bastian trahit sans peine sa profession.<br/>— Ça se passe bien à l’école ?<br/>La petite fille laisse échapper un soupir irrité.<br/>— Mais oui !<br/>— Pardon, pardon, mais tu sais que c’est important de bien travailler.<br/>— On dirait maman !<br/>— Que veux-tu, elle m’a élevé avant toi, je te signale !<br/>— Et puis, et toi, à ton école ? Ce n’est pas trop dur ?<br/>— Non, ça va !<br/>— Tu es content d’être à Dresde ?<br/>Que veut entendre Nina ? Que peut-elle entendre aussi ? Bastian est heureux loin de chez lui, dans la timide liberté qui commence à percer les ombres. Ce « oui » sous-entend qu’il est heureux sans sa sœur, qu’il se contente d’une vie loin d’elle parce que cette existence à Dresde à plus à lui offrir que celle à Cologne. Cela ne veut pas dire que Bastian ne pense pas souvent à Nina, mais il n’envisage pas un retour dans la maison familiale, sauf s’il y est contraint et forcé. Le jeune homme, après un temps de réflexion, répond enfin :<br/>— Je suis bien là-bas. Mais je suis aussi heureux d’être ici avec toi.<br/>— Tu crois qu’un jour je pourrai venir te voir ?<br/>— Si papa et maman sont d’accord ! Vous pourriez venir me voir tous les trois ! Et puis, plus tard, quand tu seras plus grande, tu pourras me rendre visite toute seule.<br/>— Tu seras encore à Dresde ?<br/>Bastian marque une pause.<br/>— Je ne sais pas. Mais ça n’empêchera pas que tu pourras venir me voir si tu veux, où que je sois.<br/>Le visage de Nina s’éclaire d’un grand sourire, qui rassure immédiatement son frère.<br/>— Cool ! J’ai hâte, du coup ! Viens, on va plus vite !<br/><br/>La petite fille tire sur le bras de Bastian, qui s’exécute, doublant au passage un groupe d’adolescentes.<br/>— Ils sont gentils, tes coéquipiers ?<br/>— Oui ! Ils sont parfois spéciaux, mais dans l’ensemble, ils sont gentils. Je suis sûr que tu t’entendrais bien avec Karl et Matvei.<br/>— Moi aussi, je me suis fait de nouveaux amis à l’école ! Il y a une fille qui est arrivée au début de l’année. Elle est trop géniale !<br/>Nina se lance dans une explication détaillée, que Bastian écoute attentivement. Il pose des questions, rit et s’étonne avec sa sœur ; il veut faire partie de sa vie, coûte que coûte, parce qu’il sait qu’il est en sursis. Alors il profite de tous les moments de calme et de répit qu’il peut grapiller à la réalité qui finira, il le sait, par se rappeler à lui.<br/><br/>Après deux heures à s’amuser sur la glace, Nina rend les armes, et Bastian l’aide à quitter la glace pour marcher avec elle jusqu’aux petits casiers où ils ont laissé leurs chaussures et leurs sacs. Le jeune homme jette un coup d’œil à son téléphone portable.<br/>— Il est encore tôt. Si tu veux, on peut aller faire un tour au marché de Noël ?<br/>Sa proposition est accueillie par un « oui » retentissant.<br/><br/>Son sac sur l’épaule, celui de sa sœur sur l’autre, Bastian se fraye un chemin parmi la foule qui se presse dans le marché de Noël de la Rudolfplatz. Ses doigts sont fermement agrippés à ceux de sa sœur pour ne pas la lâcher. De son autre main, Nina tient une énorme barbe-à-papa qu’elle grignote en petites bouchées patientes. <br/>— Tu veux qu’on rapporte quelque chose à maman ?<br/>Nina relève la tête vers son frère et sourit, du sucre autour des lèvres. Elle s’écrie :<br/>— Oui ! Mais quoi ?<br/>— Qu’est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir, à ton avis ?<br/>La petite fille plisse le front, en pleine réflexion, avant d’être semble-t-il frappée par une évidence.<br/>— Un santon pour mettre dans la crèche !<br/>— Oh, c’est une bonne idée, ça ! Je suis sûr qu’on va pouvoir trouver ça facilement, en plus.<br/>Bastian balaye d’un regard les petits chalets qui s’alignent les uns après les autres, et ses yeux accrochent très vite la rangée de santons alignés sur une étagère, derrière le marchand à l’air jovial et aux joues rougies par le froid qui s’époumone un peu plus loin.<br/><br/>Le jeune homme joue des coudes sans lâcher sa petite sœur et s’approche du comptoir, puis plie un peu les genoux pour passer un bras sous les cuisses de Nina et la soulever du sol. La fillette, qui a terminé sa barbe-à-papa, s’accroche au gros col en fausse fourrure du manteau de Bastian et observe à son tour les petits santons.<br/>— On prend lequel, alors ?<br/>— Je crois que maman, ça lui ferait plaisir d’avoir un ange. On n’en a pas beaucoup.<br/>— Ça marche. Tiens, regarde, il y en a justement juste là.<br/>Nina tend le cou. Ses yeux, les mêmes que son frère, effleurent les santons.<br/>— Tu en vois un qui te plaît ?<br/>— L’ange qui tend les mains vers le ciel… Il est beau.<br/>— Du coup, celui-là ?<br/>— Mais je crois que celui qui est accroupi plaira mieux à maman.<br/>Nina baisse les yeux, et un léger voile de déception se pose sur son visage. La petite fille a pourtant un geste approbateur du menton, et Bastian sourit un peu. Il tourne la tête vers le marchand, puis s’exclame :<br/>— Est-ce qu’on pourrait avoir les deux santons en forme d’ange ? Celui qui lève les bras et celui qui est accroupi ?<br/>— Mais bien sûr, tout de suite ! lui répond l’homme d’une grosse voix joyeuse.<br/>Dans les bras de son frère, Nina s’agite.<br/>— Basti ?<br/>— Je te l’offre. Ça sera un cadeau avant l’heure ! Tu pourras le mettre dans ta chambre, si tu veux. Faire une petite crèche de ton côté ! Ou ce que tu veux, hein !<br/>Nina resserre ses bras autour du cou de Bastian en riant.<br/>— Merci !<br/><br/>Le jeune homme repose Nina par terre, fouille dans son portefeuille pour récupérer deux billets de vingt euros et les échanger avec le sac en plastique que lui tend le marchand. Il le donne ensuite à Nina, qui s’en saisit avec impatience.<br/>— Attention, parce que c’est fragile.<br/>— Je sais ! J’ai trop hâte d’être rentrée !<br/>— On peut prendre le bus, si tu veux, ça ira plus vite. Ou tu veux qu’on continue à se promener dans le marché ? Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?<br/>— À manger ! s’exclame Nina, qui a déjà oublié qu’elle voulait prendre le chemin du retour quelques instants plus tôt.<br/>— O.K., O.K., mais garde de la place pour ce soir. Maman va me tuer si tu boudes le réveillon.<br/>Nina adresse un sourire en guise de promesse à son grand frère et reprend sa marche à ses côtés. Cinq minutes plus tard, une gaufre à la main, les poignées du sac en plastique autour du poignet, la fillette repart dans ses discussions sur son école, ses amies, ses passions. Bastian écoute attentivement : combien de temps pourra-t-il encore profiter de ces moments avec sa sœur. Il ne laisse rien paraître, pour ne pas inquiéter Nina, mais chacun de ses pas s’accompagne de résignation, cernée par une ombre qui finira par obstruer toute sa vue. <br/><br/>Alors qu’ils se dirigent à présent vers la sortie du marché, ils passent devant un chalet qui attire l’œil de Bastian sans vraiment le vouloir. Le petit étal n’a rien de particulier ; il en existe des dizaines comme lui dans tous les marchés de Noël de Cologne. Mais parmi les paquets de bonbons, de gâteaux, les sucettes, les petits pains aux fruits et autres friandises trône une jolie boîte à thé, aux couleurs de la ville et de la saison. Bastian s’arrête de marcher, surprenant Nina qui manque de lâcher sa gaufre. La petite fille rouspète, puis lève le menton vers son frère.<br/>— Basti ? Basti ? Basti !<br/>Elle tire sur le poignet de Bastian.<br/>— Oh, euh, pardon, Nina. Euh, je… attends, il faut que j’achète vite fait un truc. Et après on rentre.<br/>Elle hausse un sourcil curieux.<br/>— Tu vas acheter ?<br/>— Du thé.<br/>— Ha ?<br/>Bastian entraîne sa sœur vers le chalet où peu de personnes se pressent. Une jeune femme un peu timide l’accueille d’un sourire. Elle rougit lorsqu’il sourit à son tour, mais Bastian ne la voit pas vraiment ; à sa place apparaît les contours vagues d’un sourire rieur, de yeux noisette pétillants, les vibrations d’un éclat de rire qui semble ne jamais vouloir quitter son esprit.<br/>— Bonjour. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir la boîte de thé, s’il vous plaît ?<br/>Il n’en reste plus qu’une, et Bastian regarde la vendeuse s’emparer de l’objet.<br/>— Vous voulez un paquet cadeau ?<br/>— Je veux bien, s’il vous plaît.<br/>À peine une poignée de secondes plus tard, la jeune femme pose un petit ruban rouge et or sur un coin de la boîte, désormais emballée dans un joli papier couleur crème. Bastian paie à nouveau, et lâche même sa sœur un instant pour récupérer le cadeau qu’il espère pouvoir donner à Shannon dès son retour à Dresde. Il le range ensuite dans son sac à dos, salue la marchande, et tend sa main à Nina, presque machinalement. Alors qu’ils s’éloignent, la fillette se tourne pour observer une dernière fois le chalet, puis bascule la tête sur le côté.<br/>— C’est pour qui ?<br/>— Euh… un ami. À Dresde. Il est fan de thé.<br/>— Il s’appelle comment ?<br/><br/>Bastian a l’impression de prendre un risque démesuré, et pourtant, Nina n’a rien à deviner, rien à supposer. Sa sœur est beaucoup trop petite pour imaginer les pensées qui traverseraient aussitôt la tête de ses parents s’il évoquait Shannon avec eux, quand bien même les deux jeunes hommes sont amis, et rien de plus. Alors, Bastian souffle du bout des lèvres : <br/>— Shannon.<br/>— Ah, j’aime bien ce nom ! C’est joli !<br/>Bastian marque un temps d’arrêt, surpris, et sourit.<br/>— Oui, c’est joli.<br/>— Et tu vas lui donner son cadeau dès que tu rentres ?<br/>— Je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra de s’il est là ou pas. Mais euh… je suis sûr que le père Noël sera passé avant pour lui, ajoute Bastian.<br/>— Ne te fatigue pas. Je sais qu’il n’existe pas.<br/>— Hein ? De quoi ?<br/>— Je le sais. À l’école.<br/>Le jeune homme pousse un soupir de soulagement.<br/>— Maman et papa m’auraient tué sur place si jamais c’est moi qui te l’avais dit. Imagine l’ambiance en rentrant.<br/>Nina rit à son tour.<br/>— Bon, allez, on marche un peu plus vite ? Parce que contrairement à toi, je n’ai pas encore mangé, et j’ai faim !<br/>— O.K. !<br/>Bastian tapote la tête de sa petite sœur, désormais impatient de revenir à Dresde.</p><p>**</p><p>Dans l’obscurité de sa chambre, Bastian ne parvient pas encore à dormir. Le repas s’est déroulé sans aucun accroc. Il a survécu aux questions invasives de ses tantes, qui n’ont cessé de l’interroger sur sa vie à Dresde. Il a esquivé les remarques graveleuses de ses oncles qui voulaient savoir s’il avait ou non succombé à la débauche loin du cocon protecteur de sa famille. Il y avait à la fois de l’amusement paternaliste et un jugement tout catholique dans les demandes pressantes de sa famille à décortiquer devant eux son existence. Bastian a craint un moment que Nina n’évoque Shannon, mais la fillette était trop occupée à jouer avec ses petits cousins pour prêter attention aux discussions des adultes. Bastian a répondu en gardant le sourire et sans tomber dans aucun des pièges tendus devant lui. Il n’a pas su dire si ses tantes et ses oncles ont été déçus ou non ; le jeune homme a conscience de la rivalité larvée et taiseuse qui existe entre ses parents et leur fratrie. Mais il espère au moins que sa mère et son père ont été contents de lui.<br/><br/>Bastian a accueilli la fin de la soirée avec soulagement et après un dernier revoir et un dernier remerciement, il s’est éclipsé dans sa chambre après que sa mère a mis Nina au lit. Il n’a cependant pas réussi à s’endormir et est resté à écouter les échos en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Ses parents rangent le salon et sa cuisine pendant une bonne heure, puis grimpent à leur tour en silence dans leur chambre, situé au premier étage, juste en dessous de celles de Nina, Bastian et Marcus, au second étage. <br/><br/>Bastian en profite pour jeter un œil à son téléphone : 2h37 du matin. Le jeune homme laisse retomber sa tête sur l’oreiller et se tourne sur le dos, puis replie les genoux. Les doigts de sa main droite, posée sur son ventre, tapote le tissu de son t-shirt. Bastian souffle ensuite entre ses dents et ferme les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt, comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Derrière ses paupières ne s’est plus matérialisé seulement le beau visage de Shannon, mais son corps tout entier, que le cerveau de Bastian n’a pas tardé à dénuder. L’Allemand n’en est pas à sa première frayeur, mais il a toujours réussi à repousser la silhouette de son ami dans un coin de son esprit pour la remplacer par un homme sans identité et sans nom. Il ne veut pas faire de Shannon le réceptacle inavoué de ses fantasmes ; sans doute un peu stupidement, il pense qu’il mérite bien mieux que ça. <br/><br/>Bastian se tourne sur le côté avec brusquerie et se rencogne un peu contre son oreiller. Le silence nimbe désormais toute la maison. Seul le bruit de son souffle contre les draps vient perturber les pensées du jeune homme. Bastian se retourne, s’agite, incapable de trouver le sommeil, incapable de retenir ses pensées. Dans sa tête, Shannon, toujours nu, lui sourit, puis tombe à genoux devant lui. Il se glisse entre ses jambes. Le bout de doigts de Bastian effleure l’intérieur de sa cuisse, comme pour remplacer les lèvres de Shannon contre sa peau. Il remonte sur le tissu de son caleçon, puis frôle son sexe qui a déjà commencé à durcir un peu. Bastian lutte, lutte encore, mais il est trop tard : le barrage a cédé. Le jeune homme s’apprête à profaner son petit lit d’enfance et son amitié avec Shannon.</p><p><b><strong>🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥 (Contenu érotique jusqu'à la fin du chapitre</strong></b>)</p><p>La main de Bastian passe sous l’élastique de son sous-vêtement. Il écarte un peu les jambes, puis reste un moment sans bouger. Les yeux toujours fermés, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, Bastian se donne encore l’illusion de vouloir reculer, mais il ne retient plus ses fantasmes et son envie. Il imagine la bouche de Shannon contre la sienne. Dans sa tête, il voit ses mains se tendre vers lui et caresser sa peau. Il sent le corps de son ami collé au sien. Ses souvenirs reconstruisent même l’odeur de Shannon pour rendre la scène plus vraie, plus prégnante, plus assommante. Bastian baisse son caleçon sur ses cuisses. Son sexe est désormais complètement redressé contre son ventre, et l’Allemand referme ses doigts autour de lui. Il fait remonter son pouce jusqu’au gland découvert et caresse la peau sensible. Bastian serre les dents pour rester silencieux, éprouvé par les années et l’habitude. Il était toujours terrifié à l’idée que ses parents le surprennent, mais cette nuit, même cette perspective ne suffit pas à l’arrêter. <br/><br/>Ce ne sont pas ses doigts qui le touchent et le caressent, mais ceux de Shannon. Ce n’est pas sa main sur sa bouche pour l’empêcher de gémir trop fort, mais celle de Shannon. Embrumé dans le plaisir et l’envie, le cerveau de Bastian fabrique même des mots chuchotés à son oreille. Shannon lui dit qu’il a envie de lui, qu’il veut le toucher et l’embrasser. Et cela suffit à Bastian, même si ce n’est qu’un fragment de son imagination. Sa main accélère ses mouvements sur son sexe, et l’Allemand plante ses deux pieds sur son matelas, avant d’arquer un peu le dos. Le plaisir le domine complètement. Il brûle dans son ventre, dans ses doigts, dans sa tête, dans son cœur, au même rythme que sa main qui monte et descend sur sa verge. Bastian plaque son avant-bras sur sa bouche et mord la chair pour retenir les gémissements toujours plus bruyants qui lui échappent. Il aurait envie de plus, de bien plus, mais il devra se contenter de ce qu’il a. Quelques minutes suffisent pour que le jeune homme jouisse enfin, avec un dernier cri étouffé par sa peau désormais humide et rougie. Son sperme jaillit en trois jets brutaux contre son ventre, contracté sous l’effort. <br/><br/>Le corps de Bastian a un dernier tremblement, puis l’Allemand s’affaisse mollement sur le matelas. Ses jambes retombent un peu sur le côté, et Bastian reste là, à reprendre son souffle et se demander s’il aura le courage de regarder Shannon droit dans les yeux, sans envisager une seule seconde de ne jamais revoir son ami. Il peut vivre avec la honte : il le fait depuis des années. <br/><br/>Bastian finit par reprendre pied dans la réalité et se hisse sur les coudes. De son autre main, il allume la lampe torche de son téléphone, puis écarte les draps. Il donne un coup de pied dans le vide pour se débarrasser de son caleçon, toujours autour de sa cheville droite, et se penche pour le récupérer avant de s’essuyer le ventre avec. Il se redresse ensuite et s’extirpe de son lit. Il attrape un sous-vêtement propre dans le placard, l’enfile en sautillant et sort de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il fait un saut par la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de l’objet du délit et se laver les mains, s’arrête aux toilettes pour vider une dernière fois sa vessie, puis repart vers sa chambre. Bastian se laisse tomber à plat ventre sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans l’oreille. Il croise les doigts derrière son crâne, puis exhale un profond soupir, entre résignation et défaitisme. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Shannon - Chapitre 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne, le 26 décembre</em>
</p><p>Bastian attend, dans le petit matin, sur l’un des quais de la gare de Cologne. Sa mère est avec lui, mais son père, encore fatigué par les deux jours de fête, a préféré rester à la maison, même s’il s’est levé pour souhaiter un bon retour à son fils. Avant de partir de chez lui, Bastian s’est glissé dans la chambre de sa petite sœur pour la saluer elle aussi, sans la réveiller. Il a ensuite esquivé celle de Markus ; de toute façon, il n’est pas rentré de la nuit, déjà occupé à faire la fête avec ses amis de Cologne plutôt que de passer du temps avec sa famille. Il est arrivé la veille, peu après midi, et l’atmosphère a aussitôt basculé pour se parer d’hostilité, de méfiance et de mépris. Les deux frères ont passé la journée à se regarder en chiens de faïence, sans dire un mot. Le regard de Markus semblait fouiller l’âme de Bastian à la recherche de cette faille dont il connaissait l’existence sans parvenir à la dénicher. Soulagé de repartir dès le lendemain, Bastian n’a eu aucun mal à sauter du lit lorsque le réveil de son téléphone a sonné. Amilia l’attendait déjà dans la cuisine. Sur la table, elle avait posé les sandwichs qu’elle lui avait préparés pour son retour en train.<br/><br/>Sa mère, un bras passé autour du sien, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder le panneau d’affichage.<br/>— Il ne va plus tarder…<br/>Sa voix est lourde de déception et de tristesse.<br/>— C’est tellement dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester plus longtemps. Tu es sûr qu’ils ont besoin de toi à Dresde ?<br/>Bastian sourit un peu.<br/>— Ce n’est pas qu’ils ont besoin de moi. C’est que c’est mon travail, tu sais, maman.<br/>— Ton travail… Tu n’as que 18 ans, mon petit Basti. Tu ne penses pas que tu ferais mieux de profiter de ta jeunesse ?<br/>— C’est mon rêve, de jouer au hockey. Je pensais que papa et toi l’aviez compris et étiez d’accord.<br/>— Ce n’est pas que nous ne sommes pas d’accord. C’est juste…<br/>Elle souffle, et une buée blanche s’échappe de ses lèvres.<br/>— C’est difficile. La distance… ne pas te voir tous les jours. Ne pas savoir si tout va bien… Si tu étais malade, si tu avais un accident… on ne serait pas là.<br/>— Vous pourriez prendre le train. Et puis, je ne serais pas tout seul. Il y aurait tous mes coéquipiers.<br/>— Ce n’est pas pareil et tu le sais bien.<br/><br/>Les doigts de sa mère s’enfoncent un peu plus dans la manche de son manteau, au point que Bastian peut sentir leur pression sur sa peau.<br/>— Je ne te demande pas de rentrer, bien évidemment. Mais juste que tu saches… tu auras toujours ta place ici si tu voulais.<br/>Derrière son écharpe, Bastian fait la moue et se mordille les lèvres. Il entend la condition tacite sous l’affirmation pourtant sincère de sa mère, mais il ne dit rien. De toute façon, une voix annonce l’arrivée prochaine de son train, et Bastian plie un peu les genoux pour récupérer les poignées de son sac posé à ses pieds. Le jeune homme pivote vers sa mère pour lui faire face et se penche ensuite vers elle pour lui embrasser la joue.<br/>— J’essaierai de revenir dès que j’ai un peu de temps libre. Je t’envoie un message quand j’arrive à Berlin pour ma correspondance et quand j’arrive ensuite à l’appartement.<br/>— Fais bien attention.<br/>— Ne t’en fais pas. Si je l’ai fait à l’aller, je pourrai le refaire au retour, lui assure Bastian en souriant toujours.<br/><br/>Derrière eux, le train s’arrête en un crissement de roues sur les rails. Bastian vérifie son billet et se penche un peu sur le côté en étirant le cou.<br/>— Ma voiture est plus loin.<br/>— Je t’accompagne.<br/>— Tu n’as pas besoin de rester jusqu’au départ du train. Tu seras mieux à la maison pour te reposer, tu sais, maman.<br/>— Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Sebastian.<br/>Elle secoue le bras de son fils.<br/>— Je resterai le temps que je resterai. Je profite de chaque minute, tu vois.<br/>Bastian renonce à lui faire entendre raison et remonte le quai à contresens. La gare est presque vide à cette heure si matinale, et ils ne croisent pratiquement que des hommes d’affaires à l’allure nerveuse et pressée. Bastian ne monte pas encore dans sa voiture et reste avec sa mère sur le quai. Dix minutes plus tard, la voix de la contrôleuse s’élève de nouveau depuis les haut-parleurs juste au-dessus d’eux. Le jeune homme s’écarte doucement de sa mère, lui prend la main un instant et s’apprête à la lâcher lorsqu’Amilia resserre ses doigts autour des siens.<br/>— Attends.<br/>Elle fouille dans son sac à main et prend une petite enveloppe, qu’elle glisse presque de force dans la poche de son fils.<br/>— Prends ça en plus, d’accord ?<br/>— Maman, ce n’est pas…<br/>— Considère que ce sont tes étrennes et ne proteste pas, tu veux ?<br/>Bastian a bien envie de rétorquer, mais il sait aussi que c’est peine perdue, et il s’incline simplement vers sa mère pour l’embrasser une dernière fois et la remercier.<br/>— Maintenant, monte dans ce train. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard.<br/><br/>Des larmes bordent les yeux d’Amilia. Celle-ci renifle, relève le menton pour tenter de ne pas craquer, et embrasse à son tour son fils avant de le pousser vers la porte du train. Bastian grimpe les marches et entre dans la voiture, puis s’assied à sa place, tout près de la fenêtre. Il cherche aussitôt la silhouette de sa mère restée sur le quai et lève la main. Amilia le salue à son tour, puis passe une main gantée sur ses joues. Le cœur de Bastian se serre, et dans des instants comme celui-ci, il a presque envie de penser l’amour de sa mère éternel et inébranlable. <br/><br/>Le départ du train le tire de ses pensées et lui remet les pieds sur terre. Il jette un autre regard au quai, mais Amilia n’est plus là, et Bastian soupire. Dans sa voiture, seuls quelques passagers sont montés, mais il se dit que les places se rempliront une fois qu’ils seront à Berlin. Pour l’heure, le jeune homme profite de n’avoir personne à ses côtés pour prendre un peu ses aises. Il ouvre son sac pour saisir un livre et aperçoit le cadeau qu’il a acheté pour Shannon. Aussitôt, un sourire étire les lèvres de Bastian, en même temps qu’il frôle le papier du bout des doigts. Ce n’est pas tant l’idée d’offrir la boîte de thé à son ami qui le remplit de joie, mais plutôt la perspective de le revoir, même s’il a un peu sali son image dans la prison de son imagination deux jours plus tôt. Bastian se demande ce que Shannon a fait pour Noël, lui qui est resté en Allemagne loin de sa famille. Le jeune homme lui a envoyé un petit SMS dans la matinée du 25 décembre, message auquel Shannon a tout de suite répondu sans que rien ne transparaisse de son véritable état d’esprit. Il a utilisé autant de smileys et de points d’exclamation que d’habitude ; il n’a pas lésiné sur les abréviations qui demandent parfois à Bastian un moment de réflexion. Tout semble normal, et c’est cette normalité que Bastian est aussi impatient de retrouver.<br/><br/>Avant même d’envoyer un message à sa mère, malgré l’heure très matinale, le jeune homme tapote le clavier de son téléphone pour écrire à Shannon. Puis il repose son appareil sur la plaquette devant lui, croise les bras sur la poitrine et ferme les yeux pour dormir un peu en oubliant son livre. Une séance de décrassage l’attend le soir même, et Bastian décide de récupérer un peu de force avant de repartir sur la glace.</p><p>**</p><p>Son train entre en gare de Dresde à 12h34, après un petit retard à Berlin. Bastian est déjà dans le sas entre les voitures, la main sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte. Il laisse cependant passer devant lui une vieille dame et l’aide même à descendre ses bagages avant de récupérer son sac et de partir en direction de la sortie, parmi la foule bien plus compacte qu’en gare de Cologne. Il n’a pourtant pas fait un pas qu’il lui semble entendre son prénom, à travers la musique qui émane du casque posé sur sa tête. Bastian le retire, le laisse autour de son cou et jette un regard autour de lui. Il aperçoit Karl, qui lui fait des grands gestes des deux bras. Son colocataire est accompagné de Matvei et de Shannon. Le cœur de Bastian gonfle aussitôt dans sa poitrine pour ensuite laisser place à une pointe de déception. Il aurait aimé revoir Shannon seul-à-seul et ne pas le partager avec ses deux coéquipiers, mais un sourire vient balayer cette pensée, tandis qu’il s’approche des trois hommes.<br/>— Gärtner !<br/>Karl bondit vers lui et lui offre une accolade virile. Matvei, de son côté, se contente simplement de lui tapoter l’épaule en souriant. Bastian tourne les yeux vers Shannon et croise son regard doux ; le tatoueur lève le bras, fait un pas vers lui, mais n’ose pas aller plus loin et croise finalement les mains derrière le dos.<br/>— Mais… mais qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? demande Bastian, un peu bêtement.<br/>— On est venus te chercher, tiens ! On n’allait pas te laisser faire le chemin du retour tout seul comme ça ! s’indigne Karl, comme si c’était une évidence. J’ai demandé à Matvei de m’accompagner pour avoir la surveillance d’un « adulte » responsable.<br/>Il mime les guillemets.<br/>— C’est surtout moi qui ai insisté, rétorque le grand Russe, en lavant les yeux au ciel.<br/>— Et pour Shannon, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de le voir, alors je l’ai invité !<br/>— Ah ?<br/><br/>Bastian interroge son ami du regard, et Shannon rit.<br/>— Karl a gratté mon téléphone auprès de Matvei, qui l’a lui-même récupéré auprès de Zacch. Je lui avais donné quand on s’était vus à la patinoire. Il m’avait dit qu’il pensait à se faire tatouer, alors j’ai sauté sur l’occasion.<br/>Bastian reconnaît immédiatement ce sentiment qui le prend, alors il se force à sourire pour chasser le spectre de la jalousie.<br/>— Bon, ce n’est pas le tout, reprend Karl, mais on ferait peut-être bien de décarrer de là ?<br/>— Oui, d’autant que ce n’est pas toi qui paies le parking, grommelle Matvei, d’un ton faussement bougon.<br/>— Ne t’en fais pas. Je paierai si tu veux !<br/>Il met une vive tape sur l’épaule de Matvei, et Bastian se demande un moment si Karl n’outrepasse pas un peu trop la hiérarchie de son équipe. Il n’est encore qu’un rookie, qui doit respect à ses ainés et encore plus à son capitaine, mais Matvei ne se formalise pas du petit écart du jeune homme. Il passe simplement son bras autour de ses épaules, l’oblige à se pencher en avant et lui ébouriffe les cheveux en riant. Bastian profite de la diversion pour ralentir légèrement le pas et marcher derrière Matvei et Karl avec Shannon. Celui-ci lui tourne la tête vers lui et s’exclame, d’un ton joyeux.<br/>— Je suis content de te revoir !<br/>— Oui, moi aussi.<br/><br/>Face à Shannon, Bastian tente de faire taire les images obscènes qui lui reviennent en tête.<br/>— Tu… tu as passé un bon réveillon quand même ?<br/>— Oui ! Mon boss m’a invité à aller manger dans sa famille, et c’était cool. Et toi ?<br/>— Ça va, oui. J’étais content de revoir ma sœur. Et mes parents, ajoute-t-il ensuite.<br/>— Tu as eu des beaux cadeaux ?<br/>— Euh, surtout de l’argent, en fait.<br/>— C’est bien aussi.<br/>— Bon, vous venez ou vous faites du sur-place, vous deux ?<br/><br/>Karl, qui a pivoté sur les talons pour leur faire face, leur adresse un regard curieux.<br/>— On arrive, on arrive ! Avant de faire grimper la note de parking de ce pauvre Matvei.<br/>Shannon attrape le bras de Bastian et accélère le pas pour rejoindre les deux hommes. Matvei les dévisage un instant, a un minuscule sourire, puis ouvre la marche vers le parking.<br/><br/>Dans la voiture, où ils ont tout juste la place de rentrer tous les quatre, Bastian s’installe à l’arrière, à côté de Shannon. Karl a bien insisté pour qu’il prenne le siège passager, mais Matvei a fini par trancher et a presque forcé son jeune coéquipier à s’asseoir près de lui. Bastian adresse un remerciement silencieux à son capitaine, dont il croise le regard dans le rétroviseur, puis pivote très légèrement contre la portière.<br/>— Tu ne seras pas trop crevé pour le match de demain ? s’inquiète soudain Shannon.<br/>— Non, ça devrait aller. Je vais me coucher tôt ce soir. Et puis, je n’ai pas vraiment fait d’excès sur la nourriture donc mon corps ne va pas faire une réaction étrange, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Le petit entraînement de tout à l’heure me fera du bien.<br/>— J’admire ton… hm… je ne crois pas que j’ai le mot en allemand, là. Quand tu arrives à renoncer à quelque chose dont tu as envie ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?<br/>— Abnégation ? tente Karl, depuis le siège avant.<br/>— C’est ça, abnégation ! Donc j’admire ton abnégation, Bastian ! Parce que de mon côté…<br/>Shannon tapote un peu son ventre à travers son gros pull.<br/>— J’avoue que je n’ai pas eu autant de retenue.<br/>— Tu pourras toujours revenir t’entraîner avec nous pour maigrir un peu, lui propose aussitôt Karl.<br/><br/>Bastian met un coup de genou dans le dossier du siège pour faire taire l’autre jeune homme et décoche un petit regard d’excuse à Shannon, mais ce dernier agite la main en riant.<br/>— Pourquoi pas ! Ça ne me fera pas de mal.<br/>— Au fait, vous faites un truc pour le nouvel an ?<br/><br/>Karl change habilement de sujet et laisse Matvei reprendre les rênes de la conversation. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la voiture est arrêtée à un feu rouge, Shannon tapote l’épaule du Russe.<br/>— Tu peux me déposer au shop ?<br/>— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas revenir avec nous à l’appart ? Je parie que Gärty n’a pas encore mangé !<br/>— C’est gentil, Karl, mais j’ai un rendez-vous à 13h30 ! Je voulais juste accueillir Bastian avec vous à son retour. Je viendrai voir le match demain. C’est à 17 heures, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>— C’est ça ! Tu pourras toujours nous accompagner au bar !<br/>— Voilà, on fait comme ça.<br/>Shannon lance un regard en coin à Bastian, lui fait un petit clin d’œil amusé, puis pose un instant sa main sur son genou.<br/><br/>Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture de Matvei s’arrête en double file devant le studio de tatouage, et Shannon bondit du véhicule après un dernier salut et un remerciement. Bastian l’observe passer le seuil du shop et se diriger tout droit vers un homme qui l’attend près du comptoir.<br/>— Maintenant, direction votre appart, à tous les deux. Je sens que Bastian est plutôt pressé de se reposer un peu avant la reprise, là. Tu seras prié de le laisser tranquille, Karl. J’ai besoin d’avoir mon équipe en forme pour demain.<br/>— Juré !<br/>Karl fait un petit salut militaire, garde le silence en tout et pour tout moins d’une minute, puis se remet à parler d’un tout autre sujet.</p><p>**</p><p>— Stefan n’est pas encore rentré ?<br/>Bastian, installé sur l’un des tabourets de la cuisine, grignote la salade que Karl vient de lui préparer. L’autre jeune homme est installé sur la chaise, les bras croisés sur la table.<br/>— Non…<br/>— Mais attends… le match est demain demain, et il n’est pas encore là ? Coach va le tuer.<br/>Karl passe sa main sur ses cheveux courts.<br/>— En fait, Stef m’a dit qu’il ne serait pas là pour le match, oui.<br/>Bastian hausse les sourcils, et une feuille de salade tombe de sa bouche ouverte. Son ami, en face de lui, fait rouler une boulette de pain de mie sur la table.<br/>— Il m’a envoyé un message hier soir pour me dire qu’il voulait nous parler, aussi.<br/>— Tu crois qu’il est malade ? Blessé ?<br/>— Non. Je pense qu’il va nous dire qu’il arrête.<br/>Bastian lâche sa fourchette, qui claque contre son assiette.<br/>— Il peut faire ça ?<br/>— Rien ne l’en empêche, répond Karl en haussant les épaules. Après, il a un contrat, mais s’il dit qu’il ne veut plus jouer, Coach ne mettra jamais un mec qui n’est pas à 100 % sur la glace. À mon avis, ils vont arriver à un accord commun : contrat rompu sans indemnité.<br/>Cette fois, Karl sépare la mie de pain en deux petites boulettes.<br/>— Après, je te dis ça, mais je n’en sais rien non plus, hein. C’est juste qu’il n’a clairement pas l’air dans son assiette depuis quelque temps, et il m’a expliqué un soir qu’il se demandait s’il avait fait le bon choix.<br/>— Le bon choix de ?<br/>— Il n’a pas explicité, mais le sous-texte était assez clair.<br/>Bastian recommence à mâchonner une feuille de salade, et Karl se redresse, les deux mains bien à plat sur la table.<br/>— Je ne vais pas le blâmer non plus, s’il arrête. Cette vie n’est pas faite pour tout le monde.<br/>— C’est vrai, admet Bastian. Autant qu’il s’en rende compte maintenant avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Mais s’il arrête de jouer, qu’est-ce qu’il va faire ?<br/>Karl soulève l’épaule droite et tourne ses paumes vers le ciel.<br/>— Va savoir… Il faut attendre qu’il revienne. <br/>— J’espère pour lui qu’il a prévenu Coach, parce que sinon, départ ou pas, il va passer un très, très mauvais quart d’heure.<br/>— Tu sais quoi ? Je parie que Coach s’en doute un peu, lui aussi. Il ne le faisait plus vraiment jouer depuis un certain temps. Et à mon avis, c’est pareil pour le capitaine. Je crois que Stefan est allé lui parler un moment.<br/>— Matvei n’a rien dit.<br/>— Normal, ça ne nous regarde pas, en soi.<br/>— Touché. Mais wow… Ça va me faire bizarre de jouer demain en ayant ça dans la tête.<br/>— Ce n’est pas encore confirmé. Mais autant s’y préparer.<br/>— Quand même…<br/>— Dis-toi que c’est un peu comme s’il avait été échangé avec un autre club.<br/>— Hmm, je ne sais pas si j’y arriverai.<br/><br/>Karl se lève pour prendre la bouteille d’eau dans le réfrigérateur.<br/>— Au fait, reprend-il, c’était cool de revoir Shannon, non ?<br/>— Oui, je ne m’y attendais pas du tout. Enfin, je l’avais vu avant de partir. Mais c’était chouette de sa part de venir m’attendre à la gare avec vous.<br/>— Il a tout de suite accepté quand je lui ai proposé, en tout cas.<br/>Bastian jette un œil à son ami, désormais appuyé contre le comptoir, les doigts serrés autour du bouchon d’une bouteille en plastique.<br/>— C’est gentil…<br/>Karl se contente de lever la bouteille en souriant.<br/>— Attends, je vais m’occuper de ça.<br/>Bastian, qui vient de terminer sa salade, s’apprête à se lever pour laver son assiette, mais l’autre jeune homme le précède.<br/>— Va te reposer un peu, Gärtner. Et ensuite, tu auras droit à ton cadeau de Noël !<br/>— Eh bien, je suis gâté. Toi qui te mets à faire le ménage. On aura tout vu.<br/>— Ne t’y habitue pas trop quand même.<br/>L’Allemand a un petit rire, qui se transforme assis vite en bâillement étouffé. <br/>— Tu as raison, je vais aller faire une petite sieste. Réveille-moi une heure avant de partir à l’entraînement, quand même ?<br/>— Ça marche. Bonne sieste.<br/><br/>Bastian a un hochement distrait de la tête, se frotte les yeux et quitte la cuisine pour se diriger tout droit vers sa chambre. Elle est comme il l’a laissée avant de partir ; il se déshabille rapidement, reste en t-shirt et en sous-vêtement, puis se glisse sous les draps pour dormir un peu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Shannon - Chapitre 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne, 27 décembre, le soir</em>
</p><p>— Tu n’es pas trop déçu ?<br/>— Ce n’est pas comme ça que j’imaginais la reprise, mais non, on va dire que ça va. Ce n’est qu’un match.<br/>Bastian chaparde un apéritif sous le museau de Philibert. Il n’a pas mis très longtemps à revenir dans l’appartement confortable de Shannon ; l’endroit porte encore les couleurs de Noël, et dans un coin trône un immense sapin chargé de guirlandes et de boules blanches, rouges et dorées. Shannon a collé des autocollants en forme de rennes, de lutins et cadeaux un peu partout chez lui, en même temps qu’il a installé une guirlande lumineuse et clignotante tout autour de la fenêtre du salon. <br/>— Tu dis que ta mère se démenait pour la déco à Noël, mais tu n’es pas mal non plus !<br/>— On va dire qu’elle a déteint sur moi. Mais j’adore faire ce genre de truc. Je crois que je préfère l’ambiance de Noël, tout ce qui précède, à Noël lui-même.<br/>— En parlant de Noël lui-même…<br/>Bastian décide de mettre les pieds dans le plat et se lève pour aller récupérer son sac, laissé devant la porte à l’entrée. Il prend une profonde inspiration, sort le paquet et revient vers Shannon, qui bondit sur ses jambes en souriant. Philibert s’éloigne avec dédain pour trouver un endroit un peu plus calme.</p><p>— J’espère que tu aimes bien recevoir des cadeaux ?<br/>— J’adore recevoir des cadeaux, tu veux dire ! répond Shannon en riant, les yeux brillants. Mais ça tombe bien, parce que…<br/>Il s’avance vers sa chambre, un peu plus loin, en quelques pas bondissants, et revient lui aussi avec un sachet entre les mains.<br/>— J’ai aussi pensé à toi !<br/>— Il ne fa…<br/>— Bastian, je te rappelle que tu m’as toi aussi acheté quelque chose, l’interrompt aussitôt le tatoueur. Donc, je pense qu’on a eu tous les deux la même idée, donc oui, il fallait. Maintenant, donne-moi mon cadeau !<br/>La tension dans les épaules de Bastian se dissipe au son du rire de Shannon. Il sourit plus franchement et tend les bras vers son ami, qui fait de même avec lui.<br/>— C’est presque solennel, cet échange comme ça, remarque l’Allemand.<br/>— On peut faire une petite minute de silence, si tu veux.<br/>— Non, je crois que je n’ai pas la patience.<br/>Les doigts de Bastian se referment sur le paquet mou qu’il tient entre les mains et tentent de deviner, à travers le papier, ce qui se cache derrière. Shannon décolle proprement les petits bouts de scotch fixés aux quatre coins et dévoile la boîte de thé dans toute sa gloire. Il la soulève devant lui, les yeux brillants de contentement, et passe l’un de ses bras dans le dos de Bastian avant de presser son épaule contre la sienne.<br/>— Merci ! C’est vraiment super joli.<br/>— J’espère que le thé sera bon aussi.<br/>— On pourra le goûter tout à l’heure ! Mais ouvre, toi aussi !<br/><br/>Bastian dévisage son ami un instant : Shannon semble impatient de découvrir sa réaction, et Bastian s’interroge un instant sur la nature de son cadeau. Lorsque le papier glisse au sol, l’Allemand cligne des yeux trois fois pour s’assurer qu’il tient bien un maillot des Pingouins de Pittsburgh. Par réflexe, il le déplie, et son pouce passe sur les lettres floquées au dos du vêtement, juste au-dessus du numéro « 66 ». <br/>— Il te plaît ?<br/>— Mais, Shannon, je… enfin… oui, évidemment que ça me plaît, mais…<br/>— Et tiens, regarde.<br/>Shannon pose la boîte de thé sur la table basse et s’approche de Bastian sans lui laisser le temps d’émettre la moindre protestation. Il prend le maillot avec délicatesse et le retourne pour le coller à son torse. Son index tapote alors le ventre du pingouin qui trône en plein milieu. <br/>— Non… Je rêve… C’est…<br/>Les mots échappent à Bastian, et le sourire de Shannon s’agrandit.<br/>— Eh non, tu ne rêves pas, mon petit Bastian. C’est bien la signature de Mario Lemieux en personne. Le proprio du bar a peut-être le palet, mais toi, maintenant, tu as ça ! Et tu veux savoir ce qu’il y a de mieux, encore ?<br/>— Ça peut être encore mieux que ça ?<br/>— C’est un original.<br/>— Un… quoi ? J’ai du mal entendre, parce que là, ça donne l’impression que Mario Lemieux a vraiment porté ce maillot.<br/>Shannon agite les sourcils d’un air entendu.<br/>— Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n’es en effet pas sourd !<br/>— Oh mon Dieu. Oh. Mon. Dieu.<br/>Bastian commence à sautiller sur place, les poings serrés devant les lèvres.<br/>— Mais oh mon Dieu, Shannon !<br/>— Est-ce que ça te plaît ou pas ? Parce que là, étrangement, j’ai un peu de mal à savoir.<br/>— C’est sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu’on m’a fait. Mais comment… enfin… je ne sais même pas quoi te dire. Merci ne semble pas assez.<br/>Le regard de Bastian accroche la boîte de thé.<br/>— Et avec mon petit cadeau pitoyable, je…<br/>Le jeune homme s’interrompt avec un soupir douloureux lorsque le poing de Shannon appuie contre son thorax.<br/>— Un, ton cadeau n’est pas pitoyable. Tu as pensé à moi en voyant ce thé, parce que tu sais que j’aime ça, et c’est adorable. Deux, je suis bien content d’avoir trouvé quelque chose qui te fait autant plaisir. Alors, rappelle-toi ce que je te dis tout le temps !<br/>Bastian dévisage Shannon, avec des grands yeux brillants d’incrédulité, de reconnaissance et d’émerveillement. Son ami coince un petit bout de langue au coin de ses lèvres et sourit encore.<br/>— Tu devrais le mettre. Pour voir s’il te va ! Si ça peut te rassurer, il a été lavé avant d’être signé, hein.<br/>— Comment tu as fait pour le faire signer ? Tu n’es quand même pas retourné exprès pour ça en Amérique ? s’interroge Bastian en attrapant l’ourlet de son sweatshirt pour le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête.<br/><br/>— Non, répond Shannon en lui rendant le maillot. En fait, je l’ai trouvé dans une vente aux enchères officielles de la NHL et du coup, je l’ai acheté. C’était pour la Fondation Mario Lemieux. Donc vraiment, tu n’as pas besoin de te sentir coupable : c’était même pour une bonne cause !<br/>Bastian passe sa tête dans l’ouverture du col du maillot, puis glisse ses deux bras dans les manches. Le vêtement est un poil trop grand – après tout, Lemieux fait presque dix centimètres de plus que lui – mais le jeune homme s’en moque. Il fait un pas en arrière, et Shannon lève les deux pouces.<br/>— Top ! Tes coéquipiers vont tellement être jaloux.<br/>— Ah, ça. J’ai intérêt à le planquer dans un coin bien caché, car je sens que Karl voudra l’essayer.<br/>Bastian recouvre un peu de son sérieux.<br/>— Merci. Du fond du cœur… pour être honnête avec toi, même si j’étais content de voir ma sœur… mon voyage à Cologne avait un petit goût amer.<br/>— Si tu es content, alors moi aussi. Tu veux qu’on goûte le thé ? <br/>— Ça me va ! <br/>— Par contre, enlève le maillot. Ça serait quand même dommage de le tacher !<br/>Bastian s’exécute immédiatement pour ne rester qu’en t-shirt et plie soigneusement le vêtement pour le remettre dans le petit sachet.<br/>— Juste comme ça, tu prépares ça depuis combien de temps ?<br/>— Je l’ai avec moi depuis le début du mois de décembre en fait. Ça a été une torture de ne rien dire, tu ne peux pas savoir !<br/>Bastian sourit encore et fixe le paquet, avant de relever le regard vers Shannon. Celui-ci est déjà reparti vers la cuisine, la boîte de thé entre les mains. Il sifflote un air un peu faux en allumant la bouilloire et en sortant deux tasses du placard. Les yeux toujours posés sur Shannon, Bastian est alors saisi d’une pensée qui le cloue sur place, le terrifie, lui enlève presque toute force. Une pensée qui scelle son destin à jamais : il est amoureux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Shannon - Chapitre 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne, 3 janvier</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Bastian, pardonne-moi d'être un peu direct, là.<br/>Le jeune homme décoche un coup d'œil inquiet à son capitaine, appuyé contre sa crosse au beau milieu de la patinoire, à un petit mètre de lui.<br/>— Euh... oui ?<br/>— Mais il faut que tu te sortes les doigts du cul, et pronto.<br/>Bastian arrête de mâchonner son protège-dent et observe son capitaine derrière la visière de son casque.<br/>— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement ? Depuis que tu es revenu de chez tes parents, tu es un peu à l'ouest. Il y a eu un truc ?<br/>— Non, non, tout s'est bien passé, je t'assure.<br/>— Tu as trop de boulot à l'unif ?<br/>— Non, non plus.<br/>Matvei se frotte le front. Bastian reprend :<br/>— Je crois que j'ai juste un moment de creux ? Cette histoire avec Stef me tracasse. Il n'est toujours pas rentré.<br/>— Ne t'en fais pas, il est vivant, hein.<br/>— Je sais, je lui ai envoyé des SMS et il m'a répondu. Normalement, il doit revenir à Dresde demain.<br/>— Je sais, oui. Il a demandé à pouvoir parler à Coach.<br/>— Tu crois que... ça va vraiment se faire ?<br/>Dans le vestiaire, personne ne parle de l'absence de leur coéquipier, comme s'il était un tabou dont le simple nom pouvait tout faire basculer. Stefan représente la crainte ultime : il est le renoncement et l'abandon. Il est celui qui a préféré claquer la porte, celui qui a tourné le dos à cette vie presque impossible à mener sans l'immensité de concessions qu'elle attend d'eux. Stefan a refusé d'être un agneau sacrificiel sur l'autel d'une gloire inaccessible. Il incarne le doute qui les habite tous, la possibilité qui leur a tous au moins effleuré une fois l'esprit. Bastian n'a jamais songé à abandonner, pas encore, mais en Stefan, il entrevoit aussi un avenir plausible s'il ne parvient pas à sortir du lot.<br/><br/>Matvei soupire, joue avec la lanière de son casque, puis consent enfin à reprendre :<br/>— Il m'a dit qu'il arrêtait, donc je pense qu'il va officialiser tout ça. Il avait juste besoin d'être un peu loin pour prendre du recul et pouvoir se décider en son âme et conscience.<br/>— J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de souci avec le club.<br/>— Vu la ligue, ça m'étonnerait. Ils ne vont pas lui mettre un fusil sur la tempe pour l'obliger à passer l'uniforme. Ça coûte moins cher en temps et en argent de lui simplement lui dire « ciao, bye-bye ». <br/>— Oui, tu as...<br/>— Gärtner, tu n'es pas payé à rien branler ! Tu crois que tu peux te passer d'entraînement, peut-être ?<br/>La voix de Järvinen tombe presque comme un coup contre le casque de Bastian. Les épaules du jeune homme se tendent, et il se redresse comme un i.<br/>— Je parlais stratégie avec Bastian, lance Matvei, en se décalant sur le côté pour faire face à l'entraîneur adjoint.<br/><br/>Le capitaine met un tout petit coup de crosse derrière le genou de son coéquipier pour lui indiquer de s'éloigner rapidement, et l'Allemand obéit sans demander son reste. Il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule et aperçoit Matvei en pleine discussion avec Mikko. Le Russe garde son calme, affiche même un léger sourire en coin qui trahit tout ce qu'il pense du coach assistant sans le dire. En observant Matvei, Bastian est envahi par un véritable sentiment de soulagement ; il ne sera peut-être jamais un grand joueur de hockey, mais à son niveau, il est le capitaine qu'il fallait à l'équipe de Dresde.</p><p>🏒🏒</p><p>Il a mal dormi, malgré le relaxant qu'il a chapardé à Karl. Stefan revient aujourd'hui, après une semaine d'absence qui crie à elle seule ses intentions. Il a décliné la proposition de ses amis de venir le chercher à la gare, et Bastian attend avec Karl dans le salon. Au-delà de la carrière de Stefan, Bastian se pose beaucoup de questions plus pratiques et terre-à-terre : si leur ami s'en va, comment vont-ils faire pour payer le loyer ? Doivent-ils chercher un autre colocataire ? Que Stefan partage leur emploi du temps facilitait beaucoup de choses dans l'organisation de leur vie. Rongé par l'inquiétude et à la recherche d'un peu de soutien, Bastian attrape son téléphone portable, coincé sous un coussin du canapé, et sélectionne le prénom de Shannon dans ses contacts. Ses pouces s'activent presque d'eux-mêmes sur le clavier.</p><p>— On attend Stefan.<br/>La réponse arrive peu après.<br/>— Ça va aller ! Même si ça va changer un peu de choses.<br/>— Mais si ça en change trop ?<br/>— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais tu y arriveras. J'ai confiance en toi. Go, Bastian !<br/>Bastian sourit, et Karl, qui s'apprêtait à reprendre une part de la pizza qu'il a commandée à midi, le dévisage avec curiosité.<br/>— À qui tu parles pour avoir ce sourire béat sur la tronche comme ça ?<br/>— Oh, euh... juste à Shannon.<br/>— Ah... O.K. Toujours pas de pizza ?<br/>— Non, merci.<br/>Karl hausse les épaules et croque dans la pâte avec un petit soupir de plaisir. Bastian reporte de nouveau son attention sur son téléphone.<br/>— Merci beaucoup.<br/>— Pas de souci. Désolé, je bosse aujourd'hui, du coup, je ne pourrai pas venir te voir. Mais plus tard ? Demain ?<br/>— J'ai un match.<br/>— Zut ! Bon, dis-moi juste quand tu es libre. Courage !<br/>Il termine par une ribambelle de petits smileys, comme à son habitude, et Bastian repose son téléphone près de lui. Au même moment, le bruit d'une clé qui se glisse dans une serrure se fait entendre dans le salon, et Karl et Bastian se redressent tous les deux d'un seul coup avant d'échanger un regard. Karl tapote la cuisse de son ami, mais les traits de son visage reflètent bien malgré lui son appréhension. Stefan apparaît enfin sur le seuil du salon et adresse un sourire assez triste à ses futurs ex-coéquipiers. Il pose son sac de voyage à ses pieds et lève la main en guise de salut.<br/>— Hé.<br/>— Hé, répète Karl, sans trop savoir que dire en plus. <br/>Bastian, lui, garde encore le silence, même s'il a un petit hochement de tête pour Stefan.<br/>— Hum, j'imagine que vous savez...<br/>— C'est vrai, alors... Tu t'en vas ?<br/>— Je quitte l'équipe, oui.<br/>Un soupir échappé à Karl.<br/>— O.K. Tu es sûr de ton coup ?<br/>— Plus que sûr.<br/>Bastian n'a jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent à quel point Stefan a l'air jeune. Mais à vrai dire, il oublie aussi qu'il n'a lui-même que 18 ans, tout obnubilé qu'il est par sa quête de lui-même. Ils ne sont tous les trois que des adolescents dont on exige beaucoup et à qui on donne peu, et cette mise en perspective lui fait relativiser la décision de Stefan. Il ne la prendrait jamais pour lui, mais il peut à présent plus facilement l'accepter. <br/><br/>Stefan s'installe en face d'eux, sur le fauteuil, et serre les poings sur les genoux. Il ouvre ensuite la bouche, sans les regarder :<br/>— Ce n'est pas un caprice. Je veux dire... je ne me suis pas levé un matin en me disant que j'allais arrêter.<br/>Karl le rassure.<br/>— On ne s'est jamais dit ça. Mais c'est quoi, le souci ? Tu ne te sens pas bien dans l'équipe ?<br/>— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Au contraire, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai tenu, mais c'est juste que je ne crois pas que cette vie soit faite pour moi.<br/>Il reprend après une pause :<br/>— J'aime le hockey, mais pas assez pour supporter tout ça. Ça n'en vaut pas la chandelle pour moi. Je peux être heureux autrement. <br/>Stefan s'arrête, la voix tremblante, le menton contrit.<br/>— Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors tu as raison de le faire.<br/>Bastian a enfin pris la parole.<br/>— J'espère que ça ira avec le club ?<br/>— J'en ai parlé avec mes parents, ils sont prêts à régler des indemnités s'il faut. Mais je veux juste... que ça s'arrête.<br/>Près d'eux, Karl prend une grande inspiration, puis lance :<br/>— Je ne vois pas ma vie sans hockey, et je suis prêt à continuer à jouer dans des clubs sans ambition. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas pour tout le monde. Alors si tu pensais qu'on t'en voudrait, oublie, O.K. ?<br/>Il désigne Bastian du pouce.<br/>— Gärty et moi, on te soutiendra. Le capitaine aussi, et je pense que Coach se montrera cool aussi.<br/>— Je dois vous avouer que j'ai hâte que tout soit terminé. Pour pouvoir tourner la page.<br/>— Je comprends. Mais, hum... et désolé de poser la question comme ça... Mais tu vas faire quoi du coup ? s'interroge Bastian.<br/>— Je vais me concentrer à fond sur mes études. Pour cette année, c'est un peu mort, mais je vais m'inscrire en médecine à la rentrée prochaine. Comme mon père.<br/>— Ah ouais, carrément !<br/>— Tu feras ça où ?<br/>— À Dresde.</p><p>Bastian s'assure :<br/>— Ça veut dire que tu restes dans l'appartement ou pas ?<br/>— Oui, enfin... si vous êtes d'accord ?<br/>— À fond ! s'écrire Karl, en levant les bras au ciel. Frangin, tu as juste arrêté de jouer au hockey. Tu n'as tué personne. Enfin... tu n'as tué personne, n'est-ce pas ?<br/>Stefan a un petit sourire.<br/>— Non.<br/>— Bon, eh bien, du coup, tout va bien. Tu viendras nous voir jouer parfois ?<br/>— Aussi !<br/>La tension se dilue peu à peu pour ne rester qu'un discret écho larvé au fond de leur esprit. Karl se lève, pose la main sur l'épaule de Stefan, puis part vers la cuisine pour mettre le reste de pizza au réfrigérateur. Bastian reste perdu dans ses pensées.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Shannon - Chapitre 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne, 6 janvier</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Combien de temps ?<br/>Le docteur Hammerstein repose son stylo et écarte un peu le col de sa chemise trop serrée, sous sa blouse, pour se donner de l'air. Elle a chaud dans ce bureau où les radiateurs fonctionnent à plein régime ; ce début de mois de janvier est venu accompagné de flocons de neige, dont une couche plutôt respectable couvre désormais les toits et les rues de Dresde.<br/><br/>Bastian, à demi-allongé sur la table d'examen, observe le médecin avec appréhension, les poings fermés contre les cuisses. <br/>— Au moins trois semaines.<br/>Le jeune homme baisse les yeux, souffle par le nez et récite dans sa tête toutes les injures qui lui traversent l'esprit pour éviter de se montrer grossier avec le docteur, qui n'y est certainement pour rien. Bastian a fait une très mauvaise chute lors du match de la veille à l'extérieur, contre Füssen, et s'il s'est forcé à finir la rencontre en serrant les dents, il n'a pas pu poser le pied par terre le lendemain sans qu'une douleur fulgurante ne lui remonte à travers toute la jambe. Bourré d'anti-douleurs, le jeune homme s'est quand même rendu à son entraînement de décrassage, avant que Matvei, furieux, ne l'envoie directement dans le cabinet du docteur Hammersrtein.<br/><br/>En hockey, les blessures sont monnaie courante ; elles sont même leur lot plus ou moins quotidien, et la plupart des joueurs, parce que les enjeux sont trop gros, les poussent sous le tapis ou se cachent les yeux pour les ignorer et prétendre qu'elles n'ont jamais existé. Lui-même a déjà joué blessé par le passé, parce que devoir s'arrêter oblige à descendre du train en marche, et pour certains, y remonter devient impossible. Alors on prend sur soi face à toute sorte de douleur, par fierté ou par angoisse du remplacement. Bobby Baun a remporté en 1964 la coupe Stanley avec les Maple Leaf de Toronto en jouant avec une cheville cassée. En 1992, Mario Lemieux, en proie à un mal de dos terrible, n'a jamais pu se baisser pour faire ses lacets lors d'un match contre Washington ; il a demandé à un membre de l'encadrement de le faire pour lui. Paul Kariya est resté inconscient sur la glace plusieurs minutes lors d'un match des play-offs en 2003, avant de revenir et de marquer le but victorieux. Mais sa carrière, ensuite, ne s'est jamais relevée des multiples blessures qu'il a vécues. <br/><br/>Bastian, loin d'être idiot, a cependant intégré l'idée qu'une blessure peut être dépassée par la seule force de la volonté, tant qu'il tient encore debout, aidé par les médicaments et la rage de se battre. Alors, les mots du docteur résonnent comme une sentence ou une punition qui lui retire sa raison d'être.<br/>— Je te prescris du repos et des séances de kiné. Si tu fais bien attention...<br/>Le docteur Hammerstein donne plus de poids à ces mots qu'au reste de la phrase. Elle a vu passer des joueurs têtus au cours de sa carrière, qui pensaient pouvoir outrepasser son avis estimant qu'ils connaissaient mieux leur corps et ses limites qu'elle, et qui en ont payé parfois le prix fort. Elle ne comprend pas l'obstination butée de ces jeunes gens prêts à mettre leur santé en jeu coûte que coûte, mais avec les années, elle a perdu de sa verve, et la volonté de se faire entendre s'est fracassée sur la réticence de ses patients à l'écouter. Tous n'ont pas cette même obsession de retourner sur la glace au plus vite, peu importe les conséquences, et le docteur Hammerstein ignore encore si Bastian basculera du côté de la raison ou s'il foncera tête baissée en rognant sur ses conseils.<br/>— Tu pourras reprendre les entraînements sans contact d'ici deux semaines. Puis, ensuite, avec contact d'ici trois ou quatre semaines, en fonction de la situation, puis reprendre part aux matchs dans au minimum un mois. À condition que la douleur évolue dans le bon sens. Et ça suppose que tu le dises. C'est compris ?<br/>— Hmm...<br/><br/>Derrière ses lunettes rondes, le docteur scrute Bastian et son visage contrit. <em>Sans doute dans la case des têtes de mule...</em> Elle soupire et rédige une ordonnance sur son ordinateur avant de l'imprimer et de se lever pour tendre la feuille pliée en deux au jeune homme. Elle part ensuite vers le fond de son cabinet pour rapporter deux béquilles avec elle.<br/>— Tu peux me dire si la taille te va ou pas ?<br/>Bastian retient son soupir, mais saisit les béquilles et se lève prudemment. Le médecin a fixé une attelle à sa cheville pour la maintenir en place, et le poids de l'objet au bout de sa jambe lui rappelle qu'il ne jouera pas pendant bien trop longtemps à son goût. La mauvaise humeur de Bastian se lit sur son visage, mais le docteur Hammerstein, éprouvée par l'habitude, n'y prête aucune attention, pendant qu'elle énumère au jeune homme les mesures de précaution qu'il devra suivre à la lettre s'il veut espérer pouvoir récupérer dans les meilleurs délais. <br/><br/>Lorsque le rendez-vous s'achève enfin, Bastian se trouve dans un état de tension qu'il n'a jamais atteint par le passé, et même Matvei, pourtant difficile à surprendre, lui adresse un regard perplexe. Le Russe a tenu à accompagner son jeune coéquipier, autant par réelle bonté d'âme que par méfiance, et il a patienté dans le couloir pendant près d'une heure, un livre de mots croisés entre les mains. Matvei se lève, salue le médecin d'un signe de la tête et rejoint Bastian, alors que le docteur Hammerstein referme la porte derrière eux. Bastian a seulement fait quelques mètres, embarrassé par ses béquilles, et Matvei glisse son bras autour du sien pour l'arrêter.<br/>— Tu ne fais pas la course. Tu tiens vraiment à tomber et à empirer les choses ?<br/>— Je veux rentrer chez moi.<br/>La voix est tranchante, mais Matvei ne se laisse pas démonter.<br/>— Et je suis là pour te ramener, ça tombe bien. Mais si tu pouvais arriver en un seul morceau, ça serait mieux. <br/>— Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou.<br/>— Quand je te vois te comporter comme ça, honnêtement, je pense que si. Allez, gros bébé bougon. Direction l'ascenseur.<br/>Bastian maugrée entre ses dents, et Matvei hausse un sourcil.<br/>— Il faut que je te tire par l'oreille ou quoi ?<br/>— Ça risquerait de me faire tomber. Non ? rétorque Bastian, avec un léger sourire en coin moqueur.<br/>— Et arrogant avec ça. Tu as de la chance que tu sois mon petit préféré.<br/>Les deux hommes arrivent enfin jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et Matvei laisse entre son jeune coéquipier le premier. Il garde sur lui un œil concerné, que Bastian ignore en gardant obstinément la tête baissée vers le sol.<br/><br/>— Tu n'as pas trop mal, au moins ? reprend le Russe.<br/>— Bof... Elle m'a donné des trucs pour la douleur. Mais elle m'a dit aussi que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir avec les séances de kiné.<br/>— Et tu seras out combien de temps ?<br/>Bastian lâche un soupir agacé, alors que ses doigts se referment sur la poignée de sa béquille.<br/>— Je ne sais pas. Mais au moins trois semaines, le temps de reprendre.<br/>— Outch. Mais bon, au moins, tu pourras finir la saison.<br/>— J'espère bien.<br/>— Tu sais, j'ai été blessé aussi, parfois sérieusement, et ça ne m'a jamais empêché de reprendre ensuite.<br/>— Oui, enfin, vu le niveau où tu étais...<br/>Le jeune homme regrette aussitôt ses paroles blessantes et relève enfin les yeux pour observer Matvei. Les mâchoires de son capitaine se sont crispées, et Bastian est saisi de culpabilité. Il ouvre la bouche et bafouille :<br/>— Pardon, je... je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que tes blessures étaient moins graves. Je suis juste... fatigué. Même si ce n'est pas une excuse. J'ai été con. Pardon, Matvei.<br/>Celui-ci passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, étrécit un peu les yeux, puis secoue la tête avant de pointer Bastian du doigt.<br/>— Tu te feras pardonner en m'offrant un dîner un de ces jours.<br/>— Je suis vraiment désolé.<br/>— Ah, j'imagine qu'il y a aussi une part de vérité dans tout ça.<br/><br/>La cabine de l'ascenseur s'arrête avec un léger frémissement, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Matvei aide Bastian à sortir, s'assure qu'il tient bien en équilibre avec ses béquilles, et s'avance avec lui vers la sortie de la clinique.<br/>— Je peux prendre le taxi si tu préfères, murmure Bastian, toujours penaud.<br/>— Quoi ? Mais non. Je te ramène. Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas, Gärtner. Alors détends-toi, si c'est possible.<br/><br/>Ils marchent à présent en direction de la voiture de Matvei, garée près de l'entrée. Le capitaine de Dresde fait le tour pour ouvrir la portière côté passager et revient ensuite s'installer derrière le volant.<br/>— Ça va, au fait, par rapport à Stefan ? s'interroge soudain Matvei.<br/>— Oui, ça va... C'est encore un peu bizarre de le voir rester à l'appart alors qu'on part à l'entraînement avec Karl, mais il a l'air déjà mieux depuis qu'il a pris sa décision.<br/>— C'est le principal.<br/>— C'est la première fois qu'un joueur claque la porte comme ça ? Je veux dire, quand j'étais en ligue junior, et où il n'y avait pas ce côté pro, ça arrivait souvent que des types se barrent, mais là...<br/>— Ça arrive plus souvent qu'on le pense, oui. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une faiblesse, pour ma part. Je crois que c'est une force d'avoir conscience de ce qu'on peut faire ou non.<br/>Bastian hoche pensivement la tête.<br/>— On ne peut pas tous être des Guy Lafleur, des Wayne Gretzky ou des Gordie Howe. On peut tout à fait être des Matvei Kalinsky ou des Bastian Gärtner, par contre ! C'est bien aussi.<br/>Cette fois, Bastian rit.<br/>— Dit comme ça... tu pourrais presque être philosophe en fait.<br/>— Tu pourrais étudier mes œuvres à la fac, comme ça. Tu imagines ?<br/>— J'imagine totalement. Et après ce que je t'ai dit... j'espère que je suis encore ton petit préféré, ajoute Bastian en souriant.<br/>— Les parents doivent supporter les crises d'ado de leur enfant. Je pardonne la tienne, mon petit Gärty.<br/>Rassuré malgré le ton léger qu'il avait adopté, Bastian tapote le tableau de bord du bout de ses doigts, en rythme avec la musique pop rock qui émane de la radio. Le jeune homme hausse cependant un sourcil et se penche un peu en avant pour regarder par la fenêtre.<br/>— Où tu vas ?<br/>— Au McDo. J'ai envie d'un McFlurry, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Je vais en ramener un à Zacch aussi. Et tu peux même en avoir un si tu veux !<br/>— Oh, non, ce n'est pas...<br/>— Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas inscrit dans ton régime. Mais tu viens de te blesser, le doc t'a dit que tu n'allais pas jouer pendant trois semaines au moins. Je pense qu'une petite glace ne peut faire que du bien au moral.<br/>Bastian veut protester par principe, mais les mots de Shannon lui reviennent en tête, et le jeune homme lance simplement.<br/>— D'accord. Merci.<br/>— Je vais aussi en acheter pour Stefan et Karl, histoire de ne pas faire de distinction. Je ne voudrais pas non plus que ça se voie trop.<br/>Bastian se pince les lèvres pour retenir un sourire et cette fois, se met à chantonner discrètement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Shannon - Chapitre 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne, 7 janvier</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Gärtner, je sais que tu es blessé. Je sais que tu es saoulé, mais ce n'est pas non plus un permis pour être chiant, hein.<br/>Karl, les deux poings sur les hanches, observe son ami d'un regard acéré. Bastian est installé sur le canapé, sa jambe blessée posée sur la table basse.<br/>— Pardon de ne pas pouvoir faire les choses tout seul. Tu veux ma place, peut-être ? réplique-t-il d'un ton cassant.<br/>— Oula, non merci, si c'est pour casser les couilles au monde entier, ça ira.<br/>— Va bien te faire foutre, Karl.<br/>— Les gars, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment, là ? tente de temporiser Stefan depuis la cuisine.<br/>— Le capitaine m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que tu serais racle-noix, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le sois autant ! Tu n'es pas censé être un boy scout ?<br/>— Et alors ? J'ai été boy scout, pas nonne !<br/>— Les gars... murmure encore une fois Stefan.<br/>— Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix que d'enclencher le protocole d'urgence ?<br/>Bastian se raidit et lance un regard confus à Karl :<br/>— Quel protocole d'urgence ?<br/>— Ah, ça, tu verras bien.<br/><br/>Karl agite les sourcils et fait une volte-face théâtrale en direction de la cuisine pour rejoindre Stefan. Bastian se hisse un peu sur ses deux bras, depuis le canapé, pour voir regarder les deux jeunes hommes.<br/>— Je n'aime pas ça du tout, Karl !<br/>— Rassure-toi, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire à l'arrivée.<br/>— Je te jure qu'une fois que je peux marcher, tu vas tellement prendre cher.<br/>— Je te fume quand je veux, Gärtner. <br/>Stefan, qui a abandonné l'idée d'argumenter, se prépare un café dans un coin de la cuisine.<br/>— En attendant, maintenant que Bastian est immobilisé, c'est toi qui viendras avec moi faire les courses.<br/>— Ah, ah ! s'écrie Bastian, triomphal.<br/>Karl tire la langue à l'autre jeune homme, qui lui adresse un doigt d'honneur pour toute réponse.<br/>— En tout cas, ça fait toujours plaisir de faire une coloc avec des enfants de primaire, remarque Stefan d'un air faussement détaché, le regard dans le vide.<br/>Il boit une gorgée de café, puis secoue la tête. Bastian, de son côté, soupire :<br/>— Je sais que je suis grave chiant en ce moment. Et je fais un effort, donc imaginez sans. Mais essaie de te mettre à ma place, Karl. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si tu étais bloqué sans pouvoir jouer pendant presque un mois ?<br/>— Oh, je serais parfaitement imbuvable, oui. Mais comme je te disais, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la solution.<br/>— Vu comme tu as présenté ça...<br/>— Promis, ce n'est pas dangereux.<br/>Karl, que l'agacement a visiblement quitté, revient vers Bastian en lui tendant un petit gâteau sec.<br/>— Merci.<br/>— Je vais devoir partir à l'entraînement, et Stefan va aller à la fac. En attendant le « protocole d'urgence », évite de jouer à l'acrobate. Et en cas de souci, tu appelles le coach. On n'a pas le droit de prendre nos portables avec nous sur la glace.<br/>— Mais oui, maman, je sais très bien.<br/>— Ne commence pas, ou je reprends ton gâteau.<br/>Pour toute réponse, Bastian enfourne presque le gâteau sec en entier dans sa bouche, et Karl rit.<br/>— Classe.<br/>— Va chercher ton sac, toi. Je ne veux pas être en retard, déclame Stefan depuis le seuil du salon, déjà prêt pour partir.<br/>— J'y cours ! À plus, Bastian ! Et je suis sûr que tu me remercieras ce soir.<br/>— Tu rêves !<br/><br/>Mais Karl se contente de sourire encore, esquive le regard assassin de Bastian et referme la porte d'entrée après un dernier salut. L'Allemand se retrouve seul et fronce le nez, avant de jeter un regard autour de lui. L'appartement est vide et silencieux, froid. Bastian chasse les miettes toujours sur son t-shirt et bascule la tête en arrière, la nuque contre le dossier du canapé, avant de fixer le plafond. Sans hockey, il n'a rien à faire : il se fait même l'impression de ne plus exister. Pourtant, le jeune homme a d'autres passions, comme la lecture, l'histoire, les musées, mais il met tout entre parenthèses pour se lancer à corps perdu dans ce qui constitue le centre de son existence. Dans un léger moment de lucidité, Bastian se demande s'il ne pourrait pas mettre à profit ces semaines de repos forcé pour élargir un peu ses horizons. Il en est tout à sa réflexion lorsqu'un bruit en provenance de l'entrée lui fait dresser l'oreille. Le jeune homme attrape son téléphone, pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas tombé par inadvertance dans une faille spatio-temporelle, mais seule une dizaine de minutes se sont écoulées depuis le départ de ses deux amis.<br/><br/>Bastian tend le cou vers la porte du salon. Ses deux sourcils partent vers le haut, derrière la mèche qui barre son front, lorsque Shannon fait son apparition, avec un grand sourire.<br/>— Coucou ! Karl m'a bien dit que je devrais te trouver sur le canapé.<br/>— Mais que... enfin ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?<br/>— Apparemment, je suis le « protocole d'urgence ».<br/>Shannon éclate de rire en enlevant son écharpe, son bonnet et son manteau. Il fait de même avec ses chaussures, récupère un sac plastique posé sur le parquet, et s'avance vers Bastian d'un pas léger.<br/>— Je vais tuer Karl. Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait entraîné dans tout ça. Je... je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire.<br/>— Oh, il ne m'a pas forcé, rassure-toi.<br/>Shannon arrive à hauteur de Bastian, pose le sachet sur la table devant lui, puis se laisse tomber à ses côtés.<br/>— Alors, comment ça va, depuis hier ?<br/>— Franchement, bof... ça me rend dingue de rester coincé ici. Trois semaines, Shan. Tu te rends compte ?<br/>Shannon sourit.<br/>— Trois semaines, certes. Mais si tu avais continué à jouer blessé, tu en aurais eu pour beaucoup plus longtemps. Je ne vais pas te faire la leçon, parce que tu la connais déjà. Trop de mecs s'entêtent, et au final, ça peut tuer des carrières.<br/>— J'ai l'impression de... de manquer plein de trucs ? Je ne sais pas, c'est dur à expliquer. Comme si en année de hockey, trois semaines, c'était dix ans.<br/>— Je comprends.<br/>Shannon ouvre le sac en plastique pour en tirer trois barquettes, ainsi qu'un petit bol en carton.<br/>— C'est quoi ? demande Bastian, curieux.<br/>Une délicieuse odeur vient bientôt chatouiller ses narines.<br/>—En fait, je suis passé acheter à manger après être allé récupérer les clés de ton appart à la patinoire. C'est vietnamien. J'ai pris une soupe vu le temps de merde, pour te réchauffer un peu, puis du bun bo cari. Ce sont des vermicelles de riz en théorie au bœuf, avec du curry. Et là, il y a du bahn xeo, une sorte de crêpe fourrée ! J'ai pris à chaque fois deux versions, une avec viande pour toi et une sans pour moi.<br/><br/>Encore un peu étonné de se retrouver face à Shannon, Bastian cligne des yeux, puis observe les plats qui fument désormais sur la table basse.<br/>— Est-ce que tu as des couverts ? Des assiettes ? Des verres ?<br/>— Euh, oui, dans la cuisine, mais...<br/>— Ne bouge pas. Dis-moi juste où c'est, et je m'en charge.<br/>Shannon se lève, pose sa main sur l'épaule de Bastian et revient avec deux assiettes, sur lesquelles il a posé deux verres, deux couteaux et deux fourchettes.<br/>— Ah, zut, j'ai oublié l'eau. Tu peux me dire où c'est ?<br/>— Attends, je vais...<br/>— Non.<br/>— Mais...<br/>— Non. <br/>— Tu es invité, et...<br/>— Non. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il faut que je m'asseye sur toi pour être sûr que tu ne vas pas bouger ?<br/><em>Tu peux t'asseoir sur moi tant que tu veux, Shanon.</em><br/>Bastian rougit et baisse les épaules, rendant les armes.<br/>— O.K., je ne bouge pas. Tu peux trouver une bouteille d'eau neuve sous le placard de l'évier. Et il y a du Coca au frigo. Il y a aussi du jus de raisin, mais techniquement, c'est à Karl, et il déteste qu'on y touche.<br/>— De l'eau, ça ira !<br/>Bastian le regarde retourner dans la cuisine, et ses yeux tombent sur ses fesses, serrées aujourd'hui dans un minuscule jean. Shannon n'est pas très épais, et à vrai dire, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, mais l'Allemand ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui se cache derrière le vêtement. Il se tortille sur le canapé et songe à Emmanuel Kant pour chasser les pensées impropres qui commencent à s'entortiller dans son cerveau.<br/><br/>— Et voilà !<br/>Shannon plante la bouteille au milieu de la table, se relaisse tomber près de Bastian et s'assied en tailleur.<br/>— On commence par la soupe ? s'exclame-t-il ensuite, en tendant les bras vers le récipient toujours fumant.<br/>— Je n'ai jamais mangé vietnamien.<br/>— Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ça.<br/>— Grâce à toi, je vais étendre ma culture culinaire.<br/>— Pas très porté sur la cuisine ? interroge Shannon, curieux, en retirant le couvercle du bol de soupe.<br/>— Non, je suis même carrément nul. Heureusement, le club nous donne un plan de régime à suivre, et ça consiste surtout en des protéines, des féculents et des légumes. Je n'aime pas cuisiner, de toute façon.<br/>— Et tous tes coéquipiers suivent les recommandations ?<br/>— Oh non, loin de là. Pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours, Karl a démoli une pizza quatre fromages à lui tout seul, et Pekka s'est enfilé au moins quarante sushis lors d'un resto avec sa copine.<br/>— Ça ne te tente jamais ?<br/>— Parfois, oui ? Mais il faut aussi apprendre la tempérance et savoir résister à la tentation.<br/>— Ton éducation catholique parle pour toi, là !<br/>— Ah, peut-être, oui, sourit Bastian, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est mal. Je pense que faire preuve de frugalité est aussi une bonne chose.<br/>— Je n'ai pas dit le contraire ! J'ai aussi eu droit aux cours de religion à l'école. Tiens !<br/>Shannon fait complètement pivoter la conversation en tendant un bol de soupe à Bastian.<br/><br/>— Au fait, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?<br/>— Non, j'ai quelques jours de libres, donc ça tombe bien, explique le tatoueur. Je pourrai passer du temps avec toi pour éviter que tu t'ennuies, comme ça !<br/>— Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, donc c'est toi qui risques de t'ennuyer, plutôt.<br/>— On peut faire plein de trucs ! On peut jouer à la console, discuter, faire un jeu de société, jouer aux cartes, regarder un truc à la télé, dormir, dessiner, faire la cuisine... tant que ça ne te demande pas de te lever, les possibilités sont infinies.<br/>— À partir du moment où il y a une restriction, le nombre de possibilité est au contraire limité.<br/>— Ah, ah, fais ton malin, mais il n'empêche que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, tout ça pour dire.<br/>— C'est toi qui décides après tout !<br/><br/>Bastian goûte enfin la soupe, mais ne sait pas trop s'il en apprécie le saveur ou pas et fait la moue.<br/>— Si tu n'aimes pas, c'est O.K. aussi. J'ai pris plusieurs trucs justement pour ça.<br/>— Ce n'est pas mauvais. Je pense que je pourrai m'y faire, sourit Bastian.<br/>Le jeune homme laisse cependant un petit fond de soupe, qu'il offre volontiers à Shannon, mais attaque les vermicelles avec plus d'appétit.<br/>— Ça, par contre, je suis super fan.<br/>— Hé, hé, c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai pris. Je me suis dit que ça allait te plaire. En plus, c'est assez simple à préparer, il faut juste être un peu déterminé.<br/>— Tu sais le faire ?<br/>— Oui ! Quand j'aime bien un truc, j'ai tendance à apprendre comment on le fait. Et ensuite, j'en mange jusqu'à l'écœurement, et je change de plat, ajoute-t-il en riant.<br/>— Tu dois repartir à quelle heure ?<br/>— À l'heure que tu me diras de partir. Enfin, après, je ne vais pas camper dans ton salon. Mais je veux dire, je peux rester l'après-midi avec toi.<br/>— Ça... serait très gentil.<br/>Bastian sourit à son tour et retourne à son assiette. Il se sent un peu coupable lorsque Shannon se lève à la fin du repas pour débarrasser la table basse et jeter les barquettes vides à la poubelle. Mais un regard autoritaire de son ami, adouci par son petit sourire, suffit à l'empêcher de protester. <br/><br/>— Fiou, ce n'est pas avec tout ça que je vais commencer mon régime d'après réveillon...<br/>Shannon se rassied près de Bastian et étire les bras au-dessus de sa tête. L'Allemand proteste d'une voix un peu timide :<br/>— N'écoute pas Karl, c'est un crétin. Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre à la diète.<br/>— Oh, non, je sais que j'ai abusé sur le gâteau de Noël, ne t'en fais pas. Mais bon, c'est la même chose à chaque fois. Je me dis que je vais essayer de mieux manger, je me dis que je vais m'inscrire en salle de sport, puis au final, pfiout, les bonnes résolutions s'envolent aussi vite qu'elles vont venues ! Mais tiens, au fait...<br/>Shannon met un petit coup de coude à Bastian.<br/>— Tu as des bonnes résolutions, toi ?<br/><br/><em>Te dire que je suis amoureux. Imaginer pouvoir être avec toi. Me dire que j'ai la force de l'annoncer à mes parents. La force d'assumer ensuite les conséquences. </em><br/><br/>Le sourire de Bastian n'atteint pas ses yeux.<br/>— Rien de bien sérieux, non. Mieux bosser aux entraînements, me donner encore plus à fond... Et aussi...<br/>— Aussi ?<br/>— Eh bien... vu que je suis immobilisé pour au moins trois semaines, je me disais... comme je ne risque pas de me faire rentrer dedans à tout bout de champ, ça serait peut-être le moment pour... me faire tatouer ?<br/>Shannon se redresse comme un ressort, se met à genoux sur le canapé et se tourne sur le côté pour faire face à Bastian.<br/>— Sérieux ? Trop cool ! Tu voudrais faire quoi ? Où ?<br/>— Alors, en haut du bras, et... bon, tu vas trouver ça débile sans doute.<br/>L'Américain plie les doigts et toque de son index contre le front de Bastian.<br/>— Non. Ton idée, mon petit Bastian ?<br/>— Hum, alors, attends, parce que j'ai noté ça sur un carnet dans ma chambre, et tout, mais...<br/>Bastian fait mine de se lever en tendant le bras vers sa béquille mais Shannon l'arrête en l'attrapant par le poignet.<br/>— Je peux aller le chercher, si tu veux.<br/>— Ma chambre n'est pas rangée...<br/>— Oh, non, quelle incurie, Bastian. Face à cet affront, je pars et je ne reviens plus jamais. Adieu. Et je reprends ce qui reste de ma bouffe vietnamienne car tu ne la mérites pas.<br/>— Bon, tu as fini ?<br/>Shannon éclate de rire et lève les deux mains, les doigts bien écartés.<br/>— Désolé, mais tu m'as dit ça comme si tu venais de commettre l'irréparable. Franchement, même si ta chambre n'est pas rangée, ce n'est pas grave, hein. Si tu crois que chez moi, c'est rangé en temps normal. Je vis dans un bordel organisé ! Mais si ça te dérange, tu peux aussi me l'expliquer comme ça.<br/>— J'avais fait un petit dessin et tout.<br/>— O.K., je vais chercher ça. C'est où, exactement ?<br/>— Sur mon bureau... Et ma chambre, c'est la porte, juste là-bas, juste après la cuisine.<br/><br/>Shannon se hisse sur ses jambes et disparaît un instant avant de revenir, un carnet à la main, et les yeux en fente, dardés sur Bastian.<br/>— On ne doit pas avoir le même sens du rangement. Sauf si tu entends par là rangement comme à l'armée.<br/>— Il y avait des vêtements sur mon lit, et mon bureau est en chantier.<br/>— Horreur, malheur.<br/>— Mais arrête de te moquer de moi !<br/>— Pardon, mais c'est trop tentant. Et puis, tu es mignon à t'offusquer comme ça, et tout.<br/>Shannon se rassied près de Bastian, en se laissant tomber près de lui avec un soupir.<br/>— En attendant, voilà le précieux.<br/>L'Allemand tend la main et son ami lui tend le carnet avec obligeance. <br/>— Alors, hm... C'est vraiment un croquis, donc...<br/>— Ne t'en fais pas. Les premiers jets sont rarement les derniers, et encore moins quand c'est le client qui l'a fait !<br/>Bastian se mordille la lèvre inférieure.<br/>— Tu accepterais de me tatouer ?<br/>— Bien sûr ! Sauf si tu préfères un autre tatoueur. Ça ne me dérange pas ! On a tous nos préférences, et c'est quand même mieux de se trimballer avec un tatouage qu'on aime.<br/>— Non, je serais content si c'était toi.<br/>— Cool ! Montre !<br/>Sans trop réfléchir au risque de renoncer, Bastian ouvre son carnet et le feuillette pour s'arrêter quelques instants plus tard sur une page, qu'il incline ensuite timidement vers son ami. Au milieu trône un rond noir, affublé d'un numéro en son centre. Derrière, deux bâtons forment un X, et le tout est entouré d'annotations diverses, de lettres et de chiffres. Shannon penche un peu la tête sur le côté et étudie le croquis avec attention.<br/>— C'est un palet avec ton numéro à Dresde, c'est ça ? Et derrière, deux crosses de hockey, j'imagine.<br/>— Oui.<br/>— Et les chiffres et tout ça ?<br/>— C'est la date où j'ai signé mon premier contrat. Puis j'ai aussi mis la devise de l'équipe et de la ville de Dresde. Tu... trouves ça nul ?<br/>— Non, pas du tout. Mais... je peux être honnête ?<br/>— Tant qu'à faire. Comme tu dis, c'est mieux d'avoir un tatouage réussi.<br/>— Tu veux trop en mettre. Et c'est souvent comme ça pour un premier tatouage. On charge le truc parce qu'on a plein d'idées, ça fuse de partout, et on n'a pas envie de faire un choix. Mais ce qui est bien, avec les tatouages, c'est qu'on a plein de bouts de peau disponibles pour plus tard ! Donc on peut stocker ses idées dans un coin de sa tête pour les laisser mariner et les faire tatouer ailleurs si on veut.<br/>Shannon pose son index contre les feuilles.<br/>— Par exemple, le lettrage, je pense que ça ne serait pas très lisible avec le palet. C'est lui qui doit être la star, si je puis dire. Les crosses de hockey derrière, j'ai peur aussi que ça se perde un peu dans l'image. Mais on peut sans doute trouver un moyen de les intégrer !<br/>— Donc d'après toi, je devrais commencer par juste le palet ?<br/>— Oui. Il y a moyen de faire un truc sympa juste avec lui, avec un petit background cool pour que ça habille un peu si tu veux. Genre, par exemple, des éclats de glace, comme s'il venait d'éclater le sol de la patinoire pour venir vers nous. Ou à travers un filet percé. Tu vois l'idée ?<br/>— Oh, j'aime bien l'idée de la glace.<br/>— Pour le style, tu as une idée ?<br/>— Le tien.<br/>Shannon sourit.<br/>— Au moins, c'est clair ! Est-ce que tu peux me donner la feuille pour que je réfléchisse. Tu es pressé ?<br/>— Disons que j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir le faire avant de reprendre. Que cette blessure de merde serve au moins à ça. Parce qu'ensuite, ce n'est pas une bonne idée si jamais je dois jouer et que je me prends des types en pleine tronche.<br/>— Non, ça, c'est certain.<br/>Bastian arrache la feuille de son carnet, puis la donne à Shannon, qui la plie soigneusement en quatre pour ensuite la ranger dans la poche de son sweatshirt.<br/>— Je vais te préparer ça vite, alors ! J'ai trop hâte maintenant !<br/>— Moi aussi. Un peu.<br/>— Peur d'avoir mal ?<br/>Bastian souffle par le nez.<br/>— Disons que... sans me dégonfler, j'appréhende un peu.<br/>— Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne fera pas mal. Enfin, pas trop. Un peu quand même. Ça dépendra de toi.<br/>— Je trouve que ça évolue très rapidement dans le mauvais sens, là.<br/>Un léger rire échappe à Shannon.<br/>— Autant être honnête ! Mais ne t'en fais pas... Je vais bien m'occuper de toi !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Shannon - Chapitre 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cologne, 9 janvier</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ça va aller ? Tu sais que tu peux encore refuser. Je ne vais pas t’attacher au fauteuil si tu n’as pas envie !<br/>— Non, non, j’en ai envie. C’est juste… je ne sais pas trop à quoi m’attendre.<br/>Shannon sourit.<br/>— Oui, et c’est difficile de te donner un point de comparaison. Tu veux peut-être que tes amis restent avec toi ?<br/><br/>Le tatoueur jette un regard par-dessus sur son épaule, pour observer Matvei. Le grand Russe a lui-même amené Bastian jusqu’au studio de tatouage pour lui éviter de devoir prendre un taxi, et pour, surtout, garder un œil sur lui le temps de le savoir bien installé. Le shop est désert ; Bastian sait que Shannon le garde spécialement ouvert pour lui, pour ne pas être dérangé par d’autres clients, et il se sent à la fois coupable, privilégié et reconnaissant.<br/>— Tu peux me téléphoner quand tu as fini, lance Matvei à Bastian, pendant que Zaccharia, qui a tenu à les accompagner, jette un œil au book de Shannon.<br/>— Tu devrais le récupérer en un seul morceau, rassure-toi.<br/>— J’espère bien pour toi. J’y tiens quand même un peu.<br/>Bastian souffle sur la mèche de cheveux qui lui barre l’œil gauche.<br/>— C’est bien aimable à toi, Matvei.<br/>— Avoue que tu as surtout envie de voir s’il a tenu le choc ou pas ! lance Zaccharia, en riant. En attendant, on va vous laisser tous les deux. Et Shan, je pense que je prendrai rendez-vous bientôt. J’ai plusieurs idées.<br/>— Pas de problème ! Et toi, Matvei ?<br/>Seul le rire de Zacchara lui répond.<br/>— Laisse tomber, Motya tomberait dans les pommes à la première seconde.<br/>— Ce n’est pas ma faute si j’ai peur des aiguilles. En attendant, on vous laisse tous les deux, donc. Bon tatouage, mon petit Bastian.<br/>— Euh… Merci ? <br/>— Tu es entre de bonnes mains, lui assure Zaccharia, en remettant son écharpe autour du cou. À tout à l’heure.<br/><br/>Les deux hommes quittent enfin le salon, et Shannon se lève à leur suite pour fermer les stores et tirer la grille devant la porte d’entrée.<br/>— À nous deux, maintenant !<br/>Les mains de Bastian s’agrippent aux bras du fauteuil.<br/>— Quelques questions avant. Tu n’as pas bu, ni consommé de la drogue hier ? <br/>— Quoi ?<br/>Le jeune homme le regarde avec des yeux ronds et presque offensés.<br/>— Désolé, c’est la procédure. Parce que si c’était le cas, je ne te tatouerais pas.<br/>— Oh… Euh… non, je t’assure. Pas d’alcool ni de drogue. Avec mon boulot…<br/>— C’est plus prudent de demander ! Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as bien mangé ?<br/>— Pourquoi j’ai l’impression d’être chez le médecin ? rit Bastian.<br/>— Parce que je m’assure que tu tiendras le coup ! Pas envie que tu fasses un malaise.<br/>— Oui, j’ai bien dormi. Et je peux même te dire ce que j’ai mangé si tu veux.<br/>C’est au tour de Shannon de sourire.<br/>— Pas besoin. Bon !<br/><br/>Il s’installe sur le tabouret roulant près du fauteuil et se déplace vers le bureau un peu plus loin, à la recherche de son carnet de croquis.<br/>— On est toujours d’accord pour ce que je t’ai montré hier ?<br/>Il incline vers son ami une feuille où trône un palet de hockey un peu déformé par la vitesse, traversant des éclats de glace. En son centre, le numéro de Bastian aux couleurs de Dresde.<br/>— Oui, c’est parfait.<br/>— Comme je t’avais dit, normalement, je laisse quinze jours de réflexion, mais pour toi, j’accepte de passer outre. Tu es sûr de ton coup ?<br/>— Oui, oui, promis.<br/>— O.K., du coup, attends, je vais faire le stencil.<br/>Quelques instants plus tard, Shannon revient avec une feuille un peu transparente, ornée d’une encre bleu foncé. Il la pose un instant sur la petite table près de lui et roule la manche du t-shirt de Bastian pour découvrir complètement sa peau et ne pas gêner le travail de l’aiguille. Il attrape ensuite une compresse, l’imbibe d’antiseptique pour nettoyer la zone à tatouer, puis se désinfecte lui-même les mains avant de passer les gants en latex.<br/><br/>— Je vais poser le modèle sur la peau. Et ensuite, tu me diras si la position te convient ou pas. Surtout, ne bouge pas.<br/>Bastian hoche la tête et se fige comme si sa vie en dépendait. Shannon applique soigneusement le stencil sur la peau du jeune homme, puis trace quelques repères au feutre rouge pour être certain que tout est bien en place. Il retire ensuite le pochoir et fait pivoter le fauteuil de Bastian pour qu’il puisse regarder son bras dans le miroir, placé de l’autre côté.<br/>— Ça te semble bien ?<br/>Le jeune homme observe les lignes bleues sur sa peau en tendant d’imaginer le résultat final ; l’impatience domine tout le reste, et Bastian hoche la tête, en souriant.<br/>— Oui, parfait.<br/>— O.K. D’ailleurs, est-ce que tu préfères voir ce que je fais en regardant dans le miroir ou pas ?<br/>— Hmm…  Non… Je préfère avoir la surprise.<br/>Un léger sourire étire le coin des lèvres de Shannon.<br/>— C’est ce que j’aime entendre.<br/>Il refait pivoter le fauteuil, et cette fois, prépare patiemment les encres, qu’il dispose sur le guéridon près de lui. Il fait quelques mélanges, pour être certain d’obtenir les teintes qui lui conviennent, puis il s’empare du dermographe pour y placer une nouvelle aiguille.<br/>— Je vais commencer par le tracer des lignes de contour. Ce n’est pas un très gros tatouage et ça ne devrait pas durer très longtemps. Mais si jamais tu as quand même besoin d’une pause, tu me dis, d’accord ?<br/>— O.K.<br/>— Prêt ?<br/>— Oui.<br/><br/>Bastian tente d’afficher un air détaché, mais il déglutit bien malgré lui lorsque Shannon met en marche la machine, dont le bruit caractéristique emplit très vite toute la pièce autour d’eux. <br/>— Je pose.<br/>L’aiguille entre enfin dans sa peau, et Bastian s’arrête un moment de respirer, avant de souffler par le nez. La sensation, sans être agréable, n’est pas non plus insoutenable comme il l’avait craint un instant – il aurait été mortifié de devoir abandonner face à Shannon. Comme son ami le lui a dit, l’impression est unique et difficile à décrire en la comparant à une autre, mais s’il devait choisir, Bastian évoquerait des griffures de chat sur un coup de soleil bien mûr. Shannon ne dit rien, et l’autre jeune homme n’ose pas parler de peur de le déranger. Il plisse un peu le nez et tapote de son talon valide le pied du fauteuil de tatouage. Shannon essuie régulièrement son bras entre deux tracés, et au bout de vingt minutes, il arrête le dermographe pour s’écarter un peu de Bastian.<br/>— Voilà pour la base ! Dis-moi si ça te va. Même si bon, on ne pourra pas lui donner un coup d’effaceur dans le cas contraire.<br/>Bastian pivote de nouveau vers le miroir et sourit. Le palet est exactement comme Shannon ne lui a montré sur le croquis ; aucune ligne tremblante ou pâteuse, aucun arrondi manqué. Les éclats de glaces sont nets et précis, et Bastian, qui craignait malgré tout, dans un coin de sa tête, de regretter, ne peut qu’admirer le travail.<br/>— Et maintenant… le clou du spectacle, si je puis dire. On dit parfois que la couleur est plus douloureuse. Mais dans ton cas, tu as de la chance, la surface n’est pas très grande.<br/>— Allons-y. Je veux voir ce que ça va donner à la fin.<br/>— À tes ordres, mon cher petit Bastian !<br/><br/>Nouveau pivot du fauteuil. Shannon retire l’aiguille pour en placer d’autres, plus fines, et repousser le petit récipient où il avait placé l’encre noire.<br/>— On y retourne.<br/>La machine se remet en route, mais cette fois, comme le tatoueur le lui avait annoncé, la souffrance est moins diffuse que la première fois. Sa peau, déjà meurtrie par le premier passage, semble se rebeller contre le traitement qu’elle subit, et même si la douleur reste supportable, Bastian essaie de penser à autre chose pour ne pas se focaliser entièrement sur elle. <br/>— Respire, lui rappelle Shannon, amusé.<br/>— Désolé.<br/>— Pas de souci. Rassure-toi, tu gères très bien, en tout cas. J’ai des clients beaucoup moins tranquilles que toi !<br/>— Ah bon ?<br/>— Certains n’ont pas le courage de finir leur tatouage. Bon, en général, c’est dans des endroits où ça fait hyper mal, donc je ne vais pas leur jeter la pierre. Mais même dans des endroits plus safe, on va dire, certains font toute une histoire.<br/>La discussion permet à Bastian de se détacher des aiguilles qui passet et repassent sous sa chair.<br/>— Même moi, je sais que je peux être chiant, reprend Shannon. Quand je me suis fait tatouer la cheville… Enfin, la petite boulle de la cheville, là. Je ne sais pas comment ça s’appelle.<br/>— La malléole.<br/>— C’est ça, la malléole ! Eh bien, crois-moi bien que le tatoueur, qui était pourtant un de mes amis, a pensé à un moment m’assommer pour que j’arrête de me plaindre. Entre nous, quelle idée de merde j’ai eu de vouloir me faire tatouer ici.<br/>— Il ne te plaît pas, ton tatouage ?<br/>— Oh, si, je l’adore. Mais bordel, qu’est-ce que j’ai pris cher.<br/>Bastian serre les dents lorsque Shannon repasse sur une zone déjà tatouée quelques instants plus tôt.<br/>— On y est presque.<br/>Shannon essuie encore la peau de Bastian pour chasser l’encre et le sang.<br/>— Encore une petite dizaine de minutes, et tu auras ton premier tatouage !<br/>— Si un jour on m’avait dit ça.<br/>— Hé, c’est peut-être le début d’une longue série.<br/>— Oh, non, je ne pense pas, sourit Bastian. Un, c’est déjà bien !<br/>— L’important, c’est de faire comme on a envie de faire, comme je dis toujours.<br/><br/>Enfin, Shannon arrête le dermographe pour de bon, nettoie une dernière fois la chair meurtrie de Bastian, puis roule sur son tabouret pour prendre un peu de recul. Il a un sourire satisfait et un mouvement de sourcils.<br/>— O.K., prêt à voir le résultat ?<br/>— Oui !<br/>Bastian appréhende ; et si jamais le tatouage ne lui plaisait pas ? Il se retrouverait à vie avec une marque indésirable sur le corps, un rappel de son erreur et de sa faute. Il ferme les yeux lorsque Shannon fait pivoter le fauteuil, prend une longue inspiration, ouvre une paupière, puis la deuxième, dans la foulée.<br/><br/>Sa peau est rougie, un peu gonflée, mais rien n’enlève à la beauté de ce simple dessin désormais gravé en lui. Ce palet représente bien plus que sa passion pour le hockey ou ses débuts en tant que joueur professionnel. Il est un symbole unique, celui qui commence à le mener vers un autre chemin. La glace qui se brise n’est pas uniquement celle qui éclate sous la puissance du caoutchouc ; elle se casse en mille morceaux pour laisser sa place à d’autres possibilités, à des éventualités jusqu’alors trop abstraites pour être envisagées. Bastian sourit, oubliant même Shannon près de lui. Le tatoueur ne dit rien et se contente d’observer son ami du coin de l’œil tout en nettoyant sa machine. L’Allemand reprend enfin pied dans la réalité et tourne la tête vers Shannon.<br/>— Merci. C’est parfait. Vraiment. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir.<br/>— Ne t’en fais pas. Je vois bien que tu es content. Et du coup, moi aussi, je suis content.<br/>Sans s’en rendre compte, Bastian lève la main pour effleurer le dessin, mais Shannon lui attrape immédiatement le poignet.<br/>— Tututut, malheureux ! Bon, ça tombe bien, je vais t’expliquer ce que tu dois faire maintenant. Parce que c’est bien joli, tout ça, mais moi, mon boulot est terminé. C’est le tien qui commence maintenant. Mais d’abord, attends, je vais te mettre une crème protectrice dessus.<br/><br/>Shannon se lève pour ouvrir un placard, derrière le comptoir du bureau et revient avec un tube. Il retire les gants en latex, se lave les mains, puis étale la pommade sur la peau de Bastian.<br/>— Ça, tu le gardes pendant vingt-quatre heures. Ça fait office de protection. Certains tatoueurs utilisent du film plastique, mais je ne suis pas fan. Ensuite… et regarde-moi bien, Sebastian Gärtner. C’est quoi ton deuxième prénom ?<br/>— Hein ?<br/>— Tu as un deuxième prénom ? Parce que ça fera encore plus dramatique.<br/>— Kristofer, répond Bastian en souriant.<br/>— O.K., donc, écoute-moi bien, Sebastian Kristofer Gärtner. Il faut que tu laves trois fois par jour ton tatouage avec un savon neutre, que je vais te donner tout de suite, pendant environ deux semaines. Ensuite, il faudra que tu l’hydrates avec une pommade spéciale, que je vais aussi te donner. Tu n’es pas allergique à la noix de coco ?<br/>— Non…<br/>— Parfait. Donc, l’hydratation, pendant au moins un mois. Et surtout… surtout ! Interdiction de te gratter ou de toucher le tatouage avec des mains sales. Dans quelques jours, il va y avoir des croûtes qui vont se former, ça va peler, etc. Tu te retiens d’une manière ou d’une autre, mais tu te retiens ! Et je ne sais pas comment tu dors, mais bien sûr, interdiction de dormir sur le côté avec le tatouage. Et privilégie les vêtements larges et noirs, parce que l’encre va dégorger, et ça va tacher.<br/>— Wow…<br/>— Et ce n’est pas terminé. Pas de soleil, mais bon, ça, vu la période, c’est bon. Pas de bain à rallonge parce qu’il ne faut pas immerger le tatouage trop longtemps. Et au retour des beaux jours, c’est crème solaire avec indice 50. Si tu veux que ton tatouage ne devienne pas tout pâle et moche avec le temps.<br/>— Eh ben… Mais ça doit te prendre un temps infini pour en prendre soin, toi !<br/>— Oui, mais je le veux bien. Après, si tu prends tes précautions et si tu écoutes bien ce que je te dis…<br/>Shannon appuie ses propos avec un regard insistant.<br/>— Ça devrait bien se passer.<br/>— Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi autoritaire, s’amuse Bastian.<br/>— Quand il s’agit de tatouages, et encore plus des miens, je ne plaisante pas.<br/>Il retrouve cependant très vite son grand sourire.<br/>— Alors, tes impressions, sinon ?<br/>— Supportable ! Merci, en tout cas. Et… tu es sûr que je ne te dois rien du tout ?<br/>— Non. C’est un cadeau.<br/>— Tu m’en as déjà fait tellement.<br/>— Un de plus !<br/><br/>Bastian se mordille l’intérieur de la joue et regarde Shannon, toujours tout près de lui sur son tabouret. Les taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues ressortent encore plus sous la lumière crue du studio de tatouage. Ses beaux yeux luisent eux aussi d’une lueur amusée. Bastian, pris d’une impulsion soudaine, se penche en avant pour approcher son visage de celui de Shannon et frôler ses lèvres des siennes, mais le tatoueur recule immédiatement ; les roues du tabouret crissent sur le parquet.<br/>— Wow, wow, wow, Bastian.<br/>Le jeune homme lui un coup d’œil un regard mortifié, les joues rougissantes. Il a l’impression que le bruit de son cœur qui se brise résonne dans toute la pièce.<br/>— Je suis désolé, je pensais que… enfin, pardon, je… Je vais appeler Matvei et attendre dehors.<br/>Bastian s’apprête à récupérer ses béquilles pour se lever quand Shannon l’arrête en l’attrapant par le poignet.<br/><br/>— Ce n’est pas que je n’ai pas envie.<br/>L’Allemand lui jette un regard curieux.<br/>— J’en ai envie, tu sais. Mais… je viens de te tatouer. Je viens de t’offrir ce tatouage, justement. Et je ne veux pas que tu t’imagines que tu me doives quelque chose.<br/>— Ce n’est pas…<br/>— Je sais. Je suis sûr que ce n’est pas ça. Mais dans le doute… je ne veux surtout pas profiter de toi, ou quoi. Je ne veux pas donner cette impression. Je ne t’ai pas tatoué pour obtenir quoi que ce soit de toi.<br/>— Mais tu en as envie quand même alors ?<br/>Shannon sourit. <br/>— Oui, mais ça peut encore attendre un peu. Notre premier rendez-vous officiel par exemple !<br/>— Premier rendez-vous officiel ?<br/>Bastian, les rouges rougies et le souffle encore un peu court, observe l’autre homme, les yeux ronds.<br/>— Samedi soir. Chez moi. Si tu es libre, bien sûr !<br/>Shannon sourit encore, et Bastian, timidement, ose prendre la main posée sur sa cuisse.<br/>— D’accord. Samedi soir. Et pour une fois, j’essaierai d’apporter un truc à manger, pour que ça ne soit pas toujours toi qui te colles au fourneau.<br/>— Si tu as moyen de me trouver un super gâteau au chocolat, je prends. <br/>— Ça devrait pouvoir se faire.<br/>Bastian rit encore. Il n’a pas lâché les doigts de Shannon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>